Winter Sun
by n1nastill
Summary: What happens when Elsa meets a flirty, red haired Princess from the Northern Isles? Contains an OC. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years since the death of her parents, but Elsa still felt pain and sadness every time she sees a storm engulf Arendelle. As the Queen watches the water of the Fjord thrash against the harbour wall, she can't help but feel a bit of regret.

_I could have stopped it, I could have been with them and frozen the water before it was too late._

A light sigh escaped her mouth.

_Who am I kidding? I don't have that kind of power._

She hugs herself, trying to hold back tears from flooding her eyes when there is a gentle knock at her bedroom door. "Your Majesty? The ship has docked successfully; they will be here in five minutes."

Elsa turns to the door, thawing the frost that has built up between her sleeves and hands. "Thank you Kai, I will be down in a moment to greet our guests." She takes in a deep breath before making her way down to the entrance hall.

_I am not in the mood for this._

The Queen stares at the door while playing with the hem of her sleeve out of frustration, before swinging her hips out of impatience. She watched as her deep blue dress seemed to dance in the air from the movement.

_Oh come on, this is the longest five minutes I've ever kn-_

The front door made a loud click that caused a shiver down Elsa's spine, the handle turned before the oversized door slowly opened to reveal two cloaked figures that are sodden down to the bone. One hood is pushed back with a hearty chortle, "And I thought we had bad weather." A tall, bulky man with dirty blond chin length hair and a matching unkempt beard smiled as he sees the Queen with a slight concerned look on her face.

The man bowed his head to the Queen and spoke with a strong, possibly Scottish accent, "Good evening your Majesty. I apologise for our late arrival, the storm was awful."

Elsa simply nodded her head down a touch, "Not to worry King David, I am just pleased you managed arrived safely. Now if you leave your wet cloaks with Kai I will take you to the dining room."

A crash echoed through the hallway, causing everyone to flick their heads in the direction of the noise. Leant against the main door is a girl with short red hair, two chin length plaits falling in front of both ears and a scruffy full fringe which framed her olive toned and fully freckled face perfectly. She waved her hand in the air violently, "Sorry, don't mind me; I'm just feeling a bit dizzy from the boat."

Her father walks over to the girl, and proceeded to lift her upright, holding her arm steady. "Ah Bryd, you've never been good with sailing."

"That wasn't sailing, that was – that was – ugh, my head is so out of sorts I can't think of anything witty to say." The girl said with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Nothing a bit of good food can't fix, as the New Queen of Arendelle please show us the way."

Elsa chuckled, her hand rising to her mouth as she walks down the dimly lit hall. "You can hardly call me a new Queen, I have had this role for one year officially, four unofficially."

King David just laughed before asking, "So what will be on the menu this evening?"

Princess Bryd elbowed her father in the stomach and glared at him in a way to say "Can you not think of anything else but food?" He just shrugged in response.

Elsa glanced over her shoulder at the couple, a slight worried grin across her face, "I'm not sure if we will even have any food to eat. Anna, my sister, has been waiting for us in the dining room so I am worried she will have eaten everything."

Anna had shown a great amount of restraint, not even trying a single piece of food that was beautifully displayed across the table. But her will was starting to weaver, as she stared at the plate of smoked salmon in front of her she felt her mouth water and stomach clench from hunger.

"Ah, what is taking them so long? I am starving!" The Princess slouched down her seat in the most inelegant of ways, just at the moment of her sister walked through the door.

"Anna, sit up." Elsa commanded with a slight despairing tone.

Anna didn't just sit up, she sprinted towards the King and his daughter, giving them a hug. "It is so good to see you two again!"

_Wait what? _

Elsa looked at the three of them a bit perplexed as King David expressed his shock on how much Anna had grown and looks like her mother. Anna placed her elbow on Bryd's shoulder wiggling her eyebrows, "What is it like down there Bryd?"

Bryd just shakes her head, "Short jokes? Really? I thought you were better than that Anna."

Anna just replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders as she took her place back at the table. The two guests doing the same, leaving Elsa stood watching them, her mind working overtime, trying to think of when Anna met them.

"Elsa? Are you going to sit down?"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and nodded before sitting down and taking a big sip of her wine.

"I apologise for missing your Coronation, I heard it was a – memorable day."

Anna snorted before proceeding to choke on her drink.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at Anna, knowing what she was laughing at before turning to King David with a sympathetic look. "Its fine King David, I understand you were going through a tough time with the death of your Wife." The older man takes hold of Elsa's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as a way to thank Elsa for her kind words.

_Yeah, but try losing both parents at the same time._

Elsa tried to push the selfish thought out of her head, but it was too late. She could feel the sadness taking over and the ice surfacing, causing her to quickly pull her hand away from the Kings in fear of freezing him. He took this as a sign of him not being wanted; perhaps his gesture was seen as misleading to the younger girl. So he hastily excused himself from the table and made his way to his bedroom.

Bryd looked over to the Queen, "I think you might have offended him."

Elsa questioned the Princess with another raise of an eyebrow. Bryd sighed, "He probably thought, that you thought, that he wanted you because mother is dead and you are young and beautiful. Do I make sense?"

_No._

Elsa nodded weakly before asking both girls, "Why does it seem that you know each other?"

Anna leant back in her chair, "It's because we do, and so do you."

_No I don't._

"Since when?"

"Since you were about, oh, eight years old. You were an adorable little thing." Bryd answered while looking at the intricately embossed fork in her hand.

Looking up the redhead realised that Elsa needed more clarification. "Right, our parents were good friends with yours. The first time we came to visit you were about eight and I was about ten."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Wh-"

"I remember that, we had a bonfire." Anna chirped.

"No we didn't Anna. We've never had a bonfire."

"I am sure we did. We made a bonfire in the morning with you, then in the evening I ice skated on the pond and built a snowman with Elsa." Anna insisted.

Bryd scoffed and looked down. "No we didn't, that was the doing of the Trolls."

Elsa and Anna's eyes shot open with confusion, them both scanning the older girl for answers.

"H- How do you know about that?" Elsa questioned, her voice shaking, the table slowly freezing under Elsa's hands.

"I was there when it happened, when you struck Anna with your ice."

Anna looked over at Elsa "What does she mean? What do the Trolls have to do with it?"

_Oh God._

"The day y - you got your White streak." Elsa hesitated, "Mama and Papa rode us to the Trolls, where Grand Pabbie removed all traces of magic, including memories. That is why you think we went ice skating on the pond when actually it was the ballroom."

Elsa looked at Bryd, "But that doesn't explain why I can't remember you being there."

Bryd just shrugged while taking a sip of her wine. Once the glass was down she glanced over at the window, watching the rain hit the glass. "Maybe you pushed the memory of me out of your mind because you were so focused on what you had done to Anna."

"Wh – Why didn't you tell me?" Anna muttered, causing both other girls to look towards the Strawberry-Blonde girl. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"If you knew about Elsa's powers for all those years why didn't you tell me?" She continued.

"I couldn't, your parents made me promise." Bryd replied with a hint of disappointment surrounding her voice.

Anna grabbed handfuls of her dress, dots of darkness appearing as tears hit the delicate green fabric. Bryd walked over to Anna, kneeling, grabbing hold of her hands.

"Anna, look at me … Please."

Anna reluctantly looked at the girl.

"I wanted to tell you. Every time I saw you I wanted to tell you what had happened and tell you about Elsa and me. I wanted to fix this. It wasn't right for what our parents did; they shouldn't have separated sisters and make friends lie."

Bryd wiped Anna's tears away with her thumb. "But we were children; we had no choice but to listen to our elders, no matter how stupid their rules were. We wanted to protect you because we love you. Okay?"

Anna nodded, sniffing and gave Bryd a hug.

"What do you mean you didn't have a bonfire?"

The two girls look up at Elsa who had anger in her blue eyes.

"What do you mean you didn't have a bonfire? If you didn't have one why would Anna remember it? Grand Pabbie only changed memories of magic, nothing else."

The older girl stood up and proceeded to remove two gold bracelets encrusted with red gems from her wrists.

"You can't tell father about this. I had to promise him no-one would know about this."

Fear glinted through her deep green eyes as she held her hands open. Giving her fingers a slight rub against her thumbs she sighed. Flames ignited in the palm of her hands.

Both sisters felt their hearts pound as they watched the flames lick around Bryd's fingers.

"Say something, please." Bryd pleaded, her eyes darting between the speechless sisters. Eventually the Princess extinguished the flames by closing her hands slowly.

"Well." Elsa started. "I wasn't expecting that."

Anna chuckled quietly to herself before sighing. "Why did you have to hide you powers?"

Bryd sat down on the edge of the table, putting her bracelets back onto her freckled wrists. "When the incident because of Elsa's powers happened my parents panicked. They were worried something similar would happen with me, so I was forced to keep these bracelets on at all times."

Elsa took Bryd's warm hand and ran her thumb across the bracelet.

_Wow, her skin is even warmer than Anna's. It is almost burning._

"What do they do?"

"They stop my powers from manifesting in my hands. They belonged to my mother originally."

Bryd hesitated, "My parents first used the bracelets on me as a form of punishment or if I was too ill to control my powers." Bryd sunk her shoulders.

"You don't like them do you?" The Queen questioned.

"They feel like handcuffs. It feels as if they restrict who I truly am."

_Like my gloves._

Bryd jumped off the table and gives her body a stretch and sang in a happier tone. "Well that is enough of all this depressing talk. I am going to go to bed."

She made her way towards the door before turning to the girls. "Anna, are you up for some exploring tomorrow?"

Anna just nods, "That sounds like fun."

When the door shut close behind Bryd the sister exhaled and slumped down in their seats. Anna tried to push a piece of non-existent hair behind her ear while laughing. "Well that was weird."

She quickly looked over at Elsa, "N – Not that you are weird because you both have magical powers. It's just I wasn't expecting that. Not that I should assume she'd be normal. Not that you aren't normal, just -"

Anna sighed, "Y - You know what I mean."

Not hearing the normal chuckle from Elsa when she said something awkward Anna looked up at her sister who was staring at her hands.

_I'm not alone._

Anna took hold of her older sister's hands causing her head to dart up quickly. "You've never been alone."

"How did you?"

Anna stood up, kissing Elsa's cold forehead. "I just know you. Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

Elsa undid her hair, allowing her platinum blonde plait to fall across her shoulder and blowing a stray strand of hair from her face. "It is going to take me hours to get to sleep now."


	2. Chapter 2

Knock knock-knock-knock knock

"Bryd?"

The bottom of the duvet popped up and slipped down to reveal Bryd's head, her eyes closed firmly and hair standing on end. "What?"

"It's Anna, can I come in?"

Bryd dropped her head back on the mattress, pulling the duvet over. "Sure."

Anna slowly opened the door and entered the hideously yellow guest bedroom. She took a few steps forward before laughing at the pair of feet on the pillow. "How did you manage that?"

"What?" Bryd mumbled under the covers.

Anna ripped the duvet off Bryd, causing her to yelp and curl up in a little ball, "You're head is at the bottom of the bed."

Bryd forced one eye open to see the footboard. "So it is."

She finally sat up and looked at Anna with half open eyes, running her fingers through the knotty long hair on the side of her head which

somehow came loose from its plait. "What do you want Anna?"

"It's 11 in the morning, you missed breakfast. Are you still up for exploring?"

Bryd nods then flopped back down on the bed. Anna sighs as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers.

_And I thought I found it hard to wake up. I guess it comes with old age._

Anna cracked her knuckles together before picking up the older girl and throwing her over her shoulder. Bryd immediately became wide awake and started to struggle. "Let me go!"

"No, you will go back to sleep if I do, now stop struggling."

"But I am still in my nightgown!" Bryd pleaded.

Anna scoffed, "Please, it never bothered you before. You are always happy to avoid putting a dress on."

Bryd stopped struggling and just let Anna carry her through the corridors, passing the occasional maid who couldn't help but laugh and blush when they saw Bryd and her lack of appropriate clothing. "I forgot how freakishly strong you are."

* * *

After five minutes Anna finally let Bryd go, dropping her on the floor causing a thud then a several swear words to echo through the castle. "Why did you drop me on the floor?"

Anna cringed slightly, bringing her hands up to her chest. "Sorry, I was aiming to drop you on the seat."

Bryd looked behind her to see a green sofa under a Joan of Arc painting. Bracing herself on the edge of the seat the red haired girl pushed up off the floor with a grunt and muttering under her breath, "I am too old for this."

When finally stood, Bryd patted her nightgown down before looking up at Anna who has a smile across her face. "So where do you want to explore today?"

Anna quickly whipped her head around to make sure there wasn't anyone within earshot before grabbing her friend's hands, shaking them out of happiness. "We are going to see my boyfriend."

Bryd furrowed her brow, "Since when was that called exploring?"

Anna jumped up and down slightly, "Well he lives far away and it somewhere you've never been. Come on, it will be fun. I really want you to meet him."

Bryd starts to walk past Anna with her hands up in the air. "Fine, you win we will see your boyfriend. I'll go get dressed."

"I'll meet you at the stables in fifteen minutes."

The older girl stops and turns to Anna. "We are going by horse?"

Anna just nods excitedly.

* * *

Bryd nuzzled her head into the back of Anna, one hand clinging tight on the waist of the taller girl while the other tries to stop her headband from flying off. "Anna, can't you go any slower?"

"No."

"But I feel sick."

After a few more strides the horse stops abruptly. Anna jumps off her horse and holds out her hand for Bryd. "We can walk if you prefer."

Bryd sighs contently, takes Anna's hand and jumps off. "Thank you; I just really don't like horses."

"Or dogs, or seagulls, or boats, or spiders."

"Okay, okay Anna, I get the point, I just don't like a lot of things that can possibly kill me."

"Can a seagull kill you?"

Bryd just shrugs. After a few moments contemplation the two girls start to walk along the mountain, admiring the vivid colours and smells of the trees and flowers. Fifteen minutes passed and not a word escaped their lips. Bryd could tell that Anna wanted to talk but didn't want to break the silence, so it was up to her.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

Anna squealed before hooking her arm around Bryd's. "Well."

_Here she goes; I am probably not going to be able to shut her up now._

"His name is Kristoff. He is tall, strong with beautiful blond hair and eyes like chocolate. He has a reindeer called Sven, who is so cute and loves carrots. And he is the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

Bryd stops, by the time Anna noticed she lost balance and was on the floor, still clinging onto Bryd. "Ow. Why did you stop?"

"Are you saying he isn't from high status blood?"

Anna stands up, brushing her dress down. "No, he is just a normal-ish boy."

"Are your parents okay with that?"

The moment the words left her mouth Bryd realised what she had said. Her hands clasped her mouth and she saw a look of hurt go across Anna's face.

Hiccup.

Her hand reached out to Anna's who was tucking a piece non-existent hair behind her ear. "Anna, I'm sorry. I spoke without thinking."

"It's okay. Sometimes I forget they're gone as well."

A small, painful chuckle came out of the strawberry-blondes mouth, "I would like to think they are okay with it."

Anna looked up to Bryd with watery eyes and a big positive smile on her face. "No, they would definitely like him. Now come on let's keep going, we are nearly there."

"If it helps I think my father would prefer to me to have a steady boyfriend who is of common blood than me wooing royal females."

Anna placed her arm around Bryd's shoulder as they walked. "How is Catherine?"

"Oh her parents no longer do business with the Northern Isles thanks to me." Bryd had a glint of pride in her eyes.

"So do you have anyone else at the moment?"

Bryd inhaled before replying with a nonchalant tone to her voice, "Well there was a Duchess two months back, her name was Anna too, but that was just a one-time thing. So, no, I am as free as a bird."

"Not quite."

With that Anna took hold of Bryd's wrists, sliding the bracelets off before running away. "Now you are."

"Anna! Hey, give those back!"

"You will have to catch me first."


	3. Chapter 3

_Ow, where did that rock come from?_

Bryd lifted her face out of the wet mud before lifting the rest of her body off the ground.

"Anna's home!"

_Who said that?_

The now muddy Princess stood up to see a group of rocks that are turning into, well, God knows what. Weird Stoney looking creatures covered in Moss and flowers. The creatures turned to Bryd and just blinked before surrounding her. They were all asking questions and shouting over each other. Anna couldn't help but laugh as she watched Bryd trying to take everything in before putting her hands around her mouth and shouting, "These are the Trolls."

A look of realization goes across Bryds face.

_Ah, so this is what Trolls look like._

"Um, hi, I'm Bryd."

* * *

"Good thing you didn't bring another boy or they would be trying to marry her to him."

Anna turned to see Kristoff with Sven looking at her with a smile on his face. Anna leapt into the arms of her boyfriend with a squeal before capturing his lips with hers.

"Hey, you two stop kissing and help me!" Bryd shouted as she looked around at all the Trolls.

Anna and Kristoff just turned away slightly indicating that she was on her own. Bryd let out a little hiccup, causing a flame to lick around her fingers.

_Great._

"Hey, uh, can't you give me a bit of space?"

The Trolls just ignored her question, they were too busy talking over one another. Bryd saw a large gap between the Trolls.

_Right, if I can get to that gap I can then leap to where Anna is._

Bryd removed her dress that was then quickly stolen by one of the Trolls before stretching her arms, which is a lot harder when you are being pushed and shoved by giant living boulders. Another hiccup escaped her lips.

_Okay, breathe, you can do this. You have done this a millions times, albeit in different circumstances._

The now underdressed girl put her arms straight in the air before leaping backwards. Her hands only just land on the small space. She quickly pushed through her elbows and launched herself onto her feet, a meter away from Anna and Kristoff. She exhaled.

_Nailed it, just a shame there wasn't a hot women watching._

Bryd looked at the Trolls who were shouting in amazement before hearing, "Whoa. What was that?"

She turned to see Anna holding Kristoff at arm's length, her mouth open in amazement. Bryd attempted to look as cool as possible to say, "Oh, it was just a back handspring."

Instead she let out another hiccup and flame combination.

_Stupid nerves._

Anna grasped Bryd's hands and pulled them to her chest, "You have to teach me that."

Bryd laughed until she saw how serious Anna's face was. "Oh, you're serious? But Anna, you are a danger to yourself and everyone around you by just walking. Do you think learning to flip onto your hands is a good idea?"

Anna crossed her arms, cocked her hip and looked thoughtful for a second.

_Oh God, she isn't going to back down._

Anna threw her hands up in the air slightly. "Good point."

_Huh? Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I guess Anna has grown._

Anna turned to put her arms around Kristoff, arching her back in a failed endeavour to look sexy. "Oh Kristoff dear, do you have any chocolate for me?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, a blush growing across his face. "Uh – no, I don't. Sorry."

Anna took her arms off her boyfriend, crossed them across her chest and pouted. "No fair."

_Well, maybe not fully grown._

* * *

"Wait, what are you staring at?"

Anna looks over to the direction of Kristoff's gaze. It was at Bryd who was wearing nothing but her underwear and shoes.

Anna quickly ran over to the Trolls, grabbing her friends muddy dress and shoves it in her arms. "I think you should put this on."

Bryd smirked at Anna's blush across her face. "Aw, are you feeling jealous?"

Anna didn't reply. So Bryd grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that lasted less than five seconds before Anna's foot collided with the smaller girl's shin causing her to fall to the floor in pain.

"What was that for?"

"For kissing me! I told you years ago to stop doing that!"

Bryd stood up, rubbing her knee. "I was trying to make Kristoff jealous! And if I recall, all those years ago you asked for me to kiss you."

Anna folded her arms. "No, I said that I had never been kissed, and then you kissed me."

Bryd shoved her hands in the air, "I thought it was an invitation."

"I was fourteen."

Bryd slinks over to Anna's side with a smirk on her face, "It didn't stop you from liking it."

"I didn't – I just – It's –"

Anna turns away from Bryd and pouts. "You're mean."

Her friend put her arm up on the shoulder of the long haired girl. "But you can't stay mad at me for long because I am just too cute."

Kristoff looks at Sven and just shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

Six hours later the two Princesses made their way back up the Castle as the sun set in the horizon. Bryd gently knocks into the side of Anna.

"So – Kristoff seems nice. I think he really likes you."

Anna giggles knocking into Bryd, nearly pushing her off her feet, "Yeah, and I really like him too."

"Do you think you'll marry him?"

Anna starts tucking her hair behind her ear. "I – I don't know, it's only been a year."

"Says the girl who got engaged after knowing a man for, what was it, one hour?"

Blue eyes burst open. "H – Wh – How do you know about that?"

"Ah." Bryd laughs, "The whole of the Northern Isles knows about it."

"What? Great, I'll never be able to show my face there."

Bryd just shrugs, "You wouldn't want to go there anyway, too much wind, rain and abnormally tiny ponies."

The older girl glanced up at the doors of the Castle and pointed to a figure standing there. "Hey Anna, isn't that Elsa?"

Anna looks up to see the Queen stood straight, arms folded and a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, I think we might be in trouble. I kind of never told anyone where we were going."

"Oh my God, Anna, why not?"

"I forgot!"

* * *

The Queen paced up and down the library, causing the heads of the two girls to bob form side to side. "You two should know better than to go out alone without telling anyone. What if something had happened?"

Elsa looked over to Anna with a look of sadness before turning her head away and continuing her rant. "If either of you were hurt or God forbid killed, neither King David nor I could cope. You are both the only family either of us has left."

"Queen El-"

"I am not finished Bryd." A large icicle appeared from the floor which caused Bryd to hiccup by accident.

"You do know your father will be furious with you for ruining such a beautiful dress?"

Bryd just nodded.

_This is so embarrassing, I am getting told off by a girl two years younger than me._

Elsa takes a chair and sits down in front of the two Princesses. She leant back and began undoing her hair before looking up with a gentle smile on her face.

"So, what did you get up to?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, say that again Anna."

Anna crossed her arms and glared at the girl next to her. "She kissed me."

Elsa gave the culprit such a look her heart could have frozen there and then if she didn't naturally have a high body temperature. "Why?"

"I was trying to make Kristoff jealous as payback for making Anna jealous."

"And why was she made to feel jealous?" Elsa questioned.

Bryd replied without hesitation. "Kristoff was staring at me wearing nothing but my undergarments."

The moments she said those words she felt like kicking herself.

_Oh Bryd, you idiot, you shouldn't have said that._

Instead of scolding her, Elsa just rubbed her eyes with her fingers and sighed. "You know what? I don't want to know why you weren't wearing your dress. I am too tired for all of this. Both of you go and bathe, dinner will be in an hour."

Both girls sheepishly left the library, allowing the Queen a chance to sit and relax before dinner. But relaxing was something that never came naturally to her; instead she made her way to the painting of her father at his Coronation. She stared at his worried face, "I don't know how you and mama did it. Dealing with the Kingdom and Anna, I never realised she was such a handful."

She turns and leans against the table, allowing a single tear to roll down her cheek. "I wish you were still here."


	4. Chapter 4

Anna always loved baths, the warm soapiness in front of a roaring log fire. Mama washing her back while singing quiet, gentle songs. She giggled at the memories she has of her Mama. People always thought the previous Queen was so poised and elegant but she was far from it. Behind closed doors she was just as awkward as her youngest daughter, she would accidently say the odd word too loudly, or drop everything she was carrying, including Anna on occasion. But she was so caring, and that's what Anna misses the most, the warmth. Sure Elsa is warming up, but she often acts like Papa, caring but not showing it in ways which you need.

"Where the hell are they?"

Anna sat up from her bath hearing a low muffle from outside her room. Being the ever-so nosey Princess she is, she got out of the warm bath, threw on a robe and made her way across the cold floor to her door.

_I should have put socks on._

"Stop mumbling and answer my question."

Anna carefully opened her door and peered down the corridor to see King David and her daughter. He had hold of her wrists, clearly too tight as Bryd's eyes were full of pain and fear.

"Where are your bracelets?"

Bryd turned to look away from him.

"I just took them off when I had a bath and forgot to put them back on."

Anna grasped the doorframe as she saw the Kings grip increase on his own daughter.

"That better be the case. I expect to see you wearing them by the time we have dinner, or God help you. Do you understand?"

Bryd closed her eyes, causing her father to shake her.

"You know I don't like repeating myself."

She looked up to meet the blond man's eyes.

"I understand."

He let go, shoving her against the wall. "Good. I shall see you at dinner."

The moment the King was out of earshot Anna called Bryd over.

"What?"

Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her into the warm confines of her pink bedroom. Bryd just stood by the door looking upset as Anna shuffled around her room.

"I guess you heard all of that?"

She paused and hiccupped, flames escaping from her fingertips.

"I have no idea where my bracelets are."

"I've got them – or at least I did, they are somewhere in this room."

Bryd looks around at the warzone that was once classed a bedroom. Dresses and shoes scattered all across the floor.

"What happened here?"

Anna picks up a dress and shakes it. "Oh, I couldn't decide what to wear this morning."

The bracelets fall out from between the folds of thick woollen fabric. "Ah, here we go."

The younger Princess takes the bracelets and slips them onto the elder's wrists. "Thank you Anna."

Anna playfully punched Bryd's arm, but a little too hard in a way to say "Don't mention it."

"Right, I need to get dressed, so off you and I'll see you in the dining room."

* * *

_Ah, Sunday. No royal duties, no expectations, just relaxation._

Elsa watched from her bed as two birds flew around the window, as if they were dancing. The small creatures looked so happy and free. Despite no longer having to worry about her powers anymore the Queen still didn't feel free.

_I wonder if I would still be better off in the Ice Castle._

She hit her forehead with the palms of her hands, feeling idiotic for thinking such a thing. She had Anna who loved her no matter what which is all she needed. No need to be alone. The platinum blonde royal stretched her arms above her causing her shoulder to crack in the most relaxing of ways before allows her arms to fall out either side of her.

"Ow."

Elsa quickly sat up to see where the noise came from. She should have known Anna lying next to her. Her eyes slightly open and hair everywhere.

"You hit me."

"You shouldn't be in my bed."

Anna snuggles closer to Elsa, laying her head on her waist, her eyes closing once again. "I was lonely and cold last night."

"I don't give off any heat."

"Don't care."

Elsa couldn't help but smile. Slowly things were going back to how they were as children. At least once a week a young Elsa would wake up with a small Anna curled into her stomach, the only time she didn't like it was when Anna wet the bed. But luckily she has grown out of that.

_Speaking of which._

As the Queen starts to move out of the bed her younger sister grips tighter.

"Anna, let go."

"No."

"Come on Anna, I need to go to the lavatory."

Anna reluctantly let go, but as Elsa headed towards the door Anna whined. "You don't have to leave."

Elsa sighed, her hand already on the doorknob.

"I'm not using the pot in front of you."

Anna sits up, eyes closed. "You used to when we were children."

Elsa's head rested against the door. "Yes we did, but we have grown up and some things happen that you don't want others seeing."

With that Elsa walked out of the room leaving Anna sat there.

"Some things?" Anna mumbled, scratching her chest with little effort.

A sudden realisation swept across her face, followed by a blush. "Oh… That explains the mood swings and icicle yesterday."

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" The Queen looked up at the young girls, waiting for an answer as they tuck into their breakfast.

"We?" Asked Bryd.

Elsa nodded, "Yes we, since I have Sundays off and your father will be spending the day making sure the ship is ready I thought we could do something. I want to see what I have been missing out on since all these years Anna has had you to herself. Especially since you will be leaving tomorrow."

Bryd's shoulder sank.

_Oh yeah, home._

"Well, I have an idea." Anna said with a certain look in her eye that only Elsa could understand.

"Oh I know what's coming."

Anna got up, waltzed her way up to her sister, sat on her lap and said, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and said, "Only when the skies awake."

The Snow Queen, leant to look at Bryd from around Anna. "I was thinking we could see what our dear guest is capable of."

Bryd's head shot up, a look a nerves filled her eyes followed by a hiccup.

"Don't worry, your father will be out all day, you can use your powers without a worry."

* * *

The three girls stood in centre of the ballroom, with all doors, windows and curtains shut. Anna couldn't help herself but jump up and down slightly while shaking Bryd's hands. "Come on, do the magic, do the magic."

Elsa laughed remembering all the times Anna had said that to her, but trying to block out one certain memory where that sentence was sung. She was handed two golden bracelets that dampen Bryd's powers.

_Wow, she – they, they are really hot._

Bryd cracked her knuckles before spreading her legs to shoulder width and bending her knees. She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Let's do this."

Flames flickered in her palms before she pushed her hands up in the air creating two blasts. The sisters would have found this remarkable in itself, but they weren't expecting what followed. The two flames merged into one which transformed into a Phoenix. It flew around the room, with no need to be controlled by its creator, the occasional stray flame flicking through the air.

"Wow". Both girls exhaled.

The girls watched as the bird flew effortlessly in the air. With one flick of Bryd's wrist the Phoenix dived towards the floor. Expecting the worse Anna took a few steps back and Elsa readied her hands. But they needn't worry; the phoenix hit the floor and turned into a beautiful white and blue unicorn,

Anna took a few steps towards it in amazement, but was stopped when Bryd's arm blocked her way.

"Don't get too close. I can stop the red flames from burning, but this is the hottest flame I can do. And it will burn you."

Anna nodded, a hint of worry showing in her face. Bryd grasps her hand, "Don't worry, Elsa and I will make sure you're safe."

Bryd looked over at Elsa who was mesmerised by the fiery site before her, "Hey, Snow Queen?"

Elsa head snapped up to look at the girl calling. "Yes… Fire Princess?"

Bryd couldn't help but chuckle at the name; it was one she was called many years ago by the same girl. "Can you still make ice that doesn't melt?"

"What do you mean 'still'?"

"Yes, or no?"

"I can do it to a certain degree."

Bryd smiled, "Good, create a beautiful woman with your most perfect ice."

Elsa did as instructed. And there stood an ice sculpture of the former Queen of Arendelle. The red haired girl then flicked her wrist and turned her flames into a model of the former King of Arendelle. With another flick of her wrist the King walked over to his wife and offered her his hand.

Bryd looked at Elsa and with a nod she knew what to do. Elsa shifted her hands so The Queen accepted his hand. And there they stood in the middle of the ballroom, ready to dance, but there was no music. With that a screech tore its way through the ballroom that offended the girl's ears. Anna was pulling out the piano from the corner as if it was no effort.

"Uh, do either of you know how to play? I have never been very good."

Bryd nodded and took her place at the piano, after a breath to calm her down she proceeded to play a gentle waltz. As she played the King and Queen danced across the ballroom with no instruction from their makers.

Anna walked over to her sister and took her hand. "I have always wanted to see this." Elsa sobbed, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

"Me too." Anna replied with the same sadness and love filling her heart.

Resting her head on her older sister's arm they watch as their parents danced as if they hadn't a care in the world.

"I love you Elsa."

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand. "I love you too Anna."

Bryd looked over at the sisters, everything was perfect again. The way it should be. Sisters and friends together, with all powers and feelings out in the open.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours passed within what felt like minutes. As the sun set, a gap in the curtains allowed a soft, orange glow to creep through reflecting on the perfectly polished parquet flooring. The sisters were now dancing with their parents without a care in the world. Bryd watched and played on the piano, feeling an unfamiliar warmth spread through her chest.

_They look so happy._

Anna, her head buried into the neck of her mother, for a moment forgetting about the lack of body heat, sighed. "I miss you."

A gentle laugh came from the former Queen causing her chest to vibrate. Anna looked up at her mother's ice blue eyes as hands gently surround her face, a thumb rubbing her cheek. "I miss you too. But I am so proud of you. You have grown into a fine young woman."

Anna's eyes darted down. "No I haven't, I'm just awkward and useless. I have no talent, not like Elsa or you. I feel like I'm just a spare."

The Queen knelt down, her eyes meeting with her daughters. "Don't ever think that. You have so much love in your heart and that is better than any talent. A talent you can learn, love you can't, love is special."

The two of them looked over to the King and his daughter dancing in a formal manner, both would look cold if it wasn't for the smile spread across their faces. "She would still be isolated if you didn't push her."

Anna felt slender fingers run through her strawberry-blonde hair. "We separated two sisters selfishly, and then left them to fend for themselves. That is something no child should be burdened with. You fixed the damage we created, and for that we are eternally grateful."

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

The music and dancing stopped abruptly; everyone looked over at the entrance of the ballroom. There stood King David, his hands balled into a fist, rage glinting in his eyes. Bryd rose from her seat. "Fa-"

"Don't 'father' me!"

The King stormed across the floor towards his daughter, his footsteps rumbling through the empty room. "You know the deal; I let you continue to pose as a Princess for as long as you keep your powers hidden."

The King was stopped by an arm coming across his chest. He looked eye to eye with his former friend. "I will not let you hurt your own daughter."

The blonde haired man threw his fist through man made of fire causing him to vanish. Elsa squeaked out, she just lost her father again. "I won't let a flame tell me what to do."

Bryd was grabbed by the collar of her dress; she knew this wasn't good news. "I'm taking you home; maybe a week in the Brig will let you think of what you've done."

Bryd tried to struggle, but she knew it was useless, "Father, I'm sorry. Please."

Suddenly Bryd and the King were stopped in their tracks. There stood Elsa, her breathing deep and rapid, anger across her face. "As the Queen of this Kingdom I demand that you let your daughter go."

Surprisingly he did what she demanded, letting Bryd to fall in a heap on the floor. Elsa took a step closer to her elder, staring in his eyes. "Now leave, before I have you arrested."

He licked his lips, "Very well."

He pushed his shoulder against the Queen as she walked past. Picking up the bracelets from the floor he turned to look at his daughter. "I should have killed you when I found out what a monster you were."

Bryd lifted her hand, as if she was trying to reach out. "Papa."

"I am not you father!"

With that the door of the ballroom slammed shut, leaving the room in darkness and silence.

* * *

The former Queen nudged Anna slightly before nodding towards the girl on the floor. Anna gave her mother a hug before walking slowly over to her friend. With that the Queen turned into a flurry of snow and flew through the air before vanishing.

"Bryd -" Anna hesitated, not sure what to say.

Without a chance to speak any further Anna had her sobbing friend clawing at her back in desperation. Anna gave her a gentle kiss on the head, hugging her back. The youngest girl looked up to her sister who had her own arms around herself. Anna knew what that meant.

"Elsa!"

Elsa snapped out of her own thoughts and looked down to her sister. The Queen quickly rushed over and helped Anna get Bryd up.

"I'm sorry." Bryd squeaked through tears.

Anna ran her fingers through the eldest girl's fringe, knowing how relaxing it can be before quietly shushing. "It isn't your fault, now come on; let's get you to your room."

Anna looked to her sister. "Get Gerda to make a warm bath for Bryd."

Elsa merely nodded in reply and rushed out of the room, Anna slowly following with Bryd hanging onto her arm.

* * *

Elsa was pacing up and down the corridor, waiting for Anna to leave the guest bedroom.

_This is my fault._

With that Anna slipped through the door before closing it carefully behind her.

"How is she?"

"In a state obviously, but she is having a bath and will try to sleep after that."

"It's my fault." Elsa piped up, hugging herself.

"No Elsa, it isn't."

Elsa turned away from her sister's gaze. "She will be better because of this."

Elsa's head shot up, "How? How will she be better?"

Anna took a step back and took a moment to think before replying, but that moment was long enough for Elsa to take a chance of escaping. Anna hurried after her sister, grabbing her wrist, undoing the self-hug.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Elsa. Don't you dare walk away from Bryd. This is not your fault! She is in the same position as you were last year. She needs friend who can understand what she is going through." Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's wrist.

Elsa pulled her wrist away, turned and continued to walk. Anna clenched her fists tight, her eyes filling with tears before shouting. "You are so selfish!"

Elsa stopped in shock from what was just said to her, she turned to look at her younger sister who was now shaking.

"You want to shut everyone out again when a friend is in need? Fine! But when you need someone don't expect anyone to be there for you. I'm fed up of all your self-loathing."

Anna turns away and takes a couple of steps before stopping, glancing over her shoulder. "I thought we had got passed this."

With that Elsa was left in the candle lit hallway, her eyes darting from side to side, tears threatening to overwhelm her. She quickly did an about turn and rushed to her bedroom before slamming the door and freezing it shut. Falling to her knees she grasps her arms tighter, causing frost to creep up the sleeves of her dress. She was back to square one.

_I am such an idiot._


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how much she tried Bryd couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours, replaying the evening through her head. Desperately trying to find something she could have done differently to make her father less angry.

She sat up in bed, rubbing her head, "I shouldn't have taken the bracelets off."

Bryd sat there for another ten minutes before huffing and forcing herself out of bed. She started roaming the moonlit halls, hearing nothing but an occasional muffle of maids chatting in their rooms. Before she knew it, she was stood in the ballroom, watching colours dance across the floor. The girl quickly rushed to the nearest balcony and looked up. The sky was full of lights twirling and swaying like a party full of dancing people.

"The skies awake."

Bryd chuckled, "Yeah it is."

_Wait, who was that?_

Bryd looked around, but no one was stood there.

_Great, I am going crazy._

A happy chuckle rose from below her. She glanced down to see a smiling snowman. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Bryd couldn't help but smile before kneeling next to Olaf. "Hi, I'm Bryd and guess what."

Olaf's eyes lit up, "What?"

Bryd opened her arms, "I like warm hugs too."

Without hesitation Olaf gave Bryd a big hug. Bryd laid her head on the top of Olaf's, a tear escaping from the corner of her eye.

"You're melting me." Olaf said before chuckling again.

Bryd darted back quickly, wincing, "Sorry, I forget that I have a high body temperature at times."

Olaf and Bryd both sat on the bench of the balcony watching the lights. The girl looked over at the happy snowman who was captivated by the colours. Bryd's eyes darted between her hands and her new friend before she finally opened her mouth. "Hey Olaf?"

Olaf looked up with a grin across his face, his large tooth sticking out. "Elsa built you didn't she?"

"Yeah, why?"

Bryd leant back. "She's powerful isn't she?"

Olaf shook his head quickly, "She once created an eternal winter across Arendelle, but I helped Anna, help Elsa thaw it."

Bryd pulled her knees to her chest and smiled at Olaf. "Was that during the coronation?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I bet you are good at stories."

Olaf looked thoughtful for a second before looking back at the red haired girl. "I think so?"

Bryd laughed light heartedly. "I would love you to tell me what happened that day."

Olaf's eyes opened wide and sparkled before taking in a large breath.

* * *

"Wait, wait, she threw a snowball at a giant snow monster?"

Olaf nodded, "Yeah."

Bryd laughed, "I can't believe her, she is so extre - "

A glow of light entered the girl's eyes causing her to squint and stop mid-sentence. Putting her hand above her eyes, shielding them she looked up at the sky. "Wow, we have been talking all night."

Bryd stood up, patting down her nightgown. "W – Where are you going?" Olaf questioned.

She looked over at Olaf before putting her hand on his head. "Don't worry we can tell more stories tonight. But I have to go get breakfast."

With a nod from Olaf, Bryd took her leave and headed for her bedroom.

* * *

"What's the smile for?"

Bryd looked up to see Anna sitting down at the table. Putting her piece of toast down she explained, "I was up all night talking to Olaf. I have to say, he is a character."

Anna tucked her hair behind her ear, "He is one of Elsa's better creations."

"Are you referring to Marshmallow?"

Anna nearly choked on a piece of fruit. "H – How do you know about him?"

"I told you, I was speaking to Olaf, and he told me everything." Bryd looked up at Anna with a cheeky and knowing grin.

Anna chose to throw a grape at her friend hoping to hit her head. Instead Bryd noticed just in time and caught it in her mouth. "It's not nice to throw grapes." She mumbled while chewing.

Anna ignored that comment and continued to eat her breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?"

Anna contemplated for a moment, "Hm, well today is Monday which means I have lessons all day. But you can do whatever you want."

Bryn stretched her arms above her head, her joints cracking at the strain, "Then I think I will go into the kitchen and see if the maids will let me bake something."

"Are you going to make chocolates?"

Bryn laughed, "No, I don't like chocolate."

Anna gives her friend a stern look. "I will pretend I didn't hear that."

A few giggles escaped the two girl's lips, but as the laughs faded, silence filled the oversized dining room. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before the older girl sighed and looked at her friend. "I heard you and Elsa last night."

Anna heavily placed a fork on her plate, the clink echoed through the room followed by the words, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to say sorry to me. It's not your fault Elsa was shutting you out again. It wasn't your fault she did it the first time either."

Bryd played with butter in a dish using her knife. "I am just surprised you shouted. I've never heard you speak like that before."

Anna crosses her arms and pouts, "Yeah well she deserved it."

"So how long are you going to block her out for?"

"For as long as it takes for her to say sorry."

Bryd nodded her head towards the door behind the Princess. "I don't think it will take that long."

Anna turned to see her sister stood in the doorway, playing with the hem of her sleeve. Her eyes fixed on the wooden floor.

_Come on, look at her. Just raise your head. She is your sister._

Bryd stood up, taking a quick sip of her juice before making her way towards the door. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Elsa placed her hand on Bryd's shoulder. "I am sorry, about how your father acted. It is no way for a father to treat his daughter."

Bryd forces a smile, "Don't worry about it."

She walks behind Elsa before quickly turning and shrugging. "I am adopted anyway."

"Wait, what?" Both sisters questioned, but Bryd was already too far down the corridor to hear what was said.

The Queen turned back, her eyes meeting with her sisters. Both girls quickly divert their eyes.

_Great, things have become awkward. It's like this last year never happened._

Elsa took a seat next to Anna.

"Hi."

Anna looked up quickly with a smile, before forcing a frown across her face.

_Should have known that just saying 'hi' wouldn't fix the problem._

Elsa took hold of Anna's hand. "Anna, I'm sorry. You are right, I'm selfish."

"It's alright, you are hormonal." Anna chuckled. "But I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Elsa laughed, raising her hand to her mouth. "Actually I needed it; I am so used to seeing you act aloof, that I forgot that you are an adult."

Anna grasped her own breasts, pushing them up slightly. "And don't you forget it."

The older sister put her head in her hand. "My God, Anna, I can't believe you."

Anna let's go of her chest and tucks hair behind her ear. "I think I've been spending too much time with Bryd."


	7. Chapter 7

Bryd jumped up and sat on the top of a wooden table in the middle of the warm, quiet castle kitchen. Glancing to her left she saw a bowl of green deliciousness. "Oh, apples."

Just as she takes a bite of one she hears a throat being cleared from behind her.

_Please don't be Gerda._

The girl turns her head slowly and there is stood a young, slim maid holding a heavy basket of apples in her arms. "It is polite to ask before stuffing your face. Now come here and help me."

Bryd shoulders relaxed from relief before she leapt off the table and proceeded to help the young girl to carry basket. As they placed basket on the worktop Bryd's green eyes lock with the maids auburn eyes for a moment.

_Act cool Bryd, act cool._

Hiccup.

_Dammit._

The maid takes a step back. "Did your hands just, catch fire?"

Bryd shoves her hands behind her back, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Raising an eyebrow the younger girl crosses her arms, "Don't lie to me, it's not befitting a Princess."

With a sly smile on her face, Bryd placed her arm around the shoulder of the other girl, breathing against her pale neck. "I'm not a Princess. But since you have such a lovely smile I'll tell you the truth anyway."

Bryd opened her palm, allowing a single flame to flit between her fingers. The maid's eyes lit up in awe. "That is amazing. It is almost as impressive as Queen Elsa's ice powers."

_E_h?

The young maid moves away from Bryd's warm body and shows her the band on her left ring-finger. "Flirting might work on all those innocent, isolated royals. But I am engaged."

Cocking her hip and crossing her arms the maid asked firmly, "So, what do you want?"

The red haired girl takes a bite of her apple. "I was wondering if I could make a pie."

The maid nods her head towards the apples, "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Bryd watches the maid walk towards the door before calling out, "What's your name?"

The maid lent against the doorframe. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Before turning back and leaving the kitchen. Normally this would have made Bryd determined to flirt further and court the young girl, but all she could think was.

_Are Elsa's powers really more impressive than mine?_

* * *

_The weather is too nice to be stuck indoors learning French._

Anna gazed out the window, bored out her mind, never expecting to see Bryd stood there, covered in flour, holding a pie. The Princess tried to stifle her laughter as Bryd started to act as sexy as possible, running her fingers lightly over the crust of the pie while wiggling her eyebrows.

_She has a screw loose._

"Princess Anna."

Hearing her name, Anna whipped her head so quickly she launched herself off the chair and onto her tutor, tackling him to the ground. A few moments passed before the Princess realised she was laid on the chest of her overweight, sweaty tutor.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean – sorry." Anna stood up, hoping she wasn't going to get scolded.

Her tutor struggled to get himself up, after refusing help from the walking disaster that claims to be a Princess. Before he had a chance to give Anna a lecture on how this wasn't appropriate Princess behaviour he saw a girl stood at the window.

Anna glanced to where her tutor was looking. And there stood Bryd, her lips on the window and hips swaying.

_More than a screw loose._

* * *

A week had past slower than Bryd had ever known time to go; she was convinced that it was on the verge of going backwards. She sat on the floor, staring at the large grandfather clock.

"Just ten more minutes, then I can go down to dinner."

Bryd's days have been pretty boring, she no longer felt like a guest but rather a member of the family, which was nice, but the excitement had left her. During the mornings she would practice gymnastics and piano. Afternoons would be spent baking and flirting with the nameless maid, or exploring with Anna, which meant visiting Kristoff. Evenings would be spent having dinner with the sisters before they sat in the library reading. Which is something neither Anna nor Bryd enjoyed much. Then as the clock struck midnight she would sit and tell stories with Olaf on the balcony for a couple of hours.

"Bryd?"

Elsa's face appeared in the view of the older girls eyes.

_Wow, look at those eyes._

"You're late for dinner."

Bryd sat up quickly, giving herself a head rush. "W-What do you mean? I still have ten minutes."

Elsa looks up at the clock before chuckling. "Oh, that clock has never worked properly. Dinner started half an hour ago."

Bryd sprinted past Elsa; she had never been so hungry in all her life. The Queen was just left there, standing with a confused look across her face. "Well, I didn't know she was capable of moving so quickly."

* * *

As Bryd inhaled the food in front of her as the two sisters had a conversation using just their eyes.

_"Are you going to ask her?"_

_"Me? I've been trying all week and getting nowhere." _

Anna tucked a non-existent piece of hair behind her ear.

_"Well clearly you aren't trying hard enough."_

_"Rude, well if I'm not trying hard enough, why don't you give it a go?"_

Elsa sighed, "Bryd? Can I ask you something?"

Bryd looked up at the Queen, who was playing nervously with a napkin. "Anna and I are worried about you."

The older girl leans back into her chair, arms crossed, listening.

"You have been asking more outrageous than Anna says you normally do. We are concerned about how the situation with your father has affected you."

"He's not my father."

Elsa leant onto the table, "And that is another thing, you said last week that you were adopted. Why would you say such a thing?"

Bryd wasn't in the mood for this; she just wanted to have a relaxing dinner with her friends but clearly it wasn't going to happen. "I said it because it is the truth. But it doesn't matter now."

The girl stood up, ready to take her leave but was stopped when the Snow Queen took hold of her hand. She turns and looks into her large, sad blue eyes. Her heart melts slightly; Bryd knew she would have to explain even if she didn't want to.

"Fine, let me tell you a little story."

Bryd sat back down into her seat. "The Queen of the Northern Isles was unable to conceive a child so when her best friend and personal maid died giving birth, well, it was a dream come true. She might have lost her best friend but she gained a child. And that child was me."

The girl could feel tears welling up, but she was able to hold them back when she felt her hand being squeezed by the Queen.

"Everything was fine until my powers first manifested. Luckily the incident wasn't dramatic; I set a curtain on fire when I hiccupped. But the King, he thought I was a monster and wanted me dead. The Queen refused to let me die, to let the child of her friend be murdered because of a gift I was born with."

"What I don't understand where you got the bracelets from."

Bryd looked up at Anna who seemed baffled by this story. "My mother, the maid, had similar powers. She could control earth. I'm not sure how she got hold of the bracelets to begin with, but I do know she used them."

Elsa stared at the food on her plate, her eyes darting from side to side, as if she was asking her food for answers. "So are our powers genetic?"

The red haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "To be honest I am not sure, but it is a possibility. At times it feels more like a curse than a birth right."

Silence filled the room. The only noise that could be heard was the laboured breathing of Bryd. Tears filled her eyes; she couldn't hold back her emotions. Her chest burned. Elsa, without hesitation went to give Bryd a comforting hug. But the hug was pushed away and Bryd bolted from the dining room.

Elsa looked over to her sister, "What did I do?"

Anna replied with a shrug and before she had a chance to say anything a bright light gushed through the window, blinding both girls, followed by a scream of frustration. When the light faded and the girls vision returned they made their way to the large window overlooking the courtyard.

There stood Bryd firing balls of fire into the air. Anna shifted her weight, planning to go after her but was stopped when her sister placed a gentle hand on the youngest girls shoulder and shook her head. "She is upset right now, she might be too dangerous."

"But, Elsa."

"No buts Anna. Remember what happened when I was angry?"

Anna brought her hands to her chest. With that Elsa turned and made her way down the corridor with great haste, her long blue dress shifting with her movements.

When Elsa finally found herself stood in the courtyard, she watched her friend scream in frustration every time a deep red flame left her hands.

"Bryd? What's wrong?"

Bryd whipped her head in the direction of the soft voice. Tear running down her olive toned cheeks, her eyes a deep red. Her body bobbing up and down from the deep, painful breaths she was taking. For a few seconds Elsa lifted her hands to hip height, in fear Bryd was going to attack her. The girls face softened as a squeak escaped her lips, "I – I killed them."

Elsa took a step forward, lower her hands slightly, "Who?"

"My – my mother, both of them."

Elsa could feel a lump build up in her throat, she wasn't sure what to say. But she didn't need to say anything; Bryd spilled her heart and soul out to the Snow Queen. "My mother didn't die in childbirth; I killed her, the doctors found burns all through the inside of her body. It was caused by me. The bracelets dampened her powers but not mine.

Elsa stretched her arm out towards to older girl, wanting to say something helpful, to tell her it wasn't her fault, but knowing when she was in a similar situation a year ago, nothing helped.

"Then last year I wasn't well. I caught a stomach bug."

Bryd grasped her stomach, feeling a knot building, "The pain, God, for the first time I could feel my powers. It felt as if my body was burning. My moth - The Queen tried to help me. She held me tight in her arms."

The girl leant against the fountain, her hands gripping the edge. Flames engulfing her arms, burning away her dress, "That was the biggest mistake she could have done. I couldn't control it, I felt like I had to let the heat go. The bracelets didn't work."

Bryd looks at her hand, "My veins burned, my skin turned white, then darkness."

She looked up to see Elsa, who was holding herself. In the moonlight caused her platinum blonde hair looked almost as pure as snow she had control over. A single tear rolling down her pale, slightly flushed cheek.

"When I awoke I had burnt down the eastern wing of the castle. The Queen was next to me, I think it as her. She was burnt beyond recognition."

The image of her burnt adopted mother brought a feeling of sickness in the depths of Bryd's stomach. She arched, holding her stomach over and vomited over the cobbled flooring.

She felt a cooling hand on the arch of her back.

_Elsa._

"Bryd, are you okay?"

The sound of worry in Elsa's voice and the feeling of a burning sensation in her throat caused Bryd to open her eyes. And there she was, faced with a thick puddle of deep orange lava as her feet.

_Oh that's not normal._

Bryd could feel the pain in the pit or stomach again; she gripped onto Elsa's linen sleeve, causing it to burn through.

"Oh, I think I'm going t-"

_Too late._

More burning hot lava tore up her throat and onto the floor, this time followed by drops of blood. With that Bryd felt dizzy. Colour left her cheeks and she gave Elsa a weak smile before blacking out.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa held Bryd tight in her arms, the smaller girl shivering uncontrollably. Sweat rolling down her freckled forehead.

_Oh, Bryd, no, no, no. Mama, Papa, where are you? I need you_

"It's okay, I've got you."

Sniffing, holding back her tears, she turned her head to the Castle, hoping Anna was still stood at the window.

"Anna, help!" Elsa shouted as loudly as she could.

_Please be okay, please, please._

"What happened?" Anna leapt through the door before slipping and landing on her backside.

Anna sat up to see Elsa holding Bryd tight, rocking back and forth, ice slowly creeping up the side of the castle.

"Elsa!"

The Queen's head turned to see her sister attempting to run across the sheet ice. "What happened?"

Elsa held the older girl tighter. "She- she - I don't know."

Anna forced Elsa's arms open, picking Bryd up. "Okay Elsa, listen to me. I want you to get our horses, we are going to see Grand Pabbie he will know how to help."

Elsa remained seated for a few moments before feeling a burn across her face. She looked up to Anna.

_Did she just slap me?_

Anna was trying to hold tears back. "Elsa, focus. Get. The. Horses."

This time Elsa did what she was told, running as fast as possible. Anna picked Bryn up and shifted her in her arms, "I know you don't like horses, but this in an emergency."

* * *

The sisters rode as quickly as their horses could carry them. Elsa tried to push her hair out of her face as she glanced over to her sister who rode with Bryd slumped in front. The heat from the unconscious girl was radiating off her body. Elsa pulled her horse closer to Anna's, letting one hand off the reigns and touching Bryd's exposed arm.

"What are you doing?"

The Queen let a gentle frost cover the girl, "I am trying to keep her cool."

"Right yeah, good thinking."

Anna was attempting to keep calm for her sister and friend, but was harder then she thought. She kept a tight grip and focused on the mission at hand.

_Get to Grand Pabbie._

After and agonising hour of riding the sisters arrived at the Valley of the Living Rock. Anna threw Bryd onto her back as carefully as possible before making her way over to the collection of rocks, Elsa in tow.

"Kristoff, Grand Pabbie, anyone, please help!"

The blond haired man sprinted out from behind a large rock. "What is it?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his girlfriend holding her friend, a look of pure panic on her face. Running over to the three girls, Kristoff urged the Trolls to wake. "What happened?" He looked at Elsa who was gripping onto her arms.

"I'm not sure. She was emotional, and then she got hot, was sick, and eventually passed out."

The Trolls watched quietly as the elder rolled towards the humans. Placing his rocky hand on the cheek of the ill girl he sighed.

Elsa knelt down to look at Grand Pabbie, her eyes searching for answers.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The power of fire is wild, dangerous and unpredictable. The power inside is overwhelming her."

Elsa pulled her hands to her chest. "But you can fix her, please say you can."

"I'm afraid I cannot. Fire needs to be allowed to breathe. A mixture of repressed magic and emotions are not good for the soul, it is causing her powers to fight back against her."

"So what does that mean?" Anna felt her shoulders being gripped by her blonde boyfriend.

Grand Pabbie looked down in sadness. "We wait and hope her soul is strong enough to cope. But I am worried that just one soul isn't enough."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Bryd, finally breaking down.

_Come on, you have to fight. I can't lose you. _

* * *

Elsa refused to move from Bryd's side, who was now lying in a soft pile of snow that Elsa had created, still with the aim to keep her from overheating. Anna and Kristoff were sat nearby, asleep. But Elsa didn't have time to sleep.

She couldn't understand how a girl she had met just over a week ago could make her feel whole. She took the hands of her friend, linking their fingers together. A burning sensation travelled up Elsa's veins from her hand until it hit her chest. Feeling her heart tighten she slumped over her friend, eyes closed firmly.

_What was that?_

The Queen slowly sat up, her eyes still shut. She could feel something, something new. It felt as if her normally ice cold blood was dancing with new red hot blood. If she listened carefully she could hear two heartbeats, both out of sync but still playing the same song.

Elsa blinked softly, fixing her eyes on Grand Pabbie who was now stood on the other side of Bryd.

"It is your connection."

The Troll placed his hands on Elsa's, "And if anything can save her it is that."

Out of nowhere Bryd's back arched, her veins on her arms and neck bulge and glow. An eerie scream escapes her mouth, which caused Kristoff and Anna to jolt up in shock, before they ran to the writhing girl. They tried to help Elsa hold her down, but failed when their hands started to burn against her skin.

"Bryd, please, calm down."

Her eyes shot open, staring into the depths of Elsa's eyes. They were filled with more pain than one person can handle. A small "Help me." left her lips.

The red haired girl sat up, collapsing her head on the shoulder of the Queen. The body of the girl started to glow in pulses as her blood flowed around her body. She knew what was coming.

"You need to leave, you're in danger."

"I am not going anywhere."

Elsa interlocked both hands with Bryd's, causing them both to moan in a mixture of ecstasy and pain as their bodies embraced the mixture of temperatures. This magic was perfect. It made them feel complete. Elsa could feel the pain Bryd was feeling, and Bryd could feel Elsa's desperation.

They looked into each other's eyes as the wind started to pick up. A gust of snow and fire left their bodies and whirled around the two girls. Kristoff and Anna taking a few steps back in awe of this sight, unsure if this phenomenon was a threat.

Unexpectedly after a minute or two, the wind died down and everything became still. Anna grasped Kristoff's hand. For a split second the elemental whirlwind seemed to freeze in its position around the girls, allowing only a slight glimpse of Elsa and Bryd through small gaps. Both girls in a tight embrace, looking peaceful, truly happy for the first time in years.

A bright white light started to stream through the gaps in the mixture of fire and snow. Within the blink of an eye everything was consumed with a blinding light. Humans, Trolls and Reindeer's alike tried to shield their eyes before having to plug their ears as a deafening screech filled the air.

Then silence.

Anna slowly peeled her arm away from her eyes to see her sister and friends lying on the damp ground, still holding hands. Without a moment's hesitation she ran and knelt down by the unconscious girls.

Her hands slammed the ground and she sighed. Kristoff and the Trolls expected the worst until Anna spoke out with a quiet voice, "They're breathing."

Anna stood, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Kristoff joined her, placing his arms around her slender waist, holding her as tight as possible as if he was scared of something similar happening to her.

"What's with their hair?"

The strawberry-blonde girl chuckled, "I have no idea."


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh God, my head._

Bryd grumbled to herself why trying to sit herself up. Her eyes half open as she glanced over at Anna who is sat on a chair next to her bed. Her eyes shot open as a wave of nausea hit her. As if she read her mind, Anna handed over a bucket to Bryd.

_Ugh, gross._

Bryd looked down at the contents of the bucket. "Lava, I guess that is a thing now."

Anna just chuckled, her eyes filled with happiness that her friend has finally woken. Bryd wipes the remainder lava off her lips while handing the bucket back to Anna. "How long have I been asleep?"

Anna waves her hand nonchalantly, "Oh just a week."

_Just a week? Just?_

"Where's Elsa?"

Anna pointed next to Bryd. Causing her to quickly shift her body, and there was Elsa, sound asleep.

"She has been out for as long as you."

Bryd gave Elsa's hand a little squeeze before getting out of the warm depths of the bed. Once stood she stretched as much as she could, popping and cracking every joint possible.

_Well my body definitely knows that I have been asleep for a week._

The red haired girl looked up to Anna who has a slight worried look on her face. "Anna, what are you staring at?"

She just simply nodded her head in the direction of the large, golden mirror hung on the wall. "I suggest you look in the mirror."

As Bryd walked towards the mirror many thoughts ran through her head.

_Am I burnt?_

_Have my freckles gone?_

_Please say I still have my freckles._

Bryd screamed, causing Elsa to jolt awake and sit up in shock. The older girl turned to the younger girl who was still in bed. They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes blinking frequently, trying to take it what they were looking out before shouting in perfect synchronicity.

"Your hair!"

A long streak of Bryd's deep red hair ran down the length of Elsa's once pure platinum blonde locks and several smaller streaks of Elsa's coloured hair were scattered down Bryd's fringe.

* * *

Bryd ran her fingers through Elsa's soft hair, admiring the red streak. "Well, I wasn't expecting this. But I have to say, it looks good on you."

Elsa started playing with her fingers nervously while giving off a light chuckle. "Thank you."

A scraping noise filled the room causing both girls to look up at Anna who was getting up from the chair that was sat next to the queen-sized bed. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well, I will let you two get dressed. I'll get the maids to make breakfast for you."

Anna lightly walked to the door.

"Are you not coming to breakfast?"

Anna smiled at her sister's question before turning her head back to the Snow Queen. "I've already eaten. I woke up extra early so I could get some duties done before taking care of you two. But now if you excuse me."

Anna gave a cheeky little curtsy, "I have some matters to attend to with the King of France. Let's hope my French lessons paid off."

With that Anna left the room, leaving the two magical girls sat in a mist of confusion. Bryd looked over to Elsa who kept blinking.

_Wait what?_

"King of France?" Elsa quietly questioned.

"Well, I bet you weren't expecting that."

Elsa just shook her head as Bryd leapt off the bed, her knees nearly buckling under the weight and force of her body. "Oop, weak legs."

As Bryd strode towards the door she heard a little whine from behind her. Turning back to Elsa who was lightly rubbing her arms she whimpered, "Bryd, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night."

"Well, last week, but that is irrelevant right now. What about it?"

Elsa made her way out of the bed and towards her friend, taking hold of her hands. They both felt their magic through their veins.

_I guess this is a feeling I'll have to get used to._

"Grand Pabbie said that your powers were out of control because -"

Elsa hesitated.

"Because, you were overwhelmed emotionally and magically, why was that?"

The red haired girl leant her weight against the cold white door. "I've spent so many years lying about who I am. Unlike you who, although isolated were allowed to use your powers, I was banned. I had to lie that I was a Princess. I tried to become the perfect daughter. The only time my true personality came out was when I was flirting with women. I felt like it was a chance to escape."

Elsa gripped the fabric of her nightgown and looked concerned at Bryd. "You do know you don't have to lie anymore, especially around me."

Bryd nods, "I know. I can now just let it go."

Bryd does an about turn and leaves Elsa's room, making her way towards her own.

Elsa relaxed her shoulders and chuckled.

_They can't hold you back anymore._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Bryd turned quickly to the Queen, pressing her finger against her lip.

"Shh, I am trying to listen."

Elsa stood for a moment, watching the shorter girl placing her ear back against the door of the Council Chamber. She tried to resist listening in, but she couldn't help herself.

Anna tried to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear several times, a blush painting her cheeks as she tried to explain to the King of France that Arendelle had plenty of fish for themselves but would be willing to trade textiles for cattle. Unfortunately the Princesses French wasn't up to par, causing her to say poison instead of fish.

A few minutes passed and an agreement was written out and signed by both parties, Anna just hoped they had both agreed on the same trade. The oversized King bowed and gave Anna a gentle kiss on her hand before saying something in a seductive French accent.

_Is he flirting with me?_

Anna, unsure what to do gave off a loud laugh, and hit the King on the back in a playful manner. By the look on the King's face, it was a little too hard. Now worried his health was in jeopardy, he gave his excuses and left leaving the exhausted Princess to deal with the paperwork. Leaning on the back on a chair she undid her hair, allowing strawberry-blonde locks to fall on her shoulders. As she proceeds to plait her hair she glances up at the open door and sees what looks like the edge of an orange dress.

"I know you are there."

Bryd and Elsa sheepishly appeared in the doorway with a slight grin across their soft faces. Anna, who was still working on her hair bounded over to the two older girls. "So what did you think of my French?"

Elsa shot her eyes to Bryd for a second before looking back at her sister, her fingers playing nervously. "It was, interesting."

Anna's face dropped, causing Elsa to lunge forward a step.

"N – No, I don't mean you did badly. I think you created a good deal for Arendelle."

Elsa put her arms down, clutching her hands tight, her face becoming more formal.

"I am proud of you."

A smile returned to Anna's face, now tying off the end of her hair she put a lazily arm around her sister. "Don't you ever sleep for a week again."

Her head dropped down. "I never want to be Queen. It is too exhausting!"

Bryd put her arm around the waist of Anna. "Come on, since the Snow Queen is back, I will treat you to some pie I made this morning."

Anna put her arms up in the air as she walked down the corridor on her own. "Yes!"

Bryd looked up to Elsa, their eyes connecting for a moment before looking away.

"I will let you be, I am sure you have a lot of work to catch up on."

Bryd gave the Queen a half-bothered curtsy, "Your Majesty."

Cheekily, Elsa hit Bryd's backside a shot of ice as she walked away. Bryd looked back, and scoffed, "Well, what cheek! That is no way for a royal to behave."

While walking down the sun flooded hall, Bryd could feel her cotton dress slowly becoming heavier, feeling stiffer. Looking down she notices her dress slowly freezing.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Bryd dropped her shoulders, huffing.

She ran her hands over the dress-sickle, expecting to melt it away. Unfortunately she hadn't realised how much heat she must have used until it was too late, the flames were eating away at the fabric.

* * *

"Tell me I am wrong, but I'm sure you were wearing a dress five minutes ago. What happened?"

Bryd crossed her arms across her underdressed chest as she made her way towards the Princess who was stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Your sister is what happened."

"Well whatever happened it must have been good for you to have lost your dress."

Anna and Bryd looked at the young, brunette maid stood in front of the oven, hot pie in her hands. The strawberry-blonde girl's eyes cracked open, mouth dropping.

_Is she suggesting what I think she is suggesting?_

"I never took you for the black, lacy type. But I am sure the Queen appreciated it. I hope she wore her little blue number." Her head pointing at the older girl's black, slightly shorter than normal undergarments with a delicate lace trim.

_She is! How dare she say such things about my sister._

Anna opened her mouth, but before she had a chance to scold the maid Bryd's voiced piped up, her tone deep, with a hint of anger behind it. "I suggest you keep your fantasies to yourself and not refer to _your_ Queen in that manner."

With that Bryd took the pie from the maid's hand, turning to leave, Anna following.

Bryd slammed the pie onto the dining table before her hands followed, causing the case to vibrate on the wooden surface.

"What was that all about?"

She looked up to see Anna, her hands to her chest with a concerned look on her face.

"I will not allow anyone to talk bad about their Queen."

Anna sat on the edge of the table, leaning back on her hands. "No, that wasn't it. The way you spoke, was different."

Bryd sighed, "I felt, I don't know, jealous."

"Of What?"

Bryd bit the inside of her cheek before shrugging, hoping Anna would stop the questions. But she knew exactly why she felt jealous. The older girl didn't like the thought that someone had seen Elsa in nothing but her undergarments.

"Oh my, this is – wow."

Bryd was so engrossed in her own thoughts she didn't realise Anna was already tucking into the pie, crumbs falling down onto her deep green and black dress.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna sat up slowly, her loose hair both falling across her face and defying gravity. Her eyes were forced open when she felt a cold breeze cross her body. Once her eyes focused she realised her fire had gone out. She brought her thick duvet up to her chest.

_Cold, cold, cold…_

Something white glinted in the corner of her eyes, forcing her head to look in the direction of the window. And there it was, winter. Snow slowly fell, landing on the Princesses windowsill which it will call home for the next three months.

Forgetting about the cold air outside of her bed, Anna threw off the covers, leapt from her bed and got dressed as quickly as possible.

She charged down the hall, dodging maids while trying to put on her woollen mittens. Sliding to a halt in front of her sister door, she did her signature knock.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

Anna balled up her fists, pulled them down to her side and leant forward, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The door started t creek open. And Anna was hit with a snowball.

As the girl tried to rub the snow from her eye, she saw a glint of light blue flash passed her.

_Oh she is so dead._

* * *

The two sisters spent an hour in an intense snowball war. Elsa cheating being able to create more than one snowball at a time, but Anna wasn't deterred. Carefully sneaking behind large piles of snow, her aim was to attack her sister from behind. Suddenly a snowball hit the back of her head.

_How did she?_

Turning, there stood Elsa, a total of fifteen snowballs flouting around her head. Anna lifted her arms up slightly, her eyes open wide, a smile across her face.

_No, no, no, no –_

_Ow._

Anna was laid flat on her back, snow sticking to her woollen purple dress. Looking up, Elsa extended her hand out to her younger sister. As Anna was being pulled up a tut was heard from behind them.

There stood Bryd, her arms folded and foot tapping the snow. "Are you having fun without me?"

A snowball hit the red haired girls bare arm, it melting as it landed on the hot skin. Glancing from her arm upwards her eyes caught with the culprit. Elsa. Bryd felt her heart melt as she looked at the pale woman, and wow, did she look like a woman.

Bryd walked towards the girl, her eyes fixed on the long slit up the length of this new, light blue dress. When Bryd was within touching distance of Elsa, she looked up into her large, ice blue eyes.

"The winter agrees with you."

Elsa chuckled, the sound deeper than normal, "Thank you."

Bryd couldn't help herself, she ran her finger across the bodice of the dress. "What is this made from?"

A blush spread across her face as her hand pulled back quickly. The dress was melting. "I am so sorry, I didn't realise it was ice!"

Hiccup.

Elsa waved her hand, fixing the hole that was creeping close to her nipple. "Don't worry about it."

Anna watched them carefully. As the months past she could see how close the girls were becoming. They were always nervous and awkward with each other. Something she had never seen the girls struggle with before. The younger girl put her arms on her hip and thought to herself.

_Of course they will be close, they both have powers. Stop looking so much into it._

* * *

After a full day of snowball fights and snowman building the three girls sat in the library. Anna was curled up on the sofa asleep, Elsa was sat on the nearby chair reading through some paperwork and Bryd was watching the flames, her hands following the movements.

Bryd leant back and looked over at Elsa who was mouthing what she as reading.

_Wow, she looks so sexy, especially when she's wearing her glasses._

Bryd's eyes shot open, realising what she had just thought. These thoughts have been becoming more frequent since the day she lost control of her powers.

"Bryd, what's wrong?"

Bryd looked up at Elsa. Who pointed at the fire, "You put the fire out."

With a flick of the wrist the fire ignited again. "There, all sorted."

Elsa smiled before going back to her papers. Before long her chime of the grandfather clock echoed through the castle causing Bryd to leap up from her seat.

_Olaf! I almost forgot._

Bryd looked at Elsa who was still concentrating, not sure whether to say anything before she left. "Um, Elsa? I'm going to go, I've got things to do."

Elsa looked over the rim from her glasses.

_Oh my._

"What things?"

Hiccup, "Yeah, I uh, meet Olaf every day at midnight."

Elsa face lit up. "Olaf?"

She placed her papers and glasses down on a nearby table before making her way to Bryd, holding her hands. "Can I come? It has been such a long time since I've seen Olaf."

"It's probably because he keeps Marshmallow company during the day. But yeah, you can come, the more the merrier."

The older girl looked down to the sleep Anna, "Should we get her to bed?"

Elsa picked up a nearby blanket, placing it carefully over her sister before giving her forehead a kiss.

* * *

"So who's turn is it to tell a story?"

Olaf looked over at Elsa with a hopeful look. Elsa put her hands up in the air, "No, no, I'm not good at stories."

"Don't worry Olaf, I'll start with one."

Olaf sat down happily, a smile across his face. "Oh, I love your stories. I love the voices you do."

Bryd leant back against the side of the balcony, crossing her legs under her dress.

"Well, it all started with two young Princesses that had just met a week before this story takes place."

* * *

"Do the magic, please, the colours are so cool."

A ten year old Bryd smiled, shifting her weight on the bed she was sat on. She looked over to Anna's bed who was fast asleep.

"You won't wake her." An eight year old Elsa whispered.

Bryd opened up the palm of her left allowing a small red flame to dance around her hand. Elsa's eyes lit up in awe. "That is amazing, better than my powers."

Bryd looked at the younger girl, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "But you can make snowmen."

She turned to look back at the sleeping girl. "And it makes Anna happy."

The red haired girl felt a weight on her shoulder. Looking back she noticed Elsa leaning her head on the older girl, sighing contently as she watch the flame flicker away. To impress Elsa more, Bryd changed the colours of the flame, to green, blue, and then white. This caused Elsa the take hold of Bryd's hand, holding it tight.

_My chest._

A cold burn travelled up Bryd's arm, through her heart and through her other arm. Without warning the flame shot up into the air, the girls gazes following it. In mid-air it exploded with a bright light, when the eyes of the young girls adjusted back to normal they looked around them, as a flurry of ash fell from the ceiling.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked over at Anna who sat up rubbing her eyes. She jumped off her bed and hurried to her sisters side. "What's wrong Anna?"

"There was a light."

Elsa jumped onto Anna bed, tucking her back under the covers. "Go back to sleep, it was just the moon."

The two older girls glanced at each other with a smile. Eventually they both settled in bed. Elsa snuggled into the chest of her new friend, "Goodnight, Bryd."

Bryd kissed the tip of nose of Elsa, "Sleep well, Snow Princess."

* * *

Olaf's mouth was hanging open, "Wow. That was amazing."

Bryd smiled before glancing over at Elsa, "Do you remember that?"

Elsa hugged herself, a slight frown on her face. "I think so; I remember the feeling of the ash on my arms."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Olaf's chuckle filled the air.

The two girls looked down at the snowman, "Its true love."

Bryd's and Elsa eyes opened wide, and eyebrow shot up. They both tried to explain that wasn't the case, that they were just friends but Olaf didn't look convinced.

_I'm not surprised, I'm not convinced myself._

Elsa looked up at Bryd who was looking at her hands, a slight sadness in her eyes.

_Why does she look so sad?_

_You can fix this, you can cheer her up._

"Would you like me to tell you a story?"

The girl and snowman looked up at Elsa with shock and delight, both of them nodding furiously in agreement.

* * *

Anna sat up with a groan, the blanket falling onto the floor. For a moment she felt confused before realising she was still in the library. Looking around she noticed she was alone. "Oh, they must have gone to bed. Thank you for waking me up."

As Anna got onto her feet she ran her tongue across her lips, "I need a drink."

* * *

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes I am, at least twice a week my parents would tell me how Anna had fallen, or dropped something. I had never known someone so accident prone. That was until I met my cousin Rapunzel." Elsa giggled, a happy smile across her face.

Elsa took her eyes away from Bryd for a moment, looking at Olaf who was now staring at the shooting stars flying across the sky. Elsa looked back when she felt Bryd's head settle on her shoulder.

_She smells like warmth._

Elsa took Bryd's hand and locked their fingers together. Feeling the magic transfer between them, Bryd looked away from the stars and into the eyes of the younger girl. Elsa noticed Bryd's eyes darted to her lips for a moment before looking back up. Hiccup.

_She's nervous. Just kiss her._

But Elsa didn't have to; Bryd placed her lips onto the Snow Queen's for a moment. Just as she was going to pull away Elsa leaned in further, confirming this is what she wanted. As the kiss continued, their heads and mouths started to move together. Elsa placed a gentle hand on the cheek of the freckled girl.

They eventually pulled away. A small flame escaped from Bryd's mouth, flicking across Elsa's bottom lip, causing a slight moan followed by a giggle. There they sat foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

_This feels perfect._

"Elsa?"

The girls turned to see Anna standing there, her hands gripping handfuls of her dress.

"Anna –"


	11. Chapter 11

Anna sat on the bench by her bedroom window, watching the wind whip the snow up into a frenzy. She hadn't left her room in three days since the incident. Her hair was unwashed and unkempt. Let's not even mention the stench that was coming from her nightgown.

When a gentle knock came from the door Anna didn't even bother turning her head or ask who it was.

"Anna? It's Bryd, please talk to me."

No reply.

Bryd pressed her forehead against the cool door. "Please let me explain."

_Explain? Explain? You kissed my sister._

Anna couldn't help herself; she needed to shout at someone. So she stormed towards to door, throwing it open. "You kissed my sister."

She took a few steps forward causing Bryd to step back until she was against the wall.

"Did you just use me as a way to sway Elsa into getting with you?"

Bryd put her hands up in her defence, "Whoa, first of all Elsa and I are not together."

Anna couldn't care less.

"And second of all I would never use you. You're my best friend."

Anna bit her lip, holding back her years. "If you were my best friend you wouldn't have kissed her. She's my sister, it's just wrong."

"How can love be wrong?"

_Wait what?_

The younger girl's eyes shot up, "Y-you love my sister?"

Bryd nodded, looking at her feet, "I think I always have."

Anna leant forward, forcing Bryd's face up, "That just makes things worse."

She turned away from the red haired girl and locked herself back in her bedroom. Bryd stood staring at the painted door before kicking her heel against the wall and walking away.

* * *

"So you didn't have any luck?"

Bryd shook her head, pushing a pea around her plate. "Well, sort of, I got her out of her room for a few minutes. She just doesn't want to listen."

The girl looked up at Elsa who was taking a sip of wine. "Maybe you should try."

Elsa nearly choked on her drink, "Wh – I can't!"

"She might prefer to see you than the 'Girl who violated her sister'."

"I'll see what I can do."

Bryd leant into her seat, taking a bite of her food, a blush building up across her face.

"What are you thinking?"

_How I want to kiss you again._

"Huh? Oh, well. I was thinking about going shopping tomorrow. I'm fed up of these dresses."

Elsa dabbed her lips with a napkin. "I think you look lovely in them."

Bryd looked down at the deep purple puffiness. She glanced up with a smile on her face. "Oh I know I do. I just think I could find something that makes me look better."

The Queen rolled her eyes at the cheek that came from her friends lips. After a few minutes passed before Elsa pushed back her oversize mahogany chair and stood. Excusing herself from the table.

* * *

Bryd shuffled down the dark corridors, one apple hanging from her mouth like a roast hog and another five in her arms. Her paced slowed as she reached Anna's bedroom, the door was ajar, candle light flickering through the gap.

The girl gazes through the gap, watching the sisters hugging. When they parted, Elsa wiped a tear from the Anna's cheek before making her way to the door. Elsa and Anna looked at Byrd who was overrun with apples.

"Hungry?" Elsa chuckled.

Bryd managed to take hold of the apple in her mouth, taking a bite. "A tad."

_Talking with a mouth full of mashed apple, oh I am the height of perfect etiquette._

The hungry girl looked over to Anna who had her arms crossed.

Anna hesitated before saying to Bryd. "Just because I'm talking to you and accepting what is going on between you two, doesn't mean I like it."

With that Anna closed the door on the two girls. Bryd looked up to Elsa, taking another bite of apple, "What did you say to her?"

"The truth."

Bryd swallowed, "Which is?"

Elsa grabbed the front of Bryd's nightgown, pulling her into a kiss. Bryd dropped her apples, wrapping her hands around the taller girl's waist, a few flames escaping from them.

"I can hear you."

The two lovers pulled away, laughing in disbelief.

Bryd turned her head towards the door and said in a loud voice, "Then you better get some earplugs because I have a feeling Elsa is a screamer."

With hearing that Elsa dumped a large snowball on the top of Bryd's head.

"Elsa! That was cold!"

Elsa laughed under her breath, "You shouldn't have said such a thing. It is very un-lady like."

Her head turned to Anna's door. "Goodnight Anna."

She gave Bryd a quick kiss, "Goodnight Bryd."

With that Elsa turned away and walked bad to her bedroom.

Anna placed her hand on the door, a smile across her face and whispered to herself, "I can't stay mad at them."

* * *

This was the first time in, well ever, that Bryd went shopping on her own. Normally she was followed by maids and guards. She was never even able to make any decisions on her own. But now she was free to make any decisions she wanted, to buy whatever she wanted. As long as it wasn't too expensive, she had limited money left and she felt awkward asking Elsa for money.

She walked past each dress shop, glancing at the mannequins in the window. Nothing tickled her fancy; it was all so big and colourful. Bryd wanted something simple and muted to balance with the brightness of her hair.

And that is when she saw it, the men's tailors. She stared at the figures in the windows for a good ten minutes before plucking up the courage to enter. The door jingled and a lovely old man with a walking stick made his way from the back room.

"Ah good morning Miss. What can I do for you?"

Bryd mumbled, trying to hold back a hiccup.

"Excuse me?"

Bryd looked up, speaking louder. "I am looking for a new suit."

The man nodded, "Certainly, what does your husband like?"

She hesitated for a moment before correcting him, "Actually, it is for me."

The tailor raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, uh, I am going to a costume party."

He smiled, "Of course."

"I would also like a few different outfits, just depending on how the weather turns out."

* * *

Bryd dropped her bags on the floor of the library, causing Elsa to jump from shock. She leapt onto the nearby sofa, kicking off her shoes and sighing. "I hate shopping. Three hours I was in that tailors. Three hours!"

Elsa chuckled, her quill being placed back in the ink well. "Did you buy anything nice?" A pause, "What do you mean tailors?"

Bryd sat up, "Promise you won't freak out."

The Queen crossed her arms, "Saying that at the beginning of a sentence never ends well."

The older girl walked over to Elsa, holding her hands. "I took a chance, but I really like it, I hope you do too. Now close your eyes and I'll show you.

* * *

"Can I open them yet?"

Bryd mumbled and huffed, "One second – yep, you can open them now."

Elsa's view was filled with Bryd stood there, wearing a dark grey, slightly fitted shirt with Arendelle's national yellow edging the cuffs and rounded collar, matching slim trousers which were tucked into leather boots with a decent heel.

"So what do you think?"

Elsa rose from her seat, and took a few steps forward, her eyes fixed on Bryd's body. She placed her hand on the small of the older girls back, pulling her into a deep kiss.

When they separated their lips, Bryd said with a dopey grin on her face, "I guess you liked it."

Elsa took her girlfriends hand and sat her down on the sofa, "I love it."

* * *

Anna crushed a letter against her chest, squealing with delight as she ran down the halls towards the library where she knew Elsa was working. She burst through the door shouting. "Rapunzel -"

She slowed down, " - is visiting."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Bryd who was straddling her sister's waist, kissing her passionately. "You do know you should be more careful, if one of the servants saw you kissing it could cause a scandal." Her voice was low and unamused.

Bryd removed herself from her girlfriends lap before saying, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Anna rested on the arm of the sofa, her feet resting on Bryd's lap, passing the letter to her sister. "Rapunzel has decided to visit without Eugene. She will be here in a week."

Elsa quickly scanned the letter before slouching back onto the sofa. "That means we have to hide anything breakable."

"She isn't that bad." Anna chirped.

Elsa glared at her sister. "She broke my ice castle, with a frying pan."

_Ice castle?_

"She didn't break it. She just shattered a few columns."

"They were weight bearing."

Bryd threw her arms in the air, "What ice castle?"

Anna blinked at the girl, "Are you wearing new clothes?"

Elsa smiled, "Yes she is."

She forced the freshly dressed girl onto her feet to show Anna. "Doesn't she look amazing?"

_I am never going to find out about this ice castle am I?_

Anna spun the older girl a few times, checking out every angle of her new style. "I have to say, I never thought a woman could pull of trousers. Your backside looks good."

Bryd saw an opportunity to play with the younger girl. She looked over her shoulder, her eyelids low, "You should see it without clothes."

A blush appeared across both sisters freckled cheeks. Anna was tongue tied; she couldn't come up with a retort, so instead she turned away and left the room in a huff.

_Oh that feels better._

"Y- You."

Bryd looked back at Elsa, her hands were at her chest, her sleeves slowly freezing. "You, do have a nice, you know."

Bryd straddles Elsa again and whispers in her ear, "It's not as nice as yours."

Suddenly Bryd felt coldness go through her chest. "Uh, Elsa? You have frozen my bust."

Elsa's eyes opened wide, her hands were clutching Bryd's breasts that had frozen to the delicate linen. "S – Sorry."

She thawed the ice, pulling her hands down. Not expecting a kiss on her cheek. "You are so cute when you are flustered. But next time ask if you want to feel me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: I would just like to say a thank to everyone who has faved and started to follow my story. It means a lot to me. Just in case you were wondering why I update so often, is because I am currently writing chapter 31, and I have no plans on finishing it up on the next few chapters. So to keep the pace going I try and update once/twice a day. Hope you are all good. Cheers.**

* * *

_I didn't think anyone could be more excitable than Anna._

Bryd watched Anna and this girl Rapunzel jumping up and down, squealing and chatting at a million miles an hour.

_I think I'm getting a headache._

She felt a cool arm on her shoulder. Bryd didn't even need to look to know who it was.

_Elsa._

"Anna, aren't you going to introduce Rapunzel to our friend?"

Anna took her cousins hand and dragged her to Bryd. "This is Rapunzel, our cousin."

She turned to Rapunzel, "This is Bryd, our - "

She hesitated, "Friend."

_Ouch._

Bryd felt a small squeeze on her shoulder before being brought into a tight hug by the brunette. When the hug was broken, Rapunzel ran off with Anna towards the gardens. That is when Bryd cocked her head, staring at the girl's feet.

_Where are her shoes?_

"You do know why we have to say you are just a friend?"

Bryd nodded, looking away from Elsa, "Yes."

_It still hurts._

Elsa hugged the smaller girl, "I know you are used to being out in the open with your relationships, but I am Queen. It's different."

Bryd wipes a tear that escaped the corner of her eyes, "I know, but what happens when you expected to marry, or to have an heir? I can't give you any of those things and I refuse to be a mistress."

The Queen brought Bryd's face up to hers. "And you never will have to be."

_You don't understand. Being a silent lover is the same as a mistress._

Elsa gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead, "I have some duties to attend to. I'll see you at dinner."

With that the Snow Queen walked down the hall, shoulders back and her heavy dress clinging to her hips as she walked.

* * *

_Friend_

She pointed her hands up in the air, ten fire bolts leaving her fingertips.

_Mistress_

Bryn did a front aerial, a deep red flame following her movements.

_Can't marry_

She did a backhand spring, flames pushing her further into the air.

_Can't have her children_

Planting one foot firmly on the floor, she jumped up, her other leg moved around, causing her body to spin. As she lets out a powerful whirlwind of flames from her hands, enveloping her stressed body.

_Can't have the girl you love._

Bryd let out a frustrated scream, followed by a white flame that tore up her throat.

There stood the Fire mistress, panting heavily, her eyes following the scorch marks she left on the stone floor of the courtyard that a few moments previous was covered in snow.

"Do you feel better after that?"

Bryn spun on the heel of her foot, to see Rapunzel stood there, her feet pointing in and a large smile on her face. The older girl nodded, "A little bit."

"Where is Anna?"

The shorter haired girl skipped over to Bryd, "She ate too many chocolates so he has gone to bed before dinner."

"Ah."

Rapunzel bent down, her eyes looking at Bryd's. "What's wrong? Is it Elsa?"

Bryd's eyes move from side to side, exploring the new girls green eyes. She smiles, "I'm right aren't I?"

The red haired girl takes a step away, "Don't worry, if she loves you everything will be alright."

_How does she know?_

"How do you know?"

Rapunzel picks a paintbrush that was tucked behind her ear and waves it about. "I could see the way you look at each other. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Bryd smiles weakly, "Thank you."

"What is with the paintbrush?"

Rapunzel twirls it between her fingers, "I love painting so I keep it with me just in case inspiration hits."

The older girl just raised her eyebrows, "Okay then."

"This is awkward isn't it?"

Bryd put her hands on her hips, "You think?"

Rapunzel had a moment of inspiration, grabbing Bryd's hand. "I heard you can play the piano."

"Yes, why?"

She starts to pull her back towards to castle, "I have an idea, go to the ballroom and I'll get the sisters."

* * *

"I don't know why I agreed to this."

Bryd just leant on the piano, pushing a couple of keys by accident. She glanced up, watching Rapunzel pushing Elsa and Anna into the room. "Come on, come on."

The girl in the pink dress stood between the three others, "I have an idea. We are going to sing."

"What? You pulled me away from my work for this?"

Rapunzel linked arms with the Queen, "But singing is fun, and I know you are good at it."

"Uh, Rapunzel? This is all well and good, but I can't sing."

She looked at Bryd with a smile on her face, "You can play the piano, Anna told me you are very talented."

Bryd nodded, "So who is going to sing first?"

Rapunzel glanced over at her cousins who didn't seem to enthusiastic. "I guess I will."

"What do you want me to play?"

The girl stood by the piano, placing sheet music on the stand.

Bryd glanced at the music before closing her eyes, and then she played.

Rapunzel smiled before she started to sing. "7am, the usual morning line-up: Start on the chore and sweep 'til the floor's all clean."

She leapt over to Anna, griping her hands, encouraging her to dance. It wasn't long before the two girls were dancing together, their dresses swaying with their movements and glowing in the low winter sun.

"Then after lunch its puzzles and darts and baking, Paper Mache, a bit of ballet and chess."

Bryd looked up to watch the younger girls dancing and singing without a care in the world. A smile spread across her face. She peered over at her lover who was starting to crack a smile, her hips swaying ever so slightly.

This is what Bryd loved more than almost anything else. Making people smile, using her music to spark a feeling of happiness in the hearts of even the hardest of people.

_I love to play for people._

"When will my life beg – Why did you stop?"

Bryd looked up at Rapunzel who had a worried look on her face. "Oh, uh, sorry, I was in my own little world"

"So who is next?" The brunette girl questioned the sound of glee in the back of her voice.

Unexpectedly Elsa stepped forward. She looked over to Bryd, "I can't resist singing, especially if someone as talented as you will play for me."

"Any requests?"

Elsa removed her bodice and placed it on the top of the piano, breathing in deeply. "No, I just want you to play whatever comes to mind."

Bryd nodded. Her fingers hovered for a moment. Elsa let the music flow through her ears; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The music to a song she sung a year ago. How did she know this song?

The Queen ran her fingers lightly over the top of the glossy black piano. "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation -"

She clutches her arms, "And it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside."

Elsa glances over to her sister. "Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."

Bryd didn't need to watch Elsa or the piano; she could sense what was happening. She could feel the music in her body just as she felt Elsa's magic. What the girl didn't expect was to feel snow landing on her skin.

"Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."

Rather than dancing, Elsa covered the ballroom in a thin layer of ice, and slowly skated her way around the room. Anna and Rapunzel were trying to hold themselves up on a nearby column, watching the Queen in awe.

"Let the storm rage on."

Bryd's eyes jolted open at the sound that left Elsa's mouth, so powerful, so confident. Then their eyes met. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

_Wow._

A round of applause filled the room. None of the girls realised that most of the servants stood watching Bryd's and Elsa's concert. Rapunzel put her hand on Anna's back, "Come on, let's skate out of the room and leave them."

After a couple of slips and slides the two youngest girls made it to the doors, ushering everyone else out, closing the doors behind them. Elsa stood watching Bryd, her chest heaving.

Byrd removed her boots and socks, and made her way over to the love of her life, her skin melting the ice with each step.

"You were amazing."

"Thank you. To be honest I forgot how much that song meant to me. It reminded me it's not right for me to hide who I am."

Elsa took hold of the shorter girl's hands, pulling them to her chest. "I love you Bryd."

Bryd leant forward saying "I love you too, so much." Before capturing Elsa's lips with her own.

Neither of the girls was sure how long they were kissing for, could have been minutes, and could have been hours. But they didn't care.

* * *

Three days later

"Goodnight, Elsa."

With a small kiss Bryd walked away from Elsa and towards her own room. She was stopped when she felt Elsa tug on the bottom of her shirt.

Elsa's eyes were heavy with want, "I – I want you to stay with me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Bryd pushed Elsa into her bedroom, closing the door behind them. They engaged in a heated kiss, tongues dancing together, hands fumbling as they made their way across to the bed. Hiccup.

The flames that left the older girls hands burned up Elsa's dress. Elsa gave Bryd's lip a small nip while ripping her dress off, "That makes it easier."

_Blue, she was right._

Bryd ran her fingers across the blue, silken undergarments that were covering Elsa's soft, milky white skin.

_Oh I want her._

Elsa ran her hands up the back of Bryd's shirt, slowly lifting it off, followed by her trousers. The pale girl started to kiss the freckles on her lover's nose, then down her neck and along her collar bone. Each moan that left the olive skinned girl was followed by a flicker of a flame.

"I want to see where your freckles stop."

The Queen pulled the shoulders of Bryd's undergarments off, exposing her pert breasts, running her slender finger across the freckles that surround her small nipples. With each touch the older girl would buck her hips, causing her centre to rub against the thigh of her lover.

Bryd whimpered, "Elsa, please."

Elsa's eyes looked deep and lustful into Bryd's eyes, "As you wish."

_OH!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Come back to bed."

Bryd crossed her arms across her bare breasts as she leant against the window.

"Bryd, it's okay."

"No it's not."

Elsa made her way over to the girl, putting her arm across her shoulder. Bryd just shrugged it away.

"Bryd, look at me."

She looked up, an upset look on her face.

"This is something we can work through."

Bryd sighed and looked at a darker spot of skin on Elsa's hip. "But I burnt you."

Elsa ran her finger along the jaw of her girlfriend. "And I froze the bed. But neither of us were hurt."

"But you could have been. It's just; I've never done this before without my bracelets."

Elsa chuckled, "And I had never done it before, full stop. But I don't regret it. Even with your accident it was the best night of my life."

Bryd smiled.

"So are we going to be okay?"

She smiled before being pulled into a tight hug. They stayed there for a few moments before Elsa asked, "So, shall we go back to bed?"

Bryd nodded and pushed her body lightly into Elsa's, "I said you would be a screamer."

Elsa gasps, "How rude. A Queen doesn't scream, she –"

Bryd looked up at Elsa who was looking out the window. "She what?"

"Who on Earth are they?"

The older girl looked out the window to where Elsa was looking. A large group of men wearing black clothing with a red sash across their chests and large swords were sneaking through the gardens.

_Oh no._

Bryd grips onto Elsa's hand, her body heating up with fear. "Are there any secret passageways to outside of the castle?"

"Yes in the Kitchen, why?"

Elsa notices worry fill Bryd's face. "I need you to get dressed, get Anna and meet me in the Kitchen. I'll get Rapunzel."

"Why, what's going on?"

Bryd threw her clothes on as quickly as possible. "Those men are Mercenaries from the Northern Isles. Now go get Anna."

The Queen flicked her wrist, covering her body with a simple shirt and loose skirt from ice.

* * *

"Why are we rushing?" Anna was being pulled along by her sister while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"No time to explain."

With that one of Mercenaries walked around the corner, "Look what we have here."

He ran his thumb down the length of his dull, rusted sword. His large deformed nose twitched, "Aren't you two such pretty things?"

"Don't you dare take another step." Elsa stood in front of her sister, frost flowing around her hands.

Her chest was tight, she could feel the fear pumping through her veins, but she had no time to be scared. She had to protect her sister.

"Did you just threaten me?"

Elsa's eyes shifted from side to side rapidly, trying to predict his moves, looking for the right moment to strike. He took a step. Bad move.

Before Elsa had a chance to use her powers a sword was thrust through his chest, blood splattering the faces of the two royals. As the man fell to the floor, there stood Kai, sword in his hand.

"Elsa, Anna, I want you to run. We will protect you with our lives."

Anna picked up the over sized sword from the corpse while Elsa placed her hand on the shoulder of the only father figure she has left. "Thank you Kai."

* * *

"Why are you holding a frying pan?"

Bryd looked at Rapunzel who was holding a cast iron frying pan firmly in her hand. "You have fire as a weapon, I have a frying pan."

_I guess it is better than nothing._

Anna and Elsa charged through the door, locking it behind them. Bryd felt her stomach drop when she saw the blood, until she realised it wasn't theirs.

"So where is this tunnel?"

The Strawberry-Blonde Princess moved several heavy barrels and opened a small hatch in the grey stone wall. "This leads straight to the mountain."

The door handle jiggled followed by deep thumps.

_Dammit._

"Come on, we need to get going."

They were almost out of the tunnel when they heard shouting echo down. Bryd turned back to where they had walked, picking her arms up. With a scream she let out two large fire blasts that rocketed down the tunnel. She ran before she could hear the screams of the men.

Two more steps and she was out of the tunnel. They shut the door behind them, Elsa freezing it in place.

She took hold of Elsa's hand and started to run. "Come on, we need to go."

They ran and ran, never stopping until Anna tripped up on a stone. Picking her sister up, Elsa could hear shouting from the men. "They are gaining on us."

_I need to protect them._

"You need to run."

"What? What about you?" Anna shouted.

"I can stall them."

Elsa piped up, "That's suicide."

"It has to be done. You are the Royals of Arendelle and Corona, you need to live and I need to protect you."

Elsa wanted to argue, but she knew Bryd was right. "We will go to Kristoff's and wait for you there."

Bryd nodded and gave Elsa a kiss before they started to walk away. She grabbed Rapunzel's hand, looking pleadingly at her. "You need to promise me, if I am not there within twenty minutes you need to leave. Do you understand? Please don't let anything happen to them."

Rapunzel smiled, waving her frying pan, "I promise."

And there Bryd stood, in the middle of the snowy forest on her own. Her heart beating to the point she thought she'd have a heart attack.

_Breathe, you can do this._

"Well, well, well, Bryd, long time no see." A large muscular man, with a scar down his left cheek and short muddy brown hair with a green undertone appeared from behind a tree, followed by a dozen of his followers.

"Hello Uncle. I wondered how long it would be before The King sent you to kill me. I am surprised he waited this long."

The man pulled out a sword from his hilt. "You know him, always loved suspense."

"So what are your plans?"

He rested his blade on his shoulder, "My King, being the man he is, wasn't too generous with his payment, so we will give him yours and the Queens head. But we will keep the two Princesses for ourselves. It has been a while since my men have had such beautiful women."

_Not going to happen._

Bryd balled up her fists, flames slowly building inside. She jumped back and flipped in the air, opening her hands. Fire danced around her body, hitting several men that had surrounded her. With a few choice flips and blasts from her hands she had badly burnt most of the men who were writhing on the floor in pain. All but her Uncle, who, had a habit of vanishing.

The girl looked around panting, her stance strong, expecting an attack at any moment.

* * *

The girls were almost at Kristoffs. Their hearts pounding, sweat pouring from their bodies, this route was hard on a good day, even worse when running in snow. Anna stopped and looked behind her, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The other girls asked.

"Laughter."

An arrow hit Anna's sword knocking it out of her hand. Men came out from the woods like shadows. The first was met with a frying pan to his face. Another was frozen to the ground. Men kept attacking and the girls kept knocking them back.

Then a scream cut through the night. Elsa fell to her knees, her hands in the air. In front of her was a man, impaled by a large icicle. His blood running down its length, becoming diluted the further it traveled.

_I killed him._

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, noticing a man sneaking up behind her sister.

But Elsa didn't move, she was too in shock with what she had done.

_I am a monster._

"Anna!" Rapunzel shouted, throwing the frying pan to her.

Grabbing it in mid-air, Anna gripped it with both hands, spun on her heels, her nightgown spinning and slowly lifting. A dull thump vibrated up her arms. There laid the man, possibly dead, behind her sister who still hadn't moved.

Anna threw the frying pan back to the short haired girl before helping her sister back onto her feet. "Come on Elsa, we are nearly there."

* * *

A vine wrapped itself around the leg of Bryd, pulling her feet from under her. As her face smashed on the floor she heard a loud crunch.

Bryd could feel a weight settling on her, her Uncle. He grabbed her forearms, pulling her up she her back arched and her spine cracked.

"You know, I never liked you. Ever since you killed my sister I wanted to feed you to the plants"

He pulls her up onto her feet. That's when blood started to pour from her nose.

_Great, I think it's broken._

"It wouldn't have worked; I could have just burned my way out."

She moved her hands, trying to ignite some flames, but nothing happened. She looked behind her.

_Great, the bracelets._

"Ah I see you've noticed the little present the King gave me."

Bryd's uncles grip tightened on her arms when she scoffed, "They don't work."

"Don't lie to me, if that was the case you'd have burnt me to a crisp by now."

The girl leant forward slightly, opening and bending her legs and looking down at the red stained snow. "The bracelets only stop the power from manifesting in my hands. And unlike a plant sucker like you, I don't need my hands."

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and forced out a bright white flame at the floor. The force of the fire and her bent legs propelled her up and above the Mercenary leader. Her right arm slipped away from his grasp, causing the other to pop out of its socket.

Too pumped to focus on the pain, she landed behind her Uncle and let out another blast from her mouth. Hitting his back, the force kicking him off his feet and his head collided with a rock.

_Bastard._

She stood there for a moment, debating if she should finish him off.

_No, I can't…. Dammit, I'm so weak._

Still high on adrenaline Bryd ran for her life, holding her loose arm to her chest.


	14. Chapter 14

"What's going on?" Kristoff asked, his eyes darting between the three girls.

"I have no idea." Anna replied, looking worriedly at her sister.

Elsa looked up, her eyes empty. "We were being attacked by Mercenaries from the Northern Isles."

Kristoff knelt down to Elsa who as perch on a rock. "Are you saying Bryd's father ordered this attack?"

Elsa didn't reply or look up to the Blond boy. Kristoff looked up when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Rapunzel looked at him awkwardly, "Can I talk to you, over there?" Kristoff nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Rapunzel ran her fingers across her frying pan, "I promised Bryd that if she didn't get here within twenty minutes we'd leave. But I don't know where we will go. I know these kinds of men, they don't give up. No matter where we go they will follow."

Tears started to fill her eyes. Kristoff gave her a friendly but not that helpful pat on the back. "Hey, don't worry. I am not going to just leave Bryd, sometimes promises have to be broken especially if it to ensure the safety of the people we love."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Argh, I can see why shoulders aren't meant to hang loose._

Bryd stumbled into the Valley of the living Rock, Elsa sat embracing herself. Kristoff was holding Anna tightly as he watched the Queen who was on the verge of a breakdown and Rapunzel was just pacing up and down, twirling her frying pan.

"What a sorry sight you are."

The group looked up, for a moment they looked ready to fight until they saw Bryd standing there, blood and snow covering her body, clutching her left arm tight to her body. Elsa felt her heart throb and her eyes started to well up from the battered sight of her lover. Getting up from the rock she ran as fast as she could to Bryd, rubbing blood off her cheek.

"What happened?"

"Well, my Uncle is what happened. I think he has broken my nose, does it look bad?"

Elsa glanced at it, it looked fine just very red.

"No it looks fine."

Pulling the smaller girl into a tight hug caused a slight whimper of pain to escape from her mouth. Elsa jolted back. "What did I do?"

Elsa looked at the arm Bryd was holding. "I have a dislocated shoulder."

Bryd glanced over at Kristoff who had wandered over to Bryd along with Anna. "I need you to put it back in."

Kristoff threw his hands up in defence, a look a fear in his eyes. "No way, that is gross."

"Come on, I need you to do this. You're strong enough to pop it back. Just pull then push."

Kristoff closed his eyes, feeling his stomach churn. "I really can't do it."

With that a crack and scream echoed through the valley. Bryd looked at Anna, holding her arm with an unamused look on her face. "Never ask a man to do a Princesses job."

"Thank you."

Anna shrugged. Bryd looked at her friends while removing the bracelets from her wrists, "We need to leave. I knocked out my Uncle, but I'm not sure how long till will be before he wakes, so we need to get moving as soon as possible."

"No."

Bryd looked up at Elsa. "We can't leave. A Queen never abandons her kingdom. It is just one man, we can defeat him."

Looking into Elsa's icy blue eyes she knew there was no convincing her to change her mind. "Fine, but we need to get away from here. He has too much of an advantage, we need to go somewhere with limited trees and rocks."

"The Ice castle."

* * *

They were almost at the north mountain, Bryd's head consistently darting from side to side. Worried her Uncle would attack. Elsa took her hand giving it a small reassuring squeeze. "Why do we need to get away from trees and rocks?"

"My Uncle is capable of controlling Earth."

Elsa gasped under her breath. "So you mean, he isn't the Kings brother, but the brother of your biological mother?"

Bryd nodded, "And he is very powerful."

"Ah, that is so kind of you to say."

The group stopped in their tracks, there stood the Mercenary leader, blood running down his face. Raising a hand in front of him, he gave his wrist a flick. A vine wrapped around Bryd's neck, pulling tight. Elsa and Bryd tried to freeze and burn the vines away, but nothing worked.

"The interesting thing about our Earth powers is that our vines can sap the powers from others."

Before he had a chance to continue a frying pan hit the man's head, causing him to let his veins go as he tried to keep his balance. Looking up to Rapunzel who had a smirk on her face he lifted up his balled fist. Spreading his fingers, the ground from below the brunette girl moved causing her to fall down a 12ft hole. She desperately tried to climb out of the hole, but it was harder than it looks.

"What troublesome children."

With that the man gave his wrist another flick, a rock went flying into the stomach of Bryd, causing her back to collide with a tree. The sounds of her bones crunching filled the air.

"Bryd!"

Elsa looked back at the large man. Now she was angry. Without thinking she ran towards him screaming, "How dare you hurt my girlfriend."

Elsa wasn't quick enough; Bryd's uncle grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up. Elsa's hands frantically tried to claw at his arm. "Oh, is the Queen a little lesbian?"

He leant forward smelling her hair before kissing her cheek. Her stomach flipped. "I might not kill you after all."

His free hand trailed down her body. "I might keep you for myself; I could make you feel so much pleasure you'd forget about women."

Elsa gasped as he repositioned his grip. "Oh yeah? Good luck with that when you have no penis."

The Queen let out a powerful ice blast, hitting him in his groin. A squeal exploded out of his mouth, he threw Elsa back towards Bryd.

Kristoff saw his chance, taking a small knife from his boot he launched at the older man. But the man saw the attack; he pulled out his sword, slicing it across the Ice Masters chest.

Anna stood there, all alone, everyone she loved was hurt.

"Kick his ass Anna."

Anna glanced over at the hole, Rapunzel will still fine. Knowing at least one of her friends was okay gave her the strength she needed. The strawberry-blonde haired girl sprinted towards her opponent. He swung his sword, she ducked. The sliced it down towards her, she slipped past and the sword got lodged in the ground.

With a scream Anna put her full weight into her fist, punching into his stomach. He instantly felt winded, not expecting such a slender girl to contain so much strength. Struggling to move Anna saw her chance. She spun around, jumped and elbowed the back of his neck.

This blow made the giant of a man fall flat on his face. He hesitated for a moment before trying to get up, but Elsa didn't give him that chance. Spikes of ice impaled his hands, arms and feet. A blood curdling scream leaving his mouth.

Elsa made her way over to the man, forcing his head up to look at her. Rage in her eyes. "I am going to make sure you and your King pays for what happened here tonight. You rot in a cell for the rest of your life."

She pushed his head down hard against the ground before looking up at her sister who was clutching Kristoff. Taking a step forward, Anna looked up, a half smile on her face. "He will be okay; I suggest you worry about Bryd."

The Queen looked over at Bryd who was laid against a tree, a stone still on her stomach. She ran over and pushed the large stone away, before brushing her hand across Bryd's face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I have never been better. But to tell you the truth, my back hurts a bit, I think it might be broken. How are you?"

Elsa gave her girlfriend a light kiss, not caring about the dried blood. "I'm fine."

Bryd yawned, "I'm tired."

The younger girl ran her fingers across the white streaks in the deep red hair. "Well we did have a very exciting night."

"Can I have a nap?"

"Of course, you sleep well. I need to get Rapunzel out of a hole then find a way to get us back down to the castle."

"Okay, you do that."

With that Bryd closed her eyes.

* * *

As Bryd's eyes cracked open she smirked at the sight of Elsa's bare back that was before her, despite a few bruises she still looked beautiful. He eyes travelled upwards, watching how the single piece of red hair moved with the other lighter strands.

"What a lovely sight to wake up to."

Elsa jumped and turned to look at Bryd who had a lustful look on her face. "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Elsa threw on a robe before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not too bad, you?"

"I am fine, thank you." Elsa smiled.

Bryd tried to move but remembered she had broken her back. Her fingers ran across the intricately decorated leather brace. The older girl took hold of Elsa's slender hand, "How is everyone else?"

"All fine, Kristoff is hoping he will be left with a scar, Anna is not so keen."

Elsa watched Bryd as her eyes wandered down the Queens body, a tongue darting along her lips. The girl looked down, noticing her robe had opened, exposing her breasts. She gripped her robe and aimed to close it before Bryd stopped her. Grabbing handfuls of fabric, she pulled Elsa into a deep kiss.

Bryd ran the tongue along the bottom lip of her lover, asking for entrance. Once granted the two girls battled for dominance. Moans escaped from deep inside the girls, Elsa could feel a want, but knew she was in no position to ask Bryd for her touch.

Pulling away caused a grunt from the older girl.

"I – I can't. You are injured."

Elsa stood up, dropping her robe and replacing it with an ice dress before striding towards the door. "I have a meeting to attend. I will be back in a couple of hours."

There laid Bryd, on her own, feeling uncomfortably turned on.


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa stood at the end of the bed watching the Doctor run his hands up Bryd's naked back. She knew he was there to help, but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Bryd hisses.

"Is that tender?"

"You think? I mean, yes. Sorry."

The Doctor pats her back, causing her to wince.

_She just told you it hurts._

"You can get dressed. Everything looks good."

The Queen stepped towards the Doctor, trying to divert his eyes away from her girlfriend. "Does this mean she can take the brace off?"

"Yes, the tenderness she feels is the muscle rather than the bone. Of course she will still have to be careful, no heavy lifting for another two months. And she will never be able to do gymnastics again."

As Bryd let her legs hang over the large bed the Doctor placed a mahogany walking stick next to her. "There was no major nerve damage by the looks of it, but some have been affected slightly. For the moment you will have to use this stick to help you walk."

Bryd looked up at the Doctor, "Will I always have to use it?"

"Only time will tell."

With that the Doctor excused himself from the Queen's presence and took his leave. An unusual awkward silence filled the Queens bedroom before Bryd looked down at her legs.

"I need to shave."

Elsa chuckled, "I'll have Gerda to draw you a bath. Whoa, what are you doing?"

Bryd tried to stand up, leaning on her stick, "I am dancing. What does it look like?"

The pale Queen rushed over to help Bryd up, "Maybe you should wait until you are stronger."

Bryd raised an eyebrow, "If I don't walk I don't get stronger. All I want is to make it to the toilet myself."

She stood, Elsa's hands hovering around her arms. "Why did you stop?"

"I think I might need a little help."

* * *

"So what do you want me to do?"

Elsa sat back in the armchair of the library and looked over to her younger sister. "I need you to arrange Bryd's birthday party."

"Wait what? I can't do that. That is a lot of responsibility. Why can't you do it?"

Elsa plays with the fabric of her dress, "I have been neglecting some of my duties lately so I am backed up. That is why I need you to do this."

Anna holds her hands behind her back. "Okay, I will see what I can do."

"I would like you to invite all the kingdoms that haven't tried to kill us or marry us."

"Well, that makes the list more manageable." Anna chuckled weakly.

Elsa rose from her seat, her fingers gripping the green fabric. "I also need to make sure that Bryd doesn't know about this."

"What if she asks?"

"You lie."

"I've never been very good at lying. I'm not like you."

Anna starts frantically pushing her hair behind her ear. "Not that you are good at lying, or do it often. You just spent all those years pretending you were normal. Not that you aren't normal, you are normaller than me, I'm just awkward. I don't think normaller is even a word."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at sister's awkwardness, and not being able to resist teasing her further, "It is almost as bad as 'beautifuller'."

Anna put her head in her hands and groaned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, I am having second thoughts."

"Wait what?"

Elsa chuckled, rubbing the small of her sister's back. "I'm joking, you will do fine. Just don't forget not to get too much chocolate. Bryd isn't keen on it."

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked sternly at her sister, "I've said it before so I'll say it again, I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *

_I am so bored, everyone is busy. Elsa is working, Anna is avoiding me, Kristoff is away harvesting ice. Even Olaf is busy._

The former Princess hobbled her way through the bright hallways before arriving at the kitchen.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

Bryd looked at the nameless maid and shrugged, "I'm not bad thank you."

She glanced at the maid's left hand as she cut carrots, noticing a lack of an engagement ring.

"It turns out he had a roaming eye."

Bryd looked up, not realising she was staring. "I'm sorry."

Picking up the carrots and placing them in a large pot, she turns her back to the older girl. "It's fine."

She glances over her shoulder, "It has made me remember what I liked about women. Speaking of which, how are things with you and the Queen?"

"Good, thank you."

_Hang on._

"How do you know?"

Even though the girls wouldn't deny their relationship if someone asked, they didn't exactly announce it from the rooftops. The maid leant against the edge of the table and moved closer to the red haired girl. "Neither of you are exactly silent. I am just surprised you managed to sleep together considering you weren't allowed to move."

A blush crept up Bryd's cheeks.

"Mari, stop teasing the poor girl and get back to work."

_Mari?_

The maid turned back to Gerda who was stood in the doorway her arms crossed and her foot tapping. "You've just ruined the mystery!"

The head maid just shook her head before turning to Bryd, "Wouldn't you rather be outside? It is a lovely spring day."

Bryd looked out the small window, before shaking her head. "Not really, being outside on my own is a bit depressing."

"Mari, you can find someone else to finish the stew, just please take her outside. She needs sun on her skin."

Mari nodded, "Yes Gerda."

* * *

"I hope you will be attending our celebration in three weeks time."

The Spanish dignitary ran his fingers across his thick back Goatee with a smile on his face, watching the young Queen as she gazed out of the window. "Of course your Majesty, your last function was so memorable I would be crazy to decline."

"But I would like to ask, what is the occasion?"

Queen Elsa watched over the garden as Bryd and Mari walked through the grass barefoot. "It is a numerous things, a celebration for the arrival of spring, a birthday."

She turned back to the older man with a smile on her face, "And an announcement."

He raised an eyebrow, "What type of announcement?"

The corners of Elsa's mouth turned up, "It is a secret."

* * *

Bryd sat at the dressing table in the room she has recently been sharing with Elsa. The younger girl brushing her deep red hair, "I didn't realise how much your hair has grown. It looks nice."

"Thank you."

Elsa tapped her lover's shoulders, "Okay, I'm finished."

The older girl turned her head to look at her hair. The front looked the same, except for several white streaks, a full fringe and a small plait in front of either ear. But the back was pulled back into a small twisted bun, much like how Elsa has her formal hair, a small yellow ribbon holding the hair in place.

"Wow that is amazing."

Bryd felt a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. The kisses then moved up her neck, across her jaw until the two girls lips landed together. Elsa slid her hands up Bryd's nightgown, moving her hands behind, cupping and massaging her backside before picking her up and placing her on the dressing table.

Elsa's hips were pulled closer to Bryd as she wrapped her legs around her waist. Each kiss caused a moan to surface from each girl. The paler skinned girl traced her fingers across Bryd's freckled stomach, then lower, her fingers playing with the curls between her lover's legs.

Bryd buried her head in the neck of the taller girl and moaned, "Elsa, please."

The door slammed opened, "Hey Elsa. I don't have a dress to wear; can I borrow one of yours?"

Anna looked up at the two girls by the dressing table, panting and both red as beets. "Am I – uh, interrupting?"

Elsa picked up the hairbrush and threw it at her sister, who just about managed to duck. Anna took a few steps back towards the door, "I take that as a yes."

Once the door was closed the girls continued their kissing session.

Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock.

"Elsa? I thought you should know that everyone is arriving."

The Queen grunted, slammed her hands on the top of the dresser, freezing it. "I am going to castrate Kristoff and see how see feels."

"Heard that."

* * *

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Princess Anna of Arendelle"

The two hosting royals made their way to the front of the party leaving Bryd stood at the side lines. She watched as the mixture of Royals, Dignitaries and Arendelle locals talked at laughed without a care in the world. A few minutes passed before Elsa beckoned Bryd over. Tapping on her champagne flute, all the merry guests turned back to the Queen. "I fear I have lied to you all, we are not here to celebrate the coming of the spring."

She extends her hand to Bryd who nervously takes it.

_Don't you dare hiccup_.

"But I actually I asked you here today to celebrate the Birthday of a dear friend of Anna and myself. She was once the former Princess of the Northern Isles and now a proud and important _element_ to the Arendelle throne, Princess Bryd of Arendelle."

_Princess?_

Bryd glanced over at Anna, expecting a 'Wait what?' but instead was met with a slight smile and a nod. She heard the murmurs around the room, no one quite sure what the Queen was insinuating. Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her waist, she was pulled into a kiss.

Gasps resonated through the room.

When the two women pulled their lips apart, Elsa looked lovingly at her partner. "Princess Bryd, will you become my partner and rule by my side?"

Bryd pulled away, a slight smirk on her face. "No sorry, I already had another offer."

Elsa chuckled, she should have known Bryd would say something like that. Bryd looked over at the guests who all looked shocked. "Oh come on, do you honestly think I am that cruel?"

The Princess looked over at her Queen, "Of course I will."

The room overflowed with cheers and laughter, every guest happy for the young couple. Was it traditional or 'normal'? No, but nothing about the Kingdom of Arendelle has ever been traditional or normal. Princess Anna stepped forward, "Now, as you know a party in this castle is not a real party without a bit of drama and magic."

A few guests seemed slightly concerned, remembering what happened last time at the coronation. Anna looked over to the side, "Kristoff, Rapuzel, Olaf?"

The Ice Master, Princess and local mascot came out, pushing a new, deep grey and yellow piano into the middle of the ballroom. "Now, I suggest you all stand back and leave the floor free as I introduce my parents, The King and Queen of Arendelle."

_Ah I see, they want me to play._

Elsa flicked her wrist creating the former Queen from perfect deep blue ice. Bryd then slowly allowed a flame to fly and dance through the air before settling down on the floor in the shape of the King. The new Princess took her place at the piano, she shifted her trouser legs and pulled up her sleeves before feeling a tune to play.

The Queens eyes open, an ice blue colour shining through her eyes, she glances over to her husband who's green eyes were fixed on the perfect form. As they took each other's hands a slight colour appeared in the Queens cheeks.

The figures gliding across the floor with little effort, the Queens dress flowed with the movements, and glinted in the light, occasionally wrapping itself around the legs of her husband.

Suddenly the music reached it crescendo, Elsa and Bryd stomped their feet on the floor, a sparkle of magic ran across the wooden floor where they reached the dancing couple filling them with colour and life.

As the music slowed to a stop the pair looked deeply in each other's eyes before turning to their guests and giving a slight bow. A few moments passed before applause swept through the crowd. The Queen left her husband's side who was dealing with a barrage of questions and lightly made her way to Bryd. As Bryd saw her lover's mother she leapt from the seat before bowing. "Your majesty."

The Queen chuckled, her hand coming up to her mouth, "Oh, there isn't need for formalities, you are family after all."

She opened up her arms, Bryd hugged her without hesitation. "Please look after my daughters, they mean everything to me."

"Don't worry."

She looked over to Anna and Elsa who were chatting away with Rapunzel and Kristoff. "They mean everything to me too."

"Is he good to her, Kristoff?"

Bryd stepped back from the older woman. "Yes, he is a good caring man. But I still think Elsa is planning to castrate him."

A playful, but very strong bat on the shoulder causing the red haired girl to stumble. When she looked up at the Queen, she was laughing hysterically.

_I see where Anna gets it from._

"That is exactly what my husband said to the King of Corona when he planned to marry his sister."

The blue eyed woman looked up at Rapunzel, "Speaking of which, is that my niece? You will have to excuse me."

Bryd nodded.

The Queen walked over to her husband, pulling him away from his old friends to meet their niece.

"Anna did well."

Bryd examined at her companion's face that was full of happiness, "What do you mean?"

"Anna arranged all of this. I have to say for a little while I was worried what would happen."

"You should have more faith in her."

"You are right."

Elsa wrapped her arms around the waist of the smaller girl, "So what would you like to do as my right-hand girl?"

"I have three ideas actually."

"Really?"

Bryd turned Elsa's head to Anna who was filling her mouth with chocolate. "Give her something to do, she is always so eager to help. And if this party is anything to go by, she is very capable."

Elsa dipped in agreement, "What do you have in mind?"

"This." Bryd extended her arm out, showing the party. "Have her organize our celebrations. I mean we have at least one a month, so it will keep her busy."

The younger Queen smiled, he hands clasping Bryd's, "That is a lovely idea. So what is your next idea?"

Resting her head on the chest of Elsa, listening to her heartbeat, she sighed, "Whenever we have a celebration allow me to play."

Elsa ran her finger along the strong jawline of Bryd. "I couldn't agree more."

"So what is your last request?"

Bryd leant forward, whispering into Elsa's ear. "We leave this party, go to our room and finish what we started this morning."

With that Bryd licked and nibbled the lobe of her spouse, a moan escaping her lips. Elsa took her hand, pulling her away from the ballroom, dodging any guest who wanted to speak to them. Making up any excuse they could.

"Where are they going?" Questioned the King.

Anna looked over to see her sister and Bryd scuttling away as quickly as possible. Before turning back and looking slightly stern, "As my father I am obligated to tell you that they are not leaving to have sex."

Her father started to blush, "But, they can't just leave their own party."

His wife ran her fingers over his chest, "Oh calm down, if I recall on our engagement party we did the same. I believe in the dining room."

Tucking a hair behind his ear, "Well yes but -"

"On top of that you got me pregnant with Elsa so we had to bring the marriage forward."

Anna started to tuck a hair behind her ear over and over again, a blush filling her face, "Mama, I don't want to hear this."

The Queen brought her hand to her mouth, laughing lightly, "Oh Anna, I am sorry. Please forget what I said."

Anna cringed, "I don't think I can."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Mega long chapter! Contains lovely lesbian sex!**

* * *

_Oh, you can do it, just keep calm._

Bryd ran her fingers down the back of her lover, holding her close. Elsa's fingers pumped and curled inside Bryd's wet centre, the fingers of the red haired girls rubbing her own clit in the same rhythm.

"Ah, Elsa, I'm so. Ah! I'm worried I might."

"Shh." Elsa kissed the girl gently, "You won't hurt me, I just want you to let go."

The older girl opened her legs further, feeling herself getting close. A flash of light and flames filled the room.

"ELSA!"

When the flames extinguished the girls looked at around at the room, everything was chard. Bryd looked around with worry, "I'm sorry, I keep doing this."

Elsa shrugged, "It gives me a reason to redecorate."

* * *

"What on Earth happened?" asked the older Queen.

Anna and her mother stared at a now burnt chair in the middle of the library that just seconds previous sat the King. The strawberry-blonde girl stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Elsa."

"Wait, Anna, maybe it is best that you don't."

* * *

Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock

"Elsa?"

Bryd lifted her head from between Elsa's legs. Elsa whispered, "Don't stop, please."

Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock

"ELSA!"

"Give me a minu – aahhte."

Elsa gripped onto Bryd's hair, her legs starting to shake. With one last flick of the clit the Queen was tipped over the edge. Her back arched, her body shook and screamed her lover's name.

Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock

When she was down from her high Elsa forced herself out of the bed, putting on a chard robe and headed for the door.

"What happened to you?"

There stood Anna, covered in snow with an unamused look. "You exploded mama and papa. Next time you decide to have sex make sure they aren't still around. It is awkward."

Elsa leant against the door frame with a smile on her face. "I understand, we will keep that in mind next time. Now if you excuse me. I have something to attend to."

With that Anna watched the door close in her face. From behind the door she heard a giggle and her sister mutter, "Come here, I'm not finished with you."

* * *

Kristoff pulled his lips off Anna's, "Why do I get a feeling you aren't enjoying this? What's wrong?"

Anna sat back on his sleigh, crossing her arms. "It's just, ever since Elsa and Bryd got together I feel like I'm being shut out again."

Kristoff held his girlfriend's hand, "Let them be for a while, their relationship is new. Remember how Elsa felt when we started dating? You spent nearly every day with me, you even put plans you made with her on the back burner so you could be with me."

Anna shrugged, "You're right. I'll give them some time."

"Maybe we should all go on a holiday together, see if that fixes things."

The Princess realised what a genius idea that was. She leapt off the stationary sled and ran back towards to castle. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Elsa."

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief laughing.

_She is so sweet._

* * *

"No."

"What do you mean no? It is a great idea."

The Queen put her quill down, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "Arendelle has to find a new trade partner since the new King of the Northern Isles has pulled out of our agreement. And if we don't have this done by winter we won't have wool to make the textiles we trade with France, which means no cattle."

Anna knelt down, her chin resting on the desk. "What are our options?"

"At the moment, Weselton. But I really don't want to trade with them again."

"Doesn't the Southern Isles have tradable wool?"

Elsa looked over to her sister. "What do you mean?"

Anna stood up, walking over to a bookshelf, her fingers lingering over the spines of the dusty books. "I am sure I read it somewhere, the Southern Isles pulled out of their trade agreement with, oh who was it?"

The younger girl pulled out a tatty, red leather bound book, flicking through the pages she mumbled as she read. "Ah, here we are."

She placed the book in front of her sister. "Here, Dun – DunBroch?"

Elsa ran her finger over the page, reading. "Anna, when did you find this out?"

"When you were unconscious and I had to deal with the royal duties."

Anna pulled Elsa's chair back, sitting herself on her lap. "What we could do, is go to the Southern Isles, strike up a trade agreement then spend a few weeks holidaying there. I could even punch Hans again."

Elsa chuckled before her eyes fell. "That sounds nice, but we can't."

"Wait, what? Why not?"

Her arms wrapped around herself, "We just - can't."

Anna removed herself from her sister's lap. "Oh no, Elsa, you are doing it again, like you did at your coronation and like you did a when Bryd's father abandoned her. I will not let you shut me out again."

She crouched down, forcing Elsa to look her in the eye. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I've – I've never left Arendelle, and going to the Southern Isles would mean sailing."

The younger sister waited there for a second before realising what Elsa was talking about.

"Elsa, what happened to mama and papa was a freak accident, normally those seas are calm."

"But what if it happens to us?"

Anna lightly placed her hand on top of Elsa's who was slowly freezing her dress, "Then I will put you on my back and swim to the nearest shore."

"Anna, you can't even swim."

"I am a quick learner, I am sure I could pick it up."

Elsa laughed, "Since when were you a quick learner?"

Anna stood up and gasps dramatically, "How rude!"

She rubbed her older sister's hair, causing some of it to be pulled out of her plait. "I will let you think about it. But don't forget, Kristoff, Bryd and I will make sure you are safe no matter what."

* * *

Elsa and Bryd stood at the edge of the harbour, staring at the grand vessel that will take them to the Southern Isles not caring about the bright spring sun burning their eyes. The girls took hold of each other's hand, feeling their powers flow.

_I will never get used to this feeling._

"Are you ready?"

Bryd shook her head, Hiccup. A few months ago she would have tried to hold her nerves back, worried of burning her partner. But now she feels free, safe in the arms of Elsa, knowing she couldn't burn her. "Are you?"

Elsa exhaled, "Not in the slightest."

Anna waved from the deck of the ship, "What is taking so long? We are ready to set sail."

After a few more moment's hesitation the Queen and Princess made their way onto, what they both hoped would be the smoothest sail ever known to man.

And luckily it was. Elsa closed her eyes, feeling the fresh, cool air against her skin. She gazed over at her sister who was dancing on the deck with Kristoff, her lightweight, white linen dress twirling and flowing in the wind. She didn't realise how pleasant leaving Arendelle could be. Even Bryd was enjoying the trip, albeit with help from some very strong wine.

The first two days of sailing was nice, but by the third day things were becoming boring. Kristoff was annoying the captain, trying to get a chance to steer, while Mari, Anna, Bryd and Elsa were sat on the bed of the master bedroom.

"Anna, stop kicking me."

"I am not kicking you."

Elsa raises her eyebrow, "Yes you are."

"No, I am just tapping you." Anna pushes her sister off the bed with her foot, bringing Bryd with her. "Now I am kicking you."

Elsa looked at the girl who was pinned below her. Her eyes exploring the olive skin and array of freckles perfectly painted over Bryd's face. She leaned in, kissing her lover deeply.

"Are we interrupting?"

Elsa and Bryd looked up back at the bed to see Anna and Mari hanging over the bed, both with raised eyebrows. Anna started to poke the girls with Bryd's walking stick. The two older girls pulled themselves back up, patting down the creases on their nightgowns before jumping back on the bed.

"So what do you want to do? We can't just sit here for the rest of the trip in silence."

The three royals look over to the curly haired brunette, not sure what to do. "Have you ever played truth or dare?"

Mari was met with a sea of blinks, "I guess this is what happens when you live in a castle all your life. But don't worry I'll teach you."

* * *

Bryd leant back into Elsa, thinking hard. "Okay, truth."

The maid rubbed her chin with her hand, "Hmm, ah right, I know. Tell us about your first kiss."

Bryd pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes, leaning back further into Elsa. "It was so awkward. I was fourteen and her name was Samantha. She was two years my elder and the daughter of a local Duke."

Her hands gestured wildly as she spoke. "I thought she was amazing, with her long brown hair always tied up in a messy bun and she had this deep but gentle voice. We went swimming one day in a local lake. It started off fun, and then suddenly she kissed me. It took me by surprise."

"What did you do?" asked Anna.

"I burnt her lip by accident."

The three girls rolled around the bed, howling with laughter. Bryd threw her arms up in despair, "It's not that funny."

"Was the kiss good?"

Bryd leant her head back on the shoulder of Elsa with a sultry look on her face, "It was good, but not as good at what you give me."

The two girls engaged in a soft but passionate kiss, the older girl shifting her weight so she was straddling Elsa's waist. Mari looked over to Anna who had her head in her hands in misery before feeling a nudge. Anna looked up at the brunette before glancing over to her sister whose breasts were being kneaded by the red haired girl.

Anna dived between the both girls, landing on her sister's lap. "Oh no, no, no, you are not doing that. Not to my sister, not when I am in the room."

Elsa sat there, a blush burning across her face as Bryd pushes Anna off her girlfriend's lap. "What is your problem? You are always doing this."

The younger Princess got off the bed, tucking hair behind her ear; she hesitated for a moment before gripping the hem of her green sleeve and mumbling, "It is because you are keeping Elsa from me."

Her sister stood up, her arms open at her sister, "Anna, but I am always with you. We eat together, we spend time together. I know I have a lot of duties to attend to, but when I have free time I spend it with you."

Anna looked away, pouting. "I know, but Bryd is always there. For the first time in forever I finally have you and I don't want to share."

The Snow Queen pulled Anna into a tight hug. "Anna, I love you, so much. But I also love Bryd, and if we were able to marry, I would have asked for her hand."

Anna did not seem too keen on this idea. Noticing this Elsa brought her sisters chin up so they could look into each other's blue eyes. "You have to understand Anna, we are adults and even though we live together we have our own lives."

Her fingers gently stroked Anna's soft freckled cheek, wiping away a small tear. "And no matter what, I would never shut you out due to a relationship, because you are my sister and that is even more important than anything else. Do you understand?"

The strawberry-blonde girl nodded sheepishly before looking up with a smile on her face "I do."

She looked over her shoulder at her friend, "But no more violating my sister in my presence."

Mari stood up, curtsying as a joke, "Don't worry Princess Anna, as a proud servant of the family of Arendelle, I will make sure the red haired girl doesn't get your sister pregnant."

A few chuckles turned into howling laughter when she nodded her head towards Elsa, "But by the look of the Queen's hair, it looks like Princess Bryd has already corrupted her innocence with her flirtatious ways."

"Oh and you don't think Elsa has corrupted me? Look at my hair."

Mari looked down at the Princesses white streaks, "I'm sorry, but it just makes you look like you are growing old."

Bryd started to finger and play with her hair, "Does it really make me look old?"

Elsa smiled, "No, well at least no older than you already look."

"Which to be fair is pretty old."

Anna was met with a fierce glare, "I am only 24 years old."

Bryd felt a cold arm being placed across her shoulders, "You need to hurry up before you are too old to give birth to an heir."

Bryd's jaw dropped, "You too?"

She crossed her arms and tilted her hips "But it doesn't matter how old I am, you will be having the child."

"Why me?" Elsa's voice raised an octave.

"Because you are the Queen, it is what you do."

Elsa hesitated, hugging herself. "What if they inherit my ice powers?"

"Personally I think that is more favourable than my fire powers."

Anna and Mari looked over to each other while the two older girls tried to iron out all the details of their imaginary child. "I think they are getting a bit carried away."

The Princess raised her eyebrows at the maid, "You think?"

* * *

"I don't think pregnancy would suit me."

Mari and Anna were now sat at a small table playing cards. "It has been two hours, how can they still be talking about this?"

Mari shrugged.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to prove you will look good pregnant."

"Bryd, stop that! Put my dress down."

The two younger girls looked over to their elders. Bryd was trying to push a large pillow up Elsa's purple and yellow nightgown.

"Hey guys, we are docking."

The four young women looked up at Kristoff who was stood at the entrance at the room. A shriek was heard throughout the boat "Get out!"

The blonde haired boy closed the door quickly before he heard pillows, playing cards and hairbrushes hitting the door. After a few seconds of silence he just spoke through the door. "We will, uh, be disembarking in ten minutes. I uh – will meet you on the dock."

Mari, Bryd and Elsa all looked over to Anna. "I know, I know, I will talk to him later."

* * *

The four girls rode in the most beautifully decorated carriage they had even seen. The wood was intricately carved, painted in gold leaf and a deep blue-grey. Although the main Island was small it was still a two hour carriage ride until they arrived at the Capital.

All the girls were tired after spending all night talking and laughing except for Anna who was too in awe with the fields of brightly coloured flowers that painted the countryside. It was nothing like Arendelle, there were no fjords, very little mountains and animals everywhere.

Bryd looked to the girl to her left who was slowly nodding off before jerking her head back up.

"Are you tired?"

Mari nodded. Bryd just opened her arm up for the maid. "Come on, you can sleep on me."

"Oh no, I can't do that. It isn't proper."

Bryd tutted, "You are not here as a servant Mari, you are here as a friend. So throw what is proper out of the window and sleep on me."

The brunette rested her head on the chest of her elder, feeling a comforting arm around her shoulder. Bryd smiled at Elsa who was sat opposite, her eyes peering over a book.

_Bryd might be the biggest flirt in the world, but she is so kind._

Something caught Elsa's eye, she looked to her right to see Anna half out of the carriage window.

"Anna, what on earth are you doing?"

"I am talking to Kristoff."

Elsa, grabbed hold of Anna's ankles, "Get back in here before you fall and kill yourself."

"I won't fall."

"Anna, this is you we are talking about, the girl who threw a bust into my coronation cake."

The slender girl pulled herself back into the carriage, "How did you know that was me?"

Elsa, now happy Anna was safe went back to her book, pushing her blue glasses up her nose. "I am your sister, I know everything. Now try and keep still."

A vibration was felt through the carriage, Elsa didn't even have to look up from her book to know it was Anna jolting her knee up at down, "Anna, stop it."

Anna did as her sister asked, for all of two minutes. Bryd rolled her eyes, "Anna that is annoying."

She stopped, again for a few minutes before both her knees were bouncing up and down. A foot collided with Anna's shin, causing her to jolt up and yelp. Anna looked over to see Mari looking at her with an unamused look on her face, "Since I am not your maid on this trip I can punish you for being annoying."

"Elsa, Mari kicked me."

Elsa turned the page of her book, "I am sure she didn't, and if she did it was probably for a good reason."

The younger Princess leant back in her seat pouting until she saw a chocolate being held out in front of her by her sister. "Eat that and stop pouting."

* * *

"Ah, Queen Elsa, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you!"

The grey haired King of the Southern Isles pulled Elsa into a tight hug.

"Alf, let her go."

The man listened to his wife, allowing the young woman to slip out of his arms.

"I apologise for my husband's behaviour, he has always been a hugger."

Elsa chuckles, "It is no trouble your majesty."

The Queen took hold of Elsa's hands while looking over to Anna, "I would also like to apologise for my son's behaviour at your coronation."

Anna piped up waving her hand while looking up at the gaudy gold ceiling, "Don't worry about it, I got even."

Bryd leaned over to Anna, while looking at the twelve men of varying ages and similar looks who were stood in the throne room, "Who are these guys?"

"They are the twelve of the thirteen sons and heirs of the Southern Isles. Han's older brothers."

Bryd chuckled to herself, "I could barely live as an only child, the thought of having that many siblings. It makes me shudder with fear."

"Oh it can be difficult at times, but at least you are never alone."

The red haired girl looked to her left to see one of the older men extending his hand, "I am Prince Alf the 3rd, and you are?"

She placed her hand in his and felt a small kiss on her knuckles that was tickled by his thick beard, "Oh, I am Princess Bryd of Arendelle."

"Princess of Arendelle, but I thought Queen Elsa only had one sister."

Elsa turned to face the Prince, hooking her arm around Bryd's, "I do, Bryd is my companion and joint ruler of Arendelle."

A hearty laugh exploded through the room. Every person turned to the King who had a large smile on his face, "Oh wonderful! I love how the younger generation feel free to express who they truly are."

Bryd raised an eyebrow.

_What is he taking?_

"So when is the wedding?"

Both girls started to stutter, Elsa just about managed to string a sentence together. "Because of the laws of the Church we would be unable to marry."

The king threw his arms up in the air and boomed, "You are the Queen, you don't need to listen to the Church, you can do what you wish! If Abigail and I listened to the laws of our Church we would never have been able to marry."

"May I enquire as to why you would have been unable to marry?"

The King put his arms around his wife who had a worried look on her face.

"Alf, don't."

"She is my sister."

Silence

Queen Abigail was shaking her head in her hands. Alf couldn't see what he had done wrong; Kristoff, Mari, Bryd and Elsa were too shocked to say anything. So it was up to Anna to put her foot in it, "So that explains the nose on Hans."

Elsa shot Anna a dirty look, but she just shrugged in reply. Elsa turned to the hosts, "I am so sorry about my sister. She is tired from the journey and can get grumpy when tired."

"No I'm not."

"Anna, shut up!" Elsa hissed.

* * *

Once out of ear shot of the hosting royals Elsa froze the dress of her sister. "What do you think you are doing? You just made a fool of us and embarrassed the King and Queen, who I am trying to create a trade deal with."

"I'm sorry Elsa, but them being brother and sister; it is just weird and wrong. It would be like us getting married."

"I wouldn't be against it."

The two sisters turned to Kristoff in shock, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Bryd's voice piped up, "I would ship it."

A sea of confused faces looked at the short girl, "Do you not have that expression here? It means I would be all for you two getting together."

Elsa walks away her hands in the air in defeat, snowflakes leaving her fingers, "I am surrounded by a horde of perverts."

Bryd runs after her, "I am not a pervert. Well at least not all of the time."

Anna then walks away down the corridor, "I am going to my room."

And there they stood, Kristoff and Mari, looking at each other in an awkward silence. Five minutes passed until the girl broke the tension, "You do know that Anna is never going to sleep with you again after saying that?"

With that Mari turned and walked away from the blonde boy, "Wait what? Are you being serious?"

"Aww come on, she can't do that!"

Kristoff looked around, "And now I am talking to myself, like a crazy person. Where is Sven when you need him?"

* * *

No matter how hard Elsa tried she couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning, her head filled with more thoughts than she could handle. Elsa sat up, her eyes taking in the small but beautifully decorated bedroom. Her eyes slowly wandered to the sleeping girl next to her. She watched her exposed back as each breath seemed to make her freckles dance.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it is rude to stare?"

"How did you know?"

Bryd sat up, allowing the thin quilt to slide off her breasts exposing them to the cool air. "What's wrong? You have been tossing and turning for hours. Are you worried about the trade agreement? I know it's not ideal on our part, but it is better than a kick in the teeth."

"No, it isn't that, it is what King Alf said."

"What, about your small breasts? Because I don't think they are small, I think they are perfect."

Elsa shook her head.

"Okay, if it isn't that either, what is it?"

Elsa looked down at her hands, "About marrying you."

"Oh, right."

Elsa shifted in the bed, looking directly into her lovers emerald green eyes, "If we were able to, would you marry me?"

Bryd held Elsa's hands to her naked chest, feeling the mixture of hot and cold exchange between them, "Without a moment's hesitation."

The Queen placed her hand over the left finger of Bryd's, a small breeze blew across her finger. When Elsa removed her hand, and there it was, the most beautiful ring Bryd had ever seen. The older girl ran her fingers across it; the ring was perfectly formed with small snowflakes embedded in the ice. "Elsa, it's beautiful."

"It might melt, but if it does I will make another one."

"It won't melt."

"How do you know?"

"I can just feel it in my bones and in my heart."

Elsa placed her head against her lovers, "I cannot promise you that we will be able to get married, but I can promise you that no matter what I will be there for you."

Bryd then took Elsa's hand and waved her fingers over it. The younger girl looked down at a ring on her finger, the flames flickering with each movement she made. "And I will always be there for you."

The girl's eyes met, "And even if you do decide you want to marry Anna, I will support you 100% as long as I get to join in once and a while."

"Bryd, what a way to spoil a perfect moment!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She said with a naughty glint in her eye.

Elsa removed the covers that were covering Bryd and straddled her stomach while pinning her arms down to the bed. Bryd could feel Elsa rubbing her wetness against her skin which made her body temperature rise. The Queen then leant down and breathed into the smaller girl's ear, "I think you need to be punished for that."

Bryd moaned, swallowed and just about managed to say, "We – I, might burn the bedroom."

"If I have to wait I might cause another eternal winter."

With that Elsa started to kiss down her fiancées body, nipping at her skin on occasion. Bryd's hips bucked up when she felt Elsa's cool breath on her soaking wet centre, giving it the occasional lick and kiss. "Elsa, please."

Elsa kissed back up Bryd's toned body, "Please what?"

Bryd grabbed handfuls of Elsa's loose hair, pulling her head towards her own before demanding in her ear, "Fuck me."

"Be patient, half the joy is in the anticipation." Elsa kissed the freckled skin of Bryd's neck as her hand found its way between her legs. Her finger's teased the wet opening for a few moments before sliding one, then two, then eventually three inside her lover. With each thrust and curl of Elsa's finger's Bryd moaned louder while using her own hand to ready herself for what was coming next.

Once Elsa felt they were both suitably wet, she pulled her fingers out and flicked her wrist. The smaller girl's eyes shot open as she felt something cold and hard pressing against her centre. She looked between their bodies to see a dildo made of ice, one half already in Elsa and the other slowly pushing into Bryd.

"Do you want this?"

Bryd hiccuped, she could feel her wetness growing, slowly dripping on the sheet, "Yes please."

Elsa slowly pushed into the Princess, both girls moaning loudly at the internal pressure. Once inside Elsa paused for a moment before rocking her hips, fucking both of them. While each girl was being penetrated by this wonderful, cold object, they took it upon themselves to finger each other's clits, increasing the pleasure.

Bryd was normally the last to come, but this time she was the first. The orgasm hit her unexpectedly, biting Elsa's neck, moaning into her skin as she shook uncontrollably. Each buck of her hips caused the dildo to push further into Elsa, eventually spurring on her own orgasm. A slight flame escaped Bryd's mouth before it was lovingly assaulted by Elsa's.

They kissed for a few minutes until their orgasms fully settled. Elsa looked down at the mess on the bed, "It melted."

Her fiancée dropped her head back on the pillow, panting heavily, "Oh my God, that was amazing."

"And you didn't burn the castle down."

"You're right, I'm learning."

Elsa snuggled into Bryd, laughing to herself, "I need to use to the toilet now, but I don't think my legs will work."

"You can use my walking stick if you like."

"Oh very funny."


	17. Chapter 17

**Bit of a change in this chapter.**

* * *

Mari looked up from her bowl of fruit and just gazed around the table. Everyone looked so happy and in love, all except for her. The one person she loved she couldn't have, and it killed her. Every day she saw them her heart skipped a beat, but the moment their fingers locked with another it felt as if it was being ripped out.

She looked over at the one she yearned for, a slight blush against their freckled cheeks. The brunette girl looked down at her left hand, remembering the ring that sat uncomfortably there, she felt bad for lying to her fiancée. No matter how she tried she couldn't love him and eventually drove him into the arms of other women.

_I should have just bit my lip and married him._

Breakfast passed with very little been spoken from her pale red lips. Mari made her way to the small bedroom she had occupied for these last two days, sitting herself on the edge of the bed she imagined what it would be like to have them kiss her, touch her.

She had dreamt about it so many times before, all with the same outcome. Her hand slowly crept up her pleated skirt, she pushed her fingers behind the hem of her now wet bloomers. The girl couldn't stop herself, she was away in her own imagination.

_Oh I need you so badly._

A surprise knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts.

"Mari? Can I come in?"

_Oh I recognise that voice._

Mari quickly stood up, cleaned her fingers and straightened out her dress before opening the door. And there they were, stood in front of her with a smile across their face.

"We are leaving in ten minutes, are you ready?"

_Oh what I could do to you in ten minutes._

"Yes almost, I will be down soon."

"Are you okay? You seem flushed."

The girl nearly let out a moan when her friends hand brushed against her cheeks, their fingers feeling cool compared to the heat radiating off her face.

"Are you getting sick?"

"No, I am fine, thank you."

"Alright, I will see you downstairs."

As they turned away, walking down the sun bleached hall, Mari pushed her head against the door-frame. As a change of scenery the five of them decided to spend a week travelling the Southern Isles commoner style. Yes Mari was just a simple maid, but the thought of spending a week in a tent in such close proximity to the one she treasured was torture. But she had no choice to agree, she didn't fancy being stuck any longer in this castle with King and Queen Incest and their very creepy sons.

* * *

"Are you sure you will be okay on horseback? We can bring a carriage instead if you want?"

"No, I will be fine as long as we don't go too fast and I have someone to hold onto."

Mari didn't realise she was staring until someone snapped their fingers in front of her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? You didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

"Are you able to manage a horse on your own?"

The girl nodded a smile across her face. "Of course, I used to live on a farm before I became a maid, I would ride all the time."

They turned back to the group, "That's settled then, you two can be on one horse and the rest of us will ride on our own."

Hours passed and Mari was getting sore from sitting on a saddle all day, all she wanted to do was lay down in her bed and sleep. But unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, she would have to sleep on a thin mat on the floor, she couldn't believe the royals agreed to do this.

The group stopped by a small lake that was enclosed by the lushest evergreen trees any of them had seen. They looked around, admiring the crystal clear waters and small fishes.

"It is stunning."

_You are stunning._

"Who fancies going for a swim?"

_What? I don't want them to see me in my bathing suit._

Reluctantly Mari agreed and hid behind some trees like the others, changing into her bathing suit. By the time she had emerged from the tree line everyone else was in the water.

"Wow, Mari, look at those legs. They are so toned and well-shaped."

The brunette girl looked down to her exposed calves, smiling like a child, "Thank you."

"Now come on in, the water is lovely and warm."

* * *

As the sun set over the lake Mari couldn't help but look over to the one she dreamt about. They were watching the deep colours bleed into the water and move with the ripples on the surface.

"I love spring, it has always been my favourite time of the year."

"Really? I would have always imagined it to be winter."

"Yes I love the winter. The crisp white snow, a reason to curl up to the one you love. But Spring, it's a chance for new life and starting over."

They looked over their shoulder to the people balled up under blankets fast asleep a look of uncertainty in their face.

"They do love you. You know that right? I see it in the way they look at you."

Mari watches them turn back, pulling their legs up to their chest and watching the water.

"I know, but sometimes I get worried that the job I do is too stressful for them, I don't get to _really_ sit down and chat. It is all work, sex and sleep."

"Well maybe you should make time for them."

"Maybe you're right."

The curly haired girl shivered as a slight breeze past through their camp. Her deep love noticed and came over with a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders and holding her tight.

"Thank you."

"It's fine. That's what friends are for."

Mari chuckles to herself, "I never thought you would class us as friends."

"Well I do, you love the same people I love and because of that I see you as a friend."

Mari spent a moment examining their face, they looked so happy. Before she realised it she had moved in for a kiss, it only lasted a few seconds before Mari was pushed back at arm's length, but it was perfect.

"What do you think you're doing?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Anna, I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment."

Mari stuttered, "I love you."

_Well done Mari, just make things worse._

Anna paced up and down, her finger working overtime to push hair behind her ear, "W – What? Why would you tell me something like that?"

The ruckus caused Kristoff, Elsa and Bryd to wake up. Elsa rubbed her eyes, "What's going on?"

Her sister raised her arms in the air, "I will tell you what's going on, Miss Maid over here decided to kiss me and confess her love to me."

Bryd looked up at Mari who was looking away, "Is this true?"

Mari didn't want to reply or face any of this, she just turned and ran into the forest.

"Mari, don't run away."

But it was too late, she couldn't hear Bryd's calls anymore. Her head was foggy from all her thoughts, her tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn't want to face them again, she just wanted to be alone.

_I'm__ sorry Anna, I didn't mean to._

* * *

"What is wrong with you Anna?"

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, there is clearly something wrong with her."

Bryd and Elsa raised an eyebrow, taking slight offense to that last comment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I just – I, never mind."

Kristoff walked over to his girlfriend, putting one hand on both shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Anna, remember how crushed you felt when Hans told you he didn't love you?"

Anna looked away with a slight pout, "Yeah."

"Well you have just done the same thing to Mari. She probably feels just as crushed as you did, but what is worse, is she doesn't have anyone who loves her as much your sister and I love you to run to."

A realisation dawned on Anna, Kristoff was right, Mari probably feels the same as she did. Determination filled her heart and showed in her eyes. "Right, I am going to go after her and bring her back.

Elsa stepped forward, "Do you need any of us to come with you?"

"No, it's my fault, I need to fix this."

Anna made her way to her horse, mounting it. "Bryd, I am putting you in charge of keeping Kristoff in line. And Elsa, please no freezing his manhood while I'm gone."

With that the younger Princess rode off in the direction of Mari.

"Uh, why would you freeze my manhood?"

"I won't, as long as you tell me that you haven't slept with my sister."

Kristoff slowly lowered his hands, guarding his groin.

* * *

"Mari? Mari, its Anna, I'm sorry I shouted at you. Come back with me – I mean not with me, with me. Just – Mari!"

Anna looked around the forest, barely being able to see in the fading light.

_Oh, I should have brought a lamp._

She shivered.

_And a cloak, I wonder what the chances are that Oaken's trading post is a chain._

Anna's horse jumped slightly when a twig snapped behind them, "Whoa girl, you're okay. Mari, is that you?"

"Yes. Where are you? It's really dark."

The girl sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I was worried you were a murderer, or worse, Hans."

Mari looked up at the Princess who was finally coming into her vision, "Don't worry, I don't want to get blood on my hands. I want to say I'm sorry."

"No Mari, you don't need to apologise. I was insensitive."

The maid gave the horse a stroke, "Well I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Well no, that didn't help matters."

Mari gasped, "What cheek!"

"But in all seriousness, I am sorry. You know how I am, I overreact to everything."

"I know, so does every other member of your family. It seems to be genetic."

"And yet you still love me, there must be something wrong with you." Anna was met with a glare. "Too soon?"

"Yes Anna."

Anna extended her hand down to the girl, "Come on, let's get back to everyone."

"Do you know the way back?"

"Ah… we might have a problem."


	19. Chapter 19

"Anna, Bryd wake up, breakfast is ready."

Bryd turned onto her side, snuggling into the body lying next to her.

"Aww, don't they look adorable."

"They look like a couple of sleeping lions."

"I didn't think it was proper for Princesses to dribble."

A beam of sun entered Anna's lidded eyes causing her to stir in her sleep. Her eyes slowly opened for a brief second, long enough to see her being faced with a sleeping Bryd. Anna closed her eyes again, and starts pushing Bryd's arm.

"Get out of my bed."

"I'm not in your bed, get out of mine."

A couple of sniggers forced the girls to fully wake up, sitting up they looked at each other before looking at two smiling faces.

"Good morning sleepyheads."

Anna stretched her arms while Bryd re-adjusted her shirt. Both girls mumbled at the same time, "How did we get here?"

Kristoff put his hands on his knees, "You honestly don't remember?"

The older girl rubbed her head while wandered her eyes over to look behind Anna.

"No I don't – is that a cello?"

* * *

The group rode their horses through a small, quaint town as the sun started to set. Anna watched the people go about their daily lives without a care in the world. She looked over to her sister. "It's nice going somewhere and not being recognised isn't it?"

Elsa agreed with a smile. The four girls decided to explore the town while Kristoff chose to go and find a suitable spot to pitch the tents. They agreed to meet in the local tavern in an hour.

The girls soon realised that there wasn't much to see, a couple of shops that were closing for the day, a few houses, a church and possibly a few prostitutes lurking down a back alley. So after ten minutes they were sat in the Drunken Dog. Mari placed four ales on the sticky, unstable plank of wood that barely passed as a table. Everyone apart from Mari feeling extremely awkward in their surroundings, "Ah, just knock back a few of these and you will forget all about your fancy blue blood."

And that is what Anna and Bryd did, they knocked them back. Elsa, running her fingers along the edge of her glass watched as the empty glasses piled up on the table. "Don't you two think you've had enough?"

"No." Anna quickly replied, a slight slur surfacing.

Bryd sat herself on the lap of her fiancée giving her a drunken smile before kissing her deeply, as she forced her tongue in Elsa's mouth a round of cheers rumbled around the room. Elsa pushed the olive skinned girl away from her mouth, "Bryd, you taste of iron."

"Sexy isn't it?"

Elsa pushed Bryd off her lap, "Not in the slightest."

As Bryd pulled herself back onto her feet her eyes caught a glimpse of something beautiful. In the corner of the room was a white cello, glinting in the candle light. "Oh I want that."

Mari watched as the Princess started to walk over to a large opposing man, "Bryd, where are you going?"

"To get myself a banjo."

"I think you mean cello."

Bryd waved her hand, "Whatever."

The muscular bearded man looked at Bryd with a raised eyebrow. "Good Sir, I see you have a lovely banjo. I wish to buy it."

"Do you mean my cello?"

Bryd nodded violently. The man crossed his arms, "Well I'm sorry miss but it's not for sale."

"Well that is not acceptable. I demand that instrument."

"You demand it? Who do you think you are demanding such a thing?"

As the man stood up, he towered over the small girl. Within moments Elsa was pulling her away and Mari was apologising on her behalf. "No, don't pull me away, I want that banjo!"

Mari sighed and looked up to the man, "As you can see she is really attached to your cello. Is there any way we could do a trade?"

The man scoffed, "We don't trade in these parts. We play games."

Without hearing the rules of the game Bryd shouts out, "I accept your challenge."

Elsa slaps her forehead, "This isn't going to go well."

* * *

The barkeep stood by the fire pointing to the bright orange coals. "This games is simple, whoever can hold the hot coal the longest wins. If Victor wins these lovely women buy everyone a round of ale. If this lovely lady wins, she gets Victor's cello who probably stole it from someone else."

Bryd, felt warmth in her body, she knew she could win this. Heat and fire was what she was all about. The man and Bryd placed their hands out, palm side up. "3, 2, 1, drop!"

A piece of burning coal was placed in their hands, the man instantly wincing. He lasted and impressive ten seconds before dropping the coal, all the men in the tavern laughing at how he was beaten by a girl. Byrd threw the piece of coal up and down in her hand like it as nothing before throwing it back in the fire.

She swaggered over to the man, "Banjo please."

He reluctantly handed the cello over to the Princess. "Thank you, kind sir."

Hiccup.

Victor noticed a flame fly out of her hand. "What the – you cheated!"

All the men in the tavern looked over at the girls, Bryd bowed slightly, "I think it is time we take our leave."

With that the Bryd ran away, leaving Elsa and Mari to deal with Anna who had passed out from drink. Bryd hobbled past Kristoff as she shouted at him to run.

Confused he stood there until Anna was thrown into his arms, Elsa shouting "Carry her and run."

"What did you do?"

"No time to explain."

Kristoff turned back to the Tavern where he was faced with over thirty humongous men. "Uh oh."

* * *

"So are you saying I won that cello?"

Mari passed Bryd a segmented orange, "Yes. But the question is, why did you want it? Can you even play?"

Bryd nodded, "Of course I can. I can play the piano, cello and the harmonica."

Kristoff scoffed while having an Anna burying into his chest, "Harmonica? People actually play that?"

"Ugh, Kristoff, I think I'm dying."

"Well that is what you get for drinking like a man."

Mari laughed when she looked at both hung-over girls, "I have a feeling we aren't moving until these lightweights have sobered up."

"Does that mean we can go to bed?"

Elsa stood up, placing her plait over her shoulder, "No you can't. We have two days to get back to the harbour in the south, we need to leave today."

Mari walked over to her Queen, "Elsa, they are in no state to ride."

She clenched her fists, ice slowly building up her sleeves, "Well they should have thought about that before they decided to get legless. You can deal with Anna and Bryd while I help Kristoff get the horses ready. Do I make myself clear?"

The brunette girl nodded her head before turning and muttering under her breath, "So much for not being a maid on this trip."

* * *

"Elsa, please can I ride with you. Anna has no idea what she's doing."

"No."

Bryd pushed her head into the back of Anna, who herself was slowly falling forward. Each step of the horse caused a mini explosion in their heads, "I am never drinking again."

The older girl patted her friends back, "I totally agree with you there."

Anna pulled on the reins a little too hard causing the horse to rear up and kick up a bit of fuss nearly forcing Bryd to slide off the saddle. "Anna, please, try and keep control."

"But I am too tired and my head hurts."

"Alright, that is it."

The two girls looked over to Elsa who had brought her horse to a stop. "Bryd I want you to take control of the reigns, Anna you can sit behind her."

"But Elsa, I can't."

"Tough, you are going to have to. End of story."

Elsa started to feel sorry for the poor horse, being pulled from pillar to post by a hung-over girl who clearly had no idea how to ride. "Bryd, try and ride in a straight line. You are making me feel sick."

"I'm sorry Anna, I am trying, honestly."

With that Bryd felt a warmth go down her back, at first she thought nothing of it until she heard Anna cough. "Anna, please say you didn't just vomit over me."

"I am so sorry."

* * *

Mari passed Anna a flask of water, "How are you feeling?"

The Princess took a quick gulp before replying, "Much better after emptying my stomach."

"That is normally the case, just a shame it had to be over Bryd."

The two girls watched Bryd as she cleaned her shirt in a nearby stream, muttering profanities under her breath. "Do you think she will forgive me?"

Mari looked over to Elsa who was watching Bryd with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face, "Of course she will, but at the moment I think Elsa is your biggest problem."

Anna flicked her wrist, "Ah, we always make up. Give it ten minutes and everything will be back to normal."

But for once Anna was wrong, really wrong. Elsa was livid. All these years she had to be the perfect daughter, she read every book she was given, learnt every language she was faced with, even remained isolated as to not tarnish the families reputation. She was then forced to become the perfect Queen no matter how much she didn't want that title. And there they were, two girls without a care in the world. Their responsibilities were little, their respect for the system were even smaller. Elsa never wanted to come on this trip, but her immature sister battered her eyelids and got what she wanted, like always.

The Queen's stomach was churning up, she felt like screaming, but as always she had to keep it to herself, just like how she was taught.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._

"Come on, we are leaving."

"Can I ride with you now?"

"No Bryd, you can't."

* * *

"Are you ever going to play your cello, or is it just a conversational piece?"

"Well Kristoff, I do think this has a good story behind it. But if you really want, I'll play you a little tune."

Bryd put her cello between her legs, positioning her fingers ready to play. "Hold onto your bloomers ladies."

Elsa stood at the door of the dining room, her arms crossed and one eye watching Bryd play. Yes her tune was impressive but the blonde haired girl was not in the mood.

_There she goes, showing off._

The red haired girl was only half way through her song before she noticed Elsa walking away. Her shoulders slumped and her fingers stopped playing. Mari raised an eyebrow, "Why did you stop?"

Bryd put her cello against a wall and walked away, "I'm sorry, there is something I have to deal with."

The older girl walked up to the deck to see Elsa stood at the bow, her shoulders humped up and her hands rubbing her arms. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"Please tell me. Is it because of what happened in the tavern?"

"Oh, so you're not completely ignorant."

Bryd took a step forward, "What exactly is your problem?"

No answer again.

"For goodness sake, Elsa, answer me!"

Elsa turned to Bryd and shouted at the top of her voice, "You, you are my problem!"

The older girl felt her heart stop, her hands started to shake, she couldn't believe what just came out of her lover's mouth.

"Elsa, what's going on?"

Elsa looked over to see Anna stood there a look of concern on her face. Elsa scoffed, "You are just as bad Anna. Both of you have not a single care in this whole world. You think you can just breeze through life without having to lift a single finger or face a single consequence. I should have known something like what happened in the tavern would occur. Both of you are so immature, thinking it is okay to just get drunk and nearly get everyone killed."

Anna looked straight into her sisters eyes, "It is called having fun Elsa, maybe if you removed that stick from your ass you'd understand."

Elsa clenched her fists, frost creeping up her arms, "Well I am sorry if my sense of duty seems alien to you, but I guess that must be what happens when you have your head in the clouds all the time."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well is there any point in me saying yes if you can't figure it out yourself?"

Bryd stepped in front of Anna, "Leave her alone Elsa, this isn't her fault."

"No, you're right, it's yours. You keep interfering with my Kingdom and my family."

"Wow, so am I not part of this family anymore?"

Elsa walked up to Bryd, looking her in the eyes. "No, you are not. You are just a disease ridden cockroach. You killed your mother, you then killed your adopted mother, and now you have moved onto Anna, killing her innocence with your constant flirting."

It took every ounce of strength Bryd had not to punch Elsa, but she wouldn't let herself stoop that law. "If that is what you think then the moment we dock I will leave you and leave your Kingdom."

"And where will you go? You are just an orphan with no place to call home."

"Well I guess this is a good a time as any."

Bryd stuck her hand in her back pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper, handing it to Elsa. "That is a letter from the high council of the Northern Isles. It turns out the Queens father is too ill to continue reigning in his son-in-laws place, so he is abdicating. Despite me not being of royal blood, he has elected me as Queen since there aren't any more heirs. Not bad for an orphan."

Bryd turned away and started to walk away from Elsa, "I was originally going to turn it down, but now I might as well accept. It was nice knowing you Elsa and please don't disturb me or my Kingdom, I never want to see you again."

Elsa looked up from the letter to see Anna standing there shaking her head. "You are such a fucking idiot."

* * *

Anna stood at the door of one of the guest bedrooms that Bryd started her stay in before becoming a permanent resident of Elsa's room. "She left all of her things."

Mari rubbed the small of Anna's back. "I'm sorry."

The Princess looked at her new made friend before leaning in for a kiss. When their lips parted Mari looked at her friend confused, "Uh, why did you do that?"

"I was hoping it would make me feel better."

"And did it?"

"No."

Anna's hands went up in defence, "N-not that you are a bad kisser or anything, it's just I- I, you know."

"Don't like the ladies."

"Yeah."

Mari leant against the frame, her eyes looked down.

"What's wrong?"

The girl looked up at the Princess, tears filling her eyes, "I am going to leave."

"Wait what? Why?"

"I can't stay here, not with the way your sister – The Queen spoke to Bryd, it was unfair. I don't think I could work for her under these circumstances."

Anna looked away, "I understand. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnnnn! Oohh I bet you weren't expecting that! But never fear, the story doesn't end there!**


	20. Chapter 20

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. There wasn't a day that went by that Elsa didn't feel annoyed at herself for what she said to Bryd. Every day when she received letters she would search for the seal of the Northern Isles on the envelope, hoping she had written. But that letter never came.

Four years had passed, and those four years were worse than the four she had to live without her parents and the 13 she spent locked up in her room before that. But today was not a day for sadness, it was going to be a happy and memorable day, if she could get Anna up.

"Anna, get up, I have been calling you for the last half an hour."

"I'm up, I'm up."

Elsa placed her ear against the door, starting to hear her sister snore she banged on the door. "Anna, you better get up or so help me I am cancelling this wedding."

The patter of feet approached the door, the lock clicked and the door flew open, "I am up, are you happy now?"

Elsa looked up to Anna's sorry excuse for hair. "Oh we have a big job on our hands. It will be a miracle if you make it on time."

"Wait what? I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

"Well you should have thought about that before you refused to get up. Now come on, let's try and brush this mane of yours."

* * *

Elsa pulled on Anna's corset strings, giving them a few firm tugs before proceeding to tie them. "Elsa, can't you do it loser? It's a bit tight."

"Would you prefer Gerda to help you?"

"Oh God no, the last time she did this I passed out."

"So stop whining and deal with it."

Anna let out a yelp when Elsa gave the corset one last tug for luck.

* * *

The Queen watched her younger sister's face carefully as she walked her down the aisle. She couldn't believe she was finally getting married. Her blue eyes popped from the deep purple eye shadow she stole from Elsa, her cheeks had a bright glow about them from happiness. Her dress was cream with delicate lace around the bodice. Anna was no longer that awkward 18 year old she was reintroduced to at the coronation. She was a mature young woman ready to start her own family and her own life.

"Uh, Elsa?"

Elsa looked at Anna, "You can let go of my arm now."

The older girl pulled her arms away, mouthing 'Sorry' before taking her place to the right of Anna.

Elsa was too engrossed in her own thoughts to pay attention to the wedding. But one thing did catch her eye as the wedding drew to a close, a streak of familiar red hair.

_No, it can't be._

"Elsa, I'm married!"

Anna jumped into the arms of her sister squealing in delight. "I am so happy for you."

Pushing her sister lightly out of her arms, "Now come on, we have your party to attend to."

* * *

"I have no idea how you deal with this, I am fed up of nodding to people. And I swear I am developing a blister on my hand because of all the kisses it has received."

Elsa chuckled, "You see that is one of the benefits of having ice powers. People don't want to kiss your hand."

In the corner of her eye Elsa saw the same red streak as she saw earlier but when she glanced back it had vanished into the crowd.

_Okay Elsa, you are officially going crazy._

"BRYD!"

_Or maybe not._

Elsa let her eyes follow her sister through the thick crowd until it stopped in front of a woman who she hugged tightly.

_That can't be Bryd._

Anna held the woman's hand, pulling her up to Kristoff. And there she was, the Queen of the Northern Isles walking up to her, cane in hand. Elsa stared for a few moments admiring the woman in front of her. Her hair still as bright as always with those few white streaks in her fringe, but her hair had clearly grown. On either side of her head two long, tightly twirled locks of hair that where twisted together to make a thick bun. Her dress was tight, sleeveless and simple in light grey with, surprisingly Arendelle's signature yellow, trimming the hems.

"Kristoff, it is great to see you again. I love the goatee."

"Thanks, and I have to say you look much better in a dress than a suit."

_Wow, she looks amazing._

"You know it's rude to stare."

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and looked into those large green eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine; I know how sexy I look."

Anna put her arm around the shoulder of her shorter friend, "Old age is suiting you."

"Hey, just because it's your wedding doesn't mean I can't burn your arse."

Bryd looked up at Elsa with a blushing smile. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at the red streak running down the length of her thick plait. The Queens hair was less formal than normal, a long fringe falling to the left of her cheek, framing her face, the rest tucked under her crown.

"Uh, we will leave you two to talk. We need to get some chocolate. Do you want some?"

"You know I don't like chocolate."

Anna waved as she walked away, "I will pretend I didn't hear that."

When Anna left the two Queens were left in silence.

"Hi."

Elsa jumped slightly, "Hi me? Hi."

_Oh clever Elsa. Who else would she say hi to?_

"You look beautiful."

_Don't say it, don't say it._

"You look beautifuller."

_Dammit._

Bryd laughed, "You have been living with Anna for too long."

"I think you're right."

Hiccup.

_She's nervous._

Bryd looked away, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem. So, uh, how is the Kingdom?"

"Not bad, windy, raining, no snow."

Elsa brought her hand to her mouth, laughing. "It sounds magical."

"Not in the slightest."

_Go on, ask her, you know you want to._

"So uh, I was wondering, do you, have a, uh, spouse or anything?"

"Straight to the point, I like it." Bryd laughed and waggling her bare ring finger at Elsa, "Does this answer your question?"

Elsa couldn't help but stare at her hand, there it was, the ice ring she had made for her on her index finger. Yes it had moved fingers, but she felt so happy that is was still on her hand.

_She kept it._

Anna yelled from the other side of the hall, waving her arms violently. "Hey Bryd, we are ready."

"Ha, it's nice to see she hasn't changed much. Now I hope you don't mind your Majesty, but I have to entertain the audience."

Bryd glided through the crowd until she was in the middle of the hall where no one else stood. She sat herself down on a chair, and placed a certain white cello between her legs.

_Is that the same cello?_

* * *

With a deep breath she closed her eyes and let her fingers play. As she played each note a flame escaped her hands, dancing through the air in time with the music. Her head moved from side to side as she played. Elsa forgot what a beauty she was when she was engulfed in the music.

From the front of the crowd stepped out Anna, who ran her hand over her stomach and opened her mouth, "The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?"

Elsa felt herself drawn to her sister and old friend.

"Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light."

The Queen made her way through the crowd, her eyes fixed on the flames and her sister who had leant against a pillar staring back at her.

"Tonight image me gowned and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace. I suddenly see her standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair."

Anna extends her hand out to her sister and pulls her close, they pause, and then they dance. Murmurs made their way through the room at the shock the Princess wasn't doing the right thing and dancing with her new husband. But then again, with this family they very rarely did the 'right' thing.

"For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever. I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever. At least I've got a chance."

The tempo became slower and Elsa took the lead.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

The women battled for control as they danced and sang through the ballroom. Anna stopped, letting go of her sister's hand with a smile on her face. Her hand finding its way to her diaphragm, "Nothing's in my way."

The guests cheered louder than they ever had before. The three girls looked at each other with smiles as if not a day had passed since they were together. Elsa made her way to Bryd, ready to ask her a question, but the woman shook her head and proceeded to play another song. This one was slower, more powerful than the previous. It wasn't until the Snow Queen looked at the smile on the Fire Queen's face she knew which song it was.

_The one she played when we brought back mama and papa._

Flames flicked around the guests, causing a few gasps to escape their lips. Bryd closed her eyes again, her veins glowed as she played faster, the flames becoming more intense, then a bright flash. As the light faded the music continued to play, and there they were, all the previous Kings and Queens of Arendelle.

The fiery figures bowed and curtsied to the humans before going on to dance, their fire reflecting on the flooring. The grand ballroom felt cosy, private for every member who watched on.

Anna looked over to Elsa, tears building up in her eyes. Her sister smiled and inhaled before firing snow into the air, the flakes caused steam to expel off the skin of the fire-made humans. Their dancing causing the steam to flow through the air like magic, captivating the audience who were finally silent.

The Queen of the Northern Isles fingers caressed her cello, the tempo slowly building. She was away, immersed in the music so deeply she didn't realise the guests and her magical creations had all stopped to watch her. But to her she was on her own with just Elsa in front of her, listening intently.

Only when her fingers finally stopped playing and thunder of cheers and applause ripped through the room Bryd realised she wasn't alone. She saw Elsa, stood there in front of her, her hand hands clenched to her chest, a smile on her face and a tear down her cheek.

_I have never heard anything so beautiful._

Without thinking she extended her hand out to her old friend, who, without hesitation took it. Elsa led Bryd to a quieter corner of the room.

"Don't you want to see your parents?"

"A lot has happened in four years, I realised there was someone more important to me who I wanted to see."

"Oh, and who is that?"

Elsa pulled her into a deep kiss. Bryd pulled away, placing her head on the chest of the younger Queen. "Elsa, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

* * *

"What do you see when you play?"

Bryd looked over at Elsa who was casually sat back on the edge of the balcony, her hair shining in the moonlight.

"I normally see colours. Colours that are so vivid you'd think you are in a painting."

"Normally? So what did you see this time?"

The olive skinned girl took hold of Elsa's pale fingers, "I saw you, just sat there, listening. All the times I've played with you in the room I didn't play for anyone else but for you, and today were no different."

Elsa looked away for a moment. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"I love you and want you so much it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. But – "

"We are rulers of different Kingdoms."

"Precisely."

Bryd jumps onto her feet, "Well we are still young – sort of, we have our whole lives ahead of us. We have plenty of time to figure this out."

She throws her walking stick to Elsa, who just about catches it. She slowly lifts her dress, the fabric grazing her thigh. "But in the meantime, I'm not wearing any underwear."

Elsa froze Bryd's walking stick by accident as she looks at the naked leg in front of her.

* * *

"Well good morning you two. I expect you had a good night."

The two Queens look Anna who is sat at the dining table tucking into an apple a bit perplexed.

"Uh, Anna, shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

"And miss a chance to hang out with my two favourite Queens after four years? Not on your life."

She took a bite of her pear, "Plus Kristoff ate too much cake last night so he is still in bed."

Anna looked at Bryd who was pulling a knot out of her loose, waist length hair. "You better not show Rapunzel your hair, she will spend hours playing with it."

As always Anna's timing was impeccable, a squeal was heard from the doorway. Before Bryd had the chance to turn around her hair was being fingered. "Hello Rapunzel."

"Your hair is so beautiful, so long, it's as long as mine was - almost."

Elsa sat herself down at the head of the table. "Where is Eugene?"

Rapunzel sat down, still holding onto the ends of the red haired girl's hair, "Oh, he drank too much and is nursing a hangover. So I guess it is just us girls today just like all those years ago."

The room was filled with an awkward silence, as the girls looked at Bryd's walking stick that was leaning against her chair. The older girl clapped her hands together, "So who is up for a little adventure?"

Elsa sat back in her chair, "As long as it doesn't involve drinking and cellos you can count me in."

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

Anna put her hands up in the air, "Whoa, breathe, it's a happy day, no fighting."

"Since it is the day after your wedding you get to choose. What do you want to do Anna?" asked Rapunzel.

She sat on the table, sliding herself towards her sister, a familiar look on her face. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Bryd stood herself up, "Anna, I hope you don't mind, but I think I have a better idea."

* * *

**I have a drawing I did to accompany this chapter, you can just pop to my profile and either click on my deviantart (under the title 'winter sun 20) or tumblr page and you'll find it.**

**Toodles.**


	21. Chapter 21

The four women slogged their way through thick snow until they reached a secluded corner of the castle's garden. "Right, this looks good enough."

Rapunzel looked at her cousins with confusion on her face before turning back to Bryd, "What for?"

"A hot tub of course."

Bryd stood with her feet apart and her hands at the ready. "Okay, I suggest you move back, the last time I did this I created a slight crevasse."

Elsa opened her mouth to ask about the crevasse until she felt the ground under her feet trembling. Bryd closed her eyes and strained, the veins on her arms protruding and glowing as she pushed rock up from the ground, creating a large earthen hot tub. She gave herself a few moments to regain her breath before she placed her hands on the earth, heating it up. "Okay Elsa, I need you to freeze this rapidly."

The Queen did as she was asked, hitting the tub with a strong icy blast. The earth immediately became solid and watertight. Bryd lent herself against the edge, panting heavily. "I am exhausted."

"I'm not surprised after what you did." Anna paused. "What did you do exactly?"

Bryd waved her hand about half-heartedly as she explained, "Oh just – phew – used the heat that is naturally in the ground to force the earth above to move. I have to say it would have been easier if I had my mother's Earth powers."

"When did you learn to do that?"

"A couple of years ago. It initially happened by accident because I was angry."

Rapunzel leant over the edge of the empty hot tub. "There is one problem with this hot tub, there isn't any water."

"Ah, well you see dear Rapunzel, our lovely Snow Queen here is going to fill it with ice, I will then use my powers to melt it down and bring it up to temperature."

* * *

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, I did not agree to undressing."

The two younger girls settled themselves into the hot water, not caring about their lack of clothing. "Oh come on Elsa, the water is great."

"But we are in the garden, people might see."

Bryd put her arm around her peer's shoulder, "Elsa, the only people here are us and the servants. And we have seen everything before."

"I haven't."

The three girls look over to Rapunzel who let out a slight giggle. "I guess that wasn't the right thing to say."

The red haired girl turned back to Elsa, "Oh come on, we are all adults. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Fine, if it makes you happy. Just don't stare."

The two girls proceeded to undress, Elsa taking much longer, clearly still apprehensive. When her clothes were finally off and neatly folded on the edge of the hot tub she started to climb over "Oh my God, Elsa."

"What?"

Anna waded over to her sister, pointing at her crotch. "I thought the red streak was only on your head."

Elsa froze the water without thinking, freezing her sister and cousin in place, "I told you not to stare."

Bryd shook her head in despair, putting her hand on the ice, melting it for the two Princesses. "Elsa, no more freezing your family and Anna, no more teasing your sister."

"But I wasn't teasing."

The older girl raised her eyebrow causing Anna to sink back down into the water.

* * *

"So what have you been doing these last four years Bryd?" Rapunzel asked.

"I believe her name was Elizabeth."

The water froze again, "My God Elsa, I was joking. Sit back and thaw."

Elsa chuckled at Bryd's really bad joke. "See, that's better."

The older Queen laid back, putting her arms up on the sides, "The Northern Isles are on the verge of war with the Land of the Gaels so I have been a little tense for the past year. I was very close to not attending your wedding because we thought an attack was imminent."

Anna crossed her arms, "So what are you going to do?"

Bryd sunk deeper into the water, looking at her pruning fingers. "Since we have a very small army, well, we don't actually have one. I will have to do whatever it takes to keep my kingdom safe, even if that means marrying a Prince of a higher status Kingdom so I can use his families army."

Elsa's heart stopped for a moment.

_I won't let her do that._

"I won't let you do that."

The girls turned to look at the blonde woman, her arms wrapped tight around herself.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

_Oh great._

_Come on, think of something quick._

_Don't just sit there, saying something._

Nothing came out of her mouth but a whimper. She felt the girl's eyes burning into her skin. She had to leave and quickly. Jumping out of the hot tub she conjured a quick ice dress before fleeing back to the castle.

Bryd watched her for a moment before settling back to her friends.

Rapunzel looked puzzled, "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"No, I love her and all but she has to accept I will do anything I can to ensure the security of the Northern Isles. If she can't understand that, then fine, I won't try and change her mind."

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here. You missed dinner."

Elsa glanced over her shoulder to see Bryd stood in her nightgown by the library door before turning back to her paperwork.

"The silent treatment, really? What are you, fifteen?"

No answer.

Bryd placed a plate of food on the desk next to her friend before turning away. "Fine, mope all you want, I'm going to bed."

The Snow Queen took hold of the Fire Queen's wrist. "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't like the idea of you randomly marrying a Prince."

"Well it isn't of your concern."

"Yes it is."

Bryd looked up to Elsa who was now stood, her grip tightening.

"Take your hand off me."

"Not until you listen to me."

Bryd could feel her temper shortening and body temperature increase. "Then you better make it quick."

"I love you, and I can't allow you to marry someone other than me."

The red haired woman scoffed, "You can't allow me? Since when did you have the right to tell me what I can or can't do?"

"I can because I love you."

Bryd forced her wrist out of Elsa's hand, "That isn't a reason. Because if you truly loved me then you wouldn't have let me leave in the first place all those years ago."

She stormed towards the door before stopping. "I will be leaving in the morning, you'll have until after breakfast to apologise."

* * *

"I'm sorry about Elsa – again."

Bryd gave Anna a hug, "It's okay, just like last time it's not your fault."

"When will we see you again?"

"I'm not sure. But I promise it won't be another four years. Maybe fix."

Anna punched the Queen's arm in a playful manner, but still causing a whimper from her.

Elsa just watched from her library window as the ship set sailed, snow landing on the glass, melting on contact blurred her vision. When the view was finally clear the vessel had vanished from Arendelle's waters.

_Why do you have to keep messing everything up?_

* * *

**Right it is now 2:50am here, I need to get my uni work done, so more updates today...maybe. I hope you all enjoyed the large amount of updates that I have treated you with. Thanks for all the nice reviews and whatnot.**

**Toodles.**


	22. Chapter 22

Four months on and Anna had her head down the toilet while Kristoff rubbed her back as soothingly as possibly. Trying to hold back the nausea he was experiencing from the sound of her wife throwing up.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Anna wiped vomit from the corner of her mouth before leaning into her husband. "Yeah I'm fine, I just need a bit of food to settle my stomach."

Kristoff helps her up slowly, before helping her to get dressed. "Surely it's not normal to be sick every morning."

"I've probably eaten something that hasn't agreed with me. I will be fine in a couple of days."

"Maybe we should call a Doctor."

"Kristoff, I will be fine. Now let's go to breakfast."

* * *

"Good morning."

Elsa was met with two slight grunts, "Are you two okay?"

Anna looked over to Kristoff with a glare as a warning to keep him mouth shut, "We are fine. So what do we have to eat?"

The Queen nodded at the maid who had a tray in her hands, "Well since it is your birthday, I asked the chefs to make pain au chocolat especially for you."

The younger woman picked one up, it was warm, fresh and looked lovely. Taking up to her mouth the smell of the chocolate filled her nose. A wave of nausea hit her. Without a moment's hesitation she ran out of the dining room, clutching her stomach.

Her sister and husband stood up in concern. The Queen looked over at Kristoff, "Finish your breakfast, I will see to her."

Elsa approached her sister, who was clinging onto the banister of the grand staircase. "Anna?"

She looked back, crying, a large stain ruining the look of her dress. Her eyes full of sadness in a way to say 'I'm so sorry.'

The Queen gave a little chuckle before undressing her sister in the middle of the hall. "This reminds me of when you were five and you threw up in grandpas urn."

Anna just grunted in response, not trusting her stomach to keep itself in check if she opened her mouth.

"Your Majesty? Is there anything I can do?"

Elsa looked over to a maid who looked worried, "I am sorry about my sister, but if you could throw this dress away and wash the floor it would be greatly appreciated. I will take Anna back to bed."

She nodded, taking hold of the vomit covered dress.

Anna was tucked into her bed by Elsa, her finger brushing a hair from her forehead. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, just make sure you get better."

Elsa went to stand up before she felt a tug on her dress, "Can you stay with me?"

The older woman smiled, "Of course."

She got into bed next to Anna, pulling her into her arms. "You aren't going to throw up on me like you did Bryd?"

Anna blushed, her head burying into her sisters chest, "That isn't funny."

"I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed contently before asking, "What made you sick?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, I've been throwing up every morning for the past week or so. Then the smell of the chocolate just made me feel repulsed."

The strawberry-blonde felt her sister sit up, "Anna, when was the last time you had your period?"

"How am I supposed to know? I never keep track of it. It always takes me by surprise, why?"

"I am assuming you have had sex with Kristoff recently."

Anna's cheeks filled with a blush, "Elsa – Wh- what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me."

She mumbled slightly, "Yes, we do it twice a week, why?"

Elsa raised her eyebrow at her sister. It took a few moments before Anna's eyes opened wide, "Oh, no, I can't be."

Anna leapt out of bed, clutching her stomach, pacing up and down, "No, no, no, no, I can't be pregnant. I always made sure I was– "

She stopped when she saw Elsa's face, "You were what?"

Anna tucked hair behind her ear, "On top."

Elsa hit herself with a pillow, "Anna, you should know that doesn't make a difference. If he - you know - ejaculates inside you, you can get pregnant."

"I should have kept my legs crossed." Mumbled Anna.

The younger girl looked up when Elsa started to make her way to the door, "Wh – where are you going?"

"To get the doctor and kill Kristoff, you wait here."

* * *

Anna pushed her nightgown down between her legs, "You have to what?"

The Doctor played with his moustache, "I have to do an examination to see if you are pregnant."

"No way, I am not having anyone down there. That is how I got into this situation in the first place."

Elsa walked up to Anna, taking her hand, "Anna, you have no choice. But don't worry, if you want I will be here for you."

"Thank you."

The younger woman pointed at her husband who was stood at the door, "You, out! I will not have you watching."

Kristoff nodded, "I'll go see Sven. I will see you in a little bit."

Anna pushed her head against her pillow and reluctantly lifted up her legs, "Okay, get it over with."

"Thank you, I won't be a moment."

The Princess's eyes shot open, her grip on Elsa's hand tightened and she let out a cry, "COLD!"

* * *

The blonde man took hold of her wife's hands, holding them tight. "So, what did the doctor say?"

Anna looked up, a smile across her face. She let out a little squeal, "I'm pregnant."

Kristoff carefully lifted her up, spinning her a few times before settling her in his arms. "I love you so much."

They leant in for a kiss, "I love you too."

When they broke the kiss, Kristoff gently put Anna down back on the ground, a grin refusing to move from his face. "I can't believe I am going to be a father. I hope he has your hair."

"He? No, no, no, I am refusing to have a boy. I want a girl."

Kristoff chuckled, his hand sitting on the shorter woman's shoulder, "Okay, if you say."

Anna had never thought about having children, but now it was confirmed she was pregnant she felt nothing but pure happiness, and a little bit nauseated.


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa stopped to watch Anna and Kristoff walk towards the front doors. "Where are you two going?"

Kristoff smiled at the Queen, "I was going to show Anna how I harvest ice."

Elsa raised an eyebrow before putting her hand on Anna's three month old bulging stomach, "Very well, but drive slow and make sure you have enough warm blankets for Anna, it can get cold on the mountain and I don't want my sister or niece injured, do you understand?"

_They have an obsession with having a girl._

"Yes Elsa, I will be careful, I promise she will be back in one piece."

Elsa gave Anna a kiss on her forehead before making her way up the stairs.

* * *

"Come on Kristoff, go faster, we will never make it back at this rate."

"No way, if you sister found out she would kill me."

Anna looked at her husband with a little pout, "Oh come on, just a little faster."

Kristoff couldn't resist Anna's pouty face and flicked the reins causing Sven to pick up the pace. Unfortunately Kristoff was too busy looking into Anna's eyes and didn't realise the sleigh was heading for a large stone. The sleigh hit the stone, kicking up the back before propelling Anna and Kristoff off and onto the hard ground.

After a few moments Anna stood up, patting her dress down, "Whoa, that was wild, maybe we shouldn't tell Elsa about that. Right Kristoff?"

No answer.

"Kristoff?"

The woman looked around frantically, only seeing the sleigh and Sven that was still attached to it. She ran over to Sven, untying him before hearing a groan from under the sleigh. "Oh my God, Kristoff."

With the help of Sven, Anna pushed the Sleigh off her husband, who was slipping in and out of consciousness, blood pouring from his head and his legs clearly broken. Anna kept calling Kristoff's name over and over, tears running down her cheeks. It took her a few minutes to collect her nerves and put forward a plan of action. She tied Sven back to the Sleigh and pulled Kristoff onto the back of it. Jumping onto the front she grabbed the reins and ordered Sven to go as fast as possible.

_Please be okay Kristoff, please, please._

* * *

As Sven pulled the sleigh up the cobbles on the courtyard Anna yelled out, "Elsa, Gerda, Kai, anyone, help!"

All three came out to the hysterical girl who was carrying her husband towards the door. She placed him down on the doorstep, crying, "Please be okay."

Kai placed his finger on Kristoff, trying to find a pulse. He looked up to the Queen with sadness on his face before turning to Anna, "Princess Anna, I'm sorry."

Anna fell to the floor, her head hitting Kristoff's chest, "No, no, he can't be, check again."

Elsa took a step forwards, "Anna."

Anna, gripped onto her husband and shouted, "Fuck off! He's not dead!"

The Queen came by her sister's side, trying to pull her away from the still warm corpse. "Anna, please listen to me."

"No! He ca –"

_No, no!_

Anna was no longer able to make a tangible sentence, everything that came out of her mouth were sobs and high pitched whines.

Eventually Anna reluctantly let herself be pulled into her sister's body. Kristoff was still warmer than her, which is why she couldn't understand him being dead. "Anna, I am so sorry."

The Princess just sobbed and sobbed. The two girls sat in the courtyard for an hour, not saying a word, just crying.

_Kristoff, please - _

* * *

Anna couldn't sleep, her bed felt empty, cold. She couldn't believe he was gone, in her head he was just away harvesting ice and would be back in a few weeks. There is no way her husband of just seven months would have already left her life.

The woman sat up, wiping tears away from her red raw eyes. Her feet were heavy on the wood floor, she needed company, she needed Elsa.

She stood at her sister's door for a few moments, her mind pushing all the memories of when Elsa refused to open the door.

_She wouldn't open it when they died, why would she now?_

Unable to bring herself to knock, she just leant her back against the door and slid down to the floor, singing 'Do you wanna build a snowman?' to herself, over and over, until eventually she fell asleep.

What Anna didn't realise was Elsa couldn't sleep either. She felt so bad for her sister, no one should have to lose a person they love. Feeling a sense of guilt for leaving her like she did when her parents died, Elsa decided to surprise Anna by sneaking into her bed.

The thing Elsa wasn't expecting, was when she opened the door Anna fell back into her room. Waking her up, "Ow, what was that for?"

"I didn't know you were asleep in front of my door." Elsa mentally kicked herself at how harsh she sounded, there was no need for it. She breathed in before saying, in a hopefully more gentle voice, "But since you are here, come on, get in bed."

The two sisters buried themselves under the thin sheets, Anna getting as close as possible to Elsa. She craved human attention to put her mind off what happened.

* * *

For the next week Anna spent every waking moment in Elsa's bed, only leaving for an hour every day to eat her dinner before returning back to the dark warm depths under the covers.

Elsa sat down on the edge of the bed, her hand running across Anna's shoulder. "Anna?" She questioned with a quiet, soothing tone, "It is lunch time, do you want to come down and eat?"

Anna turned further away from Elsa, tugging the covers closer around her delicate form. "Leave me alone."

"Anna."

She sat up, tears streaming down her face, "How many times do we have to do this Elsa? I keep telling you to leave me alone. I will come down for dinner, okay?"

Elsa pulled her arms around herself, "Very well, I'm sorry. I will see you at dinner."

A light kiss was placed on Anna's forehead before the sound of steps filled the air. As Elsa made her way to the door she stopped and turned to her sister. "I am going to arrange the funeral. Is there anyone in particular you want to come?"

"Just Bryd."

"I will send her a letter. Sleep well."

Now alone, Anna felt she could let go of her frustration. She didn't want to hear about the funeral, she just wanted to lie there until she died, but her sister wouldn't let her. She buried her head into a pillow screaming into it at the top of her lungs, then broke down into a tune of sobs and hicks.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Bryd passed a letter to Mari who was taking a sip from her tea.

"Kristoff has passed away, his funeral is in a week."

"My God, I hope Anna is okay. Are you going to go?"

The Queen stirred her porridge, "Of course, I am her friend after all. Do you want to come?"

Mari leant back in her seat, shaking her head, "No, funerals aren't my thing. But send her my condolences."

"I will."

Bryd stood up, but stopping before she left her seat, "Do you think we should invite them here?"

The brunette smiled, "Of course, that is a great idea. It might help put their minds off the funeral."

* * *

**I actually cried while writing this... then again when I proof read it. So if there are any errors, blame the tears.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bryd held Anna in a tight embrace, "Anna, I am so sorry."

Anna said nothing and didn't move, words meant nothing to her. It wouldn't bring him back. She pulled away, walking around the older woman. Bryd looked up when she felt a cold hand on the small of her back, "She is struggling."

"Understandably."

"I cannot image what it would be like to lose someone you love that much, especially so soon after their wedding."

Elsa nodded in agreement. They both looked at each other as if they knew what they were thinking.

_I never want to lose you._

Bryd placed a black hat on her head before walking towards the hill where the funeral was being held. "Come on, I don't think Anna would appreciate us being late."

Bryd watched as Kristoff's coffin was lowered into the hole at the bottom of the hill. She glanced up to see the headstones of the former King and Queen looming over the smaller, newer stone. The funeral was small, just Elsa, Anna, Sven, Olaf, the Trolls and herself.

Anna was trying to hold herself together, the hand of Elsa rubbing her back soothingly. Sven was broken, Olaf tried to look happy, but even he was struggling. The Trolls just stood there in silence, their eyes clamped shut. Everyone had a real reason to be there, they were family to him. Bryd was just a friend who happened to live with his wife for a year.

_I have no right to be here._

* * *

As the last shovel of dirt fell on the grave Anna finally let her tears flow. It pulled at Bryd's heart. She wanted to tell Anna it would all be okay, but she knew it never would be. She would always miss him no matter how hard she tried.

Anna placed her hands on her stomach, which caused Bryd to cock her head to the side.

_Has she gained weight?_

The older woman held Elsa back as Anna walked back to the Castle. "Elsa, this might sound odd, but has Anna gained weight?"

Elsa gave a weak smile, "Yes, she's pregnant."

Bryd felt joy fill her, "That's gre - Oh, the child won't have a father."

Elsa nodded slightly, "I am glad you could come."

"Anything for Anna. By the way, I was wondering -"

Hiccup.

_Damn_

"Would you and Anna like to spend a couple of weeks in The Northern Isles? I think a change of scenery would do you both the world of good."

"I think that it a brilliant idea."

* * *

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

Anna pulled herself further under her covers, trying to block her sister out. "I don't want to go, I don't want to leave him."

"Anna, you can't keep doing this. He's dead, we buried him a week ago."

"I don't care."

Elsa sat herself on the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "Anna, listen to me. You need to cheer up and this is the perfect opportunity."

"No."

"Anna."

"Ugh, if it means you will stop going on then, fine."

A smile grew across Elsa's face, "Great, we leave in an hour."

Anna sat up, "Wait what?"

* * *

The rain was heavy and the wind was harsh, but for Bryd this was home.

"Are we in the middle of a storm?"

Bryd looked over to the Princess with a smile on her face, "Don't be silly, it is like this most of the year. Now come on, it is a five minute walk up to the Castle. I will carry your bags and don't forget to put your cape on."

As the women walked towards the very small castle that was similar in style to Arendelle's castle. Elsa looked around a bit baffled, "Where are your guards and servants?"

"Oh please, do I look like the type of person who wants servants? I have two guards that patrol every night. I have three villagers that come for a couple of hours every day to clean and that is it. Everyone else around here are fishermen, farmers or they make jumpers."

Anna could feel her stomach started to tighten from hunger. "What about chefs? Do you have chefs?"

"Not exactly. Currently only Mari, myself and Kate live here, so we take it in turns to cook."

Bryd opened the large – ish, front door and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Mari?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, two weeks after I left Arendelle she appeared at my doorstep. It had been me and her for two years, until she met Kate who is now a permanent resident here."

Elsa looked over to her sister, "Good to know she has gotten over you."

"Alright Anna, here is your room. I know it isn't as grand as yours back home, but it is warm and the bed is comfy. Mari's room is to your left, Elsa's will be at the end of the corridor and I am to your right."

Anna sat herself down on her bed, admiring the large wood fire, "I am going to have a little rest."

"Very well, dinner will be at seven. The dining hall is back down the stairs and to the left."

Bryd closed the door on Anna's room and lead Elsa's to hers, "Here you go, hope you will find it to your liking."

Elsa looked at the larger room, it was much more beautifully decorated than Anna's, with deep blue and gold wallpaper, a four poster bed, intricately carved double wardrobe and stunning view to the sea. "This room is beautiful."

"It better be, it's my parent's chambers."

The younger woman turned to the Queen. "You just called them your parents."

"I realised as I got older that I shouldn't have been bitter with how they treated me, because no matter what they raised me and they were my parents. Although I am a tad bitter that Father tried to kill me. But anyway, will you be coming down to help me cook, or would you like to rest as well?"

"A rest sounds like a good idea. I will see you at seven."

Bryd smiled and took her leave.

Elsa was left appreciating the room, and then something caught her eye. On one wall were hats all hung up, all different styles. But one in particular drew her closer. She took down a light blue Arendelle woollen cap with deeper blue trim and silver stitching. Her fingers gently caressed the fabric.

_This is mama's winter cap._

* * *

Anna ran up to Mari giving her a tight hug, "It is so good to see you again."

Mari pulled away, "You too, you look amazing." She glanced at her stomach, "And fat."

"I'm pregnant."

"No, tell me you are lying."

"I am pregnant."

Mari gave her another hug, "Congratulations, and hey, I am so sorry about Kristoff."

Anna quickly slid out of her friends arms and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her face dropping, she knew saying thank you would have been the right thing to do, but it didn't feel right. So she just stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Oh I have someone I want you to meet."

In walked a tall slender woman with green eyes, and strawberry-blonde hair tied in one plait. Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_She looks like me._

The woman curtsied, "It is nice to meet you Princess Anna, I am Kate, Mari's partner."

Anna moved her eyes from Kate to Mari in shock. Mari looked over to Bryd who had a smile on her face. "Okay Bryd, I can see the resemblance now."

The Princess moved forward, giving Kate a closer look, "This is just weird."

"Oh my God, please say I am seeing double and Anna hasn't actually given birth to a full-sized version of herself."

The four women turned to Elsa who had a concerned look on her face. "No, no, no, this is my partner Kate."

Elsa bowed her head, "Nice to meet you."

Her eyes glanced over at Anna, a look saying 'What the?'

Anna just shrugged.

Bryd sat herself down at the head of the table, pointing at the lamb's leg on the table, "Shall we eat?"

* * *

Anna closed her eyes as she swallowed, the lamb was so tender and had such an unusual flavour to it. "What have you put on this lamb? It is amazing"

Elsa smiled, happy that Anna was finally eating again. Bryd chuckled to herself, "Nothing, I just cooked it how it came. Lambs here eat a lot of kelp which helps them give that distinct flavour."

"Oh, Elsa, we need to get some of these lambs for ourselves, it is orgasmic."

Elsa slapped Anna's arm, "Language."

"Sorry."

The Queen looked up at the sisters laughing, "From what I recall you had no problem saying such things when we were sleeping together."

Anna snorted as she was taking a sip of drink, water dribbling down her chin. Elsa on the other hand, wasn't as amused. With a flick of the wrist she froze Bryd's drink, but much to her surprise, Bryd was still able to take a sip. When the cup was back on the table the older woman smiled and waggled her fingers.

"Ah, hot wine, lovely."

"Oh my, when are you two just going to kiss, make up and make out?"

The table went silent everyone turned to look at Mari, "What? We were all thinking it."

Elsa put her cutlery down and excused herself from the table. Bryd groaned, stood up and threw a napkin at Mari, "Nice one."

"Elsa, come back."

When the two women left Anna leant forward, "So, how are we going to get them to make up? Because all of this is just awkward."

Mari chuckled, "It is nice to see you haven't fully lost your spark."

Kate smiled at the two women, "I have a plan."

* * *

Bryd knocked on the door of Elsa's room, "Elsa? Can I come in?"

"No."

She was about to turn away but thought better of it, she pushed the door open and slammed it behind her, "You know what, I think we need to have a little talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the hats instead of Bryd. "Fine, sit down and we can talk."

Before Bryd had the chance she heard to door lock and giggling. She rushed to the door, jiggling the door handle, "Oh great. Hey, open the door. Now! Damn."

She turned back to Elsa with an unamused look on her face. "They locked us in."

"Just what we needed."

The older woman raised an eyebrow before sitting down next to her friend. "I thought you would like to know I am not going to marry a Prince."

Her heart skipped a beat, she wanted to yell from the rooftops to show how happy she was, but instead she kept a formal expression on her face, "Why not?"

"I just don't feel comfortable about it. I know it would logically be the right thing to do, but my heart just can't do it."

Elsa watched Bryd, she could tell she was trying to hold in a hiccup. So she took her hand, "What about protecting your Kingdom?"

Hiccup

_There is the Bryd I know and love._

"Since we don't have an army, I will protect it with my own force."

"Could you manage against possibly a whole army?"

"If that is what it takes to protect my people and stay true to myself, then that is what I will do. Even if I die."

"But I don't want you to die."

Bryd chuckled, "Funnily enough, neither do I, so let's hope it will never come to that."

Elsa rubbed her thumb against the cold of Bryd's hand, feeling their powers flow. "Have you ever felt that we could - This is going to sound stupid, but that we could feel what each other were feeling?"

Bryd chuckled, "I know what mean. There were some nights that I was lying in bed and I could feel your ice made dildo inside of me."

She leaned closer to Elsa, whispering in her ear, "In both front and back."

Bryd stood up, "But of course you are a Queen, and a Queen would never engage in such activities."

"But – Wh – You could feel that?"

Bryd clasped her hands together, "Oh My God, you actually did that? I was just messing with you. Wow, you are wilder than I give you credit for."

Elsa buried her head into the bed, "I can't believe you tricked me."

The bed dipped slightly as Bryd sat behind Elsa, rubbing her back and leaning towards her ear. "Oh don't worry, I don't think badly of you. There might have been a few times that I was lonely at night and I – engaged in such activates."

She gave Elsa's ear a slight lick, causing heat to rise through her body. "While thinking of you."

Within seconds Elsa had Bryd pinned to the bed, pushing her thigh between the older woman's legs while kissing her passionately. Bryd suddenly pushed Elsa away, panic ripped through the younger woman's body, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was I too forceful?"

Bryd pulled her shoulders up, a blush filling her cheeks, "No, I just – I"

Hiccup

"I need to pee." She proceeded to point at the door, "But the door is locked."

* * *

Bryd paced up and down the room, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Elsa watched the girl a slight look of amusement on her face. "We could climb out of the window?"

The red haired Queen shook her head, "No, none of the windows here open because the wind can break them if they do."

"Well we could break a window."

"No way, windows take forever to get replaced here."

Elsa pulled her legs under her body and leant on one arm casually, "Well then you have two choices use the pot or wet yourself. And I have to say, wetting yourself is something no Queen should do."

A vibration went through Elsa as Bryd hit her hand against the bedpost, "Fine."

She leant over, pulling Elsa into a quick kiss, "But we never speak of this again, do you understand?"

Elsa just nodded as she watched Bryd pull the ceramic pot from under the bed and pulled the curtain across the bed to block Elsa's view. The blonde woman glanced up from the bed, looking in the mirror, noticing she could see Bryd she quickly diverted her eyes to the hats on the opposite wall.

"I have a question."

Bryd sighed impatiently. "What?"

"Why do you have my mama's winter hat?"

A grunt game from behind the curtain, "Really, of all the times you could ask me that, you choose now."

"I am trying to put your mind off the situation."

"Well it isn't working."

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

A few moments of silence past, "Uh, could you maybe whistle or something?"

* * *

The sound of ceramic being pushed against stone floor echoed before Bryd pulled the curtain back open. She glanced up at Elsa who was playing with her hair, trying not to look Bryd in the eye. "When I remodel the castle I will make sure each room has their own washroom, because I never want this to happen again. Now, we will never speak of this again."

"Agreed, so back to the hat."

Settling herself onto the bed, Bryd looked up at the array of hats pinned to the wall. "Well my mother loved hats, so she made it her mission to collect one hat from every Kingdom she visited. I have to say my favourite was always your mother's hat. It was so simple, not the like the rest of that lacy nonsense."

Unexpectedly Elsa leant back into Bryd, her head resting on her chest. She found the sound of a heartbeat ever so relaxing. "Anna loved that hat, she would always steal it when she was little. Trying to pretend to be like mama."

Elsa's head was bounced up slightly as Bryd chuckled to herself. "It sounds like she was a handful."

The younger woman looked up, their eyes meeting. "Oh, she was."

A hand was placed on the olive skinned woman, her heart beating faster. The both leaned in for a gentle but meaningful kiss. The kiss deepened, their lips parting slightly to allow their tongues to explore. Bryd placed a hand on the small of the other girls back, pulling her in closer, a deep moan escaping from both of them.

Elsa intertwined her fingers with Bryd's, her finger running across the ice ring she still wore. Pulling away she looked lovingly at her friend. "Bryd, I have a feeling I know what you are going to say. But please, will you marry me?"

Bryd chuckled, pulling Elsa closer, "Of course I will."

She sat back in shock, "Wait what?"

"Did you expect me to say no?"

"Well of course."

"But then why did you ask?"

Bringing her hands up to her chest in slight defence, Elsa furrowed her brow, "Spur of the moment?"

"So you don't want to marry me?"

"No, of course I do."

"So we are going to get married?"

Elsa straddled the older woman's waist, "Only if you want to."

"Of course I do."

Leaning in for another kiss, Elsa stopped millimetres away from Bryd's red lips, "But can we not tell Anna just yet? She just lost Kristoff, it would be unfair. And if she doesn't give us her blessing then the marriage won't go ahead."

"If you think that is best, very well. Then I think if she doesn't give us her blessing we should never see each other again."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Right that is it for tonight, I am exhausted, being awake for 48 hours is not clever, so no more chapters until tomorrow...well technically today, but when the sun comes up! Toodles.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Super long chapter!**

* * *

Despite it being almost midnight, light flooded the main bedroom. Bryd was sat up, leaning against the headboard while Elsa lay on her naked chest, playing with a few strands of deep red hair. "Surely the sun must have set hours ago."

Bryd chuckled, "Normally it does, but this is Simmer Dim." Elsa raised her eyebrows in question.

"Oh, uh - midnight sun, it happens every year."

"Ah, I have heard about that. It is a confusing thing to see."

A comfortable silence filled the room for a few moments before hurried footsteps echoed down the hall, the sound of the door being opened. And there stood Anna, panting, her hand lightly on her stomach. "The night has vanished."

The younger woman looked up to see her sister and friend laid there naked as the day they were born. She quickly turned her head, a blush going across her face. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

Bryd got herself out of bed, slipping on her undergarments while Elsa did the same, "Honestly Anna, what do you think would happen if you locked two incredibly sexy women up in a room? We would play chess?"

Anna chuckled nervously. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

She pointed to the deep red sun streaming through the window, "The night has vanished."

A warm hand was placed on the shoulder of Anna, she looked at Bryd's hand, noticing an ice ring on her ring finger.

_Are they getting married? Again?_

"Anna don't worry, it is just Midnight sun, everything will be back to normal soon."

She nodded in response, her stomach knotted up.

_I can't believe they would do this, they hurt each other so badly, and now they want to hurt me._

Anna tried to shake the selfish thoughts from her head, but it wasn't working. Her heat felt painful, she didn't want to see a happy couple while she was miserable. She put on a cute but sad pout before turning to her sister, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Elsa wanted to protest, but she couldn't say no to her sister's pout and sad eyes. "Of course."

A small "Yay." escaped Anna's lips as she skipped over to the bed, diving under the covers. Elsa looked up at Bryd and mouthed sorry. Bryd could understand, Anna was still upset about Kristoff, she nodded and took her leave.

It wasn't until she was sat up in her own bed, glancing at the ice ring did it hit her. "Oh Bryd, you should have known better than to move the ring. Anna probably saw it."

She fell back onto her mattress, the balls on her hands pressing against her eyes, "This is not going to end well."

* * *

"Anna, you are hugging me too hard."

She wasn't listening, instead the younger woman pulled her arms tighter around her sister's stomach, nuzzling her head in the back of her neck. "Anna, please." Elsa was getting frustrated now. Although she had learnt to control her powers when emotional she felt herself slip.

The cover over both girls started to harden, a slight frost covering the top. Anna immediately jumped out of bed. "What's going on?"

Elsa looked up, her eyebrow raised, "I have been asking you to stop squeezing me for the last ten minutes."

Anna heard the door creak open, but thought nothing of it. Instead she closed her eyes, tucking hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, I just… I don't want to lose you."

Anna felt arms go tight around her, when she looked up both Elsa and Bryd were hugging the younger woman. Elsa kissed her sisters forehead, "You will never lose me."

Bryd gave Anna's backside a slight playful squeeze, "And no matter what I won't come between two sisters."

Bryd ran her thumb across Anna's freckled cheek, "I know you are probably thinking I will hurt Elsa, or pull her away from you. But I promise I won't, I love you just as much as I love her." Anna chuckled to herself for a moment before looking away.

"Then why haven't you told me you two are getting married yet?"

Feeling a sense of guilt in her stomach, Bryd went to apologise, only to be beaten by the snow Queen. "Anna, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell you right away, I was worried you would be – "

"Jealous?"

"Well, yes."

Anna moved away from the two women, holding her stomach as she paced up and down the room. "You are right, I am jealous. No, not jealous, I am hurt." Tears threatened to leave the Princesses eyes.

"I have just lost the one man I ever truly loved, the father of my unborn child and here you two are lying about getting married."

Her legs gave way. She pushed out the pain as her knees hit the stone floor, her body shaking from anger and sadness. "I want him back."

Neither woman moved, they just stood watching Anna cry uncontrollably. Bryd bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears as she looked away. The voice of Anna saying, "I want him back" over and over, was ripping her heart to shreds.

After a few moments Elsa ran over to her sister, pulling her into her arms. "I know, I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do."

A cackle of fire occupied the room for a second before the sound of Bryd slamming the door and running down the corridor dominated.

"Anna?" It was a familiar, slightly grumpy voice, Kristoff's.

The pregnant Princess pushed her sister out of her way, running to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his strong frame. He was warm - no, hot, Anna knew he wasn't real, that he was one of Bryd's creations, but she didn't care. She needed to see him.

"Kristoff, I'm so sorry."

Kristoff chuckled, rubbing his flame fingers across her back soothingly, "No, I'm sorry for leaving you." He placed his hand on Anna's stomach, "For leaving, her."

Anna giggled, "You said her."

"Well that is what you wanted her to be, a girl."

The couple embraced again, his eyes looking over to Elsa who had a worried look on her face. "Hey Anna, will you listen to me for a second?"

"Of course."

He led her to the bed, sitting her down and he knelt in front of her, holding her hands tight. "You have to promise me to never ask Bryd to do this again."

"But why?"

"Because if you keep seeing me like this, you, you will never move on."

Anna squeezed his hands, knowing if he was alive she would have broken them by now, "But I don't want to forget you."

"I am not asking you to forget me. I am asking you to live your life, to love our daughter and to love your family. They are all that are important right now, not a dead Ice master like me."

"But…"

"No Anna, no buts. You can survive without me, I know you can." He glanced up at Elsa who was holding herself tight. "One last thing."

"What?"

He brushed a tear from her cheek, "Don't let losing me stop you from loving, whether it is your family or another man."

"I don't want another man, I want you."

"I know, but if it ever happens I want you to know you have my blessing. Speaking of which." He took Anna's hands again, taking to her sister, where he placed their hands together.

"You have a sister and friend who love you so much they would be willing to ruin their chance of happiness in order to protect your heart. And you can't let that happen."

Elsa looked shocked at Kristoff who laughed to himself, "I am made of Bryd's fire, so I know exactly what you are both thinking and feeling. Anna, Bryd and Elsa made an agreement that if you don't give them your blessing they would break off the engagement and never see each other ever again."

"Why would you do that?"

Elsa gave her sister's delicate hand a squeeze, "Because you are more important to me than Bryd."

Anna gave her a tight hug, "You are so stupid for listening to me, I'm all hormonal."

"It is my time to go now Anna."

Her head flicked towards her husband, "No, you can't, not yet."

"Say hi to Sven and Olaf for me. Goodbye my sweetheart." With those last words the flames extinguished, leaving Anna in Elsa's arms, her hand out to where Kristoff was stood.

She turned back to her older sister who had a stern look on her face. "Stupid?"

"What? Wait, no, you're not stupid. You're just - I just – it's – I'm hormonal?"

"I can't wait until you give birth and can no longer use that as an excuse."

Anna tucked hair behind her ear, giggling to herself. She felt Elsa move away from her body, "Where are you going?"

"To see Bryd. I suggest you go back to bed, I will be back soon."

"Okay. Oh and Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for how I acted. You have my blessing."

Elsa dropped her Queenly demeanour, and ran to give her sister a tight hug and kiss, "Thank you."

* * *

The light was becoming softer, brighter, even though the sun never fully set Bryd could see that the morning was coming. She leant against the cold glass of her window, watching the steam coming from the contrast of the damp and her hot cheek. A gentle knock rasped against the door, "Bryd? It's Elsa, may I come in?"

"Of course, you don't need to ask."

Bryd watched as the pale woman almost floated across the floor, a distinct red streak swaying with the movement of her hair. "What you did for Anna, it was really nice."

"What are you talking about?"

Elsa leant forward slightly, "You created Kristoff from your fire."

"No I didn't." She looked down at her hands, "Or at least, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Either way, Anna was happy, so happy in fact that she gave us her blessing."

The older woman took a couple of steps towards her lover, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"We are getting married?"

"Yes."

Bryd jumped into the arms of Elsa, capturing her lips with a passionate kiss. After a few minutes of hot kissing and touching Elsa pulled away, "We still need to discuss how we are going to manage two kingdoms."

"Very well, we can discuss it in the morning. Bur first." Bryd proceeded to run her fingers up Elsa's milky thighs, only to be stopped.

"We can't right now, I promised to go back to Anna."

Bryd nodded before giving her a gentle kiss, "Of course. I will see you in a couple of hours for breakfast."

* * *

The five women sat down for breakfast in the unusually sunny dining room. It was very rare for the weather to be this subdued as it rained for over 250 days of the year, so a break in the normal storm like conditions were greatly appreciated.

Bryd kept running her fingers through her hair, her eyes darting around the room as she took a bite from her slice of buttered toast. With her mouth still full of food and started to talk, "I have an announcement to make."

Mari and Kate looked up, Anna partially started to listen while buttering her toast. "Elsa and I are getting married."

Silence before Mari started to laugh, "Oh very funny."

"I am being serious, we are really getting married."

"And what about your duties to the Northern Isles?"

Bryd swallowed her food before leaning back into her large wooden chair, "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I have yet to discuss this with Elsa, however I would like to remain the Queen of this Kingdom."

Elsa gripped the edge of the table, her voice full of anger, "What?"

"Whoa, calm down. What I mean to say is, I suggest that I move permanently to Arendelle and we become joint rulers of Arendelle and the Northern Isles."

Anna looked over to her friend, waving a knife in the air, "You can't just leave your Kingdom."

"I know that, that is why I would like Mari to oversee the daily running of this place with the help of the high council. She would be in charge of our trade agreements and such, however when it comes to laws and larger decisions she would ultimately have to seek mine, or Elsa's approval. I would also visit every couple of months to check up on you of course."

Mari chuckled, "Of course."

The women contemplated for a moment before Elsa broke the silence, "I think that is a wonderful idea, Mari, would you agree to this arrangement?"

Mari nodded, "I have always wanted to run a country."

"That is settled then, Arendelle and the Northern Isles are to become one."

* * *

As the day passed the Two Queens and Princess were inseparable, they ate together, took walks together, even started sleeping together. Although Anna insisted on sleeping in the middle in order to avoid any midnight fondling.

But today Bryd was in the throne room with the local farmers and fisherman who were worried about this year's crop of vegetables. Because of the weather the Northern Isles always struggled to grow crops, so when they did grow they were as precious as gold.

"The weather is worse than we have ever seen."

"I'm sorry, Mr?"

"Gardner."

"Mr Gardner, we go through this every year. If anything, the weather has improved slightly this year, so I see no concern for the crops."

The Queen leant back into her throne, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. "Do you have any other concerns?"

"Actually your majesty, I have some worrying news."

A young man with short blonde hair stepped forwards behind the older men. "I am Tomas Weaver your majesty, from the south of the Island."

"What is your news Mr Weaver?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I have seen several boats from the Land of the Gaels heading for the coast. They should be here within two hours, if not sooner."

The Queen leapt off her throne, flames lapping around her balled up fists, "How many are several?"

"Five, possibly more."

"I want you men to tell every man, woman and child to remain in their homes until instructed otherwise."

Several men agreed to the Queen's request, rushing out of the room, all apart from Tomas, who stood there. "I told you to leave."

"I will not my Queen. We need to create an army. We need to protect this land."

Bryd took several steps towards the young man, laying a hand on his shoulder, "I know you mean well Tomas, but I cannot allow any members of my Kingdom to be hurt."

"And we cannot allow out Queen to be killed or overthrown. With your permission I will create a small, personal group of bodyguards to ensure your safety."

Bryd sighed, "Very well, we shall meet at the gates in fifteen minutes, and we will ride down to cut them off before they reach the Castle."

"Yes your majesty." Tomas bowed before running out of the castle.

Once the young man had left Bryd stormed out of the throne room, shouting the names of the women living in the castle "Meet me in my bedroom, now."

* * *

Mari helped Bryd out of her royal dress as the other women stood there, "What is going on?"

"We are under attack, I am leaving with a small group of men to hopefully stop the attack before it reaches here. I need you all to remain in the castle and if they do reach here, I will need you to run. Mari you know where the hidden door in the garden wall is."

"Of course."

"You will find a small boat at the bottom of the cliff, take it and leave."

Elsa stood forward, "I am not letting you go on your own."

Bryd slipped on a thick, black, woollen jacket over an equally thick shirt. "If you want to come, fine, but you had better be prepared to run when I tell you."

Elsa nodded as she watched the Queen pulling leather boots over her trousers. "Anna, before you protest on us leaving, there is no way I am letting you come."

Anna put her arms up, "I am not planning on coming, I might be extreme, strong and I love you, but I just don't want to risk my baby getting hurt."

* * *

Kate and Mari started to prepare the two fastest horses they owned while Bryd attached a blue, leather Pauldron to her left shoulder that crept up the side of her neck and a matching leather corset to her body. She looked over to her fiancée, who was wearing her normal blue, thick fabric attire. "I hope you plan on changing, if something happens it won't be suitable to fight in."

With a flick of the wrist, Elsa created a jacket, trousers, a pair of boots and an armour styled corset from ice. "Is that better?"

"Much. Now come on, we need to leave."

Anna took a step forward to her sister and friend as the mounted their horses, "I thought you were scared of horses."

Bryd laughed, "Anna, I forced that fear out of me long ago – more or less."

"Oh okay – Wait, are you not bringing a sword?"

Settling herself in the saddle, Bryd looked down to her friend, "No, I have no intention to fight. Plus, we have our powers if everything goes tits up."

Elsa glared at Bryd, "I mean if everything goes sour."

The two Queen's rode down the small courtyard towards the gates where eight young men sat on their horses, swords sheathed and ready to fight. "Who is this your Majesty?"

Bryd looked over at Tomas, her hand gesturing to Elsa, "Please speak English Tomas, and this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, my fiancée. She is as capable as any of us when it comes to fighting, but if anything should happen, protecting her is of the up-most importance. Even over myself."

Elsa put her fist in the air, ice projecting into the air, "Let's go protect this Kingdom."

The men yelled in agreement before the small army charged full force out of the village and towards the South. The coast was an hour away, bit with the pace they were taking made it feel much less. Soon they were stood at the coast, watching the five ships docking in a small inlet.

Bryd's eyes scanned the scenery, trying to decide which route to take. She turned her horse around to face the men and Elsa, "We are going to position ourselves at the opening of the inlet, that will give us a possibly chance of pushing them back towards their boats if needs be."

Tomas steadied his horse as he moved forward, "But they will see us."

"That is the aim, I have no intention on ambushing them because it will lead to fighting. I want to discuss this situation with the King."

"What situation, they are declaring war!"

Elsa whipped her head to the young man, "No they are not, not yet anyway. You are not to draw your swords until instructed by Queen Bryd or myself. Are we clear?"

The men reluctantly agreed. "Thank you Queen Elsa, now let's get into position."

After a few minutes the King walked up with a small entourage following. The man was tall, bulky, with wild, curly black hair and a matching beard. His accent was strong, barely understandable to Elsa, "Ah Queen Bryd, was a pleasure to see you."

"What do you want King Douglas?"

The King chuckled, "That is no way to talk to a friend."

"I am yet decided if you are a friend."

Elsa diverted her eyes from the King for a moment to the slight hills around them. Men, archers, were positioning themselves above, giving them a perfect shot of the smaller group.

_This isn't good._

Bryd leapt off her horse, Elsa and her men following suit. She took five long strides before she was close to the older man, "I shall say it again, what do you want?"

Douglas grabbed Bryd's arm with force, causing her men to withdraw their swords. "Sheath your swords, I did not order you to remove them." The men followed her order.

"Queen Bryd, you know what I want. I want my land back."

"This hasn't been your land for hundreds of years. You were driven out by previous rulers of Arendelle."

_Wait what?_

He pulled her closer, "I know, and I want to return the favour for what they did to my ancestors."

Bryd pulled herself away from the man, resisting the urge to kick him in his crown jewels. "I will not allow you to start a war in my Kingdom." This was met by a bold laugh.

"You cannot stop me, you don't have an army."

"I don't need an army."

Bryd placed a gentle arm on the shoulder of the King, her finger lingering across his bearded chin before speaking in a sultry tone. "Have you ever heard to legends of the Queens of Snow and Fire?"

Douglas shook his head, scoffing, "Lass, I have no time for fairy-tales."

"This isn't a fairy-tale, this is real life."

She grabbed his chin pointing it towards Elsa who's arms were crossed a look of elegance and power in her eyes. "You see, my friend here is the Snow Queen."

Elsa opened her hand, allowing a flurry of snow to appear above her palm, her lidded eyes low. "Legend has it that her eyes were formed from the frozen tears of angels and despite her gentle nature you have to beware, because with one wrong word leaving your lips and she will turn the world into an icy tundra."

Bryd turned so she was stood in front of the tall man, she leant forward, her mouth near his neck, her eyes looking at his. She pushed her fingers into his stomach. "Now, the Fire Queen on the other hand isn't as, mild, it is said that her very soul was forged by the Devil himself."

The King started to sweat; he could feel his body temperature rising quickly. "It is also said that with one touch she can bring a man's blood up to the boil until his eyes leave their sockets."

The older Queen stood back, removing her hand. The King immediately felt his temperature go back to normal. The Queens voice became stern, full of threat, "Now leave my Kingdom and never return or so help me, I will burn you from the inside so slowly you will beg me to kill you, but I won't stop until you are a vegetable and no use to rule your own bladder let alone a country!"

"Aye, we will leave you alone. You have my promise." The King turned and walked away as quickly as his heavy legs could carry him. For a moment Bryd felt like she had won, but she should have known it wasn't going to be that easy.

Elsa leant forward, whispering into the ear of her lover. "They have archers, ready to attack."

"Okay, tell the men to prepare to draw their swords."

King Douglas walked over to a short skinny man, "Give the signal."

The man put his arm in the air, thrusting it forward. "ATTACK!"

Within seconds dozens of arrows came towards the small group, Bryd dropped her cane and proceeded to run towards the King, shouting "Cover me!"

The men used their swords to push away and kill any other soldier trying to attack their Queen, while Elsa used her ice powers to drive away and destroy the arrows flying overhead. The Queen ran closer to the King shouting his name over and over. A glint of silver caught her eye causing her to dive as Douglas swung his sword towards the younger woman. Unfortunately he was much slower than her even with her leg. When his arm was out of the way, she touched his sword just enough to heat it, burning his hand until he dropped it to the floor. Bryd flicked her wrist, forcing the ground to move under the King, making him lose his footing.

Bryd sat on his chest, pinning his arms down with her feet. "You bastard." She hit his face.

"You went back on your word." She hit him again.

The fire Queen was so engrossed with the disgusting excuse for a King she didn't notice a man about to bring a sword to her neck until he was on the floor dead, an icicle through his chest.

She turned to look at Elsa, who was trying not to look distraught at what she had just done, she mouthed three words "I've got you."

This gave the Queen enough power in her heart to do what she had promised. She pressed her fingers into the stomach of the King who was struggling to move. As his temperature rose he let out a scream. "Stop it please."

"NO, unlike you, a member of the Northern Isles will never go back on their word."

He struggled further, straining against the fire inside of him. "You bitch."

She pushed her fingers in further, increasing the heat. "I want you to feel what I feel every day. This burning inside of your body that you want to stop, but just can't because it is part of you. It takes every bit of control you can muster to stop it from driving you insane."

The King coughed up blood and just about managed to stutter out, "Kill me."

And that is what she did. She placed her second hand on his chest, super heating his heart so quickly it burnt it to a crisp, killing him instantly. Bryd sighed, lifting herself off his dead body, she took his crown and lifted it in the air shouting, "Your King is dead. You have no more reason to remain here."

The battling stopped, the men looked down at the dead body before them. She walked over to the Kings second in command, handing him the crown, "Please give this to his wife and give her my condolences. And tell her how merciful our Kingdom is, I could have left him to suffer but chose to kill him like he asked."

"Of course."

"And I never want to see you here again."

"Oh, we aren't planning on returning, not after seeing that."

The Queen turned and hobbled back to her horse. "How many men did we lose?"

Elsa placed a loving hand on her back, "None, we are all returning home."

"That is nice to hear. Now, let's go."

* * *

"I never thanked you."

Elsa turned away from her vanity mirror to look at Bryd who was laid in the bath, scrubbing dirt and blood off her body. "For what?"

"For protecting me, it must have been difficult for you to kill that man."

Elsa returned back to the mirror, brushing her hair. "It was an automatic reaction. It wasn't until after the fact that I realised what I had done."

"Either way, I am grateful. Do you care to join me?"

Just one look at the dirty water caused Elsa to shake her head, "No thank you, I don't like the look of that water. Plus Anna should be here soon."

"No she won't, she agreed to give us this night to ourselves. She will be in here own room."

The older Queen lifted herself out of the bath and struggled across the floor. "So we can do whatever we want."

Noticing the struggle with her walking, Elsa took Bryd's arm, sitting her down on the bed. "Is your leg hurting?"

"Just a bit, it was a bad idea for me to run."

The blonde woman lifted her fiancée's leg onto the bed, causing her to wince. Elsa started to run her fingers up and down her leg, giving it a slight massage. A moan left the red haired woman's lips. "Does that feel nice?"

"Yes it does."

Her slender fingers worked their way further up her thigh. Bryd was all too aware that Elsa would most likely be able to see the wetness building between her legs, but she couldn't care less, she wanted her hands up higher. However without any warning her hands stopped moving, "Bryd, I have a question."

"It better be 'fingers or tongue?'."

Elsa chuckled slightly before looking at her seriously, "You said to King Douglas that the rulers of Arendelle drove his family out of the Northern Isles, is that true?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"Does that mean we are related?"

Bryd laughed out loud. "Elsa, I am adopted remember? I am from a peasant background."

"Oh, you're right. That could have been awkward." Elsa leant over to give Bryd a gentle kiss before walking to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Sliding under the covers, she settled her head down. "I am tired, I just want to sleep."

"But you can't leave me like this."

"You will be fine."

Bryd lifted herself, so she was leant against the headboard, her arms crossed in protest. "So not fair."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Just a wickle chapter, enjoy._**

* * *

_What on Earth is going on?_

Elsa was woken up by a shaking of the bed, at first she thought it was an Earthquake until her head kicked into gear and she could hear a slight moan. She quietly sat up to see Bryd, sat on the edge of the bed, her naked body beautifully lit by the moonlight. Her legs up and open, one arm behind her holding her body up, the other moving quickly between her legs. Another small moan escaped her lips, this time it was 'Elsa'.

The younger woman looked over at the vanity mirror, watching the reflection of Bryd, her fingers rubbing and pinching her clit. Elsa was now thoroughly turned on. Unable to stop herself, she carefully crawled over to her lover, landing light kisses on her freckled neck, her hands running over her stomach.

At first Bryd was a bit shocked, letting out a Hiccup until she realised it was Elsa. "I love it when you moan my name."

Her fingers moved down until they were among the small patch of hair between Bryd's legs, she gave them a small playful tug before allowing her fingers to dip further, running down her soaking wet, swollen lips. "Oh, you are so wet."

Bryd playfully grabbed Elsa's loose platinum blonde hair, pulling her closer, "You did this to me."

"Well then I better fix it." With that their lips crashed together in a battle of passion. Bryd's back arched and moaned into her lover's mouth as she felt one, then two, then three finger's enter her. Her own fingers were now working overtime on her throbbing clit.

Bryd could feel she was close, it wasn't going to take long. "Elsa." She pleaded

"I'm – "

She grunted in a mixture of pleasure and frustration, she didn't want to come so quickly, but her body was betraying her. She wanted to savour the feeling. Without warning, her back arched, and her body started to shake. Bryd let out one last moan as she gave into the orgasm, her walls clamping around Elsa's fingers.

When the intense orgasm subsided, Elsa carefully pulled out of Bryd, giving them a playful lick before pulling her onto her lap. "That was so sexy." Bryd unable to make a sentence just giggled.

"Are you up for another round?"

Her green eyes told Elsa everything she needed to know. Elsa laid her lover down on her back before creating the strapless dildo they both loved from ice. It was larger than what they used before but Elsa was confident Bryd could handle it. But just to make sure she leant forward and whispered into her ear, "Do you think you can handle this?"

Bryd opened her legs further, "Of course."

Elsa pushed one end into herself, her body tightening around the perfectly shaped toy. She leant forward, her arms either side of Bryd, rubbing the tip up and down her centre playfully. "Elsa, please, don't tease."

Hiccup

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I also hiccup when I am really horny."

"That I did not know."

Bryd's legs opened even further, "Please stop rambling, I need you."

Elsa couldn't hold back anymore, she carefully pushed the tip into Bryd's soaking wet centre and waited a few moments. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please keep going."

She pushed deeper then pulled out slightly, it wasn't long until she found a rhythm both girls enjoyed. They moved from position to position, fondled each other's breasts, their teeth nipping skin, after a good twenty minutes both women were close. Bryd, already sensitive gave into her orgasm first, her body shaking in Elsa's arms. When Bryd's orgasm subsided she removed the dildo from herself, holding it tight she pushed it in and out of her fiancée, increasing in pressure with each thrust. Elsa gripped the bedding, slowly allowing it to freeze under her touch.

"Oh Bryd." As those words left her mouth a strong orgasm ripped through her body causing the dildo to melt and the bed to freeze further. The women just sat there for a few moments, with dopey grins on their faces.

* * *

Anna laid there on her bed, panting heavily, a blush across her face. Her nightgown on the floor and her covers kicked off the bed. She looked down at her fingers that were still inside herself before realisation hit her. She grabbed a pillow, smacking it against her face. "I can't believe I just masturbated while listening to my sister having sex."


	27. Chapter 27

**Another short but sweet chapter.**

* * *

Bryd jumped up and down on her trunk while Elsa struggled to close it. "What on Earth is in here?!

"All my undergarments."

"Wait what? Where are your clothes?" Bryd pointed to two larger trunks in the corner of the room.

"When did you get so many clothes?"

"It turns out when I am upset or lonely I shop. So this is four years' worth of shopping."

With a click the trunk finally closed, causing a sigh of relief from both women. "Great, just one more trunk to go."

"What?"

"I still need to pack my shoes."

Elsa rubbed her temples with her fingers, "I am going to need to create a bigger wardrobe room when we get home."

* * *

Mari and Bryd hugged each other tightly, "I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss me too."

Mari playfully smacked her friends arm, "Cheeky. Now come on, get on your boat otherwise it will sail without you."

The two girls gave each other a friendly kiss on the lips before Bryd turned and ran to her new family on the boat. "Don't forget about our wedding."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Unfortunately the sea was rough for the whole journey, everyone felt a bit unsettled, but none more so than Bryd who had her head in her arms, her body in a ball on the bed. Elsa sat down next to her, rubbing her back. "Still get seasick I see."

"I have no idea what you mean."

The ship pitched up, causing Bryd's stomach to flip and a groan to escape her mouth. "Yes."

"We are only a few hours from docking. Will you be okay?"

"Yes."

The ship rattled and pitched again. Bryd sat up, "No." She ran out of the room.

Elsa shook her head and spoke to herself, "Why do I have to always deal with the sick people?"

When she left the room, much to Elsa's surprise Anna was rubbing Bryd's back as she threw up lava in a bucket. "I am going to start calling you Vesuvius."

"Not funny An - ugh"

Elsa chuckled, her hand coming up to her mouth, "Is it a little bit."

After a few minutes violent minutes of Bryd throwing up, she eventually fell asleep on Anna's lap. Elsa looked at her with a smile, she looked so cute when she was sleeping, even with a slight green hue in her cheeks, "Would you like me to move her?"

Anna shook her head, running her fingers through the woman's hair, "No, it's okay. I don't want to wake her."

"Wow, are you becoming maternal?"

The younger woman lightly rubbed her stomach, "I don't know, I might just be. Do you think I will make a good mother?" Elsa's hand rubbed her cheek. Anna looked to see a smile on her face, that was all the confirmation she needed.

Elsa sat herself opposite her sister, "So what are you going to call her?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking after mama, but I am worried each time I see her I'll cry."

"What about after grandma?"

Anna's face dropped, "I hope you are kidding."

"Come on, what is wrong with Clarice?"

"It sounds like it's from a horror story."

"Fine, uh - what about Dorothea?"

Anna contemplated for a moment, "I like that name, we can call her Dorit for short."

"Now what if she is actually a he?"

Elsa looked away when she saw Anna's face, "Okay, sorry, forget I mentioned it."


	28. Chapter 28

Bryd walked through the castle halls, deep in thought. It felt different than when she last lived here. She finally felt like she belonged here rather than being a girl than stayed because she had nowhere else to go. But it didn't stop her from feeling lonely. Elsa was in a meeting with some guy, a Duke or something from another Kingdom, Anna was busy arranging the wedding, and even Sven and Olaf were out with Marshmallow.

Before she knew it Bryd was stood in the doorway of the kitchen where she would often stand watching Mari. Instead she was watching an older woman with similar features to Mari wash-up. "Do you need any help?"

The brunette woman looked up startled, "Oh, your majesty, I didn't hear you come in. No, you don't need to help, I am fine, thank you." She hesitated for a moment, "What can I do for you?"

Bryd leant against the large table in the middle, looking over to an empty space where the apples she would so often steal used to reside. "Oh, I was just taking a stroll through the castle and ended up here."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you….?"

"Rosa."

"No thank you, Rosa."

The Queen watched Rosa for a few minutes before opening her mouth again, "Rosa?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"What are we having for dinner?"

The maid gestured over to a large pig over the fire, "Pork with apple."

_Apples?_

Bryd started to look frantically around for the apples, "Where are the apples? I would love one right now."

The maid chuckled, picking one up from beside the sink before throwing it at the Queen. "Here you go your majesty. So it is true what they say."

Bryd took a bite of the apple before asking, with a mouth full of apple, "What?"

"That the Queen of the Northern Isles has an obsession with apples."

Bryd looked down at the bite she had just taken, "I don't have an obsession, it is just we can't grow apples in my Kingdom, so it feels like a treat when I have one."

The Queen took another bite before walking towards the kitchen door, "But I have to say, Arendelle's apples may be delicious, but their Queen is even more mouth-watering." Bryd felt a tea towel hit the back of her head, when she turned she saw Rosa, hands on her hips and eyebrow raised.

"You have some cheek Queen Bryd. But from what I can see you aren't too bad yourself."

_God she reminds me of Mari._

"Rosa?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Have I met you before?"

"Oh you have met me plenty of times before, but we never spoke. May I enquire as to why you ask?"

"It's just, you remind me of my friend, Mari."

Rosa turned, picking an apple up for herself. She started to polish it with her apron. "That would be because I am her mother."

"I didn't realise."

"Many people don't."

Bryd nodded, "Excuse me Rosa, I have a few things I need to do."

"Of course."

But Bryd couldn't pull herself away from the older woman, "This might sound like an odd question. Are you also a lesbian?"

"A lesbian? Oh heavens no, I just have a habit of flirting. And as far as I am aware, neither is Mari."

"Ah, I see where your daughter gets it from. Well thank you for the apple."

"My pleasure, your majesty. Have a good rest of the day."

"You too."

* * *

Bryd walked past the front door where she saw her cello, still in its case resting against the wall.

_It still hasn't been taken to the music room. Oh well I guess I will do it._

She picked it up with a huff, standing there for a moment contemplating if she should take it straight to the music room or first give it a little play. She opted for the latter, turning on her heel and walking towards the back door which lead to the gardens.

Once she found the perfect bench, just under some shade and in a secluded area, the Queen sat herself down with a grunt.

_Oh my leg._

Placing the cello between her legs she plucked a couple of strings, listening if it needed tuning, altering it as she saw fit before cracking her fingers together in order to warm them up. Her bow hovered over the strings for a moment before her head lifted and her eyes closed.

Then she played.

Anna lifted her head from the papers she was reading when she heard the music a smile coming across her face. She stood up from her desk in the library and slowly walked towards the window, pushing it open. She couldn't see Bryd, but she didn't need to. Anna always felt captivated by the music, it was subtle and gentle but with power behind it.

Her eyes popped open as she felt a flutter inside her stomach, was it the baby? She had never felt anything before. It was as if her baby enjoyed the music. "Well you have good taste if that is the case. Don't worry, when you are old enough I am sure Auntie Bryd will teach you how to play."

* * *

As the weeks past Anna's stomach grew rapidly, she was now around 26 weeks and she felt healthier than she ever had. She felt as if she could move mountains, so while in this state of happiness and health she ploughed on creating a beautiful wedding for her sister.

"How are you getting on?"

Anna turned to see Bryd stood at the entrance of the library a small box in her hand. "Oh, good thanks. I have just sent the invitations out. What do you have there?"

Bryd walked to Anna, placing the perfectly wrapped present on the desk, "It is a present Elsa and I wanted to give you, we would like you to wear it for the wedding."

Anna waited mere seconds before diving into the box, "I hope it's nothing hideo-oh my goodness."

In her hands was the winter hat of the previous Queen that once was hung on Bryd's mother's wall. "Is this?"

"Yes it is."

The princess suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion, she dived onto her friend, giving her a bone breaking hug. "Ah, Anna, too tight."

Anna pulled away, tucking hair behind her ear, "Oh sorry, I am just happy, unless you didn't guess."

"You are welcome."

"Oh, uh thank you."

Bryd shook her head in disbelief while laughing, she placed her hands on Anna's stomach, leaning forward, "I hope you learn to have more manners than your mother here."

Out of nowhere Anna felt warmth go through her veins, and Bryd felt a familiar frost going up hers. Both women looked up when they felt flecks of cold wetness land on their skin, it was a snow cloud.

_This can't be._

"Elsa?"

They looked around the room, no Elsa to be seen. Bryd instructed Anna not to move before she ran out of the room. "Elsa? Elsa, where are you?"

_Oh, she will be in the throne room._

The Queen pushed her way through the large doors, shouting "Elsa, come quick."

Elsa looked up at Bryd who was clinging to the doorframe with one arm and her leg with another. "What is wrong?"

"Something weird just happened, that you really need to see."

The snow Queen turned to Kai, "Could you please reschedule this meeting and escort everyone out?"

"Of course, your majesty."

Bryd tugged on Elsa's dress, "You are not going to believe this."

When the two women made it to the library, there stood Anna, snow flurry gone but snow still on the wooden floor. "What on Earth happened here?"

Anna shrugged, "At first we thought it was you, but when we realised it wasn't, and well, I guess there is only one other explanation." She pointed to her stomach.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. How did that happen?"

Bryd elbowed her fiancée, "I guess genetics, it must have skipped a generation…Or two."

"No, I mean was caused the baby to create a snowstorm, before it isn't even born?"

Anna pointed to Bryd, "It was her fault, she touched my stomach, and I could feel warmth in my veins then poof." She gestured at the snow on the floor.

"I guess your powers must have triggered it." Elsa walked up to her sister, her hands hovering over her bump, "May I?"

Anna nodded. She gasped when she felt a similar feeling to what she felt with Bryd, this time her veins were ice cold. "Wow that is cold."

Another heavy dump of snow landed in the room, "That is my powers you are feeling, this is what Bryd and myself feel each time we touch. Clearly this child has power over ice like myself, and is transferring the magic through you since you are her carrier."

"You make her sound like a parasite." Anna raised an eyebrow and pouted slightly.

Elsa didn't look up, she just remained glued to her sister's stomach "You know that isn't what I meant."

Finally standing back up, looking at the snow around them. "This is amazing."

"No it's not."

The two Queen's looked over to Anna who was leant against the desk, pouting even harder. "This was my chance to no longer feel like that outsider, the girl who didn't have powers. But clearly that will still be the case."

Bryd stepped forward, "Anna, you are no way the outsider and we will do everything in our powers to make sure you don't feel that. Also think, at least your child will have a great role model to look up to."

"Who?"

Anna's nose was poked by the Fire Queen, "You, she will see a strong confident woman, who, no matter what loves her family even when everyone else turned their backs on them."

Bryd placed a gentle arm around her friends shoulder, "Also, you have one advantage over our parents. You will have two people who know about these powers and can help them control them better, maybe even become stronger than us. She will be loved by everyone because her powers that are full of beauty and she will have no need to conceal her true self. She will be perfect."

Anna chuckled, a slight tear running down her cheek, "You are right."

Bryd jumped up, "Of course I am right, how can you not be when you look as sexy as I do?"

"And there you go and spoil everything you just said."

"I try, now, I will let you get on with your work. Elsa and I have something to discuss."

Elsa's arm was hooked by Bryd, dragging her out of the room. "We do?"

"Yes."

* * *

The two Queen stood in their bedroom, door firmly locked. Elsa was stood with her arms gathered in front of her body, while she watched Bryd pacing up and down. "What is wrong?"

"What's wrong? That child is going to be like us!"

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Are you freaking out?"

A pair of freckled arms was thrown up into the air, "Of course I am freaking out."

Hiccup

"How are you not? This is a big thing.

Hiccup

"What if we can't handle her powers? What if she hurts Anna, or someone else?"

Hiccup

Elsa grabbed Byrd's arms, "Bryd, look at me and calm down. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Our parents did everything possibly wrong with us because of our powers. We will be able to help Anna steer her child down the right path, a path of love, fearlessness and total control. Okay?"

Hiccup

Bryd nodded slightly, now feeling stupid for her outburst of worry. Elsa brought the smaller woman to her chest, holding her tight. "You know, it's nice to see you worry like this. It makes me think that if we ever had the chance you would be a great mother."

Bryd mumbled into her lover's chest, "I guess we have to settle for being great aunts instead. Now, don't you have work to do?"

Elsa planted a delicate kiss on bright red hair before moving towards the door, "I will see you at dinner. I love you."

"I love you too."

When Bryd heard the door close shut and Elsa making her way down the corridor, she turned to the full length mirror hanging on the wall. She stared at her reflection. Her hand bringing itself up to her stomach, she grabbed a handful of fabric as she let tears leave her eyes causing her to look away from her reflection. She desperately wanted children but she knew it would always be a fantasy.

* * *

"I have to say, I am surprised you brought me here just for us to talk."

Bryd leant back into the large armchair of the music room, looking up to the former Queen. "I know, I'm sorry. I just – I don't know what to do. I tried to summon my own mother, but all that appears is her burnt corpse."

The older woman sat on a chair opposite the newer Queen, her shoulders back and her hands elegantly placed on her lap, "What is troubling you?"

"As you know Anna is pregnant, and I'm - I suppose I am getting jealous."

"Why are jealous?"

She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. "I used to hate the idea of having children because of my powers, but now I am older and have control of them, it makes me think it could be possibility."

"Bryd, just because you are marrying my daughter doesn't mean you can't have a child. You can always find a suitable male to donate for you."

Bryd leant further back into her chair, "That would be fine if Elsa was willing to carry the child. But she has told me her feelings with that on more than one occasion."

The former Queen stood up and knelt next to her successor, "What are you getting at Bryd?"

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "A couple of years ago I wasn't very well, it turns out I had a problem with my ovaries. So the doctor removed them, I can no longer bear children." She balled up her fists which were gently held by the Queen's hands.

"I am sorry, and I know this most likely won't help. But you can always adopt."

"You are right, it doesn't help, but thank you anyway."

Bryd stood up, pushing up on her stick, the Queen placed a warm hand on her back, "Have you spoken to Elsa about this?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"I know."

"Well, if you ever need a person to talk to, I will always be here."

"Thank you." Bryd then flicked her wrist, causing the Queen to disappear, leaving her in the music room all alone.

A gentle knock of the door entered Bryd's delicate ears. "Come in."

A male servant carefully opened, "Dinner will be in five minutes your majesty."

"Thank you, I will be down in a moment."

She closed her eyes as she heard to door shut behind her.

* * *

Anna, now barely able to sit at the table properly looked over to Bryd who was playing with her soup. "Have you been crying?"

Bryd looked up for a split second before looking back down the red liquid in her bowl, "No, why would you think that?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy."

"Well, I don't know why because I haven't been crying."

A cold hand was placed on the top of Bryd's burning hot hand. She brought her eyes up to meet with Elsa's ice blue eyes. "Bryd, what is wrong?"

She pulled her hand away, "Nothing."

"Bryd, we are getting married in two weeks, I don't want us to have secrets when we make those vows."

"I have been talking to your mother. I needed someone to talk to."

"But you can talk to me."

"Not about everything Elsa, not about this."

"Bryd, please tell me what's wrong."

She placed her head on her arms, "I'm jealous of Anna for having a child because she can have one and I can't."

Elsa moved closer to Bryd, "We discussed this before, you can get a donor."

Bryd lifted her head up, tears threatening to escape from her eyes, "No Elsa, it was a one sided conversation. I can't have children, I never will, I don't my ovaries anymore, they were taken out."

"What?"

"Did you not ever wonder why I haven't had any periods these last few months?"

Elsa looked away, "You never even noticed."

"Bryd, I'm sorry."

"It is fine, I will get over it." She stood up from her chair, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed."

Anna ran, grabbing Bryd's wrist, "You are not going anywhere." She pulled her back to her seat, pushing her firmly down.

"This is the problem with you two, you never talk. Now you are going to sit here and sort this out."

The Princess made her way back to her seat, before taking a slurp of her soup. "I don't hear any talking."

"Bryd, I am sorry, honestly." The younger Queen leant forward, looking into her lover's green eyes.

"I didn't realise how much having a child meant to you. But to be fair how am I supposed to know how you are feeling if you don't tell me?"

Bryd felt angry for a moment, she opened her mouth to say something hurtful, but she couldn't. She knew Elsa was right. "I hate it when you are right."

"So you think I am right?"

"At this moment in time? Yes."

Elsa crossed her arms and gasped, "So do you not think I am right all the time?"

Bryd snorted, "Not in the slightest."

Elsa cocked her head and raised her eyebrows, "Well, that was rude."

A warm breath surrounded Elsa's ear as Bryd leant over, whispering, "No, it's not rude, it's foreplay." A quick kiss was placed on Elsa's cheek before Bryd walked away, swaying her hips.

Elsa sat there for a few minutes before running after the older woman. Anna sunk back in her chair, rubbing her face with her hands, "That was not how it was supposed to go."


	29. Chapter 29

**Since I am in such a good mood I thought I would add another chapter today.**

* * *

Elsa paced up and down her bedroom, her hands holding tightly onto her arms. "Oh my goodness, I am getting married. Can you believe it?"

Anna ushered Elsa to sit down at her vanity and proceeded to brush the long blonde hair for her sister. "To be totally honest, I expected you to have been married years ago. But you kept messing up."

"I did not."

Anna tugged on the brush, pulling Elsa's hair back. "Ow."

"Yes you did."

"Fine, I did." Elsa couldn't contain her nerves, her whole body was shaking from excitement and fear. Anna, now struggling to brush the hair of her sister clamped her hands on her shoulders.

"Elsa, calm down or I will never be able to brush your hair."

"Do you think Bryd is this nervous?"

"Ha, no, she probably isn't even up yet. Even I am surprised I managed get up."

* * *

Bryd was awake and very nervous. Just like Elsa had been, she was pacing around the room, her stick echoing with each step. Mari put her hands on her friend's arms, "Bryd, you need to calm down."

"I am calm. Why wouldn't I be calm? I am so calm it is unreal."

With each word her mouth spoke faster.

Hiccup

"Damn."

Hiccup

Mari shook her head, "I can't tell if that is from nervous or that you are speaking to fast."

Hiccup

"Bit of both?"

Hiccup

The Queen held her diaphragm, "Oh it is starting to hurt"

Hiccup

"For God's sake!"

Hiccup

"Right that is it." Mari firmly grabbed her friend's breasts, causing her to jolt up from shock. Bryd pushed Mari away in anger.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I've cured your hiccups."

"No you didn –" Bryd paused for a moment, listening to the lack of hiccups coming from her mouth, "Okay, thank you."

Mari sat her friend down in front of the vanity. "No problem, now, what shall we do with this mess that claims to be your hair?"

* * *

"Oh I think I am going to pass out."

Anna stopped pulling on the strings of Elsa's corset, "Am I pulling too tight?"

"No, it's just. I am so nervous. I don't think I can get married."

The younger sister gave the corset a last tug for luck just like what was done to her several months back, "Elsa you can get married and you will. No ifs, but's or whys. Understood?"

Elsa just nodded slightly. She felt stupid for panicking so much but she couldn't help herself. As each piece of clothing layered her body a sense of dread fill her stomach. She pulled away from Anna, "No, I can't do this."

"Elsa, what do you mean? You can't back away now."

"Anna, no, I mean I can't do this in this dress. It just isn't me."

Anna placed her hand on her bump, resting in slightly, "So what do you suggest?"

Elsa removed her clothes, kicking them across the floor before she gave her wrist a quick flick. Ice formed itself around her body. She was now clad in an intricately sculpted bodice with a pleated skirt that was trimmed with lace inspired snowflakes. What she was wearing was totally inappropriate for a wedding, her lack of sleeves showed off too much flesh, but she didn't care. This was her, this was how she wanted Bryd to see her.

"Whoa, Elsa, you look…amazing."

Elsa chuckled and smiled at her sister, "Thank you. But could you do one last thing for me?"

She held her plait out, "Take my plait and roll it into a bun, I want Bryd to see my neck, she finds it sexy."

Anna did as she was asked, holding the bun in place. With another flick of the wrist Elsa created pins from ice, holding her hair up. "There, now I think I am ready."

* * *

"I am so not ready."

"Bryd, what do you mean? You are dressed, your hair and make-up is done. You look perfect."

"But I don't think I am prepared mentally."

Mari didn't look amused, "Bryd, you have been ready for the past five years. You will be fine."

"Do I look okay?"

"You look stunning."

Bryd looked at herself in the mirror, watching how the flames of her dress moved at their own will. Her body clothed in a flame-made dress, with off-the-shoulder sleeves, a bodice that went down into a tight skirt before flaring out at her knees. Her hair was messily knotted into a bun, but Bryd loved it this way, it made her feel more comfortable and less regal.

Turning to Mari, the Queen gave a nervous sigh, "Okay, let's do this."

* * *

Bryd stood at the alter nervously, her hand playing with her stick, trying to hold back a hiccup. Her eyes wandered around the red and blue decorations, inspired by the two girl's powers. Anna had done an amazing job with organizing everything. She glanced over her shoulder to the Bishop who was trying his hardest to look happy.

_Clearly he isn't too keen on marrying two women._

Music filled the cathedral and the guests stood causing Bryd to look towards the door. And there she was, Elsa stood with Anna by her side, she looked amazing. Suddenly aware she had her stick in her hand, she shoved it into Mari's arms. "Hold this."

"But, won't you need it?"

"I don't want to get married with it. If I need it I will ask."

"Oh, okay."

Bryd kept taking in deep breaths to stop herself from hyperventilation as her soon-to-be wife glided closer up towards her. Soon they were face to face.

"Hi, you look amazing."

"Thank you, so do you."

Hiccup

_Shit_

A few gasps exited from the crowd causing Bryd to turn to them and shout out, "Oh come on, I am not going to burn you. It was just a little hiccup."

The Bishop cleared his throat, making Bryd flick her body back, "Sorry."

Elsa lifted her hand to her mouth, chuckling slightly.

_There she is, the Elsa I love._

* * *

"I know pronounce you hus – I mean, wife and wife. You may kiss - I uh - suppose."

The two women pulled each other into a deep kiss causing the guests to cheer in celebration. When they pulled apart, Elsa whispered in Bryd's ear "I am not wearing anything under this dress."

Hiccup

_Oh, do we have to go to the reception?_

As the two Queens made their way out of the Cathedral, Bryd grimaced slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my leg is hurting."

"Where is your walking stick?"

"Mari has it, I didn't want to get married holding it."

Elsa shook her head, "Oh you are so silly at times."

"Silly, but sexy. Now where on Earth is Mari?"

The stick suddenly appeared in front of the Queen, "Here you go, your majesty. Mari wanted me to give you this before she went to speak to her mother."

Bryd took the stick and looked at the young man who was holding it, "Thank you Tomas. I am so glad you could make it."

"It is my pleasure. And I would like to say you both look radiant."

Tomas bowed slightly, "Now if you excuse me, there is a fine young woman over there that has caught my attention."

* * *

Kai stood at the head of the hall, opening his arm out to the side, "Queen Elsa and Queen Bryd of Arendelle and the Northern Isles."

The two Queens, hand in hand, placed themselves on the slight raised platform before Kai announced "Princess Anna, of Arendelle and the Northern Isles." Anna bounded up waving frantically. Despite being heavily pregnant she was still fully of energy.

"Oh I am so excited I could burst."

Elsa turned to her sister, "Please don't, it will make a mess. And I don't want you giving birth to overshadow my wedding."

"_Our_ wedding."

"Sorry, I mean, our wedding."

Anna flicked her wrist slightly, "Don't worry, if anything happens just freeze Arendelle again and you will be back on top."

"Very funny Anna."

The two sisters turned to see Bryd laughing and snorted, "I'm sorry, when you two bicker I can't help but laugh."

Bryd sneezed a flame leaving her nose. Her nose started to twitch uncomfortably as Anna raised an eyebrow at her new sister-in-law, "Well at least it wasn't a hiccup."

Tomas walked up to the three royals, a beautiful woman on either arm, "So Queen Bryd, are you going to grace us with your music tonight?"

"Oh no, I don't think so."

Elsa pushed the woman forwards, "Of course she it."

"Oh okay, clearly I am."

Tomas removed one girl from his right arm, and replaced it with Bryd, before walking away towards the piano. She sat herself down, her dress flickering with her movements. She looked up and called out in a positive voice, "Now I expect to see every member of this celebration dancing."

Her fingers grazed the keys for a few moments before she settled down on playing a fast paced tune. Anna grasped her sister's hands, pulling her towards to the floor, "Oh Anna, you know I don't dance."

"You know that is a lie, and you heard what the Queen said."

Anna didn't realise just how difficult it would be to dance with such a large balloon that claimed to be her stomach, but she gave it her best go, her hands on her hips and legs slightly kicking out as she jumped. At first Elsa was a bit reluctant to dance, but as the music filled her and her sister's laughter lifted her spirits, she let go of her royal demeanour and started to dance.

The party went on until the late hours of the evening. Eventually all that were left was a Duke who had passed out from too much wine, Tomas who was currently kissing three different women on the balcony, Anna and Elsa who were sat on the thrones exhausted from dancing and Rapunzel who was still going strong, dancing on her own, barefoot, while Bryd continued to play. She had not moved from the piano since the moment she started, she was so lost in the music.

"Where does Rapunzel get her energy from?"

Elsa chuckled, "Oh Anna, you will be like that again in a few months, you'll see."

"I mean, even Eugene has gone to bed and he is always one for staying up late."

Anna brushed a lock of hair from her sister's face as she watched Bryd playing. "Maybe you two should go to bed. It is your wedding night after all."

Elsa turned to Anna, "I think you're right. But you aren't going to sneak in our room in the middle of the night like normal?"

Anna contemplated for a moment, "Best you lock the door, just in case."

Elsa walked over to her wife, tapping her on the shoulder. "Bryd, we should go to bed it is 1am."

Bryd snapped of her trance, "Huh? How long have I been playing for?"

A small murmur came from the middle of the room, barely loud enough to notice, "Aw, you stopped."

"Four hours straight."

"Huh, who'd have thought that was possible." As Bryd stood up from her seat, clutching her stick she let out a sneeze.

"Are you getting a cold?"

"No, I never get colds."

* * *

Bryd slammed her head on the dining table, causing the cutlery and crockery to bounce, she sniffed up. Rapunzel rubbed her cousins back, "What's wrong?"

She quickly sat up, sniffing again. "I have a cold."

Elsa passed the other Queen a handkerchief, "Blow your nose."

Bryd crossed her arms and pouted like a child, "No, I don't like blowing my nose."

"Well tough, do it. I had to listen to sniff all night, I will not listen to it today as well."

"No."

Elsa stood up and leant over the table, placing the handkerchief over Bryd's nose. "Fine, if you won't do it, I will. Blow."

Bryd raised her eyebrow, refusing. Elsa replied by freezing her dress, "Blow."

She gave in. "You are so mean."

Eugene waved his fork in the air, "And that is why we do not want children."

"No Eugene that is why you don't want children."

He just shrugged and took a bite from his fork. Anna took a sip of her tea before looking at her sister, "So, what are your plans today?"

"Nothing, Bryd will be going back to bed and I have meetings to attend to."

"But it's your honeymoon. And I was going to go to those meetings."

Rapunzel leant over to Bryd, "Doesn't this remind you of the day after Anna's wedding?"

Bryd laughed then sneezed, the short haired girls face lit up. "Oh wow, I didn't know you could sneeze fire!"

* * *

Elsa tucked Bryd into bed, before she started to gently play with her hair, "You know, I am glad you don't get sick often because you are worse than a child when you are."

"Am not."

"Yes Bryd, you are. Now get some rest, I will bring you some lunch later."

Bryd just laid there, unable to sleep and bored out of her mind.

_I can't believe I am sick on the day after my wedding. This sucks._

* * *

Anna walked by her sister as they made their way towards the council chamber, "So, did you find sex after marriage as amazing as I did?"

"I wouldn't know."

Anna frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Bryd was up all night sneezing and coughing so we didn't get the chance. I went nude under my dress for nothing."

"Wait, what? You wore nothing under your dress?" Anna shuddered, "I sat on your lap!"

"You were then when I got dressed Anna, you knew."

"I forgot!" Anna started to rub her arms, "I feel so dirty now."

"Anna, stop overreacting."

* * *

"Rosa, I'm sick."

The Queen jumped up on the table and slumped down, Rosa out her hand on the woman's forehead, "Oh, you are burning up. Don't worry, I will fix you something up nice."

"Just give her an apple, in my experience that always fixes her right up."

Rosa and Bryd looked up at Mari who was walking towards the table an apple in hand. She threw it to her friend who only just managed to catch it. "Are you sure just an apple with work Mari."

"Mum, I have had to put up with her for nearly five years, I know what I'm doing."

Mari pushed the Queen off the table, "Back to bed before you make everyone else sick."

"But."

"No buts, bed. I will be up in a few minutes to check up on you. So you better be there."

Bryd shuffled away, "Fine."

Rosa looked at her daughter, "You do know that is no way to talk to a Queen?"

"Eh, she is more of a sister than a Queen to me. Plus she isn't exactly a normal Queen."

Rosa scoffed, "I don't think Arendelle has ever had a normal Queen."

Mari sat on the table where Bryd had previously sat, watching her mum work. "Are you going to keep watching or are you going to help?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Cheeky, get down and help, now."

"All right."

Mari de-boned a chicken with expert skill, she looked up at her mother. "Hey mum."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the stories you used to tell me about the prophecy? How a ruler with a frozen heart would freeze, well, everything?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Do you think it was referring to Elsa?"

Rosa put her knife down and leant against the worktop, "It is the logical conclusion, she can control snow and ice, why?"

"It's just, the more I think about it the less it seems like Elsa. It says she has a heart of ice. Elsa has no such heart, even when she was on her own she was loving and kind. Yes she froze Arendelle, but she eventually thawed it."

"So are you saying the prophecy is still out there?"

"I don't know. I guess it could be a possibility. Bryd told me that Anna's unborn child has the power of ice."

"May I remind you it is just a story."

Mari looked away from her mother while she washed the chicken off her hands, "I know, it's just been playing on my mind. I don't know why. Anyway, I better go check on Bryd, I'll be back soon."


	30. Chapter 30

Bryd and Anna were laid on the sofa under the Joan of Arc painting, Anna watching the older woman as she shifted in her arms, writing wriggly lines on a piece of parchment. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I am writing music."

"Don't you need an instrument to do that?"

Bryd tapped her pencil on her forehead, "I can hear it in my head, but later I will play it on the piano and tweak as needed."

"Ah."

Anna sighed, her bump rising then falling caught Bryd's attention. "Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it hurt? You know, having a baby inside?"

"It doesn't hurt as such, it's more uncomfortable. It has been getting worse the last couple of days."

Bryd chuckled, "I'm not surprised, you were supposed to pop, when was it, a week ago?"

"A week and two days."

Bryd sat herself up, look at Anna. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"You know popping it out of your… Lady parts."

Anna suddenly sat up, a feeling of realisation washing over her. "Oh, you didn't give that a thought did you?"

"No! Oh my God, I have to, force it out of me."

Anna started to hyperventilate, Bryd brushed her cheek with her fingers, "Hey, calm down, you'll be okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

The two royals leant against the back of the seat, calming themselves down, their eyes going from painting to painting, admiring the colours. "I can see why you like it here. It's quiet, relaxing."

"And Private."

"Huh?"

"Kristoff and I would often sneak in here when we were worried Elsa would hear us – you know."

"Ah, right."

Bryd placed her hand on her friends, "Do you miss him?"

"Every single day."

Anna placed her head on the smaller woman's shoulder, her hands running over her stomach. "I miss the little things, his smile, the grumpy way he would talk, his laugh and how caring he was."

Bryd lifted Anna's head, wiping a tear away with her thumb, "He might be gone, but you still have his love in your heart. And you know that is all that matters right?"

Anna smiled, giving a weak nod before looking into Bryd's eyes.

_Wow, I never noticed how much Anna looks like Elsa, only with more of a glow in her cheeks. Wait, is she biting her lip?_

The two women watched each other for a moment before something unexpected happened. Bryd leant in for a kiss. They sat there for a second, not moving, just letting the realisation of what was happening kick in.

_This feels nice._

_Wait, Bryd, what the Hell are you doing? Move away!_

She didn't move.

_Now!_

_She is going to kill you!_

Anna broke the kiss. She sat back watching Bryd, who looked like she was about to have a fit. "Bryd? Are you okay? Say something."

_Speak, for goodness sake, speak._

Hiccup

_That wasn't a word._

"I – I."

Bryd stood up, and proceeded to run away while shouting "I'm sorry." Leaving Anna sat there confused, "Why do people always kiss me?"

Bryd locked herself in the music room, sitting herself down at the piano. She stared at the keys for a moment before hitting her fists against them. "What is wrong with you? You just kissed your sister-in-law."

_It was a nice kiss though._

She hit her forehead with her hand, "And you ran away. Clever Bryd, clever."

_What if she tells Elsa?_

Bryd bolted out of the room, running back to the gallery. "She can't tell her." When she arrived in the gallery Anna was already gone.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Bryd searched the whole castle trying to find Anna, but to no avail. Unaware the Princess had made her way to the grave of her husband.

She sat herself down, leaning against the stone. "Hey, Kristoff. I have something to tell you."

She sighed. "Bryd kissed me. Don't get mad at her, it was kind of my fault as well, I let it go on for longer than it should have."

Her head accidentally hit the stone a little too hard as she leant back. "I must be irresistible."

A weak laugh came out of her mouth, "You would have given me a witty but adorable remark back."

"I miss you."

Anna felt a pain in her stomach and at first thought nothing of it until she saw the bottom of her dress darken with wetness. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Not now."

As the pain got worse, she forced her way back to the castle, gripping onto anything she could find to keep her steady, when she arrived in the warmth of the castle she was spotted by two young maids. "Princess Anna, are you okay?"

"Do I look it? Argh. Get Elsa!"

One maid nodded running off while to other helped prop Anna up, taking her to her bedroom. "Hold on Princess Anna, you will be fine."

The young maid charged through the doors of the councillor's chamber shouting, "Queen Elsa!"

Elsa immediately stood up, "How dare you disturb me during this important meeting."

The maid panted, "It's – It's Princess Anna, she is in labour. She requests your presence."

The Queen didn't even excuse herself from the meeting, instead she grabbed her dress, lifting it up and ran about of the room while shouting, "Call the doctor."

* * *

Bryd, now giving up on finding Anna made her way to her bedroom when she heard screaming and saw Kai and several other servants stood outside of Anna's door. "What's going on?"

Kai turned to the Queen, "Princess Anna is in labour."

"What?"

Bryd immediately went to open the door when she heard the doctor shouting, "If you are not Princess Anna, Queen Elsa or Gerda please leave the room."

* * *

The Doctor lifted Anna's legs up, opening them before placing a towel over her thighs. "Okay Princess Anna, when I tell you to push you push."

Anna, who looked nervous, sweat pouring down her forehead nodded, grabbing her sister's hand. "Please don't leave me."

"I wouldn't think of doing such a thing."

Gerda, the last mother figure the women had placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Princess Anna, you can do this."

Another contraction ripped through her body, "ARGH! FUCK!"

Both Gerda and Elsa wanted to scold her for using such language, but at the time it seemed inappropriate so they let it slide.

"Right Princess Anna, I need to push and push hard as if you are struggling to go to the toilet."

"Wait what?"

Elsa squeezed her hand lovingly, "Anna, listen to him."

Anna pushed, her grip on Elsa intensifying. Elsa could feel her bones being crushed.

_Conceal, don't feel. She is in more pain than you._

After what felt like an age, Anna stopped pushing. "You are doing brilliantly Princess Anna, you have pushed the head out. Now it is most important that you keep pushing to get the shoulders out.

"What? I'm not done?"

Elsa wiped the sweat off her sister's brow, "Anna, you are almost there."

* * *

Gerda placed a bloody and slimy baby on Anna's chest. "Elsa look, it's a girl. Hello Dorit."

Elsa smiled at the small ginger fuzz on the baby's head.

_Wait, red hair? That's not right if she created that snow._

The Doctor popped up from between Anna's legs, "No rest yet Princess Anna, you still have one more to go."

The three women in the room but shouted at the same time, "Wait what?"

"You have twins."

Gerda picked up Dorit, wrapping her up in towels and blankets, placing her in Anna's old crib before making her way to the door. She peered out of it. "Oh Kai darling, could you bring Elsa's old crib please? We have another one on the way."

Bryd leant against the wall in shock, "Two?"

* * *

"Oh this one is stubborn" The Doctor chuckled.

Anna crushed Elsa's hand causing her to fall to her knees in pain. "This is not a laughing matt – ARGH."

"Keep pushing Princess Anna."

"I swear – FUCK – when this is over I am shoving a – ARGH – a fucking melon up your ass."

Anna strained hard as she pushed, convinced she was about to burst a blood vessel, then a cry filled the room. And a white haired baby was placed on Anna's heaving chest. "Haha, Elsa, look, she looks like you."

"Still no rest yet Princess Anna."

"You better not say I have another baby in there."

"No your highness, you just have to deliver the placenta now."

Her head hit the pillow, "This will never end."

Gerda came out of the door with a smile on her face. "Princess Anna has given birth to two beautiful baby girls. One by the looks of it has the same hair as Elsa." A few cheers ripped through the staff before Gerda turned to Bryd. "You can go in now."

When she walked through the door. Anna's room was dark, and smelt of blood and sweat, but none of that mattered, all that mattered was the two small packages being held by the sisters. Bryd went up to Elsa who was bouncing up and down a platinum blonde haired baby, "Say hello to Natasha."

Natasha gave out a small sneeze causing a dumping of snow to land on the room. The three women couldn't help but laugh, "Why do I feel like she is going to be a handful?"

Elsa smiled at her wife, "If she is anything like her mother she will be."

Bryd sat herself next to Anna who was holding a strawberry-blonde girl, "This is Dorit."

The Queen took Dorit from Anna, holding her tight, "She is so small and precious." Dorit yawned; the three women looked around the room to see any change. "Well we can confirm she is normal."

Anna closed her eyes for a moment, clearly tired, Bryd moved a piece of hair that was plastered to her wet forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, and oddly empty."

Bryd kissed Anna on the nose before standing up and taking Dorit to her crib. Elsa doing the same. "We will leave you in peace, get some sleep. We will bring dinner up for you."

"Guys, I love you."

Elsa and Bryd smiled and spoke in perfect sync, "We love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

Bryd sat with Anna in the dining room, she looked at the empty space at the head of the table. "Where is Elsa?"

Anna shoved another pain au chocolat in her mouth before replying, "She got up early to get a coach to another Kingdom, I think she said she'll be back for dinner."

"Ah okay."

Bryd looked worried when Anna started on another chocolate filled delight, "Anna that is your fifth, maybe you should slow down."

"No way, I have spent nine months not eating these!"

"Speaking of which, where are Dorit and Natasha?"

"Oh, Gerda is looking after them today, I thought we could work on some papers together."

"That sounds good to me, well as good as working on papers can be."

* * *

The two girls sat at their joint desk in the library, reading through a large pile of papers while enjoying hot chocolate and tea. Anna put her head in her hands, letting out a deep sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just my head is so confused. There is so much here."

Bryd tucked a piece of hair behind Anna's ear for her, Anna automatically flinched back as if Bryd had just burnt her. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No – no, it's not your fault Bryd. It's just – I thought you were going to kiss me again. Not that I wouldn't want you to. I mean, not that I do want you to. It's just - "

Anna stopped and sighed. "I don't want my sister to get hurt."

The Queen chuckled, "I know Anna. I don't want to hurt her either, that's why I wouldn't kiss you again. Unless of course it was in a sisterly way, like I do with Mari."

"Ah okay, yeah. So shall we put what happened the other week behind us?"

Bryd nodded, "That would probably be best, I don't want you freaking out."

Noticing both their drinks were empty, Bryd picked up the cups, "I'll be right back with a top-up."

She lent down, giving Anna a gentle peck on the lips before waltzing out. "Hey, I thought you would only kiss me in a sisterly way like you do Mari."

Bryd spun on her stronger foot, "That is how I kiss her."

"Oh and the sun is setting, so don't forget it to light the candles." She waggled her eyebrows, "It will be more romantic."

Anna, feeling suddenly annoyed yet flustered threw a book at the door despite Bryd had long gone.

* * *

"So what have you two been up to today while I was away?"

Anna glared over at Bryd. "Oh that isn't a good look. Bryd what did you do to my sister?"

Bryd put her arms in the air, "We were just in the library working, and then she got a bit upset because I was flirting with her."

Anna kissed her teeth, "Flirting I can handle, kissing I can't."

_Oh no, I shouldn't have said that._

Elsa looked between the two women, "Kissing? Bryd how many times have I told you not to kiss my sister."

"Hey, the first time was an accident. I got caught up in a moment, as you well know. This time I was only kissing her in a loving sisterly way."

"You kissed me on the lips, how is that sisterly?" Anna paused for a moment before turning to her sister, "Wait, you knew?"

Elsa chuckled, bringing her hand up to her mouth, "Anna, of course I knew. Bryd tried to keep it a secret, but I forced it out of her."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, I know what she is like and I know she loves us both so no harm done."

Anna put her head in her hands, "Wait what? I am really confused."

Bryd moved herself, sitting on the table between the sisters, taking their hands. "Anna, I love you both equally."

"But how?"

"How could I not? Believe it or not you are both really similar yet so different at the same time, so much so that you both stole my heart." She placed a gentle kiss on Anna's hand. "However, I respect your love for Kristoff, God rest his soul, and you sexual preferences. But above all." She looked over to Elsa, "I have a deeper connection with Elsa, it isn't just because of our powers, but the core magic deep inside us."

Her fingers traced Anna's chin, bringing it up. "You felt it when you were pregnant, and that is why I pick Elsa. That is why I married her. Because no matter how much I love you, Elsa shares my soul."

Anna sat back in her chair, trying to take it all in, only able to say, "So is this kissing thing, going to be, well you know, a thing?"

Bryd gave Anna a cheeky kiss on the lips, "Maybe. But don't worry, it will never be more than just that, a kiss."

Bryd flicked her head to Elsa, "But if your sister decides I am irresistible, and pushes the kiss further, I will not be responsible for my actions."

A pea was thrown at her head by Anna. "That is mean."

"Anna, I'm kidding."

Elsa laughed at the two women, "This family is so dysfunctional, we have two Queens of two different kingdoms with two different powers, one Queen has a crush on the others sister, and said sister is a widow with twins, one of which also has powers. If Dorit and Natasha grow up normal it will be a miracle."

* * *

**If any of you think kissing sisters on the lips is a bit weird, I advise to avoid my family. I am constantly dipping and dodging trying to get a kiss on the cheek rather than on the lips.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Psst, Dorit, Dorit." A six year old Natasha, with her platinum blonde hair laying every way than where hair is meant to lay, climbed onto her sister's bed. She jumped up and down slightly, waking Dorit up.

"Natasha, go to sleep."

Natasha flops onto her sister, causing Dorit to grunt from the pressure, "But the skies awake, so I'm awake."

"So we have to play, I know, I know."

Natasha sat up excitedly, "So can we play, can we?"

Dorit turned away from her sister, closing her eyes, "No Natasha, just go to sleep."

The younger of the twins sat there for a few moments, before sitting on her sister, pulling her eye open, "Fine, I will just have to build a snowman by myself."

The strawberry-blonde girl jerked her head away, pushing her sister off her, "Fine."

Dorit had assumed that Natasha was going back to bed when she heard small footsteps on the wooden floor. But she knew better when she felt a snowball hit her head. She bolted up in bed. "NATASHA!"

The older sister jumped out of her bed, running after Natasha. She chased her all the way to the ballroom, where by the surprise of both Princesses, their mama and aunts were having a snowball fight.

Natasha ran to the women, nearly tripped over her own feet. "No fair, you got here first."

Elsa picked the youngest princess up, trying to tame her hair with her fingers. "Oh Natasha, what are we going to do with you and your hair?" The girl just giggled and rested her head on her aunt's shoulder.

A snowball, without warning hit the snow Queen and princess. When they looked to where it came from, there stood Anna, a smile on her face and another snowball being thrown up in the air. Natasha giggled when she saw to look on her aunt's face, "Ohh mama, you've made Aunt Elsa mad!"

Elsa flicked her wrist, creating several snowballs in the air around her, "I declare war."

Anna put her hands on her hips, "Fine, me and Natasha versus you, Bryd and Dorit."

Elsa put Natasha down, "Bring it on."

* * *

Bryd dived behind a large snow hill, panting heavily while grasping her leg, "Natasha is ridiculously powerful."

"It is because she has a talented teacher."

Bryd gave Elsa a gentle kiss, "So true."

Dorit frowned, sticking her tongue out, "Eugh."

Bryd suddenly sat up, "That's it, I have a plan. Right I need you both to listen"

Elsa jumped from behind their snow hill, running around the hall, firing snowballs at the two Princesses, trying to distract them. Without Anna or Natasha realising, Bryd snuck up behind the older princess, grabbing her waist, pulling her into a kiss. When she pulled away Anna looked annoyed, "Bryd!"

Suddenly a snowball hit Anna in the face. When she looked over to where the shot came from, Dorit was stood there, her hand up to her mouth, giggling. Bryd put her arms around Anna's waist, "We win."

Anna pouted, "You cheated."

"It is called being tactical."

Natasha stomped her foot, causing a sheet of ice to go across the floor. "That is not fair, they always win!"

Anna raised her eyebrow at her daughter, "Natasha, enough with that tone."

Natasha looked over at her sister who was laughing, she pointed her fingers at her feet, freezing them in place.

"Mama, Natasha froze me to the floor!"

Anna glided over to her youngest daughter, kneeling down "Natasha if you can't play nice then you can go to bed."

"But she was laughing at me."

"No she wasn't. Now make a choice, play nice and unfreeze your sister's feet or go to bed."

"But."

"No buts."

"Fine." Natasha turned away muttering 'So not fair' under her breath.

"Mama, I'm still stuck!"

Elsa flicked her wrist, thawing all the ice in the room before turning to her sister who looked worried. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Do you want me to have a word?"

"No, I will speak to her in the morning. Let's just go to bed."

* * *

Anna curled up between Bryd and Elsa, unable to sleep. Despite them being grown up now, they still enjoyed sleeping together, and made sure they did at least once a week. "Anna, what's wrong?"

The strawberry-blo

* * *

nde woman turned to face Bryd, who was half asleep, "Nothing just go back to sleep."

"No Anna, tell me."

"It's just – Natasha is becoming unruly, and I am concerned." Her eyes looked down, away from Bryd's, "At first I thought she was just, I don't know, stubborn like me. But that's not it."

"Maybe she's just going through a stage of slight rebellion."

"I dread to think what she will be like when she is a teenager."

"She will be fine. Now go to sleep."

Bryd placed her arm over Anna's body, holding her close.

* * *

Anna stared at a large ice sculpture in the middle of the courtyard of her daughter's tutor, she looked closer at his face.

_Large fangs and – is that snot running from his nose?_

She shook her head in despair. Anna made her way to the library, where the younger princesses were having their lessons. "Excuse me Master Bates."

_Don't laugh Anna, don't laugh._

"Yes Princess Anna?"

She pointed to the sleeping fourteen year old girl in the corner, "I would like to have a word with Natasha."

"Of course."

He slammed a book on her desk, causing her jolt up and freeze his trousers without thinking. "Natasha you will thaw Master Bates' trousers this instant and come with me."

The thirteen year old girl rolled her eyes, flicking her wrist to thaw her stupid tutor's trousers before following her mother in a huff. They stood out in the courtyard, "What?"

"Don't 'what' me." She pointed at the ice sculpture, "I want you to explain this."

Natasha looked up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before looking back at her mother with a look to say she couldn't care less, "I didn't do it. Aunt Elsa must have."

Anna rubbed her eyes, "Natasha, you can't keep lying about things like this. We have important visitors coming in an hour, so I want this thawed before they arrive."

* * *

Anna walked into the kitchen, knowing that is where she would find Bryd. And there she was, sitting on the same spot on the table eating an apple. "Oh you look happy."

Anna grabbed a glass and poured herself some chocolate milk. "Ooh, onto the milk, it must be serious."

The Princess sighed, "I've got a headache."

"What caused it?"

"It's Natasha."

"Isn't it always?"

"I am just getting to the end of my tether with that girl, she is so unruly. Taking her powers for granted, using them at every opportunity to create chaos."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

She gulped down the milk, "No, she is my daughter and my problem."

"And she is my niece, which also makes her my problem. I will talk to her later, you get to bed and sleep that headache off."

"But Rapunzel and Mari are coming in an hour."

Bryd pushed Anna out of the room, "Don't worry about them, they will understand."

* * *

"Ah Bryd it is so good to see you again, it has been too long."

Rapunzel hugged the older woman tight, "Ah, hello Rapunzel. Uh you are kind of crushing me."

"Oh sorry."

Bryd glanced down at a bright yellow flash behind Rapunzel's dress, she crouched down. "Eric is that you?"

The eleven year old boy hid further behind his mother, "Eric, come out, it's just Aunt Bryd." The young boy peered behind his mother's pink dress. His hair was long and golden, tied up in a long ponytail.

"Wow Eric, look how beautiful your hair is."

He giggled slightly before whispering, "Where are Dorit and Natasha?"

"Oh they are in the gallery playing, you can go see them. But don't forget to tell them dinner is in an hour." The young boy nodded and ran down the halls.

Bryd stood up with a smile, "He is such a precious boy."

"As precious as me?"

The two women turned to see Mari and Tomas, arms linked walking through the door. "It is a close call Tomas, but I think he just beats you."

The two friends embraced in a tight hug, before giving each other a friendly kiss. "It is nice to see you again Mari."

Bryd linked her arms through Mari's and Rapunzel's, "Now, let's go to the drawing room, Elsa will be waiting."

Elsa was sat on an armchair, reading a book when the party walked through the door. "It's good to see you again."

Bryd sat on her wife's lap, "It's good to see you too."

"I wasn't referring to you."

Bryd leant towards Elsa, "Oh I know. But either way it is good to see you." They locked into a passionate kiss.

Mari cleared her throat, forcing the two women to pull apart. "It is nice to see after nearly fourteen years of marriage you haven't lost your spark. The red haired girl put her arms around the neck of her lover, "Oh Elsa would never let us lose the spark, the things she can do with her ice. Well, it is positively orgasmic."

Rapunzel looked away nervously, "Okay then. I think that is enough of all that. How about we just have a nice adult chat, but not _adult_ adult?"


	33. Chapter 33

Dorit pushed her food around her plate as she stared at the empty seat at the table. "Aunt Elsa? Where's mama?"

Elsa glanced at Natasha before looking at Dori, "She is asleep, she's got a bit of a headache."

A few moments of silence passed before Elsa spoke again, "So girls, how is your English coming along?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat back while she let her sister ramble on about how much she loves English and how she wish she could do more of it instead of French. "And what about you Natasha?"

The blonde girl just shrugged, "I don't like it much."

Elsa chuckled, "You remind me so much of your mother, so stubborn, with no interest in academics." Natasha tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "She does that as well when she's nervous."

Dorit whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Yeah, but you're not as nice as mama."

"I am nice."

Dorit scoffed, "No you're not. You keep freezing me to my seat, or my bed or the floor and you keep freezing the tutor's tea."

Natasha stood up, her hands on the table, "Yeah well you are just a know-it-all who doesn't know the meaning of having fun."

"I do."

"You don't."

"Yes I do."

"No Dorit, you don't."

"Yeah well at least I don't wet the bed like I'm a child."

"You know I have nightmares."

The Queen slammed her hands on the table. "ENOUGH!" she froze both girls hands to the table. Natasha tried to thaw the ice. "Natasha don't even bother. Now I will let you both go when you apologise."

"What? But I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did Natasha, you started it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Ice started to creep the room as Natasha became angry. Elsa could see how this was panning out, she had to stop it as quickly as possible. "Girls, I said enough. Now you better apologise or you can sit here all night until you do."

Both girls looked away, apologising in sync. Elsa thawed the ice from their hands and the ice Natasha had formed. "Dorit, I want you to finish your dinner and go straight to bed."

"But."

"No buts young lady, you will do as I say. And Natasha when you finish your dinner I expect to see you in the library."

Natasha sat back, blowing a piece of hair from her face, "Fine."

The rest of dinner continued in silence, the only noise heard was that of cutlery on ceramic.

* * *

Elsa stood by the fire, watching the flames dance as she waited for her niece to arrive. She turned to the door when she heard a grunt as Natasha pushed open the large door. "Sit down Natasha."

Elsa was one of the few people Natasha listened to and respected, alongside Gerda of course. The Queen knelt on her knees, her holding the teenage girls hands. "Natasha, have you ever heard of stories about your mother and me from when we were children?"

Natasha thought for a moment before shaking her head. "There is a reason for that. We didn't spend much of our childhood together, because of me."

The Queen rose, making her way to a chair opposite the snow princess. "It was a night when the sky was awake, I was eight and your mother was five. We did as we do every time we see those colours dancing through the sky, we went down to the ballroom and made snowmen."

Elsa looked down at her hands, "We were having fun until I slipped and accidentally hit your mother in the head with my ice."

Natasha gasped. "She was okay, luckily, but she was left with a blonde streak down her hair."

"Like your red one?"

"Similar, yes."

Elsa sat back in her chair, crossing her legs. Her eyes fixed on the fire. "Our parents took us to the Valley of the living rocks, to see the Trolls. You remember them right?"

"Of course."

"Well Grand Pabbie was able to remove the magic from Anna, including all memories of magic. That meant she wasn't able to remember I had powers. Our parents, obviously distraught made the decision to keep me locked in my room for much of each day, for thirteen years. I was to learn to control my powers in the confines of my own bedroom, where I was taught the mantra –"

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"I've heard you mutter it to yourself sometimes."

Elsa stood up, pacing across the room. "Well, I never saw your mother, but every so often she would knock on my door, asking for me, crying because she missed me, wanting to build a snowman with her. But I couldn't, I wasn't allowed. Eventually our parents died and I became acting Queen. But still I locked myself away, unable to handle seeing Anna all alone."

The Queen leant on the fireplace, watching the flames. "Eventually it came to my coronation. And well, long story short, your mother found out about my powers and." She stopped for a moment, holding back a tear. "I froze her heart out of fear."

Natasha looked down at her own fingers. "I don't want Dorit and yourself to go through what we did. I know you are going through a tough time. You are emotional which makes your powers harder to control, but I want you to let me help you understand your powers. They aren't a toy to just use on a whim when your sister annoys you. Because that is how people get hurt."

Elsa ran her fingers across one of the two plaits that fell on Natasha's shoulders, "I want what is best for you, for both of you."

The older blonde woman knelt back down in front of her niece, holding a pair of gloves in her hands. "These are the gloves I used to wear when I was your age. I want you to put them on and remember the mantra, 'Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show' whenever you feel you are getting over emotional or feel like you are about to lose control. Your Aunt Bryd and myself will increase your training, we will make sure you can keep everything in check over these next few difficult years. Because trust me, they are going to get much worse before they get better."

Natasha slipped on the white gloves which fitted perfectly before looking up at her Aunt who was now lounging on her elbows on the floor, "Now tell me about these nightmares you've been having."

* * *

"Mari you are being ridiculous."

Mari put her arms up in the air, "I am telling you, there is something not right with that child."

Bryd scoffed, "Just because she is a little emotional doesn't mean there is something wrong with her."

"It's not that, the vibe she gives off just, its dark."

"Mari, I can't believe you are saying this, about my niece."

"She's right Bryd."

The adults turned to the door to see Queen Elsa stood, her arms wrapped around herself. "Have you ever heard of the prophecy?"

"Of course, everyone has heard of the story. But you proved them wrong, that your heart wasn't frozen, you thawed Arendelle."

Elsa slumped in her seat, "That's what I thought, but the prophecy isn't about me. It's about Natasha."

Mari looked at Bryd in an 'I told you so' way.

Rapunzel sat next to Elsa, a confused look on her face, "What do you mean Elsa?"

"Natasha she has been having nightmares."

"So every child has them."

"Yes Tomas, you're correct, but not these kind of nightmares."

* * *

"They start off the same every night. I am stood in a blizzard all on my own. I keep calling out for mama, for you, for Dorit, for anyone, but no one replies. I hear laughing behind me, it brings tingles down my spine, and that's when I see him."

"See who?"

"The Ice King. He is tall, and strong, with hair like mine and eyes as white as snow. He tells me to come with him, because they don't understand me."

"Who are they?"

"Dorit, you, mama - everyone. They call me a monster, say I have no heart to love anyone but myself. The Ice King tells me I can live forever, I can become the true Ice Queen, I can rule by his side in a world of cold where I no longer have to listen to the cruelty of others."

"So what do you do?"

"I take his hand, I watch as my skin turns blue and my hair turns black. I feel the ice fill my heart."

"What did it feel like?"

"Perfection."

"So what did you do after that?"

"I froze the world forever, killing everyone who dared to go against my wishes. It felt as if I finally belonged somewhere."


	34. Chapter 34

"Morning mama."

Anna groaned into her pillow, feeling a heavy weight on her back. "Good morning Dorit."

The girl giggled, "No mama, it's Natasha."

Anna sat up, pushing Natasha to the side, "Oh Natasha." Yawn, "I didn't expect you to wake me up. Where's your sister?"

"With Aunt Bryd, learning to play the piano, or the cello, or something, I don't know, I don't know."

_She needs to hang out with Olaf less, she keeps repeating her words._

The older Princess stretched her arms before pulling a piece of hair from her mouth, "That's nice, what are your plans today?"

"I am going with Rapunzel and Eric to visit the Trolls."

Anna finally forced her eyes open slightly, wishing she could keep them closed because of how unnaturally bright it seemed today. Her half-open eyes scanned her daughter who was still in her nightgown.

_Oh she's wearing gloves._

Anna's eyes burst open.

_Wait what?_

"Natasha, where did you get those gloves from?"

The young girl looked down at her gloves with a smile on her face, "Oh, Aunt Elsa gave them to me last night, why?"

Anna jumped out of bed, "I will see you at dinner."

She ran out of her room and down the corridor before bursting into the Councillors chamber, "You put gloves on my daughter?"

An air of gasps filled the room. Elsa stood up and walked over to her sister, "How dare you barge in while I have a meeting going on, even worse, in your nightgown."

Anna threw her arms out towards the room full of men, "I don't care about your precious meeting. I care about my daughter, now I demand an explanation as to why you put gloves on Natasha."

"You know why Anna."

"What do you want to make her think she is a monster, like papa made you feel? After everything he put us through, you want to do the same to her and Dorit? Is that is Elsa?"

"Anna, you know that isn't true. I would never force her to shut the world out, I would never make the same mistakes he made."

Anna grabbed the collar of Elsa's dress, tears started to flood her eyes, her voice breaking, "Then why Elsa? Why?"

"Anna, this is not a good time. We can talk later."

The younger sister pushed Elsa, making her fly back into the table, "It's never a good time with you Elsa." With that the strawberry-blonde woman turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Elsa just sat there for a moment, unsure as what to do. One of the gentlemen helped her up from the floor, "Are you okay your majesty?"

"Yes thank you, I'm fine."

"Would you like to postpone the meeting?"

"Yes, please, if it isn't too much trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, go to your sister."

"Thank you."

* * *

Elsa slammed the library door behind her, startling Anna. "Anna, what on Earth is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? How about what is wrong with you? I thought out of all people, you would be most against Natasha putting gloves on, yet you did."

Elsa watched as Anna tucked her hair behind her ear, over and over. "I did what I thought was best."

"Yes, for _my _daughter."

"And we agreed the moment the twins were born the three of us would act as parents."

Anna turned her back to her sister, "Well clearly that was a big mistake."

The Queen took a few steps towards her sister, placing a delicate hand on her shoulder that was quickly pushed away. "Anna, please listen."

"Natasha's powers and emotions are growing every day, they are only going to be worse now she has hit puberty. You have no idea how difficult this time will be for her."

"But how are the gloves meant to help?"

"It will give her a sense of self-awareness and control."

Anna shook her head in disgust, "What, so she can become a control freak like you?"

Elsa bit her tongue at the comment, her first concern was her niece. "Anna, you don't understand."

Anna spun on her heel and stood closer to Elsa, "What don't I understand Elsa?"

"She is the prophecy."

Anna burst out into laughter, "You have got to be kidding me, there is no prophecy. It is just a story to scare children."

"Yes there is Anna, I originally thought it was me."

Anna scoffed and muttered, "Of course you would."

"But I believe it's Natasha, have you heard her nightmares?"

Anna shrugged, "Every child has them."

Elsa held her sister's hands, "You have to understand, her nightmares are destroying her, if we can't teach her to control her emotions and powers we will lose her completely."

"Say this is the case, and she is this prophecy, what do you suggest?"

"I, along with Bryd will take a few hours out of our schedules every week to give her an intensive training session on how to control the ice."

"Fine, but if I think it's not helping, we take the gloves off."

Elsa hesitated, "Okay."

"Good, now, if you excuse me I have work to do." With that the younger sister left the room, leaving Elsa gazing out of the window, worrying filling up her stomach.

"I really hope I am wrong about Natasha."

* * *

Dorit sat at the window of the library watching her sister being trained by Elsa and Bryd. Her eyes darting from side to side as she watched their powers flow through the air. "Don't you have homework?"

The young princess turned to her mother who was busy signing documents. "I've finished it all."

Her mother glanced up in surprise and chuckled, "You really are so much like Elsa. You can finish your work in a couple hours. It used to take me a couple of days."

Dorit wasn't listening, her mind was somewhere else, she glanced down at her hands, wishing she had the same powers are her sister and aunts. Anna sat next to her daughter, running her fingers through the girls, thick strawberry-blonde fringe, admiring her perfectly made plait that fell down the length of her back. "You don't need powers. You are perfect the way you are."

"But – they have magic."

Anna nudged her daughter slightly, "Yes, but you have strength, both physically and in your heart. You are full of love and nothing is more important than that. Magic can be taken away, but love is there forever."

"Can magic really be taken away?"

Anna shifted in her seat, pulling Dorit onto her lap. "Believe it or not, I once had a white streak down my hair caused by the magic of Elsa."

"But where did it go?"

"The magic thawed alone with my frozen heart."

"What caused that?"

"True love. It is the most powerful magic of all."

"Wow. So do you think my love for Natasha will fix her?"

Anna leant back, "What do you mean fix her?"

Dorit looked away, hugging herself nervously, "I know something isn't right with her heart. It's cold."

_Wait what?_

"Why would you say such a thing Dorit?"

"I'm her twin, I can feel these things."

Dorit jumped off her mother's lap, "I'm going to go read in my room."

"Okay, I will see you at dinner."

Anna looked at window, watching her daughter use her powers. The girl's eyes were filled with anger, yet she had a smile across her face. Worry started to fill her mothers stomach.

_Please prove them wrong Natasha._


	35. Chapter 35

As Natasha grew so did her powers. She finally felt confident enough with her self-control that, now aged seventeen, she would leave the gloves in her dressing table. The young woman stood in the courtyard, watching her Aunts circle her, she was waiting, trying to predict when they would attack.

Bryd slammed her walking stick onto the cobbles, causing them to ungulate, almost knocking Natasha off balance. This gave Elsa the chance to create a sheet of ice under the girl's feet, causing her to fall on her back.

Natasha slammed her fists on the floor out of frustration. "Fuck."

"Language."

"Sorry Elsa. I really thought I had predicting your movements down."

Elsa offered her hand to her niece, pulling her up from the floor. "You do know that this isn't a fighting exercise right?"

Natasha put her hands up in the air, "Yeah I know, this is meant to teach me to understand the flow of magic. Whatever that means."

Bryd shook her head, "Natasha, have you even been listening to anything we have taught you for the past three years?"

Natasha shrugged, "Does it matter? I am stronger, as far as I'm concerned that is all that matters."

Bryd looked over to her wife, "You know what, I can't do this anymore. How are we meant to teach her when she won't listen? I am going to the kitchens."

Elsa turned to her niece, "Do you know what your problem is Natasha?"

"No, nor do I care, but you are probably going to tell me anyway."

"You believe true strength comes from force and strong movements, but it doesn't. It comes from deep inside you."

"So how do I unlock this power?"

"Now that I cannot tell you, it will be something you have to figure out for yourself. Now go have a bath before dinner, you stink."

* * *

Natasha always found baths relaxing, even if we water turned cold quickly because of her low body temperature. It always gave her a chance to clear her head of all the nonsense everyone spouts out at her.

Her eyes slowly started to close, and before she knew it she fell into a deep sleep. She could feel a cold, rough finger run across her jawline and down her neck.

"Ah Natasha, you will be mine soon."

She looked up to see the Ice King sat at the edge of the bath, a smile on his face. The Princess always found his smile comforting, she has been seeing his face for so many years he felt like part of the family.

"My sweet Natasha, why do you keep listening to those women?"

"They are my family that is why."

"Family don't hinder your development. Hide your true potential."

Natasha sat up, "They aren't do that. They are trying to help."

The King chuckled, "Oh really? Then why do you keep ending up on the floor? You know you are stronger than them and it scares them. They want to be on top."

"No, no, you're wrong."

"You will see soon enough, just give it time. I can wait."

With that he gave the Princess a gentle kiss on the lips.

Natasha jolted up, heaving heavily. She thought for a few moments about what the King said, trying to push he voice out of her head.

Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock.

"Come in."

Anna stepped through the door, carefully closing it behind her. "Uh, dinner will be in a minute. I thought maybe you would like company on the way down.

Natasha stood up, watching the water roll off her body, "You do know we have servants to do that right?"

"I am well aware of that Natasha."

"Okay, just double checking. Could you hand me my towel?"

Anna picked up the towel, handing it to her daughter. That's when she saw the bruises on her body. "Natasha, where did they come from?"

The girl looked at the bruises, "I'm not sure, sometimes I wake up with them."

Anna traced her finger down Natasha's neck, causing her to snap back. "This one looks like a hand mark, who has been doing this to you?"

"I told you mama, I wake up with them."

"Natasha, don't lie to me."

"I'm not, geez."

The girl threw the towel on the floor before flicking her wrist, creating an ice dress. "Well, are we going to dinner or not?"

"Yes, of course, but don't think this conversation is over."

Natasha put her hands in the air as she walked out of her bedroom door, her mother following, "Heaven forbid."

* * *

Elsa looked up from her plate, noticing Natasha slouching on the table, "Natasha elbows off the table and no slouching."

She forced herself up, "But mama is slouching, look, look."

"Anna, the same goes for you."

The Queen watches as both princesses sit back in their chairs, arms crossed and pouting. "Alright, you two, what's wrong?"

"Mama thinks I'm lying when for once I'm not."

"About what?"

Anna pipes up, "She is covered in bruises and she says she wakes up with them, but we all know that's not possible."

Elsa looked at her niece, her eyebrow rose, "Natasha, tell us the truth."

Natasha threw her hands up in the air, "I swear you are all against me." With that the Princess pushed her chair back, letting it fall onto the wooden floor before storming out of the room, a trail of ice following her.

A few moments of silence passed before Dorit rose from her seat, "I'm sorry, but I think you are being unfair to Natasha. She isn't lying, a share a room with her and I know she goes to sleep fine but wakes up with bruises. Now if you excuse me."

She throws her napkin on the table, "I need to clean up your mess."

Bryd chuckled, "Well it's about time Dorit started to defend her sister."

* * *

Dorit quietly knocked on the bedroom door, listening for a response, "Natasha, can I come in?"

"It's your room as well, there is nothing I can do to stop you."

_Fair point._

The red haired girl pushed the door open, breaking the ice holding it shut before careful stepping in. She looked around at the snowflakes floating in the air in suspended animation. She admired one, it was Natasha's signature flake, a lot simpler that their Aunts but beautiful none the less. Natasha was sat on her bed, her legs up to her chest, staring out of the window.

"If you are going to tell me to apologise you will just be wasting your breath."

"Believe it or not Natasha, I am well aware of that. But that's not why I am here."

"Then what do you want?"

Dorit sat herself next to her sister, placing a gentle hand on hers, "They were wrong to accuse you of lying. I know you're not."

Natasha chuckled to herself, "Why are you suddenly taking my side?"

"I take the side of whoever I think is right."

"So are you saying I have been wrong all these years?"

Dorit leant back on her arms, "More or less, but also for a few years I was annoyed at you for constantly freezing me to the floor."

"I was such a brat as a child wasn't I?"

Dorit nodded, "Yes, and very little has changed."

Natasha pushed her sister slightly, giving out an over dramatic gasp. Dorit replied in kind, accidently pushing the blonde girl off the bed. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

Two brown eyes popped over the edge of the bed, meeting with two slightly pissed off blue eyes, "Yeah, yeah, ow, I always forget how freakishly strong you are."

"I'm not the freak in the room."

"What?"

"Wait, no, I don't mean you're a freak, I mean you are slightly freaky – you know with you ice powers and all, but I just – " Dorit sighed, "Sorry."

Natasha pulled herself up from the floor, kissing her sisters forehead, "No you're right, I am slightly freaky, I guess it must run in the family, along with verbal diarrhoea."

Dorit pushed her sister again, this time with less force, "You are so mean."

"That I am, that I am. You know it's funny, I have always been seen as the younger twin, the screw up, and I'm not sporty or academic like you. All I have are these powers that I can't do anything with. But you, you, act like you are prefect when you're not, not even close, you hide your awkwardness away."

"What are you getting at Natasha?"

"It's just a shame that you do hide it, because it is adorable, it makes me think you are more human than you let on."

Dorit gasped, "I am human!"

"Not too sure."

The two girls gave each other a tight, loving hug while laughing. "Dorit, you do know I love you right?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

The clock stroke midnight, sending a deep but soothing chime through the library, the Queen looked up from her book, gazing at her wife who was watching the fire. "Aren't you going to go see Olaf?"

"No, he is with Sven tonight, it is the anniversary of his death after all."

"Of course."The red haired women looked back at her wife, admiring how beautiful and elegant she looked when she wore her glasses. "You know a young woman once told me that it is rude to stare."

Bryd snapped her head back, "I wasn't staring."

Elsa put her book down on the side table, followed by her glasses, "Yes you were." Elsa made her way over to her lover, sitting down on the floor next to her. "Why?"

Bryd gave Elsa's exposed neck a light kiss, before whispering in her ear, "Because you look so beautiful when reading."

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, Elsa asked in a deep, sultry voice, "Really?"

More kisses were planted on her neck, "It makes me want to rip your clothes off and ravish you right here on the floor."

Elsa pulled the smaller woman onto her lap while undoing her own bodice, "Do it."

"As you wish, your majesty." Bryd gave Elsa's clavicle a tender but deep bite while removing the deep blue dress from her pale, slender body.

Before long the two women were on the floor, clothes thrown across the room, their centres rubbing against each other, causing them to moan in each other's mouths as they kissed furiously. Hands exploring their bodies, each time they touch it is like the first time, it always felt new and exciting.

As their contrasting skin met magic flowed through their veins, they became one yet separate. Bryd broke the kiss, leaving Elsa to moan in frustration, but she knew something better was to come. Hot, fiery kisses were planted down her neck, chest, lips surrounded her nipple, feeling a slight suck then tug before the lips continued their journey.

Elsa opened her legs, allowing her wife access, but Bryd didn't want to give her pleasure just yet. Instead she kissed across her hips, along the top of her thighs, and ran her fingers through the soft patch of white hair that had been tainted with a red streak so many years previous.

"Bryd – please."

"Not yet, but soon."

The snow Queen grabbed the seat behind her, slowly allowing frost to creep up its cushion. Bryd let out a small flame from her mouth, letting it lick the swollen lips of her wife. Elsa bucked from the sensation, her wetness increasing.

Bryd finally gave the woman she loved what she was craving, her tongue. Her tongue explored Elsa's centre, occasionally wondering up to her clit. Elsa's breaths became heavier, her moans increasing in volume.

* * *

"Natasha, wake up."

Dorit shook her sister violently, "Ugh, what is it Dorit?"

"I heard a noise, I think it's coming from the library."

"Very nice Dorit, very nice."

The older sister pulled the cover off the other princess, "Dorit, you know that doesn't bother me. But please go to sleep."

"Not until we check out the noise, it could be a burglar."

Natasha forced herself up, her hair as if it had never been brushed. "Fine."

The two girls tiptoed their way down the hall until they were faced with the library door, it cracked open a few inches, giving the girls to just enough room peer through.

And that was when they were faced with the sight of their aunts, naked on the floor, sweating, panting. Bryd waving her hand, creating a penis shape object on the front of her groin from fire. Elsa opened her legs further allowing her wife to push it in. With each thrust the fire in the fireplace grew, ice starting to creep up the walls.

Dorit put her hand over her mouth before whispering to Natasha, "We have to stop them."

Natasha grabbed her hand, creating a slight from down her arm, "No we don't, now to go bed."

"But, what about you?"

"I will be there in a minute, I'll just pop down to the kitchen for a glass of water."

Dorit pulled her arm away, turning her back to her sister, "Okay."

Once Dorit was far from the corridor Natasha turned back to the gap in the door. She watched as her aunts made love. This was the first time she had seen sex, yes she had a few erotic books hidden in her bedside table that were smuggled in by one of her favourite maids, but this was different from what she had read. This was powerful. With each thrust and kiss Bryd gave Elsa, magic pulsated in the room, making Natasha feel dizzy for a moment. She looked down at her hands as she saw her veins pulsate a dim, white light before her attention was drawn back to the two women by a loud moan.

"Oh Bryd."

Bryd bit her lovers ear, this sent Elsa over the edge, her hips bucking, her head jolted back, letting out a large scream of ecstasy. Large icicles came up from the floor. The two women just remained there for a moment, panting heavily.

Natasha quickly decided to do an about turn and go back to her room before she was caught watching. Bryd, hearing small patters of feet away from the door questioned, "What was that?"

Elsa looked over at the door, her eyes almost closed, "Oh probably a maid."

"Well I hope they enjoyed the show."

* * *

Natasha laid in bed, unable to sleep. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

_Is that what true power is? Do I need a partner to unlock my true potential?_

She looked at her palms for a moment before closing them and looking up at the ceiling, a determined look on her face. She stayed like that for several hours, only just drifting off to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**Updates might start slowing down now, as I have lost of uni work to do, then I am off skiing and then I have to help my dad move to Shetland (Yes the Northern Isles, ooooohhhhh)**


	36. Chapter 36

Anna ran her fingers across Natasha's face. "Natasha what is wrong, you look awful?"

The girl batted her mother's hand away, "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night."

"Do you need me to stay?"

"No, I will be fine and Dorit will be fine, thanks for worrying about her. You three have fun doing, whatever you will be doing."

"We are going to a corneration."

The two Queens and princesses looked at Anna with raised eyebrows, "I – I uh mean coronation. Anyway, we will be back in time for your birthday. And don't forget Rapunzel, Eugene and Eric, will be coming on Tuesday and then Mari and Tomas will be here I think on the Wednesday."

Dorit and Natasha groaned in unison, "We know."

"And no opening your presents before your birthday."

"We know."

"And no killing each other while we are away."

"We know!"

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Right, good." She placed a kiss on either of the girl's cheeks before smiling, "I will see you in a week."

When the doors closed behind the older Royals the sisters looked at each other, a smile on their faces. Natasha opened her palm, creating a snowflake, "Snowman?"

Dorit nodded, "Snowman."

The girls ran down the corridors, dodging the servants, Natasha was ahead, "Ahaha, too slow."

Suddenly she felt the large rug she was running on being pulled from under her. Natasha crashed onto the floor with a grunt and watched her sister leap over her. Before she had the chance to land, Natasha created ice on the floor, causing Dorit to slip and crash into a nearby bench.

The girls tried to trip each other up and anyway they could think of, but the one thing they didn't count on was Gerda. There she stood, in front of the ballroom doors, her hands on her hips. "Princess Dorit, Princess Natasha, how many times have I told you not to run in these halls? Now I want you to do an about turn and walk away."

"But we want to build a snowman."

"Well may I remind you that it is winter, so there is plenty of snow outside for you to play with."

"But."

"No buts young lady, now go outside. I do not want you going anywhere near this ballroom until your birthday party, do I make myself clear?"

The two sisters bowed their heads, "Yes Gerda."

"Good, now off you go."

* * *

Natasha was laid on the snow while she watched her sister, sat on the bench shaking. "Why is it so cold?"

"It's called winter."

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"No, the cold has never bothered me."

"Lucky."

The younger twin sat up with a grunt before forcing herself on her feet. She lifted her arms with great effort, a large igloo growing from the ground around the two girls. "There is that better?"

"Oh, much better, thank you."

Natasha sat on the bench next to Dorit, pulling her into her arms. Dorit sighed, "Why aren't we like this more often?"

"What do you mean?"

Dorit sat up, looking at her sister, "You know, sisterly, rather than trying to rip each other's throats out. I want to be more like mama and Aunt Elsa."

"But we are like that."

Dorit stood up, hugging herself, "No we aren't Natasha." She felt cold arms embrace her body, Natasha was holding her tight.

"I promise we will be like that, no matter what. Now, how about we go to the kitchen and get some lunch?"

Dorit nodded weakly. Natasha glanced at a small green hair clip in her sister's strawberry-blonde hair, her cold fingers traced the edge, "Is this new?"

"Huh? What?"

"Your hairclip, is it new?"

Dorit, ran her fingers across it, accidently batting her sister's hand out of the way, "Oh yes it is."

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you."

"No problem, no problem." A chuckle filled the igloo "Can you hear that?"

Dorit lifted her head from Natasha's shoulder, "Hear what?"

"Oh, never mind."

"You should know only you can hear me, my Princess." Natasha looked to her left, making sure not to move her head in case Dorit wondered what she was looking at. The ice started to warp, the ice King forming from the wall of the igloo, still chuckling. "You should have that hair clip my Princess."

She looked back at the clip, "It would look so much better on you."

Natasha traces her fingers across the clip again, "I know what you are thinking, 'Maybe she would let me borrow it.' But you should know that would never happen."

The Ice King took a step on the floor, standing in front of the white haired princess. His hand tracing her delicate jaw, "She doesn't deem you worthy of such beauty, of power, just like everyone around you. They don't understand you."

He planted a cold kiss on her forehead, she was about to speak before his finger was placed on her lips. "Ah, you need not speak. I will be with you soon. Soon you shall be my Queen and you will be the most powerful and beautiful woman the world has ever seen."

With those last words he pulled back into the wall. Natasha looked back to her sister, her eyes fixed on the hair clip. "Come on, let's go and eat."

* * *

Anna was stood by a large pile of chocolates, her eyes darting from side to side before grabbing a handful and pushing them into her mouth. Elsa elbowed her sister's back, "Anna, that's enough, you can't eat everything on this table."

"Bufrimborhd."

"Swallow first."

Anna forced the chocolates down her throat before repeating herself, "But I'm bored."

"That is no excuse to act like a hungry child."

Before Anna had the chance to reply with a smart-ass comment, Bryd came running through the crowd, panting, "Elsa, I swear if you force me to dance with another man in your place we are getting a divorce." Her eyes looked over to Anna who was pushing another chocolate in her mouth. "Hungry?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "No she is just bored."

Bryd her hand out to Anna, "Give me one."

"But you don't like chocolate."

"I know, but I am hoping my body will go into a state of shock after eating one that I will pass out and not have to deal with this party."

Elsa shook her head, "It isn't that bad."

"Yeah well you don't have to dance with old sweaty men, they are the reason I like women."

Anna sat herself against the edge of the table, "I hope Dorit and Natasha are having more fun."

* * *

"Give me back my hair clip."

Natasha crossed her arms and cocked her hip, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The hair clip I was wearing the other day, you've stolen it."

"You have no proof."

Dorit pointed to the green hair clip in Natasha's platinum blonde hair. "You are wearing it right now."

Natasha waved her hand over the clip, turning it into ice, "Oh this little thing? It's an ice clip, I made it."

"No you didn't. Give it back."

Natasha shrugged, walking away from her sister, "Sorry Dorit, once something has turned to ice I can't turn it back."

Dorit crossed her arms, "Oh, so you admit you stole it?"

"Wait? What? No, no. I just – dammit."

Without warning Dorit tried to pry the clip from her sister's hair, Natasha, clawing at Dorit's hands. "Hey, get off."

"Not until you give me back my hairclip."

"No, never."

"Give it."

"No! It looks better on me!"

"Fine." Dorit picked up the younger princess, throwing her up over her shoulder.

"Dorit, put me down, put me down."

"No, I am taking you to Gerda, she will force you to take that clip off."

Natasha started to struggle, unable to get away from her sister's superhuman grip. After a few minutes Natasha chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"Turn around."

Turning around, Dorit's face dropped when she saw a barrage of snowballs floating in the air. Before Dorit had a chance to protest, the snowballs hit her in full force. The girl let go of Natasha and fell to the floor in pain. Natasha smiled and proceeded to walk away.

Dorit lifted her head up, snow falling off her hair, "Ugh, Natasha?"

She ignored her. Dorit, now thoroughly ticked up, stood up and ran to her sister, slamming her against the wall. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

"Get off."

Dorit, pinned her wrists to the wall. "No Natasha, I won't. What the hell is wrong with you? You are always doing this. One moment you are all sweet and nice, next you act like the devil."

"Dorit, get off me."

"No. What happened to our promise?"

Natasha flicked her fingers, creating a wall of ice between the two sisters. The older sister let go as the ice started to push her back. This gave Natasha a chance to run down the hall. "Natasha! NATASHA!"

Dorit kicked the thick wall of ice, smashing it into several large pieces.

* * *

Anna looked over the ballroom, watching all the guests having fun dancing and chatting. Her eyes meeting with deep brown eyes of a Prince, "Oh he is cute."

Bryd popped up from beside her, "Who is?" Anna discreetly pointed over at the tall, prince with deep brown, short hair and a cheeky smile. "Hey don't stare!"

"Go talk to him."

Anna pouted and crossed her arms, "No, a princess won't make the first move."

Bryd looked back over at the man who was slowly making his way to the two Royals, "Well by the looks of it you won't need to. He is coming over."

"Wait what?"

Bryd pushed Anna forward, "Good luck." before quickly slipping back to the side of her wife.

The man gave a little bow, his eyes stuck watching Anna, "Good evening. I am Prince Remy of Hamar." He offered Anna his hand.

Carefully Anna placed her hand in his, him giving it a gentle kiss, "Princess Anna from Arendelle."

"I have heard much about your beauty, your Highness, but you are much more stunning in real life."

Anna couldn't hold back a giggle, her free hand tucking hair behind her ear. "Would you pleasure me with this dance?" The nervous Princess just nodded, the prince leading her to the dance floor.

Remy couldn't pull his eyes aware from hers, he was captivated by the deep blue that popped out because of her blushing, freckled cheeks. "You are a very graceful dancer."

Anna blush deepened, "Oh, thank you. You're too bad yourself – Wait no, I mean you're not too bad yourself." She pushed her head on his chest, groaning.

_Nice one Anna._

"Sorry, I'm being awkward."

"No need to apologise, I find it quite adorable."

The Prince's finger rubbed against something hard and cold on her hand. She stopped for a moment, looking at a wedding ring on her finger. "Oh, I apologise, I wasn't aware you were married."

Anna pulled her hand away, playing with the ring, "I was married, but sadly he died in an accident. I just never could get myself to take it off."

Remy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind me prying, but was it recent?"

"It was seventeen years ago, but at times it feels like it was yesterday."

Remy gave a gentle smile, causing Anna to smile in kind. "I understand. Now would you like to continue dancing?"

"Yes, I would."

The couple danced and laughed for hours. When the party finally died down the royals of several kingdoms sat at in the drawing room chatting away. Bryd leant over to Elsa, her eyes watching the younger couple, "It's nice to see her happy again."

"I agree. She needs someone other than us."

Remy took hold of Anna's hand, admiring the light freckles on the back, "I don't know if this is inappropriate, but I would very much like to see you again."

Anna's face dropped, "Oh, I'm not sure."

The brunette prince sat back, a blush across his face, "Don't worry, I am not trying to force you into anything you aren't ready to do. All I ask is for us to spend a little time together, so we can get to know each other. And if it only leads to a friendship, then that is what I will accept."

"Next week my daughters are having a birthday celebration, you could come if you want. Not that I am trying to force you or anything – you don't even have to bring presents."

Remy chuckled mildly, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Now…" He placed a gentle kiss on the Princesses cheek, "I hope you don't mind, but I have to be up early tomorrow. So Anna, I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight Remy."

When the younger man left the room Anna squealed, running over to her sisters. "Oh my goodness. He was so cute? Did you see how cute he was?"

Elsa chuckled, "Yes Anna, he was very cute."

"He is coming to Dorit's and Natasha's birthday party."

Bryd sat up, who was having her hair played with by Elsa "Will they be okay with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they never had a father, and suddenly 18 years later a random man walks into their life."

Anna slumped in her seat, "I never thought of that." She thought for a few moments, "Ah, they are old enough to understand."

"Hey even if it doesn't go anywhere at least there is a chance you'll get some good sex. I bet you miss that."

Suddenly Bryd leapt up in the air, holding her backside, "Ah, Elsa, you froze my underskirt!"

"I did no such thing."


	37. Chapter 37

Dorit and Eric laid on the sofa in the castle gallery. The older girl playing with her friend's bright blond hair "Have you ever thought about cutting your hair?"

Eric sat up gasping, "You have got to be kidding me, I love my hair."

"But it's really long."

"That is what's so amazing about it."

Dorit shrugged, pulling Eric back down, proceeding to plait his hair. "Fair enough, to be honest I can't imagine you without your long hair."

Eric closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of delicate fingers playing with his soft locks, "So what do you hope you are going to get for your Birthday?"

"I don't really care, I am just looking forward to finally getting my own room. You are so lucky being an only child."

The fifteen year old boy rolled his eyes, "I don't see it as lucky. I find it lonely, when mama and papa are away doing work I am all on my own. But you will always have Natasha no matter how much she drives you crazy."

Dorit sat up, nearly pushing Eric off the sofa. She put her head in her hands, rubbing her face. "At times it doesn't feel like I have her. She talks to herself, locks herself away, she has even been shutting Olaf out who she loves more than anyone."

Eric put his arm around his friend, "Hey, give her time. Soon she will realise how stupid she has been." He points at his hair, "And if all else fails, I will see if my healing incantation sorts her head out." This caused the older girl to chuckle before pushing him off the chair playfully.

"Thank you Eric, you always cheer me up."

"That is what family is for."

"Yep, we are here to mess you up and then fix you again." Mari walked through the door, an apple in each hand. "Hey, I brought snacks." She threw the apples to the young Prince and Princess.

Dorit looked at the apple in her hand, an eyebrow raised before throwing it back. "Sorry, I'm not keen on apples."

Mari, not expecting the speed the apple was traveling, caught it, her wrist jerking back. She immediately dropped the apple, shoving her hand between her thighs, "Fu- fluffing hell! Dorit, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your strength in check?"

Dorit immediately ran to Mari, "Aunt Mari I am so sorry, are you okay?"

The older woman nodded, shaking her hand in pain, "Yeah, don't worry about it. Geez, you are definitely your mother's daughter."

Mari examined her hand, luckily there wasn't any obvious deformity so it most likely wasn't broken. "Oh speaking of which, your mother should be back in about ten minutes. Do you want to find Natasha and come with me to see them in the docks?"

"Of course." Dorit turned back to Eric, "I hope you don't mind, but I will be right back."

"No problem, I'll wait, it isn't like I have anything pressing to do."

Dorit skipped her way down the halls, her sky blue woollen dress with purple Crocus embellishments, swaying with her movements. The Princess reached the large, perfectly built igloo in the castle's garden. Her knuckles rapped against the thick, ice door. "Natasha?"

No answer.

"Natasha, I know you're in there."

No answer again.

"Mama will be here soon, do you want to come with me to the docks?"

Dorit could hear some muttering, she pressed her ear against the door, trying to listen to what her sister was saying. "Natasha, are you speaking to me?"

"No, just leave me alone Dorit."

The strawberry-blonde princess pulled herself away from the door, her eyes locked on her fingers that were still lingering on the door. "Okay, bye."

Natasha looked up at the door as she heard her sister trudge through the snow away from the igloo. "You know it is best to keep her at distance, she will only warp your mind."

The ice princess looked back at the Ice King sat on the bench inside Natasha's new sanctuary. "I know."

The Ice King opened up his arms. "Come on, my Princess, sit with me." Natasha waltzed over, sitting on her King's lap, his hands rubbing her head.

"I can't wait to meet you in person. I don't like this phantom form."

"Don't worry Natasha, it will only be a couple of days. You can wait that long can't you?"

The white haired girl placed a kiss on the Ice King's deep blue cheek, "Of course my love."

* * *

A squeal filled echoed through the docks as Dorit leapt into the arms of her mother. "Mama, please never go away again."

Anna pushed her daughter to arm's length, "Dorit, what happened?" Dorit looked away, hugging herself, "Dorit…."

The younger princess muttered under her breath, "I give you three guesses."

"Natasha?"

"Got it in one."

"Not again, what did she do this time?"

Bryd and Elsa appeared from behind Anna, both asking, "Who did what?"

Anna crossed her arms in frustration, "Natasha."

Elsa peered over her sister's shoulder, "Anna, do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, you have work to do, I'll do it. Dorit, where is she?"

Dorit gripped her sleeves, "Go into the gardens, you can't miss the abnormally large igloo."

_Igloo?_

As Anna walked around the corner of the castle, there it was, the offending igloo. Her eyes scanned the snow, occasionally noticing Natasha's signature flake glowing in deep blues.

Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock

Natasha grunted "Go away Dorit."

Anna put her hands on her hips, leaning forward on the balls of her feet, "Really Natasha, I thought you would recognise your mothers knock by now." Natasha muttered 'shit' under her breath. "I heard that Natasha."

The ice door melted, revealing her daughter stood there, an unusual colour in her cheeks. "What?"

"No need to snap at me Natasha I haven't done anything wrong." Natasha kept shifting, straightening out her wrinkled dress before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing."

Anna leant against the cool snow entrance, the feeling of the cold reminded her of Elsa's ice.

_Okay Anna, try and coax her out of her shell._

"So what have you been doing while we were away?"

"Nothing."

Anna sighed, "Natasha, I'm worried about you."

"Yeah well don't be, I'm fine."

"Have you been sleeping in here?"

"What if I have?"

Anna went to touch her daughter on the shoulder, planning on bringing her into a hug. Natasha just jerked out of the way. "You can't close yourself off like this."

"Mama, just leave me alone, I'm fine."

"Natasha…"

The younger girl flicked her wrist, recreating the ice door between her and her mother. "I said leave me alone."

Anna leant her back against the door and sighed heavily, her heart felt heavy. She couldn't understand why this kept happening, why her family were so set on shutting everyone out. The strawberry-blonde woman slid down to the floor, undoing her hair from her bun, allowing her two plaits to fall over her shoulders. "Natasha, I hope you come for dinner. Dessert will be chocolate ice cream and I know that is your favourite."

A small voice came through the door, "Okay."

Hope filled Anna's heart, that one quite word gave Anna proof that her daughter wasn't a lost cause.

* * *

The two Queens and the older Princess stood at the head of the brimming ballroom, Anna's fingers fiddling nervously with her dress. She hated speeches, but Elsa insisted it was most important for the mother of her children to address them rather than the Queen herself. "Thank you all for coming."

Her hand slowly rose towards her ear before she slammed it back down to her front. "If eighteen years ago someone had told me I would be making this speech in front of you all and that I would have two beautiful, if not occasionally frustrating, twin daughters. I would have laughed in your face and skipped into the sunset trying to get married to the first man I met."

A few knowing guests chuckled at Anna's joke. "But here I am and I would like to introduce, my daughters, Princess Dorit and Princess Natasha of Arendelle."

The two girls walked up to their mother, standing either side of her. Anna put her arms on either daughter, "Now let's party." Anna and Natasha put their arms up whooping as loud as they could. Dorit and Elsa shaking her head with their hands on her faces.

After a few moments Bryd started to push her nieces towards the crowd, "Come on, it's your eighteenth, go flirt, have fun, just don't drink too much and end up sleeping with any random boy."

Dorit stood there awkwardly, not fully sure what to do. She always felt jealous of her sister, who was now dancing with a young man, she was always so confident with her dancing ability. Dorit slipped to the side-lines, hoping no man would notice her and ask her to dance. Her eyes were fixed on Natasha, she was so elegant and powerful when she danced, so dominant.

As Natasha was leading her third dance partner, she felt a cold spark run down her spine. From the corner of her eye she noticed a tall, muscular man, with snow white skin, shoulder length matching hair and ice blue, almost colourless eyes. With each step he took people parted from his path, it was her Ice King.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

The young lord agreed, handing Natasha's hand over to the older man. Dorit looked concerned as she watched the couple dance, their bodies closer together than what is seen as sociably acceptable and their eyes locked. "Hello Valter, it is a please to finally meet you in the flesh."

"Ah, my Ice Princess, you know I am hardly flesh and blood, inside this body runs pure ice. Ice only for you my darling."

Valter dipped Natasha back, before pulling her closer to his body, her finger running down her cheek. "You are so beautiful my snowflake."

Natasha smirked, "That I am, that I am."

* * *

Bryd elbowed the ribs of Anna, "Look who is here, your Prince Charming." Anna bobbed her head up and down looking out for someone she apparently would know. And there he was Prince Remy, fighting his way through the crowd.

"Wow, I didn't know the Princesses knew this many people."

Anna rolled her eyes, "They don't, but it was Elsa's idea to invite them all, to be honest not even I am sure who they are."

"Well as my father says 'The more the merrier.' But then again, that might be about sherry." Anna chuckled, batting Remy's arm playfully. "Now, Princess Anna, do you care to dance?"

"Of course."

Bryd slipped her arm through her wife's, both women watching the party unfold. "Why do you never dance at a party?"

Elsa didn't look at Bryd, instead just continued watching the party. "I do dance."

"No Elsa, you've danced once at a party and that was years ago."

The younger Queen turned to Bryd, wrapping her arms around her waist, "I only like to dance when we are on our own and you are playing music. To me dancing is intimate, an act for just us."

Bryd stood closer, leaning up with a twinkle in her eye, "Well in that case, I will play for you tonight."

Dorit shuffled over to Elsa, "Elsa?"

Elsa flicked her head around to the sound of her name before Bryd had the chance to kiss her soft lips, "Oh, Dorit, why aren't you dancing?"

"Never mind that now." She pointed over to the couple dancing, "I don't trust the man dancing with Natasha."

Elsa kept her eyes firmly stuck on the man dancing, and now kissing the hand of her niece. The words Natasha told her all those years ago about her nightmares played in her mind over and over again.

_The Ice King. He is tall, and strong, with hair like mine and eyes as white as snow._

"This isn't good, we need to get him away from her."

The three royals made their way through the ballroom, watching the couple make their way towards Anna and Remy.

_Don't do it Natasha, don't do it._


	38. Chapter 38

"Mama?"

Anna turned to her daughter who had a smile on her face, "I have someone I'd like to introduce to you."

Valter bowed to Anna, his eyes still fixed on Natasha, "Good evening Princess Anna, I am King Valter of Edgeøya."

His eyes made Anna feel uncomfortable, she didn't like the way he looked at her daughter, "Isn't Edgeøya an uninhabited, snowy wasteland?"

"Mama…"

"Ah, yes, that is a common misconception. But soon the world will see how powerful we are." He took hold of Natasha's hand.

"What do you want?"

"Mama, you are being rude."

Valter put his hand up, "No, it's okay Natasha, your mother is being protective. I apologise if we got off on the wrong foot."

Anna just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "No."

Natasha looked a bit confused, "No, what?"

"I know what you are going to ask and I am not allowing you to marry my daughter."

The blonde haired girl stepped forward, "What? Why not?"

"I am going to tell you something Elsa told me when I was your age, you might think it is unfair, but trust me, it is for the best. You cannot marry a man you just met."

The Ice King ran his fingers across Natasha's pale cheek. "Oh but we haven't just met. I have waited for her, my prophecy, my Queen."

"Take your hands off my niece!"

The crowd parted to watch the Queen walk towards the small gathering. "Ah, the Snow Queen, how nice of you to join us. And I see you are still married to that abomination."

Elsa put her arm in front of Bryd who was about to dive forward, "What did you call me?"

Valter laughed, "You heard me, the Queen of fire." He scoffed, "You are nothing but a dog, not worthy of your powers. You don't have grace like our perfect ice."

Bryd pushed Elsa's arm out of the way, grabbing the collar of Valter, "Maybe you are just worried that I'll melt your 'perfect ice'."

Natasha pushed her aunt back, "Let him go."

Anna tried to put her hand on her daughters shoulder, but it was shrugged away, "Natasha."

"No, don't 'Natasha' me. None of you understand, I am meant to be with him. I have dreamt about this."

Elsa took hold of her nieces' arm, "Don't do this Natasha, we know what's best for you."

Natasha's temper was shortening, she could feel anger filled her chest. This was evident by the ice creeping across the floors and up the walls. "You don't know what's best for me, you don't know anything. You don't think I am capable of true power but do you know what I think?"

She leant forward, whispering into Elsa's ear. "I think you are jealous."

"What?"

The Princess took a few steps back, lifting her arms up, a wind started to stream around the room, picking up speed as Natasha created ice shards that were caught in the swirling storm. After a few moments a hurricane of ice made its way around the room, throwing people against the walls, and cutting others with the razor sharp frozen water. "You are jealous that I have more potential than you ever did. That I could be the true Queen of the frost, but I won't let you hold me back anymore."

The snow increased in volume and violence, screams echoed through the hall. Anna tried to reach out for her daughter while Elsa tried to calm the storm. "Natasha."

The white haired Princess linked arms with her new King, "Let's go. I want to see our Kingdom."

With a bright flash, pushing everyone onto the floor, the couple were gone, vanished in a flurry of snow. Anna sat up, looking around the room that was slowly calming, "Is everyone okay?" a few people replied with unconvinced murmurs, which were cut out by Eugene shouting from the window. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

The Arendelle royals made their way to the windows, their stomachs flipped when they saw their Kingdom frozen over.

"You see, this is why I don't like coming here."

Rapunzel smacked her husband's arm, "Eugene, you are being insensitive."

Anna slammed her back against the wall, her body shaking, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Why? Why does this keep happening?"

Dorit wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her tight, "Mama, this isn't your fault. She has been manipulated by that dick."

Anna raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Sorry."

The Princess looked up at Remy who had a concerned look on his face, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just make sure everyone who needs medical attention gets it."

"Of course Anna."

Elsa sat next to her sister, holding her hand, "Are you sure it's wise letting him help?"

"Don't worry, I won't put him in charge of the Kingdom like I did with Hans."

"That's good to know."

"Is there anything you and Bryd can do to thaw this ice?"

Elsa placed a kiss on her sister's forehead, "We will see what we can do."

"Hi guys." The whole room turned to Olaf who was walking through the door with a slowly fading smile on his face, "What did I miss?"

* * *

Bryd let out a fireball of frustration, "It's not working, this ice is so strong it will take me years to melt it all."

Elsa sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead, "I'm not getting anywhere either, I can't thaw it. We need to find Natasha to get her to thaw it."

The two Queens walked back through the gardens and entered the castle, where chaos was everywhere. People were arguing and panicking left, right and centre. That is when Remy ran passed, "Oh, Prince Remy."

He stopped in his tracks, looking at Elsa, "Yes your Majesty?"

"Have you seen my sister?"

"I believe she is in the library."

"Thank you." Remy nodded in reply and quickly walked away, medical supplies in his arms.

Bryd and Elsa entered the library, fire on full, Anna pacing up and down, Rapunzel and Eugene sat near the fire trying to keep warm. "We aren't having any luck, we can't thaw the ice, only Natasha can do it."

Anna sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I thought that would be the case, which means I have to go after her."

Bryd took a step forward to her sister-in –law "I think you mean, we have to go after her. We aren't letting you go on your own."

"We are coming too." The adults turned to see Dorit and Eric stood in the doorway, "I know Natasha better than anyone, I am probably one of the few people who can talk sense into her. And if any of us get hurt, Eric can use his hair to heal us."

Elsa shook her head, "No way, it is too dangerous."

"Are you calling my sister dangerous?"

"Trust me Dorit, your mother and I have been through this before. She is more dangerous than you think."

Rapunzel stood up from her seat, "Then I think that is even more of a reason for Eric to come."

Elsa hugged herself, debating for a moment, "Fine, but you listen to everything we say."

The Queen then walked over to the younger brunette woman, holding her hands. "I am putting yourself and Eugene in charge while we are away. Please try and keep him in line."

"I will try my best, but no promises. Where exactly will you be going?"

Elsa's faced dropped, "Oh, I don't know."

Anna piped up, "Edgeøya."

* * *

The Fire Queen thanked the stable hands as they loaded the last lot of supplies on the two sleighs. Bryd looked around, "Where is Anna?"

Dorit looked around, before shrugging. Anna was stood in the stables, her hands grazing the faded wood of Kristoff's sleigh. She looked up at the empty stable that once housed Sven. "I could do with your help right now."

A cold hand wrapped its way around her waist, a chin sitting on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we can do it. We will bring her back."

"I know, but it's hard to see this happening again."

"At least I am on your side this time. Now come on, we should leave soon."

* * *

Bryd held the reigns of her horses tight as she looked over to the other sleigh, holding Elsa who looked her normal focused self, Anna with her eyes full of worry and Olaf, as happy as ever. "What's it like?"

Bryd looked at Eric, who was trying to get his hair under control in the wind. "Your powers, what is it like to have them?"

"Oh, in general it is quite nice. I am always warm in winter and cool in summer, but there is one downside."

"What's that?"

Dorit leans over to Eric, "When she hiccups flames burst out of her hand."

"No Dorit, that isn't the downside."

"Oh, what is then?"

Bryd's hand grips her stomach, "The constant burning deep in my stomach and when I use my powers it feels as if my veins are going to explode from the pressure. But once the flames leave my body, everything is calm, even if only for a moment."

Eric finally manages to settle his hair down, "Do you ever wish you didn't have your powers?"

"I used to, but now." She looks over to Elsa with a smile on her face, "I wouldn't give it up for anything, thanks to my powers I fell in love."

Elsa pulled on the reigns of her horses, bringing them to a halt, Bryd following. "It's getting dark, we should probably set up a camp and get something to eat."

The five family members sat inside an ice igloo, a strong flame floating in mid-air, keeping everyone warm. Dorit looked up from the food she was eating to look at Elsa and Bryd who were either side of Anna, holding her tight, "How long do you think it will take for us to get to Natasha?"

Elsa put down her arms from her sister and glanced back at Dorit, "I think it will be a day until we arrive at the coast and another three until we arrive at the island."

Anna raised an eyebrow, leaning back a bit to get a good look at her sister, "What do you expect us to do when we get to the coast? Where will we find a boat?"

"If my suspicions are correct, Natasha will have frozen the sea, meaning we can ride over it."

"Is that possible?"

"The stories about the prophecy certainly think so."

Anna shivered suddenly, unable to keep warm, "Oh, are you cold?" Anna nodded, so Bryd removed her cloak, laying it on the shoulders of her sister-in-law before increasing the temperature of the flame. "Now, is anyone else cold? If you are, then I can sleep in this part of the igloo to keep the temperature up."

Eric and Dorit shook their heads, "Alright, then I am going to get some sleep." She leant behind Anna to whisper into her ear, "I believe we were planning to dance."

Elsa pushed Bryd away, "Bryd, now is not the time. Just go to bed."

The older Queen stood up in a huff, walking towards the other room of the igloo, "Fine, geez, sorry for trying to lighten the mood. Goodnight."

Anna looked over to her sister her eyebrow raised and arms crossed, "You do know this isn't her fault right? Or yours."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, now go in there and make love to your wife."

"Is that an order?"

"Of course it is."

Elsa put her hands up in the air, "Okay, if you say so." With that she left the main igloo to find her wife.

Anna chuckled to herself, "Well she didn't need much convincing." Her eyes wandered over to her daughter and Eric. "Uh – pretend you didn't witness that."

Dorit put her arms up in the air in the same manner as Elsa, "Don't worry, I am going to push it far out of my mind." She paused for a moment before looking around the orange, glowing igloo, "Where's Olaf?"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

Two screams came from the other room, "Get out!"

A carrot flew past Anna, followed by Olaf's head then his body and butt. Olaf pulled himself back together with a laugh, before sitting down, holding his feet, "So, how is everyone?"

Anna couldn't stop herself, she fell back on the floor, holding her stomach while she laughed hard, trying to shout to Elsa, "Its – oh dear – It's not nice to throw snow people!"

As her laughter calmed down, Anna could hear Kristoff speaking to her in her mind.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa feisty-pants, just calm down, calm down, leave the nice snowman be!_

"I'm calm, I'm calm."

The younger Princess looked at her mother a bit confused, "What?"

"Oh, nothing."


	39. Chapter 39

Olaf sat up on the largest of the horses, his eyes bright and a toothy smile across his face, "Wow, look how pretty."

The royals stopped at the edge of a large icy plane, no trees visible for miles. Swirls of deep blue danced under the thick ice. Elsa stepped off the sleigh, taking a few steps forward, testing the ice, "Here we are, the sea."

"Is it safe?"

The Queen turned back to study her niece who had a troubled look on her face, "I hope so. Now come on, we have a long way to go."

* * *

Natasha stood at the window of a large ice castle, her body clad in a thin ice nightdress. She watched as their army of polar bears scouted the perimeter. She knew her family would come after her, but she didn't want them to, because deep down in her heart she was worried what would happen to them.

"Are you okay my snowflake?"

The Princess turned to see Valter laid nude in their ice bed, a blanket only just covering his manhood. Her eyes admired his pure white, toned body with a light growth of matching hair on his chest that was going down his stomach. She felt nervous. "I'm fine Valter, just a bit nervous that is all."

"Well don't be, you know I will be gentle. Now come to bed so I can make you my Queen once and for all." Natasha agreed and walked over to the new man in her life, she tried to pass off her nervousness as want by biting her lip faintly. Once at the edge of the bed, Valter clicked his fingers causing her dress to melt away, leaving her pale, tall, slim body in full view of the man she was about to give herself to.

The Ice King pulled her onto the bed, forcing her into a deep, rough kiss. Her body started to feel warm, she could feel a want inside her. Without thinking she brought her head down, kissing Valter's body until she was met with a large erect cock.

_I've never done this before._

She felt a cool hand run through her hair, "Don't worry my Princess, taste me, explore me, do whatever feels natural." Natasha thought for a moment, trying to remember what she had read in the erotic novels she kept hidden in her room.

Now feeling a spark of confidence she proceeded to give her first blowjob, with each lick and suck Valter gave off a slight grunt and moan. His fingers lingering down Natasha's back and around her backside until it found her now wet centre.

His fingers played with her expertly, hitting every spot that increased her moistness and drew moans from deep within her. Now ready to lose herself to her King, she straddled his lap, allowing his cock to rub against her clit. "Are you ready?"

Natasha just nodded as she lifted herself up, feeling the tip of his erection pushing into her. Slowly he pushed further, easing himself into her tight centre. Once comfortable they both started to move their hips, Natasha's head in her lover's neck, moaning with pleasure.

_I can't believe I am doing this, it feels brilliant._

A few long minutes passed when without warning, Valter let out a long grunt as she felt a warmth going into her. Her body started to tingle and tense up, her heart was beating faster.

_What's happening?_

Her body started to shake. Looking at her hands she gasped as she watched her skin turned ice blue, snowflakes buried deep in the colour. She pulled away from the man she had just made love with, her hands clenched tight around her stomach. "What's going on?"

"You are becoming my Queen. Embrace the power."

She fell to her knees, noticing a few lose strands of hair in front of her face turning black. Then, her whole body stopped shaking, she could feel power flowing through her veins. Pulling herself back on her feet she started to laugh. "Oh, this feels - this feels amazing." Her eyes met with her Kings, "No, not amazing perfect. I am finally perfect."

King Valter strode to the black haired girl, pulling her into his arms, "My Queen, how long I have waited."

She pulled away from Valter, a wicked smile on her face. She shrugged her shoulders creating a long fur inspired ice coat, with a thick, high collar before turning to the bedroom door. "Where are you going my snowflake?"

Her eyes rose over her shoulder, an evil blazing in the depth of them. "To prepare for my families arrival." With that she turned back, striding out of the room with a dominance she didn't possess before.

* * *

Eric leans over the side of the sleigh, watching the colours below the surface of the ice and listening to it creaking under the weight of the group. "I am not convinced by this."

Dorit looked up from her book, "Oh don't worry, everything will be fine."

A deep black shadow swan below them, "Isn't this water full of whales?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think one is following us."

Bryd laughed, "I'm sure it isn't. It is probably looking for a gap in the ice to breath."

"I don't think so."

A deep thud and vibration ripped through the ice causing the horses to kick up a fuss. Anna sat up from her sleep, "What was that?"

Another thud caused a few squeals from the older princess. Elsa and Bryd flick the reigns, trying to get the horses to move away from the thudding as fast as possible, unfortunately the noise was following them. Then unexpectedly the ice behind them smashed open, a whale flying through the air, before crashing back down on the ice. A barrage of screams filled the air.

The girls tried to increase the speed as the ice behind them cracked further. Olaf watched the Whale in amazement, "Oh look, a new friend."

Elsa threw the reigns to Anna, "Keep going straight." Before she stumbled to the back of the sleigh, lifting her hands she forced ice from her hands. Trying to freeze the cracks as they appeared, hoping to stop them from falling in the cold water.

After a few heart stopping moments, Elsa sat back down panting. "Okay, it's alright, you can slow down now."

Eric looked over at Bryd, his eyes half shut, "I told you."

* * *

The group travelled for another couple of hours before they decided to set up camp again. Bryd was laid on a small mattress of snow in the arms of her wife, Elsa was looking through the small door to the other part of the igloo where Anna was sleeping, a floating flame near her. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm worried."

Bryd sat up on her elbows, moving a piece of hair from Elsa's face. "About what?"

"About how much Natasha might have changed. I'm worried that she won't be convinced to come back or thaw everything. Also -"

"You're worried how it will affect Anna."

"Precisely."

The older Queen gave Elsa a gentle kiss on her nose, "Don't worry, Anna is strong, she can go handle anything thrown at her."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Please don't say they are Polar bears."

The group stood at the base of a large, intricately made ice castle, surrounded by large polar bears. Bryd lit her hands, flames flowing around her fingers, while Elsa prepared her snow. The older woman looked at Anna, "Unfortunately Anna, they are."

"I told you not to say they are! I was hoping I was having a dream or something."

As the polar bears got closer, Elsa glanced over her shoulder, "Slowly get on one sleigh, when I say go you get the horses to go as fast as possible. Bryd, you and I will shoot at the polar bears."

With each step the bear growled, ready to attack. Suddenly a person walked forward, parting the bears, "Leave them." The bears turned and left.

Olaf ran over to the black haired women, "Natasha! Wow look at your hair."

The Ice Queen created a wall between her and the snowman, trying to block him out. She looked up at her mother, "I knew you would come. But I don't see why you bothered."

"What he done to you? You're hair it's…"

"It's perfect, I am perfect. All thanks to my dear Valter, he has set me free. Now, what do you want?"

"Natasha, I – we came here because we love you and want you to come home."

"This is my home now." Gesturing at the castle, "I have finally found where I belong."

Elsa took a couple of careful steps, her hands raised with palms open, "This isn't your home. Your home is with us in Arendelle."

Natasha balled up her fists, icicles growing up from the ground. "You don't understand. I don't need you, I don't need Arendelle, all I need is Valter."

Dorit dashed up to her sister, slapping her before Natasha had a chance to react, tears falling down her face. "But what about me? What if I need you? I feel like I've lost my sister."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, both knowing how Dorit was feeling and hoping Natasha would understand. Instead Natasha whipped up her hand, causing a pillar of ice to hit her sister in the chest, sending her flying against the sleigh. "Don't you dare touch me you pathetic weak human!"

"That is enough!" Elsa shouted, snow flying around her body, "I can't believe you would hurt your sister like that!" With each step Elsa took forwards, Natasha took the same back. "You think are so powerful and perfect but you can't even face me."

Natasha paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before taking a step back towards her aunt. "Is this better?"

Bryd slipped between the white haired couple, "This is stupid, we didn't come here to fight."

"Oh didn't you?" King Valter appeared up from the ice, "What is taking you so long snowflake? Kill them like you wanted." He kissed her on the cheek, causing a hard smile to form across her face and her pupils to dilate.

"Of course my darling."

She created large ice spears, sending them towards her family. They stop just inches from them, Elsa stood with her arms up, using all of her effort to hold them back. "I will not let you hurt them."

Elsa looked over her shoulder where she heard a groan, watching Dorit slowly standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I am used to being hit by her ice." Dorit's face then dropped. "Elsa, watch out!"

She didn't have a chance to react before she felt ice pierce her shoulder, pinning her to the floor. Elsa writhed on the floor in pain, trying to thaw the ice that as imbedded in her. "Argh!"

"Elsa!" Bryd dropped her stick before running and slipping across to her wife, trying to melt the ice, "I can't melt it." She looked up at Natasha, her eyes full of anger. Forcing herself on her feet, she limped towards her niece. "Dorit, pull the ice out, Eric, heal her. I'll deal with these two."

Natasha laughed, "Oh please, what can a cripple like you do?"

"Remove your power."

Valter crossed his arms, "She's bluffing."

"Oh am I?"

The King, looking a bit nervous gave his wife one last kiss before disappearing down into the ice, "I will let you deal with them."

"He is a coward."

Those words made Natasha angry, her summoning up a blizzard that battered everyone. "No, no he isn't! Now leave us alone."

Bryd used her flames to propel herself away from a series of ice blasts, sending occasional fire blast at the younger girl. Too busy trying to avoid getting herself killed, she didn't realise she was now stood in front of Anna. She leapt to the side, a scream causing her to fall down.

Everything happened so slowly, Bryd looked up to see Anna holding her head, barely conscious, a white streak forming down her hair. Elsa in a state of panic forced herself away from Eric, scrambling towards her sister. "Anna no!"

"I'm – I'm okay, don't worry."

Elsa looked over to her niece, the blizzard becoming worse, almost turning into a whiteout. Natasha looked around, only able to see the occasional flash of clumped snow and fire. "You can't touch me."

Unable to see she randomly sent blasts of ice around her, in the hope she would hit something. What she didn't realise was that the others could see her clearly, her emotions were so erratic she was unable to control the power she was given.

This gave Elsa a chance, she formed a large snowball over her head, throwing it to the young Ice Queen. What she didn't expect was Olaf jumping in front of the snowball, smashing him into six pieces. "Olaf!"

Natasha looked down at the partial damaged snowman, a smile on his face. "Olaf? But why?"

"Family stick together."


	40. Chapter 40

**I just can't help myself, I just got to add some more chapters.**

* * *

Natasha quickly repaired Olaf with a flick of the wrist before calming down the blizzard. She stared straight into the eyes of her Aunt, anger filled her soul, "How dare you hurt Olaf!"

The ice, snow and fire Queens commenced a powerful battle. Emotions and elements flying everywhere, with each release of power a grunt was forced behind it. A pillar of ice formed with the aim of hitting Bryd, but she did a back handspring just in time, avoiding it by millimetres, her body screaming when she landed. She grasped her leg in pain, knowing it would be difficult to move.

Looking over at Anna, who was now shivering she decided to withdraw from the battle and protect the injured woman. Wrapping her arms around her, she gave her as much heat as possible. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the head is nothing, and at least it wasn't my heart."

"You know that's not what I meant."

Anna looked away from the battle, her eyes welling up, "Are we going to be able to stop her?"

"Of course, we have a plan."

* * *

Two days previous

Bryd stood on the icy sea, practising her power. Watching how the red and orange colours light up the darkness of night. "Can't sleep?"

The Queen looked to see her niece leaving the igloo with a thick blanket around her. "No, you?"

"No. What's bothering you?"

"I'm just worried about what we are going to do when we see Natasha. You?"

"What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"You are hugging yourself, it is something both you and Elsa do when you are nervous, scared or worried. So come on, what's on your mind?" Bryd sat down on the ice, indicating for Dorit to sit with her.

"Nothing is really bothering me as such."

"But…"

"But, I keep playing through my mind something I read a few weeks back in the library." Dorit leant into Bryd's arms, trying to steal her warmth. "It was a book about myths, legends and magic. And there was a page about elemental powers."

"What did it say?"

"That the powers can be taken away, by another with the same power."

"I can feel another but coming along."

Dorit nodded, "But it will result in the death of one, if not both. So it isn't an option."

"It normally wouldn't be, if we didn't have Eric with his magical healing hair."

* * *

Elsa and Natasha were now in an intense battle of tug-of-war, both trying to blast the other with a strong, constant stream of ice and snow. The older Queen used the ice underfoot to her advantage, creating small wedges under her feet to push her forward, closer to Natasha.

While distracted, Dorit and Eric used this opportunity to sneak behind Natasha. The girl saw Elsa's eyes dart to the side for a moment.

_What are they planning?_

Before Natasha had the chance to turn, Dorit wrapped her arms around her sister, forcing her head forward, preventing her from moving and using her powers. "What's going on?" Dorit was too strong to let Natasha fight back.

Eric wrapped his hair around the hands of both Elsa and Natasha with a smile on his face. "Okay Elsa, I'm ready."

Elsa placed her fingers on the sides of Natasha's head. "I am sorry Natasha, this is for the best."

Panic set in, Natasha fought more against the people holding her, "No, what are you doing? Let me go, let me go!"

Her heart felt like it was going to explode, her body burning up. Both Elsa and Natasha screamed in pain, they never knew pain could be this powerful, "Now Eric."

"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what one was mine…What once was mine."

Natasha's hair changed from black back to almost white, her skin lost its blue hue. Both women fell to the floor, bringing Dorit with them. Their bodies went into convulsions. Bryd and Anna tried to look away, but they couldn't. The ice that wrapped Natasha's body faded, leaving her nude in the snow.

Then silence.

Dorit and Eric pulled away watching, Dorit taking off her cloak to cover her sister's body. As the family looked on, they watched as Natasha's hair turned from platinum blonde to dirty blonde, and Elsa's turning brunette, still with the red streak. They remained still, barely breathing. Eric was about to use the incantation again until he noticed colour coming back to the women's cheeks.

With a shiver both Elsa and Natasha sat themselves up. Elsa looked over at Natasha, pulling her into a hug. "What did you do to me?"

"I am so sorry."

Natasha pushed her aunt away and stood up, holding the cloak over her body. "I can't believe this, you – you…" She couldn't get any more words out, she broke down into tears. She had lost her powers, everything she was and knew was in the ice she controlled.

Dorit placed a small kiss on her sister's cheek. "Go put some clothes on, it must be odd to suddenly feel the cold."

The older twin turned away and headed to the ice castle, Anna called out, "Dorit, where are you going?"

"To kill this so called Ice King."

"Take Bryd with you."

Dorit looked over at her mother, anger and determination in her eyes, "No, this is between me and him. Bryd look after everyone and keep them warm. I will be right back."

Bryd lit a fire between everyone and helped Natasha who was shaking uncontrollably into a thick woollen dress, "So – so, this is what the cold fe – feels like. I don't like it."

"Me neither but I do like my new hair colour." Bryd turned to Elsa who was admiring her new brunette hair.

"You look like your mother, so beautiful."

* * *

Dorit made her way up the stairs of the ice castle, her eyes darting from side to side. "Valter? Valter where are you?"

"I can't believe what you did to my Queen. You turned her into a monster." Valter appeared from the wall.

"The only monster here is you."

The Ice King chuckled, circling the young Princess, "What do you want? You have your precious sister back."

"I want you to pay for what you did to her."

"For what I did? I liberated her."

"You tortured her! Every night for as long as I can remember she would wake up screaming from the nightmares _you_ pushed upon her."

Valter stood closer to Dorit, running his hand across her neck. She grabbed it, squeezing it so hard his hand cracked and shattered. The Princess jumped back in shock, "You, you're not human are you?"

"No, not in the slightest. I am a physical manifestation of a creature your dear sister created as a child. I am all in her head."

Dorit took a step back, "But then how are you here? How is any of this still here? We wiped her powers."

"Ah little Dorit, always so smart and studious, but too stupid to see the obvious answers."

The strawberry-blonde girl closed her eyes, trying to remember everything she has ever read.

_Come on, there has to be an answer somewhere._

Her eyes jolted open, her stomach sank, "Oh no. Magic never really disappears. We've just made her more powerful."

"Bingo."

Dorit ran out of the castle, shouting at the top of her lungs, "Get away from her!"

Natasha looked up, a slight mischievous smile on her face, "Oh, what a shame. She found me out." She lifted her arms, creating a whirlwind of pure black magic. "I wanted to kill you slowly in your sleep."

Anna took a few steps forward, only to be stopped by Bryd, "Natasha, what are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago!" She released a powerful blast of energy, sending everyone across the ice, knocking everyone but Dorit and Olaf out.

"Natasha, you don't have to do this!"

Dorits heart stopped for a moment when her sister turned to her. Eyes black as night, her veins glowing and pumping pure darkness. "Yes I do. No one has ever understood me, what I've been going through." She held her head in pain, "The voices, they burn in my head."

"Natasha, I understand."

"How? How could you possibly understand?"

Dorit took Natasha's hand, not noticing as her own hands started to turn black, the skin flaking away, "I'm your sister, I feel everything you feel. I know I don't hear the voices, but I feel how lonely they make you feel."

"Get off."

She pulled Natasha into a tight embrace, pushing the pain from her mind, "No I will never let go, not if it means saving you from this torture."

* * *

As the blackness consumed her, Dorit passed out, only to open her eyes in a large white landscape with nothing but a crying child in the corner.

"Natasha?"

The child wiped her nose with her sleeve before looking up at the older girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister, Dorit."

"You're old."

Dorit chuckled, Natasha was ever the charmer "I suppose I am. Natasha, what's wrong?"

The six year old girl pointed at a dark mark that was slowly consuming the pristine white landscape. "I'm scared."

The older sister turned to Natasha, picking up both of her white plaits, bobbing them up and down as she used to do as a child. "You don't need to be scared anymore Natasha because I am here. And I will always be here."

"Promise?"

"I promise, just like I promised I would never take off the necklace made me for our fifth birthday and guess what?"

"What?"

Dorit pulled down her collar, revealed a battered piece of string with a wooden ring tied to it. "I have never taken it off."

Natasha let out a little chuckle. "Natasha, do you trust me?" She nodded in reply. "Then take my hand and let's go through the darkness together."

Both girls stood up, holding each other's hand firmly. They took small steps towards the growing darkness. Dorit gave her sister a slight squeeze to tell her not to be afraid, the darkness grew larger, consuming their bodies, until nothing.

"Natasha! Dorit, please wake up, please!"

Natasha smiled with her eyes still closed, "Mama, you are too loud." She sat up rubbing her head a few moments before Dorit followed.

Anna leapt onto the two girls, pulling them into her arms. "Don't you two ever scare me like that again, or so help me, you will be grounded for life."

Natasha ran her finger through the blonde streak in her mother's hair, "Mama, I'm sorry."

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Don't worry, to be honest I am glad I have it back. I missed it."

Bryd chuckled, "Only you would miss being struck in the head with ice."

The older princess put her hand up in the air, "What can I say, I'm nostalgic."

"And a little weird." Anna turned to Dorit with an unamused look on her face.

Eric sat crossed legged on the sleigh, watching the females of his family. "I have a question."

Elsa looked over at little Eric, "Yes?"

"Why did yours and Natasha's hair change colour?"

Elsa ran her fingers through her brunette plait, "Our hair was only white because of our powers. When we lost them our hair reverted back to their natural state. Much like yours would if you cut it."

"Then why am I blonde? I thought I would be ginger."

Anna gave Natasha a tight squeeze, "Probably because your father was blond. And if you ever call me ginger again, I will dye your hair orange. It is called strawberry-blonde or copper."

"Okay, sorry."

Olaf looked at the sea which had now been thawed, "Uh, we have a problem. We don't have a boat."

Elsa stood up, readying her hands, "No problem, I can make one out of – oh, no powers, never mind. Damn."


	41. Chapter 41

Mari leapt into the arms of Bryd, "I am so happy you are safe. How did you get back?"

"We found a small rowboat, which we took to Spitsbergen. Then from there we borrowed a big boat."

Natasha looked at Mari's arm which was in a sling. "Did I do that? I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it. Kate did more to me when she caught me in bed with Tomas. Plus since it's my good arm, so Tomas promised to do everything for me."

Natasha grimaced slightly, "I didn't need to know that." Before walking away with Dorit.

"What? No, I didn't mean that! For once I wasn't talking about sex."

Elsa laughed, putting her arm around her friend and wife, "Well that is a pleasant change. Now come on, let's have a drink to celebrate the second thawing of Arendelle. Anna are you coming?"

Anna was looking around, "Yeah, I will be there in a second. I just want to check something out."

Anna left, wondering around the castle for ten minutes until she finally found a maid, "Oh, have you seen Prince Remy?"

The maid bowed her head slightly, "I believe he is in the gallery with his daughter."

_Daughter?_

Anna stood in the doorway of the gallery, watching a relaxedly dressed Remy standing in front of the Joan of Arc painting, his arm around his daughter who looked about thirteen. Her tightly curled brown hair tied up in a messy bun. "And she was eventually burnt at the stake for witchcraft."

"How old was she?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"She was nineteen." The father and daughter turned to Anna, with a slight smile on both their faces.

"You're back."

"I am."

Remy took a few steps closer to the Princess, "When did you arrive?"

"About ten minutes ago. The moment I landed I came straight here to see you."

"Really?" The Prince leant closer to the Princesses lips, when suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt.

"No papa, that is not how you court a lady!"

The two adults looked at each other laughing. "She does have a point Prince Remy. So how about you come with me to the library? We are all going to have a drink to celebrate the second thawing of Arendelle."

"That sounds delightful." A small giggle came from behind them. "Lara, do you want to go to bed?"

"But I'm not tired."

Anna looked at the young princess, "My daughters are still awake, how about you go play with them? They should be in the kitchen eating everything in sight by now."

Princess Lara nodded before skipping out of the room, giggles following her. "She is adorable. But where is her mother?"

"She died, three years ago from the flu."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, as long as I have Lara I'm happy. Now, shall we make our way to the library?"

* * *

"Rapunzel that is enough, you need to stop playing with Elsa's hair."

"But Eugene, look how beautiful it is. So rich in colour and it looks perfect with the red streak. Before her hair had too much contrast, but now, it's just, wow!"

Elsa smiled, "Thank you Rapunzel, but Eugene does have a slight point. May I have my hair back?"

Hearing the door close Rapunzel turned to see Anna stood with a tall male behind her. But all she noticed was the white streak in Anna's hair. "You too! Why is everyone changing their hair!"

Bryd picked up a couple strands of her own hair, "Uh – my hair is the same."

Mari laughed at her friend, "No, I think you have a few more greys."

"What? Elsa, I don't have grey hair, do I?"

Elsa investigated her wife's hair for a moment, "Hmm, just a couple."

"Wh –" Bryd's face dropped when she saw the smile on Elsa's face. "You are so mean!"

Remy leant against a nearby desk, a glass of wine in his hand, "None of you act like royalty."

Anna glanced at the man, a smile on his face, "Oh you should have met Elsa when she was younger. Geez, she was like really – " Her eyes caught her sister's.

"Be careful how you finish off that sentence Anna."

"Or what? You'll freeze my tea? As I was saying, she was really up herself. Thinking only she could do all of the royal duties with her eyes closed."

"If I recall you hated helping me, and when you did help me all hell broke loose."

Anna took a step forward, "It did not!"

Elsa copied her sister's movements, "It did."

"Give me an example."

"How about when you put a hole in a new ship when you smashed a bottle of champagne on it? Or when you destroyed a beautifully decorated cake for a celebration?"

"Uh, which time with the cake are you referring?"

"All five!"

Both women looked at each other with blushes across their faces. Elsa looked at Bryd who was stood near them, her hands on their breasts. "Bryd, what are you doing?"

"Trying to relieve to tension." She looked over at Anna who was starting to look mad. "Although, I feel it may have had the opposite effect."

While an argument ensued between Anna and Bryd, Eugene snuck his way next to Prince Remy, "Run, run when you have the chance."

"Eugene, don't tell him that!"

"Oops, busted."

* * *

"So, what was it like?"

Natasha stopped brushing her sister's hair, "What was what like?"

"You know, the sex."

She pulled the brush hard, jerking Dorit's head back. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry, sorry."

"Well?"

Natasha glanced over to Eric and Lara who were fast asleep on their bed. "Natasha, don't worry, they are fast asleep." She pulled away from her sister, facing her while finishing off her thick plait. "Come on, tell me."

The younger princess tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while shrugging, "It was okay, I guess. Nothing amazing, I mean it was amazing because you know it was – well, uh my first time. But you know, well no, you don't know, it was kind of – messy."

Dorit cringed slightly, "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

Natasha nodded in shame. "You're not going to be pregnant are you?"

A look a fear came across the blonde girls face. Dorit placed a hand on her sisters, "Hey I was kidding, I'm sure you can't get pregnant from a physical manifestation of a voice in your head. Right? So don't panic." Natasha nodded. "You are so warm."

"I am? I feel cold to me."

"Trust me Natasha, you are warmer than I have ever known you be."

"Get back here Bryd!"

Natasha looked over at the door, "What on Earth was that?"

The two sisters opened the door to Natasha's room to see their mother and Aunt wrestling on the floor. "I am fed up of you doing that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

Anna leant in and gave Bryd a kiss on the lips, "That!"

Bryd started to laugh, "Oh ho ho, I can't wait for Elsa and Remy to find out that you kissed me!"

"Wait what? Argh, you tricked me! – Wh-what are you staring at?"

Anna looked over in the direction of Bryd's eyes to see her daughters stood in their nightgowns, there arms folded. Natasha shook her head, "And they call us immature."

The two women got up from the floor, brushing down their dresses. Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "You didn't see anything. Come on Bryd, let's get back to the library."

Bryd waited for a few moments before giving Natasha a high-five. "You owe me an apple."

When their Aunt left Dorit looked confused to her sister, "What was that all about?"

"I bet that she couldn't get mama to kiss her."

"When did you do that?"

Natasha shrugged, "A couple of years go."

Dorit rubbed her head with her hands, "There is something wrong with this family."


	42. Chapter 42

Elsa and Anna stood at the library window, watching the rain batter the glass. "So, do you think he will propose tonight?"

Anna bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "I hope so, I have been waiting for months."

Elsa pulled her sister into a tight hug, "I am so glad you are happy again."

Anna buried her head into her sisters brown hair, a sight that she still wasn't used to. "Thank you."

_I just hope this is what I really want._

The sound of hooves echoed through the courtyard. Panic started to set in, Anna frantically tucked a piece of hair behind her ear over and over. Elsa grabbed her hand, "Anna, calm down. Now how about you go to the dining room and wait with Bryd, Dorit and Natasha while I usher Remy and Lara there?"

Anna took a deep breath, nodded and turned before marching out of the door. Once left, Elsa chuckled to herself, "Oh, she never changes."

* * *

Elsa stood at the bottom of the stairs as she watched Kai open the doors, allowing Prince Remy and his daughter to enter. "Ah, Queen Elsa, it is so good to see you again."

"Likewise. How was the journey?"

"Wet and bumpy, I am just thankful we got the hole in the carriage fixed before we left."

Elsa looked at Lara who was yawning like a hippo. "Are you tired?" Lara just nodded.

Her father put his arm around her, hugging her tight. "Travelling always tires her out, but it's nothing a bit of food can't fix."

As the couple walked down the hall, Elsa watched them, feeling a bit of nostalgia. The corners of her mouth turned up for a moment before she felt sadness inside her.

_It's been nearly twenty five years since the day I met Bryd._

"Are you coming Queen Elsa?"

"Oh, yes of course."

* * *

Elsa didn't feel that hungry, so she made sure she played with her food to make it look like she has eaten an acceptable amount. She looked to her right, watching Bryd take a sip of wine. Elsa always loved how Bryd's tongue would curl around the rim of the glass, as if she was worried of spilling any. A loud deliberate cough pulled the Queen out of her daydream, forcing her attention to Remy, who was pushing his seat back. "I have an announcement to make. I have spent the last few years of my life in sadness after the death of Lara's mother. I was so distraught I never thought it possible for me to love anyone else again."

He looked over to Anna, "But I thought wrong. Anna, the five months with you have made me happier than I had been in a long time. That is why, with Queen Elsa's and my daughter's blessing, I would like to ask for your hand. Will you marry me?"

Anna vibrated in her seat in happiness, only letting out a squeal before jumping into Remy's arm. "Of course I will!" The family around the table clapped and cheered in happiness. All except for Elsa, who felt like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. She pushed her chair back, excusing herself before running out of the dining room and up to her bedroom. Anna and Bryd stood there for a moment before rushing off after Elsa.

Bryd knocked on the master bedroom before entering. There was no sign of Elsa. "Where is she?"

Anna looked back at Elsa's old bedroom, "We went to the wrong room."

Knock, knock-knock-knock, knock.

"Elsa? I know you're in there. Can we come in?"

No answer. Anna gave it a few moments before leaning closer to the door, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

The door unlocked and opened up, Elsa stood with a stern look and tears down her cheeks. "You know that isn't funny."

"Sorry, I sometimes forget you don't have powers anymore. Can we come in?"

The Queen moved to the side, allowing the two women inside before closing the door behind them. Bryd took her wife's hand in her own, giving it a little squeeze. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Elsa, we have been together long enough to know when you are lying, please, tell me, us, what's bothering you?"

"Is it me getting married?"

Elsa shook her head, walking back into the room before sitting down on the edge of her bed, "No, if I didn't want that I wouldn't have blessed the marriage."

Bryd sat next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder, "Then what is the problem?"

"I'm just feeling old I guess. Time seems to be slipping away. It only felt like yesterday that you came through our doors, soaking wet and seasick, and now here we are, in our forties and I've lost my powers."

Anna sat closer to Elsa, taking her hand. "Yes you are old, and time is going by quickly. But when you sit back and think about what you've done, at least you can't say it was a wasted life. You found the love of your life, lost her and then married her." She gave her hand a little squeeze, "And yes, you have lost your powers. But that doesn't matter because we still love you. And you no longer have to worry about freezing things by accident or anything. And what is even better, is that I can hug you without worry of hyperthermia."

Elsa let out a little chuckle. "I guess you are right." She looked at Bryd who had a smile on her face, "But what if you don't like what I look like when I'm older?"

"Well I know I love you with white hair." She traced her finger across a barely noticeable crow's feet next to Elsa's ice blue eyes. "But not matter what, all I see is the eight year old girl I fell in love with all those years ago, innocent, caring but so, so strong."

Anna muttered under her breath, "That does sound slightly perverse."

Bryd set Anna's sleeve on fire for that comment, making her rush around the room in panic. "I can see that girl in your eyes and no matter how much you age, your eyes always stay the same."

Elsa chuckled, her hand rising up to her mouth before looking at Anna. "Maybe you should put the fire out."

"Oh fine." With a flick of the wrist the fire went out.

Anna sat back down, leaning into her sister. "We love you, and yes you are growing old, but we are all going to grow old together. Even if I am getting married, you come first."

Both girls gave Elsa a light kiss making her blush. Anna stroked her cheek, "It is so nice to see you with a full blush on your cheeks, it makes you look healthy."

"Oh, you should see her after I'm done with her."

Anna stood up, patting her dress down, "Right, I am going to go back to Remy, apologise on your behalf then go to bed, so goodnight." She gave her sister a kiss on the cheek then Bryd a kiss on the lips.

Elsa found watching this unusually erotic. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red. "Elsa, are you okay?"

Bryd chuckled, "Oh I know that look. She's turned on."

"Wait what? From watching us kiss?"

Elsa looked away in shame, "It's wrong, I know."

"I don't think so."

Both Queens looked up at the Princess in shock, "What? I occasionally, you know – um – play with myself when, um you two, you know. Because I can hear it, and it's hot. And I um – ah, this sounds so wrong. I'm sorry, I really should be getting back to Remy."

Before Anna had the chance to leave, Bryd grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. What Bryd wasn't expecting, was feeling Anna's tongue run over her lower lip, asking for entry.

Elsa rubbed her thighs together as she watched on, her body temperature increasing to an unfamiliar level. When the two women pulled away with a gasp, Bryd was expecting a slap, instead she was met with a dopey look. "I uh – what was that for?"

Bryd wiped Anna's lip with her thumb, "I call it a win-win situation. You are now turned on for Remy and Elsa is turned on for me. So you most likely will be able to hear us, which means you have better sex because no doubt Remy will find it thrilling."

Bryd ushered Anna out of the room, "Now I suggest you hurry because I doubt it will be long before I am between Elsa's legs."

The door shut behind Anna, she stood there for less than two seconds before rushing down to the dining room. The Fire Queen turned to her wife, lust and want in her eyes.

"Do I have a crush on my sister?"

Straddling Elsa, Bryd began kissing her pale and slightly flushed neck. "Yes – no - maybe, but then again, who doesn't? Now come here."

The two women fought for dominance through the whole night, neither of them willing to give up until the other came hard, screaming the others name. After three hours. Both girls laid in each other's arms on the wooden floor. Bryd clicked her jaw, making Elsa shudder in slight disgust, "Sorry, but I swear I nearly dislocated my jaw down there." She looked at the floor, "How did we end up down here?"

"I have no idea."

Bryd straddled Elsa's waist, rubbing herself against the smooth skin of her lover, "Now, are you up for round four?"

Elsa sat up, placing her hands on the small of Bryd's freckled back, "Always."

Meanwhile Anna lay in her fiancées arms, she looked over at him, a large grin over his face. "Wow, you are amazing."

"Why thank you kind Sir."

"And your sister's, they are so loud and have so much stamina."

Anna kissed Remy's neck, moving her hand under the covers towards his cock, "Stamina is something that runs in the family."

* * *

Natasha and Dorit both unable to sleep left their rooms, meeting each other in the hallway. "Want to sleep in the Kitchen?"

"That sounds good to me!"


	43. Chapter 43

Natasha and Dorit sat at breakfast, their heads very close to falling into their food. Anna sat back in her chair, watching the two girls. "What's wrong with you two?"

Natasha mumbled, "We didn't sleep very well."

"Oh, why not?"

The adults were met with two sets of unamused looks, "I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself."

Bryd tried to hold back a laugh, she leant over to Elsa, and whispered, "I think we were a little too loud."

Dorit yawned, a piece of fruit falling out of her mouth, "I have decided to become a nun so I don't have to listen to people having sex ever again."

Natasha flicked a grape at her sister, "Actually, 80% of nuns do have sex."

"Wait what? Where did you get that from?"

The Princess sat thinking for a moment, "I might have made that up, I'm not sure, I'm not sure. I'm too tired to think."

Elsa sighed, "I have something that we wake you both up."

"What's that?"

"Well since Anna will be going back with Remy for a few days, I have a lot of work and so does Bryd. I need you both to go into Arendelle to open the new school."

Dorit nodded, "Of course."

Natasha moaned, "It sounds boring."

Elsa looked at her niece with a smile, "There will be music, dancing and even cute boys. You won't even have to dress up."

Natasha leapt out of her seat, "Sounds like my kind of event. I'll go get changed."

"Did she hear me say she won't have to get dressed up?"

"She also heard you say cute boys."

* * *

The two sisters walked out of the gates, arms linked together. Natasha was wearing a cream sleeveless linen dress with a delicate blue sash around her waist, while Dorit was wearing a similar style light green dress with a relaxed darker green bodice. The older twin glanced behind her at the two guards, the younger one with a smile on his face. "Natasha, the guard on the left wont stop staring."

"Probably because we look so, so adorable."

"Well I do, I don't know about you."

Natasha gave a sister a playful nudge, "Cheeky."

As they walked through Arendelle there were a few gasps from the locals. Some were scared of Natasha, and with good reason, she did freeze their Kingdom. But Natasha was determined to win back their love, much like how her Aunt did.

"Here we are your majesties."

Dorit and Natasha looked up at the new large school building that was beautifully decorated with hand painted flowers down the white wood.

A woman came up to the young princesses, giving a slight curtsy, "We are so glad you could make it. First we ask you to make a small speech before officially opening the school. Then we can give you a little tour."

Dorit nodded, "Of course, just tell us where we need to be."

The two sisters stood in front of a crowd, Natasha's eyes darting from side to side trying to find a single cute boy. There were none, much to her disappointment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for inviting us to the official opening of the new Arendelle school building."

A man shouted from the crowd, "Wouldn't have needed to build a new one if it wasn't for her."

Natasha's stomach dropped as more people shouted and harassed the young Princess. Everything was going wrong. Normally Natasha would have been expected to shout back with a sarcastic comment, instead she turned on her heels running while shouting to her sister, "I'm sorry."

Dorit rubbed her eyes before pointed at the men, "Guards, please remove these men from the area."

* * *

The sun was hot, the breeze was cool. It was a perfect day to be outdoors, instead Bryd was stuck in the library signing papers. The Queen grunted, throwing her quill on the desk. Elsa looked up from her glasses, "What's wrong?"

"This is so boring!"

"I know, but it has to be done."

Bryd sat back in her chair, looking out of the window, watching the sun glisten on the fjord. In a huff she left her seat, "I am going to get an apple, do you want anything?"

Elsa was too busy with her work to reply. "Fine, not like I was talking."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back."

The hallways were bright and colourful from the sun, which made Bryd feel warm, happy. She always loved the warmer months, it made her feel more comfortable with her powers even if she was now fully in control of them. The Queen took one step in the kitchen before having an apple thrown at her by a young maid. "Sorry your majesty, but we have a lot of work today so we aren't able to talk."

"Oh, of course, I understand. Thank you for the apple."

As Bryd made her way back towards the library she stood at a window, just for a moment, watching two birds flying by the window. "I'm sure I could go outside for just a couple of minutes. Just to stretch my legs."

A few minutes turned into forty-five. Bryd without a care in the world was laid on the grass in her undergarments playing the harmonica while her foott jolted up and down while resting on her other knee. Suddenly Elsa's face came into view and she didn't look happy. "Why aren't you in the library helping me?"

Bryd sat up in a huff, "I'm sorry, I wanted a bit of fresh air and must have lost track of time. I'll get back now."

"Don't bother, I'll do it all myself."

The older Queen pushed herself onto her feet, "No, it's okay. It was my job I can do it."

"Bryd, I don't need your help."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry."

Elsa felt bad when she saw Bryd's face drop. "I'm sorry Bryd, I am just stressed, Arendelle is really struggling financially at the moment."

"I know, I've read the accounts." Bryd looked up at her wife who had a hot flush across her cheeks. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. I am just not used to the heat feeling like this. Everything is so hot!"

"Great isn't it?"

"I am undecided." Elsa looked at Bryd who laid back down onto her back, "Why aren't you wearing you dress?"

"It was irritating me." The older Queen noticed her partners eyes wander down her body, he blush increasing, "Oh, you like what you see?"

"Of course I do, you are very – um."

"Sexy?"

"I was going to say beautiful, but yes, sexy as well." Bryd grabbed handfuls of Elsa's dress, pulling her down into a kiss.

When they parted the red haired woman had a familiar glint her eyes, "Do you know, I don't think we have had sex in the garden."

"I think you a right." Just as the girls started to kiss again, this time with more passion until they heard a sob cut through the air. Elsa sat up, watching Natasha running passed them, her cheeks stained with tears. "Natasha?"

Elsa stood up, "I'm sorry, I need to see if she's okay."

"No problem. I will see you back in the library."

* * *

Knocking quietly before entering, Elsa carefully took a step into Natasha's room. She was immediately hit by a strong cold breeze from her open windows. Her eyes scanned the floor, noticing pieces of piping, wood and nails scattered across the floor. "Natasha? What's wrong?"

She was sat on her bed curled up in a ball, sobbing, "They hate me."

"Who?"

"The people of Arendelle. They hate me for the powers I _had_, for what I did."

Elsa sat next to the blonde girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They don't hate you, trust me. They are just a bit upset with what happened, give it a couple of years and they will laugh about it."

Natasha sat up, rubbing her nose with her arm, "Promise?"

"I promise. Now do you care to explain why your room is so cold and your have all this mess on the floor?"

"I try and keep the room cold, because, this will be silly, but I guess – I guess to remind me of my powers."

"You miss them?"

"Yes."

"I miss mine as well, but it is so nice to finally feel the proper seasons. Now, explain the mess."

Natasha looked over to the, what seemed like junk, on the floor. "Oh, when I can't sleep I tinker. I make things."

"You do? What kind of things?"

The young Princess rummaged in her bedside table, trying to discreetly hiding her erotic novels before pulling out a miniature cross-bow. "Here, this is what I made last night. It is fully working."

Elsa fired the cross-bow, the small arrow imbedding itself into the wall, "This is incredible. What else have you done?"

Natasha showed Elsa an unusual metal item. "This is an electric motor I found, but it doesn't quite work efficiently. I think I am pretty close to getting it to work well enough to light a fair amount of the library. Since we don't have electric lights there yet, I thought if I can get it to work, I'll hook it up to a couple of light bulbs so you can, you know, see better in the evenings."

Elsa chuckled, "Clearly your tutor was wrong, you are smarter than you look. Natasha, if you can do all of this, why did you do so badly in your lessons?"

"I found sitting there listening to an old, fat guy talking about things he couldn't understand boring. So I taught myself. But of course I am only good at science and maths. Everything else Dorit can do baffles me, like French!"

Elsa placed the motor on the bed, clapping her hands, "This is perfect, I need you to come with me. I have a lot of math related papers that I need to sift through. You can help me."

"Sure, sure, it sounds better than nothing."


	44. Chapter 44

The two women and their nieces laid on the grass of the garden, looking up at the night sky, watching the colour dance across the star filled darkness.

"I just realised."

Everyone turned to look at Elsa, "We can never build a snowman again unless during the winter. I will never hear Anna say 'The skies awake, so I'm awake, so – "

Dorit and Natasha finished off the sentence in perfect sync, "So we have to play."

Bryd started to laugh, "I am sure there will be a time when you get to hear it again."

"You could be right."

Silence filled the air again before Natasha propped herself up on her elbows, "Aunt Bryd?"

"Yes?"

"Why is your accent funny?"

Bryd scoffed, "Charming! How is it funny?"

"Just a few words you say sound, well odd."

The older Queen stretched and yawned before giving her niece an answer, "That would be because Norwegian is my second language. I grew up speaking Norn, but since I came here to visit so often my parents made sure I learnt Norwegian, hence it will sound a bit funny. But personally I think I sound cool."

"Will you give us an example of Norn?"

"Um, sure, let me think, oh, this is a prayer. Fy vor or er i Chimeri. Halaght vara nam dit. La Konungdum din cumma. La vill din vera guerde, i vrildin sindaeri chimeri. Gav vus dagh u dagloght brau. Forgive sindorwara, sin vi forgiva gem ao sinda gainst wus. Lia wus ikè o vera tempa, but delivra wus fro adlu idlu. Amen."

Elsa looked over to her wife, "But what about when you are sometimes speaking to Tomas, you speak a different language to that. And I don't mean English, I know you only speak that with him when around us so we can all understand."

"Yes, unfortunately Norn is dying out and being replaced by Shetlandic, and that is what he grew up speaking."

Dorit sighed, "And I thought I was doing well knowing Norwegian, English and French."

Natasha patted her sister's stomach, "Well you are doing better than me, so don't worry, don't worry." She turned back to Bryd, "I know what would be funny? If when mama comes back you just speak to her in Norn, it would really, really confuse her."

"Ha, that is a great idea, but maybe a tad mean."

"You could be right." The blonde haired girl stood herself up, rubbing her head, "You know what, I am super tired, so I shall head off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goda nátt."

"Stop showing off."

* * *

Bryd was the first person to come down for breakfast, or so she thought. Anna was already sat at the table, bags under her eyes and her head bobbing as she tried to stay awake. "Good morning. You are here early, we weren't expecting you until lunch."

Anna rested her head on her hand, "I know, but I couldn't stay there."

Sitting down opposite her sister-in-law, Bryd felt a bit concerned, "And why not?"

"Good mo – mama, what are you doing here?" Two eyes met Dorit's who had a confused look on her face.

"That is what I have been trying to find out."

The older princess rubbed her eyes, "Well I might as well wait until Natasha and Elsa arrive because I don't want to keep starting my explanation over for another twenty million times."

A maid came over, holding a jug of hot chocolate, "Your highness, perhaps a mug of hot chocolate will cheer you up?"

Anna waved her hand, "Just leave the jug please."

"Of course your highness."

"Anna, what are you doing here?" The Princess looked up to see her daughter and sister walking in, arms linked.

"Sit down, please."

Elsa reluctantly sat down at the head of the table. She examined Anna's face, her eyes full of worry. "Anna, what's wrong? What happened? Did Remy do something, because is he did I swear - "

"Remy didn't do anything, although he probably had the right to after how I treated him."

* * *

Anna watched in the comfort of a large, worn leather sofa as Remy and Lara played cards on the floor. The feeling of the hot sun as it set on her back made her feel relaxed, the only thing that could have topped it was a cuddle from Elsa and Bryd.

_Why do I feel so uneasy?_

"Okay Lara, time for bed."

"But papa."

"No buts, it is getting late."

"Aw, okay. Goodnight."

To her surprise, Anna was approached by the young girl who gave her a hug, "Goodnight."

"Sleep well Lara."

Remy watched as Lara left the drawing room, forgetting to close the door. Pushing himself up with a grunt he muttered loudly, "How many times do I have to tell you to close the door? Seriously, anybody would say you were raised in a barn."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Get your feet down. This fresh Lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?_

Anna chuckled to herself before mumbling, "No I was raised in a castle."

"What's so funny?"

The Princess looked at Remy who had a smile on his face, "Oh nothing."

Remy sat himself next to his beautiful fiancée, tracing his fingers across her freckled cheeks. "May I kiss you my love?"

_I could kiss you. Uh - I could. I mean, I'd like to. I - May I? We me... May we? Wait, what?_

"We may."

Remy leant into kiss Anna, his rough lips on her softer, delicate lips. For whatever reason she felt repulsion at the pit of her stomach, a feeling she didn't feel with him before, or at least she didn't notice if it was there before. She always found kissing for the first time so exciting she would push everything else out of her mind.

_Stop it Anna, stop thinking about Kristoff. You're happy._

She jolted slightly when she felt his lips trail down her neck, without thinking she pushed him away. "I can't do this."

"Oh, why not?"

"I uh-"

_Think of something._

"Uh"

_Anything!_

"I started my, you know – womanly business today so I can't do anything."

_Phew, got out of that one._

Remy went back to kissing her neck. "I don't mind that."

_Wait what?_

"Wait what?" Anna pulled away before standing up and taking another couple of steps.

"I am just staying I doesn't bother me." He stood up.

_I can't do this._

"Whoa, wait right there." Anna dropped her head.

_I'm gonna tell him._

_Don't you dare._

She sighed looking back up at Remy.

_I'll tell him._

"Remy, I can't marry you."

_There, I said it._

"What? Why not? You can't go back on your word now, we have only been engaged for one day."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but – No, I'm not sorry, because, I'm happy being single. I have a great family, a great life, I don't need a man."

"What are you saying?"

_Didn't your parent's ever warn you about strangers?_

"I don't love you. And I don't want to marry a man that still feels like a stranger to me."

"Anna, I'm no stranger, we have known each other for months now. I am pretty sure I know as much about you as you know about me."

_What's his last name?_

"What's my last name?"

"of Arendelle?"

"Wrong, Bjorgman."

_What's his favourite food?_

"What's my favourite food?"

"Chocolate?"

"Wrong, apple and elderberry pie." Anna could see worry in Remy's eyes.

_Best's friends name?_

"What is my best friend's name?"

"Elsa?"

"Wrong, Mari."

_What's his eye colour?_

Anna covered her eyes with her hand, "What is my eye colour?"

"Oh come on, you can't be serious."

"Remy, what is my eye colour?"

He sighed, "Green!" He sounded so sure of himself.

Anna removed her hand, "Wrong again, blue."

_Foot size?_

_Foot size doesn't matter._

The Princess gave the Prince a gentle curtsy, "It was nice knowing you Prince Remy. I am sure you will make another woman very happy. She's just not me." Removing the ring from her finger she placed it in his hand. He tried to give it a little squeeze, but she jerked her hand back.

* * *

"Then I got on a coach and travelled all night, and here I am."

Elsa held her sister's hand. "But what I don't understand, is why you broke it off."

"It felt like I was repeating the mistake I nearly made with Hans. Plus, Kristoff was my true love, nothing will be able to replace that and for as long as I can still feel him in my heart I am happy."

"Well as long as you are sure."

"I have never been surer."

A quite swear filled the air, causing the three older women to look over at Natasha who was tinkering with a revolver. "Natasha, what on earth are you doing?"

"I am trying to fix this, fuc – fluffing revolver for Jimmi, my – uh, one of the stable hands. The cylinder is out of alignment and it is a pain to get sorted, such a pain."

Anna tucked a piece of hair behind her ear in confusion, "What?"

Elsa leant closer to her sister, "It turns out Natasha is smarter than she looks. She spends most of her time 'tinkering' with engines and guns and other – non elegant, non-standard Princess equipment. She has even been fixing things for money."

"Since when?"

Dorit looked up from her book, a spoon hanging from her mouth, "She has been doing it for a while, couple of years at least. I am surprised you never noticed her walking through the halls with hunks of metal and other rusted items."

Anna looked even more confused, "Seriously, I go away for two days and everything has been flipped upside down."

A crash echoed through the dining room, causing a nearby guard to jump out of his skin. "Fuck! It's not working." Natasha slammed her gun on the table causing a bullet to fly between Bryd and Elsa, hitting the wall. "Oops – I could have sworn that it wasn't loaded. I am so, so, so sorry."

Elsa turned her head to look at the hole in the beautiful red wallpaper. "You can pay to get that fixed out of the money you make fixing that gun. Now put it away, a Princess doesn't have weapons on the table."


	45. Chapter 45

Natasha handed the revolver over to the tall, well-toned stable hand. "Here you go, it is as good as new. I also adjusted the trigger so you get a better pull."

The boy brushed his black hair away from his eyes, "Thank you. You know you are really smart and hands on, I like that in a woman."

Natasha tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Thank you."

"You know what, I have a friend who works with this guy, Henry Ford or something in America. He is actually planning on visiting here, well around the area, in a couple of weeks. I think he would really like to meet you. Maybe, if you want, I could introduce you to him."

"What does he do?"

The boy scratched his head, thinking, "Something to do with engines, I think, well something smart like that. So how about it?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a lovely idea. We have a ball in a couple of weeks, I could put both of you on the guest-list."

"That would be so kind of you. Oh, before I forget." He dug into his pocket, "I believe I owe you 300."

The Princess ran her fingers across his chest, a smirk on her face, "Oh don't worry about it, get me in contact with this Henry man and I will consider us even." Natasha gave him a quick kiss before she turned and proceeded to strut out of the stable doors.

"Thank you, your highness."

The blonde hair girl looked over her shoulder, "How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Natasha. I will see you later."

* * *

Natasha bounced on the balls of her feet from a mixture of excitement and nerves. Her eyes scouting for Jimmi the stable hand in the thick crowd. Anna slipped her arm around the waist of her daughter, "What is wrong with you? It looks like you've had too much sugar."

"I'm just nervous, I am meeting a man who knows about engines."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

Anna was about to give Natasha a tight hug and tell her how proud she was before she slipped out her arms, rushing to Jimmi.

"Jimmi!"

"Ah, Natasha, this Henry Ford." A slightly smaller man with dark hair and a gentle smiled appeared to his side.

He bowed, "Your highness, it is nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now, Jimmi tells me you work with engines."

"Ah not quite, I am chief engineer at Edison Illuminating Co. But because the position gives me so much extra time, I tinker."

Natasha slid her arm into Henry's "Shall we go for a walk? I would love to hear much more about your tinkering."

Jimmi was just stood there, heartbroken. Anna made her way next to the young man, "Don't worry, she will come back to you."

"How do you know?"

Anna placed a light hand on his broad shoulder, "Call it a mother's intuition."

* * *

"I just need to try and figure out which fuel would be best. Methanol was my initial idea."

Natasha sat back against the cold, stone balcony shaking her head, "No, if you use Methanol you will have to siphon the fuel out after every use, it will just eat away at your engine otherwise. You need something with power, which gives you enough torque to, as you said, change gears."

"Charcoal would work."

"Yes, but you would have to completely redesign the workings of the engine."

"So what do you suggest?"

The Princess contemplated for a moment. "Ethanol, it is stronger than Methanol, but less corrosive. It isn't as strong as Charcoal, but it will give off less bothersome fumes and means no need for a redesign. I mean yes, you would probably have to try and compress it, for the torque to be high enough to make a difference. But at the moment I think that is the only option you have left."

Henry took the younger girls hands in his own, squeezing them with delight. "You are so amazing. I never would have thought of Ethanol."

Elsa leant against the doorway of the balcony, Bryd wrapping her arms around her waist, "What are you watching?"

"Natasha having a scientific chat with this American engineer, she seems to be really happy."

"Who would have thought maths and science would bring someone so much joy." Elsa brought her hand up to her mouth, chuckling in agreement.

Natasha bounded over, to her aunts, jumping into the arms of Elsa, letting out a little squeal. "Well you seem happy."

"I am happy, so happy. I am going to America."

"Wait what?"

The Princess hopped around the Queens with a big smile on her face. "I will tell you all about it later in the library, for now I have to see Jimmi."

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving for America?" Jimmi leant against the stable door in a state of shock.

"Henry has asked me to come to his workshop for a couple of months to help him iron out a couple of problems with his engine."

"But what about us?"

Natasha leant forward, pushing her body into Jimmi's, "It will only be a couple of months, I am sure you can handle it. And if not, we have two weeks until I leave…" She starts to unbutton his trousers, "So why not make up for it now?"

Jimmi swallowed nervously as he felt Natasha's slender hands reach under the hem of his briefs.

"Really Natasha, in a stable?"

Jerking back in shock, Natasha nearly fell into a pile of hay. Once she regained her balance she looked over to see her mother stood in the doorway, her arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Just a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks and yet are already having sex – or at least about to." The strawberry-blonde woman walked over to Jimmi, who looked like he was going to have a heart attack while trying to cover up his obvious bulge. "Have you ever heard of courting?"

"I'm, I'm sorry your highness, but I uh -"

"But you what?"

A deep thud travelled through the stables, Anna looked down at young Jimmi who had passed out on the floor before looking back at her daughter. "Nice catch, you got yourself a fainter. Now back inside."

Natasha groaned before leaving the stables, her mother close behind.

Once in the confines of the library, Anna forced her daughter to sit down before walking over to her sister. "You will never guess what I caught Natasha doing."

"I dread to think. What was it this time?"

"She had her hands down the trousers of the stable hand, Jimmi."

Elsa shot a look of slight anger to her niece, "Natasha, what were you thinking? First Frank the guard, then Benjamin, now Jimmi. You can't keep doing this. What happens when you meet a nice young man who you want to marry, but he won't because he found out you slept around?"

Natasha shrugged, "That is not really one of my concerns, I have no intentions on getting married. And it's not like my choices of partners are really going to affect Arendelle since Dorit is next in line."

Dorit looked up from her book, "She does have a point."

Elsa glared at the older twin, "Thank you Dorit." She sighed before turning to her sister, "You know, I hate Natasha's logic at times! But, we are not here to discuss Natasha's sexual behaviour, we are here to discuss her plans on going to America."

"Wait, what? Natasha is this true?"

The young girl nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yes, Henry asked me to join him. I will be helping him on his engines."

"I hope you didn't agree to it."

"Why not?"

Anna crossed her arms, "Because I will not allow you to go."

"What? You can't do that, you can't do that!"

"I am your mother, I can do whatever I see fit. You are a Princess, I will not have you going to a country that we have never visited to work with a man you only met today."

Natasha groaned, "Mama, I am an adult, I can do what I want."

"No, in this house you are not an adult until you are 21. Now go to your room."

"But."

"Just go Natasha."

The blonde hair girl stormed out shouting, "So not fair."

When Natasha left, Dorit got up from her seat, placing her book on a nearby table. "Aren't you glad I'm no trouble?"

The three adults chuckled lightly.

* * *

Unable to sleep Anna made her way through the moonlit halls. After a few moments she stood at the headstone, looking at her daughter who was curled up in a ball, almost asleep. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Natasha forced herself up with a grunt, "Sometimes I come here to clear my head."

Anna sat herself next to the blonde haired girl, "So do I. Natasha, I'm sorry for what I said."

"No mama, it's okay. Well it isn't – I am quite annoyed, well I was. But I'm not anymore. I realised you were right. I can't just up and leave to go with this man I have only known a few hours. I don't want to end up like you."

A gentle punch landed on Natasha's arm playfully, "You have some cheek."

"I get that off you."

Anna pulled her daughters head onto her lap, running her fingers through her hair. "Remember when I used to do this when you were sick?"

Natasha closed her eyes in comfort, she loved the feeling of people playing with her hair, "Of course I remember. You used to sing me a lullaby until I fell asleep."

"Boil the full kettle, three wanderers are coming down the road. The first one is limping, the second one is blind, the third one doesn't say anything."

Her fingers started to plait a few loose strands of hair, "Boil the full kettle, in the sky three stars are wandering. The first one is so white, the second one is so red, the third one is the yellow moon. Boil the full kettle, three winds are blowing at sea. One the great ocean, on the little Skagerrak, and far up on the gulf of Bothnia."

Natasha's eyes were starting to close. "Boil the full kettle, three sailing ships are sailing here. The first one is a barque, the second one is a brig, the third one has ragged sails. Boil the full kettle, the treasure chest has three figures. The first one is our faith, the second one is hope, the third one is red love."

Anna smiled as she felt Natasha relax, falling into a deep sleep. "Boil the full kettle, there are three good things. The first one is God our Father, the second is his Son, the third one is the mild Virgin Mary."

The Queen leant down, giving her daughter a gentle kiss on the cheek before carefully moving and picking her up as to not wake her. "Time for bed my darling."

She carefully placed Natasha in her bed, lightly placing the covers over her small, almost ill looking frame before climbing in next to her, holding her daughter close to her body. "Goodnight Natasha."


	46. Chapter 46

Elsa looked over her glasses at Bryd who was laid at the end of the bed, wearing a black, silk knee thigh length camisole. Her eyes travelled up from her bare legs, across her pert backside, tracing the curve of her back until she reached her face. Her red hair was pushed over her right shoulder, giving Elsa a perfect view of her freckled neck, a sight she found irresistible.

She was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard a tapping. Looking at Byrd's hand, she noticed she was tapping a rhythm on the footboard. "Bryd, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh I am writing a song."

Elsa put down her book and glasses, "I thought you wrote music, not songs."

"Oh no, I write songs, I just never sing them."

"Why not?"

Bryd shrugs, "I can't sing, or at least not as good as you."

Elsa laid on her stomach, her faces inches away from her wife's face, "I know that is a lie, I hear you sing in the bath. You are better than you give yourself credit for. Will you sing it for me?"

For a moment Bryd contemplated refusing until she saw the puppy eyes of Elsa. Pushing herself up from the bed she sighed, "Okay. But please keep in mind it is nowhere near finished."

The younger Queen leant against the bedpost, tucking her legs under herself while she watched Bryd pick up her white cello which somehow became a permanent resident of their chambers. Elsa dipped her head slightly as Bryd opened her legs, trying to get a glimpse of her centre, but not getting the chance because within moments a cello was sat snug where she wanted her head to be.

"Okay, now promise me not to laugh."

"I promise."

Bryd closed her eyes, readying her hands and voice for a moment, "Your ice blue eyes, unlock the depths of my soul, until we take our last breath, say you love me every waking moment. Yes I came from nothing, but take me as I am, the deep warmth of your bed comforts me, search your heart – search your soul, say you need me."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, the song was beautiful. Yes the song wasn't finished and Bryd wasn't a mezzo-soprano like herself, but still it was breath-taking. "Skating through the halls, don't you remember? I could never forget, you were cold elegant yet strong. Yes I came from nothing, but take me as I am, the deep warmth of your bed comforts me, search your heart – search your soul, say you love me"

With each verse Elsa felt her heart tighten and her lip quiver, she was losing control of herself. "On a moonlit balcony, we felt the magic, living life with no sense of time, we became one. Yes I came from nothing, but take me as I am, the deep warmth of your bed comforts me, search your heart – search your soul, don't tell me it's not worth fighting for."

The music stopped, and Bryd gave out a sigh, "So, how was it?"

Looking up all she saw was a crying Elsa, "Oh my God, Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that bad."

"No, no, it was amazing."

Bryd sat herself next to Elsa, a look of concern on her face, "Then what is the problem?"

"I just love you so much."

The older Queen pulled the sobbing woman into her arms, holding her tight, "I love you too."

Elsa grabbed the flimsy fabric of Bryd's camisole, pulling her into a kiss that was gentle but so full of love. When they wrenched their lips away, Elsa traced her finger across the nipple of her wife that was pushing through the fabric. "I want to make love to you."

Bryd laid herself down on the bed, her red hair almost lying perfectly on the pillow below her. "I am all yours."

Elsa smirked, her eyes full of lust. She pulled her hair out of her plait, allowing her brunette locks to float down to her shoulders. The younger Queen held her body up above the smaller, older woman, peppering her with light kisses as she used one hand to trace the contours of her body, as if she was trying to memorise each curve, bump and perfect imperfection.

Her fingers gingerly removed the thin straps of fabric from Bryd's shoulders, as if she was suddenly worried to scare her off. It took both girls over ten minutes to eventually undress each other, they wanted this night to be perfect, it was their 23rd anniversary after all. Bryd's chest heaved, her nipples becoming painfully stiff as Elsa gracefully ran her fingers down her waist while tonguing her belly button, a spot that Bryd for some bizarre reason found very erotic. Her clit was now throbbing and her centre dripping. She had never felt so turned on in her whole life. She wanted to feel Elsa's tongue, but she also wanted this teasing to go on a little longer.

When the older Queen was thoroughly wet and ready, Elsa dipped her head between her legs, propping her backside up with her hands to get better access. She gave Bryd's clit a little kiss, causing her hips to buck, her body was so sensitive from the teasing she knew it wouldn't take long for Elsa to tip her over the edge. The blue eyed woman proceeded to kiss, lick and fuck Bryd with her tongue, with great expertise.

Her tongue travelled back up to the sensitive bud, while a finger pushed itself into the depths of her wife's warm body, pumping and curling it to hit the right spot. With each touch Bryd's whimpers and moans became louder, her muscles twitched, she became completely lost in the moment.

As a strong orgasm ripped through her body, her hips jerked causing a painful jolt to travel down her leg. She screamed with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, - quick, before it's over – ah! Stick another in!"

Elsa quickly slid another finger into Bryd's tightening centre, pushing deep, causing the orgasm to increase in intensity. When her body relaxed, she ran her hands across her leg, massaging it.

"Is your leg hurt?"

"A little bit."

"We can stop if you want."

Bryd pulled Elsa into a kiss before saying, "And leave you all hot and horny, I could never do that. I want you to sit above my face."

Elsa knew what this meant, and she was looking forward to it. "Oh I am glad I cleaned myself today."

Placing her legs on either side of Bryd's head, she lowered her body until she felt her warm breath on her centre. Bryd took Elsa's lips in her mouth, giving them a playful tug before using her tongue to explore the wet deliciousness.

As the sex intensified Elsa used her hands to steady herself against the wall, her body writing from pleasure. Still fully focused on her wife above her, Bryd reached out, blind, for a small bottle of olive oil on the bedside table. Once located she placed some on her hand, rubbing it around Elsa's arsehole, before carefully pushing her finger in deeper, gently fucking her arse while licking her clit.

Elsa's breathing became laboured as she started to reach her peak. Knowing how close she was, Bryd gave her arse one last fuck while sucking on her very swollen clit, tipping her over the edge. Suddenly a familiar sound of frost filled the air. Elsa opened her eyes to see ice climbing up the walls, the sight shocked her so much, she pushed herself away, falling off Bryd and onto the bed.

"Oh my God, Elsa, are you alright?"

"Ugh."

The door burst open, to see Anna, wearing nothing but a very short robe, barely closed. Her faced covered in a deep blush and her fingers glistened in the light. "What happened?"

The three women looked up at ice that was taking over the room. Bryd placed her hand onto the frozen water, melting it away. "I have no idea." Her eyes darted back at Anna, whose nipple was on show, "Uh Anna, your nipple is showing."

She quickly covered herself before pointing back at Bryd, "And I can see everything of yours."

Before Bryd had a chance to cover herself a hand placed itself on the bed, freezing the covers. As Elsa pushed herself back on her feet a gasp filled the air, "Oh dear."

"What?"

Bryd chuckled, "Your hair clearly doesn't like being brunette."

Elsa didn't waste a second, she grabbed her robe, throwing it on as she ran to Natasha's room. Slamming the door, waking the sleeping girl. "Uh, what do you – what happened to your hair?"

Elsa examined Natasha's hair, "Why isn't yours white?"

"I think the question you should be asking, is why _is _yours?"

Suddenly Natasha grabbed her chest, a pain ran through her body, "Argh what is this?" Her dress started to freeze over as her hair turned black. Natasha sat there panting before looking up her aunt, "What is this?"

"Elsa! Come quick!"

The two women ran to the main bedroom, soon followed by Dorit who wanted to know what all this ruckus was all about. There stood four hooded figures, their heads bobbing from side to side, looking at everyone in the room. A shorter one turned to the others speaking in English with a heavy accent, "Its look like we have found the last three."

Bryd hobbled out of the bed, one hand holding her leg, the other holding the cover to her body. "Who are you? And what are you doing in our castle?"

Three of the four hooded figures, removed their hoods, revealing women of varying ages. The eldest stood forward, her eyes almost the same silver as her long, curled hair, "Queen Elsa, Queen Bryd, Princess Natasha, we are your sisters."

* * *

Dorit leaned over to her mother whispering, "This sort of thing is never good."

Elsa took a step towards the women, "Explain yourself before I have you thrown into the dungeons."

The older woman smiled, "Very well. We are four of the seven grand elementals."

"Grand elementals?"

"Yes, women, who were born from nobility that have the power over the eight elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Metal, Ice and Darkeness. But before we get further into this, allow us to introduce ourselves." The woman opened her palms, holding three metal ball bearings, which melted before the liquid metal floated around her hand. "I am Emily, Duchess of Bath with the power over metal."

A younger, taller woman with tanned skin no hair and almost white eyes flicked her wrist, creating a small hurricane in the palm of her hand. "Nice to meet you, I am Angeles, Countess of Barcelona with the power over wind."

The shorter, slightly stockier girl stepped forward, with cerulean eyes and short auburn hair with a slight blue tint. She glanced over at a glass of water on the side table, she flicked her fingers towards it causing the water to fly out of the glass before spinning and landing back in. "Princess Lotte of Bexbach with the power over water."

The last woman removed her hood, she looked at Bryd with a smile on her face. Her hair was a deep, slightly muddy brown, tied up in a messy bun with matching eyes, she tapped her foot on the floor, causing the wood to ungulate underfoot before settling. She opened her mouth, speaking directly to Bryd in Norn, "It is good to see you again Bryd." The woman looked back at the other women in the room and reverted back to English, "Samantha, Duchess of Unst with the power over Earth."

Bryd was amazed, Samantha didn't look a day over twenty. Elsa on the other hand was less than impressed, her heart dropped when she remembered what Bryd told her so many years ago about her first kiss.

_Her name was Samantha. She was two years my elder and the daughter of a local Duke._ _I __thought she was amazing, with her long muddy brown hair always tied up in a messy bun and she had this deep but gentle voice._

Samantha's eyes darted to Bryd's naked form that was barely covered by the covers in her hand. Elsa felt angry, charging forward, grabbing Samantha's wrist. "I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself unless you want to lose them."

Emily stepped forward, "Queen Elsa, I apologise on behalf of my sister, she does struggle to keep her eyes from wandering, but believe me when I say she means no offense by it."

"And why would I believe you?"

"Because we are your sisters. You, your wife Bryd and niece Natasha are the three that we are missing."

Bryd laughed, "How can I be one of the 'grand elementals'? I am not of Nobel blood, my mother was a servant."

Emily nodded, "A valid question Queen Bryd. And you are correct, your mother was a servant, your father however was an Earl, who, just like your mother carried an elemental gene, although dormant."

"Okay, then what about me?"

Everyone's attention went over to Natasha, whose hair was jet black. You said there was seven, one of each element. But I have the power of ice like Aunt Elsa, so how can I be one of the seven?"

"That is because you don't have the power of ice, you have the power of darkness."

"What? What does that even mean? Then how can I use ice?"

Lotte stepped forward, "Allow me to explain Princess. Each of our elements has a unique skill within them, ones only the seven grand elementals can unlock. Earth can change to look of the user at will, hence Samantha doesn't look her age. Fire can bring back the dead in the form of flames. Wind can turn the user invisible, Water can allow objects to pass through the user without harm. Metal has the capability of turning anything they touch into any metal of their choice. Ice can freeze hearts, ultimately killing the victim. And then to you, darkness, you have the capability of mimicking others powers, but not their unique skills. Try it, try and copy Bryd's."

Natasha looked at her hands before closing her eyes, concentrating hard. Her hair slowly turning red as a flame ignited in her hands. "Oh my – you were right."

Dorit waved her hands up in the air, "wait up, wait up a minute. You said fire can bring back the dead, but I know for a fact aunt Elsa can as well."

Lotte chuckled, "I am glad you asked. Fire and Ice have a strong connection, stronger than any of us have with each other. Because of that they are able to, for lack of a better word, faze, their powers together, sharing their skills."

Her hand gestured at the girl's hair, "Their hair shares the same colours, which indicates they have already fazed. That means Queen Elsa can bring back the dead, albeit for a more limited time frame. And Bryd is capable of, not freezing, but burning a person's heart."

Dorit shrugged in despair looking back at her mother, "They have an answer for everything!"

Emily clapped her hands together, "How about we resume this over breakfast? I think we have all had a long day and I think a bit of rest would be appreciated by all parties." She looked over at Bryd, still nude, "I would also like to apologise for gate-crashing your – activities. Angeles, Lotte, Samantha, let's take our leave for now."

With that Angeles clicked her fingers causing the women to vanish in thin air. Anna took a deep breath, "What the fuck?"

Bryd sat herself down on the bed, wincing slightly in pain before looking at the Princesses who were all staring back. "Do you mind? I would like to get dressed and try and go back to sleep before I have to face them lot again."

Anna and Dorit left, but Natasha just stood there, "Is your leg bothering you?"

"A little bit yes."

"Wait right there, I want to give you something." With that Natasha ran out of the room.

"Fine, not like I was planning on going anywhere."

Elsa sat herself down next to her wife, intertwining their fingers, she was about to lean in for a kiss until Natasha ran back in with an odd, metal contraption. "Right, I made this a few weeks ago with you in mind, hopefully it should help."

"What is it?"

Natasha knelt down, putting her aunt's leg on her lap, buckling the metal and leather item to her knee. "It's a brace to help alleviate the stress exerted on your leg." She pointed to two hinges either side of her knee. "A normal brace is rigid, making it had to move. This has two pivot points meaning you can bend your knee almost to the same extent as normal. Also I used minimal metal, only using it at important pressure points. The rest is leather with a woollen backing to reduce chaffing and rubbing."

She set Bryd's leg back down, "Try it out."

Bryd took in a deep breath, carefully standing up, her cover still hugging her naked form. "Uh Natasha, could you pass me my robe?"

The Queen slipped into her cream robe before taking a few steps. It was a little awkward, she couldn't quite straighten her knee out but it made walking less painful. Unfortunately she was still in need for her stick. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you Natasha, it works a treat."

"Great, great, now I suggest you only wear it when your leg is really bothering you because you don't want the muscles getting lazy. But anyway, I – uh goodnight, _sisters_." Natasha let out a little cheeky grin before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Elsa watched as Bryd sat herself back down on the bed, before removing the brace, setting it on a nearby chair. "So what do you think they want with us?"

Bryd shrugged, "I don't know, to save or destroy the world? That is normally how these things go."

"Yeah, you're right. Well anyway." She gave her wife a gentle kiss, "Goodnight my love. And thank you for earlier, it was amazing."

"You are most welcome my Queen."

* * *

As the Arendelle Royals made their way down to breakfast, they all hoped that the women that visited the night before decided they had other, more pressing appointments and wouldn't be sat in the dining room waiting for them. Unfortunately, there they were, sat waiting.

Elsa pushed her breakfast about on her plate while watching the women carefully. After twenty minutes she finally broke the silence, "So what exactly do you want with us?"

Emily put down her cup of tea and locked her hands together on the table. "I am sure you have heard about Valhalla and the Valkyries."

"Of course, but what have stories got to do with anything?"

"Legend has it that seven Valkyries went against Odin's and Frejya's orders and refused to choose who died and who lived in battle saying it was against nature and not even God's should have that kind of power. When Odin and Frejya found out, naturally the Valkyries were banished, forced to return to Earth. Outraged the women agreed that they would pass down their individual gifts to the women in their family who were seen strong enough to carry on their promise to fight the Gods and protect the humans. That is our duty, to stop the God's from using their powers for wrong."

Anna leant back in the chair, her arms crossed, "I'm not buying it."

Elsa stood up, "Neither am I. I would like you all to leave, now before I force you to leave."

Emily stood up, staring at the Queen, "Is that a threat?"

"No, it is a promise."

Natasha darted her eyes from side to side, all adults in the room was now standing, shouting at each other. "Stop it."

Nobody listened. Natasha spoke louder, "Stop it!"

Still no one bothered to pay attention, so this time she slammed her fists against the table "STOP IT!"

With that large black thunderbolts left her body hitting her sister in the chest. Natasha ran to Dorit who was falling to the floor. "Dorit, no, no, no, please be okay. Please. Dorit!"

Dorit gave off a little smile as her eyes started to darken, blackness spreading from her chest. "Dorit, hang in there. Please!" The older twin closed her eyes as she let out her final breath, leaving Natasha holding her tight, her body shaking, tears threatening to become a torrent. "Dorit, no, Dorit."

* * *

Natasha jolted up from her bed, her chest heaving, sweat pour down her body. Pushing her dream out of her head, she removed herself from her covers, swearing under her breath at the wet patch on the bed and her nightgown. In a huff of frustration, she stripped her bed, removed her own clothes, changing into a fresh nightgown before rushing out of the door and down the dimly lit hallway. Her knuckles lightly knocked on the wood of her sister's door.

Dorit opened her door, rubbing her eyes, "Natasha, what's wrong?"

The younger twin broke down into tears, only letting out the odd high-pitched whine before pushing herself into her sister's arms. Dorit immediately knew she had a nightmare, wrapping her arms around her sister, she rubbed her back soothingly, "Shh, it's okay. You're okay. Come on, you can sleep with me."

Once in bed, the blonde haired girl buried her head in the chest of her sister, still sobbing uncontrollably. "It's okay Natasha, you are safe now."

Dorit would get a midnight call from Natasha at least once a week, if she has had a bad week it could be up to three. They never discussed what Natasha saw in her dreams because when they tried in the past, Natasha would end up locking herself in her room in fear it would happen if she spoke about it. So instead Dorit gives her sister as much love as possible.

After an hour Natasha was now sound asleep in a foetal position, buried deep under the covers, unfortunately Dorit could no longer sleep, she was always worried that Natasha would have another bad dream and would need her there to possibly pin her down. Yes Natasha's violent outbursts while dreaming have reduced since she lost her powers, they haven't full subsided as evident with the large bruises she frequently wears almost as an accessory.

Eventually the older sister falls asleep, her arm slung around Natasha's frail body. She was becoming weaker, eating less, sleeping less, all because of her dreams, they were finally driving her to the ends of sanity.

Dorit woke up in the morning on her own, in bed, like she does after every midnight visit. Natasha didn't like to be seen as weak, so when she had her moments causing her to sleep with her sister, she would wake up as early as possible to clean her wet sheets and clothes before any maids had a chance to spot them.

Dorit threw her legs over the edge of the bed, looking at her ankles.

_This can't go on anymore. It's killing Natasha._

* * *

Now in the dining room, Dorit watched as her sister played with her food like a child, a smile refusing to surface. "Natasha, why aren't you eating?"

The Princess looked up to her mother, "Oh, I'm just not that hungry." She stood herself up, her chair scraping against the wood floor, "May I be excused? I have plans to go riding with Jimmi."

"Of course, just don't forget we are having a picnic for lunch so meet us at the doors at midday."

"Alright, alright, I will see you then."

As Natasha left the dining room Anna took a sip of her hot chocolate while looking at Dorit, "One day she will learn to stop repeating herself."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

Dorit rolled a spoon between her fingers, not looking her mother in the eyes. "I'm worried about Natasha."

Anna stood up, tracing her finger across the seats before sitting herself down next to Dorit. When Dorit wouldn't look her in the eye, she slumped on the table slightly, slinking her head under her daughters, "Why is that?"

"Will you promise not to tell Natasha I told you? Because if she found out she would flip a lid."

"Okay Dorit, now you are worrying me, what's wrong?"

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me, why are you concerned?"

Dorit sat back in her chair, pulling her legs up onto the seat, "You know how she used to have nightmares when she was younger and wet the bed?"

"How could I forget, the maids hated her for it. Why?"

"She still does it."

Anna sat herself up, "What do you mean?"

Dorit hugged herself, looking at the floor, feeling her mother's eyes burning into her skin. "At least once a week, if not more she will come to my room sobbing because of a nightmare she had. I will have to hold her until she falls asleep, but sometimes she has another nightmare. The worst ones cause her to thrash, that's how she gets the bruises." Dorit pulls her sleeve up, revealing an array of bruises up her forearm. "When that happens I try to hold her down to avoid her hurting herself, unfortunately I get hit instead."

The young princess feels her heart dropping, "Then when I wake up in the morning she has gone to clean her sheets before the maids wake. No thank you, no nothing. She asks as if it never happened."

Dorit looks at the full plate of Natasha's, "And as you can see she doesn't eat a lot." She shakes her head in despair, feeling her eyes well up, "You should see her in her nightgown, she is almost skin and bone."

Anna pulled her daughter into her chest as she started to cry, "Her nightmares are killing her, and I don't want that to happen. I try and help her, but I can't, I feel useless. Mama – I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay Dorit, you don't have to worry anymore, I have you."

Anna pulled away from her daughter, wiping the tears from her face, "I love you Dorit."

"I love you too."

"Now go and see Elsa, she will be expecting you to help her with her duties today."

Dorit just nodded before giving Anna a quick hug and leaving. Once gone Anna rubbed her face with her hands, letting out a groan, "I am so sorry I didn't notice this before."

* * *

The older of the twins knocked on the door to the library before slowly opening the door, "Aunt Elsa, do you still need my help?"

Elsa turned from her desk, removing her glasses, "Oh course Dorit, come in – Have you been crying?"

Droit rubbed her eyes trying to make the redness fade. "Yes."

"What's wrong?"

Dorit flicked her hand, "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it. I spoke to mama about it." She made her way to the desk, looking at the papers, "Ooh taxes, this is going to be a thrilling morning - not."


	47. Chapter 47

Anna stood in the window of the upstairs hallway, watching Natasha and Jimmi laughing as they mounted their horses, ready to ride. The princess squinted at her daughter, noticing how her riding jacket and breeches were almost hanging off her like as if she was a mannequin.

She felt annoyed at herself as a mother, for not noticing how ill Natasha was. Suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a throat being cleared. Anna turned to see one of the servants, "I'm sorry for startling you your highness."

"It's no problem, what do you want?"

"Prince Obert of Kragen has arrived, he is currently waiting in the drawing room for you."

Anna nodded, "Please tell the Prince that I will be down in a moment."

The servant excused himself before scuttling down the hall. When Anna looked back up there was no sign of Natasha or Jimmi. "Hm, must have already left."

The Princess turned on her heel before slowly walking through the castle. "I am so not in the mood for this today. I know Dorit is going to kick up a fuss." She stood for a moment staring at the drawing room door, before taking in a deep breath and pushing it open.

A tall, young man with jet black hair tied into a small pony-tail turned from the window upon the Anna's arrival.

_Wow, well at least he is handsome._

Prince Obert walked over to Anna, his walk strong and confident. He took Anna's hand giving it a light kiss, not taking his deep blue eyes hidden behind glasses off her. "It is such a pleasure to meet you Princess Anna, I have heard many wonderful things about you."

_Oh, charming too, __I would not say no to giving him a lap dance. Wait, what am I saying?_

Anna giggled, "Well uh – thank you, that is very uh grind – KIND! I mean kind of you." She pulled her hand away, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "But you are not here to talk about me, you are here for my eldest daughter, Dorit."

The Prince nodded, "Yes, of course my apologies. So when do I get to meet the Princess?"

"Well, she doesn't know you are here to court her. So our plan is one of our coachmen will drive you to where we are planning on having a picnic ahead of us. Ten minutes later we shall arrive, and hopefully if Dorit is cooperative things will go smooth."

Obert laughed, "Well let's hope it does go smooth, because I have heard that the Royals of Arendelle are stubborn."

"Oh yes, we are."

"Do you have any advice when it comes to courting your daughter?"

Anna sat herself down on a nearby chair, indicating for Obert to sit, "Don't act like you want to court her, try and become her friend first. That way she might find it easier to trust you and let you in."

Obert sat himself opposite the Princess, his hands playing with the hem of his sleeves nervously his eyes darting back to the window, "You keep looking outside, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, not at all, it is just Arendelle is very beautiful."

"You have never been before have you?"

"No your highness, despite living in the next Kingdom my father refused to let me visit. Well actually he refused to let me leave the castle."

Anna leant back in her chair, "And why not?"

"When I was a child my mother was murdered by a rogue mercenary. He was so worried about losing me that I spent my childhood in the castle. I could actually see this castle from my bedroom."

Anna stood up, "Wait, you can see your Kingdom from here? Show me."

The two adults looked out of the window, Obert pointing, "See that over in the East?"

Anna squinted, "Just, yes."

"Well that is our castle. We both look onto the fjord, but the view from here is much more magnificent."

"Wow, I never noticed that before."

Obert leant his back against the window, "It can be hard to spot."

Anna, without warning clapped her hands together causing Prince Obert to nearly jump out of his skin. "Right, I shall go make sure my daughters are ready. Kai should be here soon to escort you to the coach."

"Thank you for this opportunity."

"You are very welcome."

Anna walked towards the door with her arms in the air, "Let's get my daughter hitched."

As the door closed behind her, Obert let out a small smile, "Well if that is the mother I can't wait to meet Dorit."

* * *

"I cannot believe you did this behind my back!"

Elsa looked up from the picnic, rubbing her fingers on her forehead as her sister and niece argued. "Well I am sorry, but how else were we supposed to do this?"

"Ask?"

"Dorit, you know we tried that before and you always refused and did exactly what you are doing now. What do you have against this?"

Dorit crossed her arms, "I don't want to get married."

"You have to, you are the heiress to the throne of Arendelle, and you are twenty three, you need a husband."

"But Elsa has a wife and no children, yet it worked out well for her. Why can't you just give Natasha the crown instead?"

Natasha looked up in the mention of her name, her eyes wide, "I don't want it."

Elsa looked over to Prince Obert who was nervously eating a sandwich. "I am so sorry about them, if you want to leave I understand."

"Oh it is no problem your majesty, I have to say it is a bit of relief. I have heard horror stories of men marrying women they courted but never actually knew what they were like and they were in for a shock. At least with this happening, if Dorit does eventually agree, there won't be any nasty surprises."

Natasha snorted, "There will be surprises, trust me, trust me. I have been through her underwear draw."

After another ten minutes of watching Dorit and her mother argue Natasha was getting bored, her eyes became her heavy. She was slowly nodding off, which was something she would never do. Natasha was very careful not to fall asleep anywhere else but her own bed. But this time, her body gave into sleep, quickly slipping into a dream.

* * *

Natasha looked up to Dorit who was curled up in a ball, shaking. It took the younger twin a few moments to realise they were in the castle dungeons. She ran over to her sister, who was howling in pain. "Dorit, what's wrong?"

Dorit ignored her, she just laid there, holding her hands to her chest. Footsteps echoed down the hall, grabbing the attention of both sisters. The older one sat up, her body contorting from the pain she was in. That is when Natasha noticed blood dripping from Dorit's chest. She ran her hand over Dorit, trying to part her hands from her body, but with no success. "Dorit, let me see."

"How are you doing dear sister?"

Natasha looked at the entrance to the cell, and there she stood, herself, her hair black, her eyes filled with anger and lust. She took a few steps forward, the bottom of her dark blue, skin tight dress swaying with just as much power as the girl herself. "You do know it is rude to ignore people."

Natasha stood up, to face herself, "Leave her alone." For a moment she thought that the black haired version of her couldn't hear her, just like Dorit. But her eyes darted to her slowly, a smile coming across her face,.

She leant in to whisper, "I am going to make you watch."

"Watch what?"

"Oh you will see."

She turned away from Natasha, making her way back to Dorit, "Dorit, you know what time it is, don't you?"

Dorit just shook crying, "Please, not again."

Natasha's pale hand grabbed the collar on Dorit's dress, pulling her onto her feet, "You know it is futile to resist me. I will have my way, like I have before and if you try what you did last time. I wont just cut your chest, I will break your heart, do you understand me?"

Dorit just nodded, "Good." Natasha placed her leg on the stone bed, lifting her dress up, clearly not wearing underwear. She threw Dorit on the floor, "You know what to do."

"Dorit, don't please." Dorit didn't listen, so Natasha looked up to herself, who had an aroused look on her face. "Don't let her do this, please, stop."

Her neck was grabbed the dream version of herself who pulled her closer and was staring to moan into her, "Oh Natasha, you don't understand, she _wants _to do this because she love us."

Suddenly Natasha let out a yelp, kicking Dorit to the floor, "You bit me!"

With each step she took, Dorit shuffled back, "You will pay for that."

"Natasha, I'm sorry, please, don't."

"Leave her alone."

"Natasha please, Natasha."

The blonde Natasha closed her eyes as she heard a slap ring through her ears.

"Natasha, Natasha, wake up!"

Natasha slowly opened her eyes, seeing Dorit's face over her a concerned look on her face. It took a few moments to realise she could hear crying. Sitting up, Natasha saw her mother crying, holding her cheek in pain with Elsa holding her tight. "Oh no – "

Dorit placed her hand on Natasha's shoulder, "We had to pin you down, but your hand slipped from our grip and you slapped her."

The younger twin stood up, wanting to comfort her mother, but she froze when she felt a cold, wetness on her legs. Her body started to rapidly heat up as she looked down to see a wet patch on her dress. Her mind was going crazy and tears spilled out from her eyes.

Her legs finally kicked in as she ran away from the picnic. Dorit stood up, looking at the party, "I am so sorry, I have to go after her." she turned and ran in the direction of her sister, "Natasha!"

* * *

"Natasha, Natasha where are you?" Dorit explored the thick forest, her eyes dashing from side to side, hoping to find her sister. Then the sound of distant crying entered her ears, "Natasha!"

Dorit walked over to her sister who was on her knees, crying like a child, clawing at a nearby tree as if it was the only thing keeping her in reality. She felt the warm hand of her sister graze against her back before pulling her into a tight, comforting hug. "Shh, it's okay Natasha."

"No it's not. I hit mama and I humiliated myself."

The older twin started to rock back and forth in the hope to calm the weeping girl in her arms. "Don't worry about it Natasha, now that this is out in the open we can help you."

"I just want the dreams to stop."

"And they will."

Natasha shoved her sister away in anger, "When Dorit? When? I have been struggling with these for years and you always told me they would stop and I am still waiting!"

"Natasha I'm sorry, it's just –"

"You don't know what else to say, I know, I've heard it all before."

Dorit held her sister's hand, "We can get you help, you don't have to live like this anymore. And no matter what I will be with you every step of the way holding your hand."

"But why would you do that? I hurt you over and over."

The blonde haired girl was pulled into another tight hug, "It isn't your fault Natasha, you don't have control over this. But I know you can learn to control them, just like you did with your powers." She wiped a tear away from Natasha's pale cheek, "Now, let's get you dry."

"Ah, what are you doing?"

Dorit turned Natasha around to undo the back of her dress. "I am taking this wet dress off."

"But I have nothing else to wear.

"Don't worry Natasha, I will give you my dress."

"But."

"No buts, now stand still."

* * *

Dorit held her sister's hand as they walked through the wintry forest, meeting up with the party who were still sat waiting. A sea of gasps filled the air as Dorit, who was only wearing her undergarments came into view. Elsa ran over to Dorit, placing a blanket over her shoulders, "Are you mad? It is winter and you have a guest."

The Princess peered over the shoulder of her Aunt with a smile on her face, she could see Obert holding his hand between his legs, a blush across his face. "Oh I think he is enjoying the picture. Plus Natasha is more important than me."


	48. Chapter 48

Natasha was laid in her bed, wrapped up in a tight cocoon of woollen blankets, it had been two days since the picnic and she hadn't left her room or slept in fear of being ridiculed or having to deal with another dream. Her eyes were pulled away from the window where she was watching the falling snow when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Just Bryd, can I come in?"

Natasha sighed, pulling herself up from under the blankets, "I suppose." When the Queen made her way into the room she was met by a stare from her niece.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, it's just not like you to knock."

Bryd sat on the edge of the bed, leaning back on her arms, "Yes well, after walking in on you reading your…book, I thought it would be best, just in case."

The blonde girl tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "One day something will happen that doesn't cause me to make a fool of myself."

"Trust me, you will have a lot more of those moments, it is only when you are old like me that you learn to put all feelings of embarrassment away."

"Then I can't wait until I get old."

Bryd chuckled, pointing at the light spattering of grey hair on her scalp, "Trust me, you don't."

Natasha fingered her aunt's hair, "Why don't you just dye your hair like Aunt Elsa does?"

Bryd scoffed at that idea, "Are you kidding me? I love the colour of my hair, plus I don't want to do what Elsa does and peg her streak up as to avoid getting it coloured. Nah, it is too much of a hassle for me."

"Bryd?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

Natasha started to play with the end of one of her plaits, "Not having you own children."

"Well that came from nowhere. I did at first, well I did for the first six years of our marriage. But as Dorit and you grew up, that feeling of regret vanished and all I was left with, was a deep love for you both. Just as if you were my own children. Why?"

"Just wondered."

"You aren't pregnant are you?"

"What? No, no! God no! Not yet anyway!" The younger woman leant back against the headboard, crossing her arms, "Why are you here? I am sure it isn't to talk to me about old age, hair dye and how wonderful I am."

She winced when she felt Bryd's hot hand slap her thigh, "You are right, I nearly forgot. Dorit has asked me, to ask you, to meet her in the dungeons." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, just do as she says."

Natasha forced herself out of bed, dragging her feet as she made her way down to the dungeons. "Dorit?"

"In here."

The blonde haired twin peered her head through a door of one of the cells, only to see Dorit stood in the middle of the dark, stone room with a smile on her face. "What do you think?"

Natasha let her eyes wonder around the room, there were work benches, tools hung on the walls, heaps of metal, leather and other various materials in piles by the window. "What is this?"

"I wanted to prove I have nothing but your best interests at heart and I will do everything I can to make you happy." Dorit picked up a hammer. "I know when you can't sleep, or are upset you tinker, so I thought, why not give you a proper room for you to do this."

"But – but why would you do this for me?"

Dorit took hold of Natasha's hand, "Because I love you, and I want to help you. I know you have been struggling, so I am hoping that your dreams will improve if you are, in general happier. So I asked Aunt Elsa and Aunt Bryd to make you Arendelles official chief of Engineering, by title only, of course."

Natasha giggled to herself, "Of course."

"Do you like it?"

The older twin felt herself being pulled into her sisters tight embrace, her body heaving as she started to cry, "Thank you, thank you so much Dorit. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and one last thing."

Natasha pulled away from Dorit, her eyes looking at her sister in suspicion. "What?"

"I will be sleeping with you until you get these dreams under control. So you will have to find somewhere else sleep with your stable boy." Dorit took a step back, a smile on her face knowing what was about to happen.

"Why you –" Natasha lunged forward, Dorit just dodging her before they both ran out back towards the main part of the castle. "Get back here!"

"Aww poor Natasha can't keep up."

"Shut up! You are so going to die!"

"If you can catch me!" Suddenly Dorit hit someone, causing her to fall to the floor. "Ow."

Elsa looked down, with a stern look on her face, "Dorit, Prince Obert would like to talk to you."

"What, he is still here?"

"Yes, now I suggest you march yourself to the main library and speak to him."

Dorit pulled herself up from the floor, looking back at Natasha, "Sorry, duty calls, you will have to kill me some other time."

Natasha nodded, "I look forward to it."

As Dorit left, Elsa placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder, "How are you doing?"

"Never better."

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me?"

Obert jumped for a moment, not hearing Dorit arrive. "Oh yes, sorry. Could you please sit down?"

Dorit pulled her plait over her shoulder before sitting herself down on the seat in front of this new man. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no, not at all your highness. First I would like to say sorry for how I reacted when I saw you… you know, without clothes." Dorit shrugged in reply. "Dorit, I know you do not like the idea of marriage or courting, however I would like to be given a chance. All I ask is for your company just a couple of hours a week, we can do whatever it is you please. Whether it is helping your sister, reading a book or sleeping."

Dorit raised her eyebrow at that last suggestion, "Oh wait, no I didn't mean sleeping as in together, I meant as in napping in the sun… or in the case of the current climate, snow. I promise if you feel nothing for me by Spring you will no longer see me."

The Princess sighed, "Very well. I accept those terms, now if you excuse me." She got up from her seat, "I have to go see my sister as we have some unfinished business."


	49. Chapter 49

Finally it was Christmas day, everyone's favourite holiday. The twins, despite now being adults awoke as early as possible and ran down the hall towards the master bedroom, still in their nightgowns. As they burst into the room a smile grew across their faces to see all three adults still fast asleep in bed.

Each girl stood at either side of the bed, counting down from three in whispers. As they reached one, both Dorit and Natasha leapt up into the air, landing on their mother and Aunts shouting as loudly as possible, "Merry Christmas!"

Anna kicked Natasha out of bed while swearing under her breath, Bryd curled up into a ball, burying herself deeper under the covers and her wife. While Elsa sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Aren't you two a little old to still be doing that?"

Natasha popped her head up from the floor, "Not at all, I think the problem is you three are too old to enjoy Christmas. Now hurry up, we need to go ice skating!"

It was a relatively new Arendelle custom to ice skate on the castles pond on Christmas Day, a custom created by Anna and Elsa many years ago. It was something they all enjoyed apart from Bryd. "Yay, another Christmas where I hurt myself from falling."

Anna rubbed her sister-in-laws cheeks, "Aww come on, it will be fun."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't Anna."

Anna crossed her arms, "Fine, if you don't come I won't let you and Elsa sleep on your own tonight."

Bryd couldn't argue, it sounded like a great deal to her."Fine!"

* * *

"Come on Bryd, you need to let go of the tree."

The red haired woman glared at her blonde niece before reluctantly letting go of the tree, replacing it for Natasha. "No, that wasn't the plan, you have to skate on your own."

Elsa giggled as she glided past of the two women with Anna wobbling behind her, "Bryd, you know you can do it."

Bryd sighed deeply before letting go of Natasha finally, allowing herself to slowly skate across the naturally made ice. As a few minutes past, she started to feel as comfortable as possible with moving while attached to two sharp blades. Elsa took her wife's hand, both women skating without a care in the world while watching Natasha show off by doing some toe loops. "She is even better than you."

"I know, it's embarrassing."

Bryd pulled Elsa into her arms, just keeping her balance as doing so, "Well I still think you skate beautifully."

"Thank you." They leant in, giving each other a gentle kiss.

"Oi, instead of kissing why don't I teach you how to do some figure skating?"

Bryd just laughed at Natasha, "I am sorry, I can barely stand on skates, I doubt I could do all of those fancy moves."

Natasha shrugs her shoulders while skating backwards, "Very well, very well, but you will miss out on learning how to Axel."

"I think I will survive."

After another twenty minutes Elsa and Natasha decided to take a break and watch Dorit, Anna and Bryd fend for themselves on the ice. Anna was better than the other women, but her skating still left a lot to be desired.

Elsa noticed her niece cock her head as she watched them skate, "What's wrong?"

Natasha pointed a slender finger over at Dorit who was attempting to skate backwards towards Olaf who clearly had dropped his arm.

"Watch out!"

Before Bryd had a chance to register where the call was coming from, she was tackled by Dorit who had fallen, both girls sliding across the ice on their backsides as they tripped Anna up before hitting the bank of the pond. Anna tried to sit herself up while rubbing her head, "Ow, what happened?"

Bryd was on her back, looking over to where the crash had happened. The world was upside down but she just made out Olaf who was walking over to the women, his arm in his hand, "Oops, my fault."

Anna and Dorit were able to get up with very little effort, but Bryd was stuck, her back and leg felt stiff, "I might need some help here." Elsa and Anna helped Bryd up with a grunt. Once stood, it was clear she was unable to carry her own weight, so the oldest Princess picked her up, carrying her back to the castle. "Anna, you don't have to carry me."

"Yes I do." She nodded at the rest of her family, "You carry on, I will make sure she is okay."

Elsa shook her head, "No it's okay. We need to get ready for lunch anyway. Come on Dorit, Natasha, Olaf, inside."

Natasha followed Anna up to the master bedroom, where she placed the Queen on the bed, letting her leg rest on a pillow. The strawberry-blonde girl gasped when she lifted Bryd's dress up to check her knee which was severely swollen. "Oooh, that's a good one – I mean, uh, that is unfortunate."

"Why aren't you wearing the brace I made you?"

The blonde girl was met with a confused look from her Aunt, "Why are you giving me that look?" It took a few moments for Natasha to register when she was given blank stares, "Oh right, yeah, it was a dream. Ignore what I just said." She ran towards the door before turning back, "Don't go anywhere, I will be right back."

Bryd flicked her wrist weakly, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on moving."

Five minutes later Natasha came back with a metal contraption. She sat on the end of the bed, attaching it to the knee of Bryd. "Here, it is a brace I made. It should reduce the stress your knee has to go through."

"When did you make this?"

Natasha tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "A while back, it came to me in a dream but I never got around to giving it to you. Just make sure you only wear it when your leg hurts and to take it off before bed."

Bryd chuckled, "You sound like my doctor when I broke my back."

"Oh I uh – I'm sorry, if you want I can take it off you."

Without warning Natasha was pulled into a tight hug, "It's fine Natasha, thank you." Once the girls undid the hug, Bryd got herself up with a grunt, grabbing her stick firmly, "Come on, we have lunch to go to."

* * *

The dining hall was filled with bright Christmas decorations of various gaudy colours and patterns, the smell of freshly cooked food filled the air. Anna sighed, "I love food at Christmas."

Natasha laughed at her mother, "No mama, you just like the chocolate for dessert."

Anna just shrugged in agreement. There were lamb ribs, pork belly, sausages seasoned with cloves and nutmeg, potatoes in five variations, along with seven other types of vegetables. Dorit held her stomach and frowned, "We are going to be sick if we eat all of this."

"Don't worry, we will help."

The Royals of Arendelle turned to see Rapunzel with a smile on her face, along with Eric and Eugene, both looking miserable because of the Christmas jumpers they were forced to wear. Mari and Tomas then appeared from behind them, her hands on a gentle bump of her stomach, "Don't forget about us, I am eating for two so most of this will be gone in seconds."

Anna squealed, pulling her friends into a large group hug, "I didn't know you were coming!"

Rapunzel giggled in return, "Elsa arranged it all."

"Really?"

She turned to Elsa who had already sat down at the head on the table, her arms relaxing on the wooden top, "Merry Christmas." Then she turned to a maid who was placing the last plate of food on the table, "Once you have finished setting up, I would like you to tell all the staff, including the guards to go home to spend time with their families until after the New Year. We can manage from now. And tell Rosa to come sit with us, she is family after all."

The maid nodded in response a slight smile appearing on her face, "Yes your majesty."

As the day went on, the eleven relations, still sat around the table laughing, singing and telling rude jokes, well, Eugene and Bryd told them, much to their wives dismay. They were now tucking into dessert that was lovingly made by Rosa and Bryd the night before, truffles, apples baked with cinnamon and oats inside, a chocolate torte and a variation of ice creams.

* * *

Eventually everyone retired to the library, where Elsa was curled up in a ball, holding her stomach. "Eugh."

Bryd ran her hand across the back of her wife, "Are you okay?"

"No – I have eaten too much."

"That isn't like you."

"I know…I think I am dying."

Bryd chuckled, "I highly doubt it."

Elsa pushed Bryd's hand away from her back, "Please don't do that, it is making me feel queasy."

"Do you want to go to bed?" The brunette Queen just nodded before behind helped up. "Come on fatty. Let's try and roll you to bed."

"That isn't funny."

"Oh sure it is."

When the women finally made it to their room, Elsa buried herself under the covers, not bothering to remove her dress. "Uh, Elsa, don't you want to get undressed?"

"No." She paused, "Yes but I am too full to move anymore, will you undress me?"

Bryd smirked, "I never say no."

"That isn't what I meant. No sex, not until I can move again."

"That will take a while considering what you've eaten."

* * *

The next morning Rosa, Mari and Bryd looked at the dining table, still full of food and dirty plates. The Queen grabbed her hair, tying it into a quick bun, "It looks like a bunch of Animals were here, not Royals. Now we best get cleaning, otherwise no one will ever have breakfast."

Rosa laughed while piling plates atop another, "You are kidding aren't you? With the amount we all ate last night I will be amazed if anyone will feel hunger for the next few days."

Carrying trays off food towards the kitchen, Bryd nodded in agreement, "You are right, but at least Natasha ate which made a nice change."

Two hours later the three women finally finished, clearing up, washing dishes and making a light breakfast. As Rosa prepared the table Bryd went from bedroom to bedroom, waking everyone. Eventually she reached her room, where she sat on the bed next to a half-sleeping Elsa. "Elsa? Breakfast will be soon, are you coming down?"

Elsa curled up in a ball and turned away, "No, I am still too full."

"Aw come on."

"Ugh, fine, but give me some time."

"Alright…You know I never gave you your Christmas present. Would you like it now?"

The younger Queen sat up, intrigued, "Go on then."

"Well that perked you up." Bryd clasped her hands together, heat radiating off her hands. After a few moments of concentration she opened them up, revealing a necklace made of fire, with a snowflake pendant.

Elsa, in awe of what was in front of her, traced her fingers across the deep red snowflake, "Is that?"

"Your signature flake made in fire? Yes."

"It's beautiful."

"Of course it is. It's your snowflake. Everything you make is beautiful."

Turning her back to Bryd, Elsa moved her hair out of the way, "Could you put it on me please?"

Her fingers fumbled as she tried to put the necklace on her wife, her eyes fixed on her pale neck.

_God you are so sexy._

Elsa moaned as she felt light kisses peppering her neck, "Ah – that doesn't feel like a necklace. Wh – What happened to going for breakfast?"

"Breakfast can wait, I need you now." A grunt escaped Bryd's throat when Elsa pushed her away slightly.

"How about we have a bath? We haven't shared on in a while."

"Oh I like that idea, I will go and prepare it."

* * *

Mari looked over at the two empty seats at the head of the table, "Where are they? It was Bryd's idea to have breakfast."

Natasha took a bite of toast, "Knowing them, they are probably having sex."

* * *

The women laid in the bath together in a new bathroom they built two years previous. Bryd lying on the chest of her pale wife, enjoying the feeling of her body being lifted with each intake of breath Elsa took. "You know, this is nice."

Elsa wrapped her arms around the smaller women, "It is. We should do this more often."

Bryd started chuckling to herself, "What's so funny?"

"Remember when I drew a bath that was too hot and when you sat in it steam filled the room?"

"Yes, oh God, we couldn't see a thing. That is one positive about no longer having my powers."

Bryd sat up, sitting at the other end of the bath. "Remember when we bathed Dorit and Natasha when they were, what, two?"

Elsa rubbed her hands against her face, "God yes, I didn't know a baby could vomit so much. It was so funny yet horrific."

"Well you weren't the one who was covered in it." Bryd sighed for a moment before playing with her fingers, "Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think what you would have done if you weren't born into royalty?"

_Well that was an unexpected question._

She paused for a moment, thinking deeply, it had crossed her mind a few times when she was younger but not for the last ten years at least. "A teacher I think, yes, a history teacher. What about you?"

"I would be a music teacher." She giggled to herself, "Maybe if we did become teachers we might have worked in the same school, and then fallen in love before having steaming hot sex on a desk."

A blush made its way across Elsa's face, "I do like that idea."

As their laughter died down, the two women were left in an unusual uncomfortable silence, something they had not experience in a long time. Bryd watched as Elsa's hands rose to her arms, holding them tight, a look of sadness in her eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

"I – no it doesn't matter, I am just thinking crazy things."

A soft, hot hand made its way to Elsa's cheek, rubbing it gently. Bryd moved her head so she made eye contact with her lover, "Elsa, please tell me."

_I can't say no to that face._

"It's just, recently I have been feeling. Well – I uh. It's just… I don't think I want to be Queen anymore."

Bryd sat back, "What?"

"I used to feel an immense sense of satisfaction with the work I did for the Kingdom. But now, it feels like a chore."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Four, maybe five years."

"Oh..." Bryd watched as Elsa made her way out of the bath, wrapping a robe around her wet body. "Where are you going?"

"To have breakfast, are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."


	50. Chapter 50

**Woo, fifty chapters**

* * *

Anna's face dropped, "What do you mean you are abdicating?"

Elsa rubbed her arms with her hands as she looked at her sister under half lidded eyes, "I – I just can't do this anymore, I can't be Queen. But I would more than happy to be Princess and help you with duties just as you have helped me."

Anna looked over to Bryd for answers, "What about you?"

"Since Elsa is abdicating I will no longer be Queen of Arendelle, however I will still remain Queen of the Northern Isles."

"Does this mean you are leaving?"

"No, not at all. I couldn't leave you lot on your own. Nothing will change in terms of the arrangement of the Northern Isles, Mari will continue her duties as head of the council and I shall remain a representative of the kingdom. You however will become Queen of Arendelle."

A headache was starting to build, Anna couldn't understand this. Elsa had always wanted to be Queen, and was always happy as such, but now, out of the blue she decides to abdicate. "I – I can't take the crown. I don't want to be Queen, never have."

Elsa took hold of her sister's hands, "Anna, you knew you would eventually become Queen."

"Yeah, in like another twenty years when you are old, not now, not all of a sudden!"

"So you will accept the crown?"

"No." Anna turned away from the couple, making her way out of the library, "I refuse to take the crown, I hand it over to Dorit."

When Anna left the room Bryd looked up to her wife with a slight smirk on her face, "I told you she would say that. You owe me three apples."

Elsa just rolled her eyes and tutted in despair. "Should we give Anna some time, or should we ask Dorit?"

"I say give her some time."

However Anna had other ideas, she never intended to be Queen, and she always planned on giving the title to Dorit. So that is what brought her to the outside of Natasha's room where currently Dorit slept, just as they did as children. Knowing both girls would be asleep the strawberry-blonde woman carefully and quietly let herself in, sitting herself next to Dorit who was sound asleep.

"Dorit? Dorit, wake up." When the young woman wouldn't even stir Anna proceeded to shake her, "Dorit!"

In a blink of an eye Dorit woke up startled, throwing her arm up in the air hitting her mother in the face. "Shit."

Hearing her mother swear and complain woke Dorit up fully, "Oh my God, mama I am so sorry! I thought you were a thief." Dorit leant over to her mother who was checking for signs of blood, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Why did you wake me? It's the middle of the night."

Anna took hold of Dorit's hand, "I need you to come with me."

"Why?"

"I have a gift for you."

The two women made their way to the library where Elsa and Bryd were still sat, discussing the current issue. Elsa stood up, looking at her sister, "Anna, are you sure this is best?"

"I do, she will make a better Queen than I will."

Droit flicked her head round to her mother, "Wait, what?"

Elsa took a step forward to her niece, removing her crown before placing it onto the head of Dorit's, messy, strawberry-blonde hair. "You are now Dorothea, acting Queen of Arendelle."

Dorit took a step back laughing, "You are joking, right?"

Bryd shook her head, "No, Elsa no longer wants to be Queen and your mother has no intention of taking up the crown, so it is yours. Congratulations."

Without knowing if there was a seat nearby Dorit sat down in shock, just landing on the edge of the sofa, "I'm Queen…"

"Acting Queen." Elsa corrected, "You won't be Queen until your coronation."

Taking the crown off her head, Dorit admired the intricate gold detailing, "It's a beautiful crown."

"Not as beautiful as the first one I had."

"What happened to it?"

"Marshmallow found it after I froze Arendelle and still won't give it back."

Anna chuckled to herself, "You shouldn't have taken it off then."

"I was trying to make a statement."

Anna brushed her plait forward while wiggling her hips, "I know, that you were finally free." All Elsa could do was shake her head at Anna, trying to supress a laugh.

The laughter was cut short when a scream echoed down the corridor, Dorit immediately knew it was Natasha. Launching herself out of the chair she ran towards her bedroom, "Natasha!"

When Dorit made it back to the bedroom Natasha was curled in a ball in the corner of the room, crying like a child. "Oh Natasha, what happened?"

"I – I – I hurt you."

Natasha was pulled into a tight hug, "No you didn't Natasha, see? I am fine. Now what did I tell you about your dreams?"

"They are like my powers, if I could control Ice I can control my dreams."

"Exactly."

Dorit gave her sister a light kiss on her forehead before looking down at her nightgown, "Well on a plus side you didn't wet yourself."

The younger twin sniffed and grunted in agreement before grabbing her sleeve and using it to wipe her nose. Dorit couldn't help but scoff and laugh, "Have you ever heard of a hankerchief?"

"Yes, but I have no idea where mine is."

"No, you never do."

As Natasha shifted, forcing herself to stand up, something shiny hit her eye. She squinted, looking at the offending object in Dorit's hand, "Uh Dorit, why do you have Elsa's crown?"

Forgetting that she still had it in her hand, the copper haired girl looked at the golden beauty, "Oh, yeah…" She looked back up at Natasha, "Elsa is abdicating and mama doesn't want the throne, so I'm Queen."

Natasha's face dropped in a similar way her mother's did less than an hour previous, "Wait, what?"


	51. Chapter 51

**Currently writing this while sat in lesson...**

* * *

Everything felt heavy to Dorit, the weather, her clothes, the thoughts running through her mind. She knew one day she would become Queen, but not yet. Her thoughts were scampering around at lightning speed causing her to be unable to focus on the paperwork in front of her. A warm, strong hand graced her shoulders, "Are you okay Dorit? You seem a bit distracted." Dorit just shrugged in reply. "You do know if you don't want to be Queen you can turn it down?"

"And do what? Give it to Natasha? She has no interest in being Queen."

Obert leant himself against the desk, running his fingers across the younger woman's cheek, "Dorit, you can do this. You will make a wonderful Queen, I am sure of it."

Suddenly feeling herself drawn to Obert, she leant in, placing her lips on his.

_Maybe if I try I could love him._

The kiss lasted mere seconds as Dorit's brain kicked in, causing her to jolt back, "I am so sorry, I – I don't know why I did that. I mean, it's not like I wanted to do that – I mean, I am not saying you aren't attractive causing me not to want to kiss you, because you are, in terms of manly attributes, I just, I uh – fuck…"

Obert just laughed, he found Dorit so adorable when flustered, "Don't worry _your Majesty, _I understand. Now if you excuse me, my coach will be waiting to return me back home."

A few silent moments passed when the Prince left before a slight chuckle came from the door. Dorit turned to see Natasha stood, leaning against the wall, "Well, that was very improper of you Dorit, I am impressed, I am impressed."

"Natasha, how long have you been stood there?"

"Here? Just a few seconds, but behind the door? Long enough." A smirk came across the blonde girls face before she made her way to the desk where just moments previous Obert sat, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you are seeing someone else."

Dorit's face turned red, "Wh – how do you know about that?"

"I'm your sister, I know these things."

"You aren't going to tell him are you?"

"What? Pfft, no, it's not my place to. But I also suggest you think about what you are getting yourself into."

Dorit crossed her arms, watching her sister play with a pencil, "What do you mean?"

"I know you Dorit, now you are about to be crowned Queen you will hide your feelings and force yourself to marry Obert as it is seen as the right thing to do. I just want you to make sure you do the right thing, I don't want you to get hurt."

With that the younger twin jumped off the desk, making her way back to the door. "Are you coming? Diner will be soon."

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute."

"Oh also, have you told mama yet, about, you know, your tendencies?"

"No."

"I thought as much. You know, it's not wise to lie about who you are."

"Yes, I know."

The moment the door closed, Dorit slammed her head against the pile of papers in front of her, she couldn't believe Natasha knew about her affair, they were so careful, only meeting at night, or when no one else was about.

She had never planned on letting it go on for this long, it just sort of…happened, now it had been two years and many sex sessions in a broom cupboard, which both parties involved both loved and hated.

Dorit knew her sister was right, that she would marry Obert because that is what was expected of her, but it was something she didn't want. She wanted to be with the one she loved, so much.

_Would I be willing to push duty aside for love?_


	52. Chapter 52

Dinner felt as if it was never going to end, Dorit glanced up at her family who were now tucking into a chocolate torte unaware of what she was about to drop on them. Anna looked at her daughter who had yet to touch her dessert, "Dorit, are you okay?"

A blush came across her face, her heart was pounding, her hands were sweating, "Y- yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look as if you're going to pass out."

Natasha gave Dorit's hand a knowing and reassuring squeeze. This gave her all the confidence she needed.

_Okay Dorit, you can do this._

Standing up, Dorit gripped the edge of the table, "I have an announcement to make."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Please don't say you want to give Natasha the crown, because no offense to her, I don't think she will be any good." Natasha just nodded in agreement.

"No, it's not that. I do want to be Queen and I will happily serve the Kingdom of Arendelle, but that is not what I wanted to say." She took a deep intake of breath, gripping the table so tight she thought it was about to break under her fingers. "I'm a lesbian."

Dorit was met with blank stares, it took a few moments before Anna spoke, not to her, but to Natasha, "You better start planning on having children." She looked back to Dorit, "History is just repeating itself."

"Anna!" Elsa snapped, "That is not a concern right now." She looked up to her niece who was still frozen in place from worry, "Dorit, please sit down. Are you sure?"

Dorit just nodded.

"What makes you so sure?"

"What made you sure?"

Elsa leant back into her chair, "I'm not a lesbian, at least I don't think I am, I just happen to have fallen in love with a woman."

Bryd's eyes shot open, "What? ... Wait no, this isn't the issue here." She looked over to Dorit, "Please answer your Aunt's question."

Dorit glanced at her sister who was waggling her eyebrows, "I know because I have been sleeping with a maid."

A cough came from the left of Elsa, as Anna choked on her drink, "Which one?"

As if the God's were listening, just at that moment a young, black haired maid entered the room, tea and hot chocolate in hand. Dorit jolted her head as if to point to the woman. "Her."

The maid stood in her tracks and a barrage of eyes looked over to her, "What did I do?"

Natasha laughed, "I believe you have been doing my sister."

All three women shouted in unison, "Natasha!"

Elsa beckoned the maid to sit down next to Dorit, "Laura, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes your Majesty."

Her blue eyes darted between the two young women, noticing how Dorit moved her hand under the table, clearly holding Laura's hand. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two years." Laura blurted out, "I – Uh, sorry, your Majesty."

"Oh, no need to apologise. Do you love each other?"

Dorit looked at Laura with a smile on her face, "I love her more than I thought possible."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"So – so I'm not fired?"

Elsa flicked her wrist and chuckled, "Oh of course not. If I haven't fired Jimmi, I am not going to fire you."

Anna scoffed, "Clearly no one cares about what will happen to Obert. He has been courting Dorit for two months. He is smitten with her, this will break his heart."

The table became silent.

_I didn't really put much thought into that._

"Arendelle requires an heir, and if Dorit needs to marry Obert, or any other man to ensure the bloodline. I will happily step down from her life and be just a maid."

Dorit looked at Laura with a look of shock on her face, "No, I can't let you go."

"If it is the best thing for Arendelle, you know it is what you have to do."

"But what if I don't want to do it? What if my heart cares more about you than this Kingdom?"

"Then you are not worthy to be Queen." With that Laura stood up from the chair and excused herself from the table. "If you excuse me, I have work to do."

Natasha looked at her sister, her eyes half lidded, "What are you doing still sitting there? Go and talk to her."

Dorit stood up, grabbing a nearby strawberry before running after her lover. Meanwhile Byrd looked over to her wife, "Again I was right, you owe me another apple and a lap dance."

"No, not fully, you said she was sleeping with a member of staff, you didn't specify a maid."

"Oh, now you are just clutching at straws!"

* * *

Dorit knocked on the entrance of the washroom, "Laura, can I come in?"

Laura shook a pillowcase in frustration, "It is your castle, you can come and go as you please."

"I'm sorry."

"Would it have really been so difficult to tell me you were planning on outing us to your family?"

Dorit started to hug herself, "No, but in my defence I wasn't planning on saying it, until, well, until five minutes before dinner."

Laura turned away from the older woman and proceeded to fold some clothing, "We never should have let our little affair last as long as it has."

Dorit stood close to Laura, running her fingers through her thick, black hair. "I know, it was meant to be a bit of fun, but I fell in love with you."

"I know you did Dorit, and I did the same."

"But?"

Laura took hold of Dorit's hands, "But you are soon to be Queen of Arendelle and I am just a servant, even worse, a female one. This relationship can't go any further than a bit of sex."

"You could marry me, become my Queen."

"No Dorit, I can't, like I said I am just a maid and you need an heir."

"But Elsa and Bryd married."

"Much to the displeasure of the church and I have grown up to respect the church. It is bad enough that what I am doing I have been told is a sin."

"I know, I hear you praying under your breath after we sleep together. But how can love be a sin?"

Laura looked deep into Dorit's eyes, "It's not, but...I can't do this. I want you have to a good life, to have children, to be happy."

"And I will be happy for as long as I have you. We can have children together."

"No, we can't, even if we adopt they won't be accepted as blood heirs, and that will cause all sort of problems. Your Aunts knew that."

Dorit sat herself against the worktop, pulling Laura into her arms, "I will never let you go, no matter what I love you and will be with you. I just need some time to think on how to tackle this issue."

Laura gave Dorit a light kiss on her lips, "We both know how you will tackle it, and trust me, I am fine with it."

"Really?"

Laura's eyes became heavy and a sly smile appeared across her face, "Of course, as long as once and a while we can sleep together. And I don't mean in the broom cupboard."

Dorit felt a heat rise through her body, without thinking she grabbed Laura's hand, "Deal."Dorit pulled Laura out of the washroom, through the kitchen, and then the dining room where past her family who were now drinking tea and hot chocolate.

As the couple left the room Natasha slid down her chair, "I think I preferred it when she just sat quietly, reading books. This is just weird."

Bryd scoffed, "Says the girl who spends most of her time fucking Jimmi up against the stable door."

"Ah, I used to love the feeling of cold wood on hot, wet skin." Anna looked up to see a looks of disgust staring at her, "Did I say that out loud?"


	53. Chapter 53

It was time for Dorit's coronation, and she never knew nerves could be so powerful, "Oh my, how did you cope with this? I don't even have powers and I feel as if I'm about to freeze everything."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, pulling her niece in front of the mirror while before pulling her hair into a bun. "Trust me, you will be fine Dorit. You will be a great Queen, even better than I was and that is saying something."

Both women pulled their hands up to their mouths to cover their laughter before the soon to be former Queen spoke "It's time."

Before Dorit knew what was happening the coronation was over and she was now the new Queen of Arendelle. The Queen and her family stood by the entrance of the ballroom, waiting to be called in when Laura appeared in front of her, curtsying, "Hello, _your_ Majesty. I would like to say you look radiant tonight."

Dorit ran her finger across her lovers cheek, "Don't I always?"

Bryd leant over to Elsa and said in a whisper, "I think this power is already going to her head."

Dorit scouted out the area, checking there were no unwanted guests or staff lurking about. Once she established the coast was clear she pulled Laura into a deep kiss. So deep in fact she didn't register Kai announcing her, twice. On the third time Elsa pulled Laura away and pushed Dorit into the room, nearly causing her to fall on her face.

She paused for a moment, composing herself before making her way to the head of the ballroom.

_Everyone is staring, I don't like it._

But with another announcement all eyes were off the new Queen and onto another, "Queen Bryd from the Northern Isles."

The red haired woman gave her niece a friendly bump with her elbow, "You okay?" Dorit just nodded.

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle." As graceful as ever, Elsa made her way next to her wife. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." Just like every time Anna is announced she jogs up, waving to the guests.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "One day she will stop that."

"Princess Natasha of Arendelle." Natasha did the same as her mother, smiling and waving like a mad man before making her way over to her family.

She glanced over at her mother, "Thank God we don't have any more family members, otherwise that would have taken forever.

"Anna, Elsa, Bryd, Dorit, Natasha!" The women turned to see an excitable Eric running over.

Natasha chuckled to herself, "God, he sounds like Rapunzel."

"So Dorit, what's it like to be Queen?"

She smiled at Eric briefly, "No different than before, although I am a little tired, I was up early."

Elsa put her arm around her niece, a sly smile on her face, "Oh, trust me, you will get used to that feeling…."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me._

"What?" Dorit looked in the direction of her Aunt's eyes which brought her to Remy dancing in the centre of the ballroom, "What the hell is he doing here? Mama, did you invite him?"

Anna scoffed, "God no."

Dorit beckoned Kai over, "Kai, we have an unwanted guest."

"Would you me to escort him out your Majesty?"

"No, no, we don't want to seem hostile. Just ask the guards to keep an eye out on Remy."

"Yes your Majesty." With that Kai bowed and carefully made his way over to the guards, hoping not to draw attention to himself.

With a sigh, Dorit looked at her mother, "Something is going to happen, I can feel it."

"Of course something is going to happen, I am going to kick him out, that is what is going to happen."

"Wait, what?" Before the Queen had a chance to register what Anna had said she was already walking down to Remy. "Oh no, this is not going to end well."

Bryd placed a reassuring hand on Dorit's shoulder, "Don't worry, Elsa and I will keep this from escalating too far."

Still worried, Dorit kept her eyes of Remy, bobbing her head as she tried to watch him, she didn't even notice her sister slink up next to her. "Fun party huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"It's warmer than I thought it would be, you know with it being winter and all…"

"Yes."

"I have a sword up my ass."

"That's nice."

Natasha slumped her shoulders before turning away, muttering to herself as she left the ballroom.

* * *

"Not having fun at the party?"

Natasha sat on a bench by the stables, "Not really, everyone is ignoring me."

Jimmi sat himself down, wiping his hands on an old rag, "If it helps I would never ignore you."

"Yeah, thanks…. Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Natasha glared at Jimmi who had his hand on her dress.

"What?"

"Take your hand off my dress, this is new and linen. Do you have any idea how hard it is to clean it well?"

He jerked his hand back, "Sorry."

"That's better."

_What the hell is that?_

Natasha cocked her head as she looked at a large crate by the servant's entrance, "What's that?"

"That? Did the maids not tell you? It came this morning from Henry Ford."

_That's not a name I've heard in a long time. Clearly it is the day for the past to rear its head._

"It is for both you and Dorit, as a coronation gift."

"Hand me a crowbar."

"What?"

"I am going to open it."

* * *

"Oh my God."

"What is it?"

Natasha ran her hands across a welded metal frame, her eyes darting from side to side, inspecting the machine, "It's the quadracycle." She glanced at the fuel tank, "He took my advice on the fuel."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah I like it, but it is bloody ugly. And I can tell from here the compressor isn't going to work properly which means good luck getting into second gear. On top of that, who uses bicycle tyres? He could have fabricated his own. God, I am going to need to do a lot of modifying before I can present it to Dorit."

"Uh, speaking of which, wont she be missing you?"

"Probably not, but it is best I get back just in case she does notice I'm gone."

Natasha gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before skipping back inside.

Once the blonde haired Princess was back inside she regretted ever leaving in the first place. Guests were cowering in the corners of the ballroom, Dorit was sat on the throne, he head in her hands. Then in the centre was Remy being arrested by guards. But something more important caught her eye, a glint of familiar platinum blonde hair. Intrigued she took a step closer to the middle, suddenly losing her footing and landing on her backside. As she looked around, confused, she noticed ice on the floor, looking back up is when she realised that the hair was of Elsa, it had turned back to her original colour.

"What the fuck have I missed?"

* * *

**Last update for a week or so as I will be going skiing. See you all later.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you for all being so patient. I am going to try and keep updates steady, but over the next four weeks it might be a little difficult as I have a lot of Uni work to do and no other chapters written in advance like I have my other stories.**

**But on another happier note, I helped my dad move to Shetland and he is staying on St Olaf street! When I saw that sign it made my day.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Anna pushed her way through the thick crowd until she was by her former Fiancée, "Remy, what are you doing here?"

The man stopped to look at the Princess, a smile on his face, "I came to see you, to get you back."

"You can't keep doing this, you keep turning up at every celebration we attend. It is just – just creepy. I should have you arrested for turning up uninvited."

He ran his finger across her cheek, "Oh but I know you won't, because you are find too kind and trusting for that. So much so that you even had hoped that my cousin would change his mind when he left you."

"Your cousin?"

"Hans, poor poor Hans."

Anna took a step back in shock, she should have known there was something familiar about Remy, "So what, do you just want me for the throne? Because if that is the case, then you are too late."

The Princess yelped in pain as the man grasped her wrist, "Oh Anna, no, I do not care about the throne, all I care about is you."

"Take your hands off the Princess."

There stood Obert, his eyes hard and his hand on his sword. "Oh please, what are you going to do? Cut me?"

He took a step forward, "I will do whatever is necessary to ensure the safety of the House of Arendelle. Now remove your hands off Princess Anna."

With a grunt the older man pulled his hand away, not before shifting his weight throwing his arm towards the Prince. Obert, being faster and a keen fighter dodged and punched Remy in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees.

In anger Remy pulled his pistol, shooting at the younger man. A scream filled the room as Dorit ran to the injured man, "Are you okay?"

He grasped his arm, "Yeah, I think, argh, it's just a scrape."

The Queen turned to the man, who was still aiming his pistol at Obert, "Remy, put the gun down."

His hand was shaking, "No, if you move I'll shoot you too." His eyes darted around the room as he saw the guards slowly walking closer, knowing not to be too hasty as it could cause a bigger problem. The one thing Remy didn't count on, was his hand being kicked by Princess Elsa, the gun being thrown across the room.

Before he had a chance to register what was happening, his throat was being grasped, being pulled up onto his feet, where he was met with blue eyes filled with anger. "How dare you."

Her grip tightened, "How dare you come in here uninvited."

A familiar frost filled her veins, but she was too focused on the sorry excuse for a man in front of her "How dare you shoot our guests, then threaten our Queen."

Bryd gasped as she felt the room grow cold, and watched her wife's hair slowly turn blonde. Remy just scoffed under the tension on his throat, "You are all a sorry excuses for royalty."

Elsa was now livid, she took her other hand, grabbing Remy by the hair before using all of her power to slam him to the floor. His head colliding with the wood, rendering him unconscious, with a last grunt she slammed her foot on the floor in frustration, "Guards, arrest this man."

But the guards didn't move, they were watching as ice made its way across the flooring, "What the hell?" Elsa looked at her hands, noticing a gentle stream of cold air radiating from them, "M – my powers?"

Dorit, now livid and exhausted just sat on her throne, rubbing her head in despair. "The party is over, Kai please escort everyone out and make sure Obert has medical attention." The elderly man nodded before rushing off.

With that a scream and grunt filled the room before, "What the fuck have I missed?"

The Queen just sighed, "So much…I don't know where to begin."

"Well how about to explain how the ice got on the floor?"

Dorit flicked her wrist limply towards her Aunt, "Ask Elsa, I don't know how powers work. As far as I'm aware we got rid of them, and yours."

"Elsa?"

The former Queen looked down at her hands, "I – I don't know what happened. I was angry and then, there it was – ice."

After several minutes a guard carefully made his way across the ice, which had yet to be thawed, until he was stood in front of the pissed off Queen, "Your Majesty, all members of the party have been escorted out of the castle and Remy has been locked in the dungeons. What would you like us to do next?"

Lifting her head up, she sighed, "Please contact the high council and inform them that they are all expected to meet with me tomorrow at noon."

"Yes your Majesty."

Before the guard had chance to walk, Dorit spoke again, "And please, close the gates."

"Are you sure?"

The Queen slammed her hands on the arms of the throne, causing her family to turn and watch as she shouted at the guard, "Are you questioning my authority?"

"No – I just…"

"You thought what?"

"N- nothing."

She took a step down, "Yes, you thought nothing. Now you will as I say and close the gate."

As the, now terrified guard ran off Elsa took a step forward, "Dorit, you can't do this. You can't close the gates again."

"I can do whatever I see fit in order to protect my family."

"But we don't need protecting, the one man that tried to kill us has already been reprimanded. You're just making a mountain out of a mole hill."

Dorit's eyes became hard, "That might be the case, but it is my mountain to make." She walked past her Aunt, their shoulders knocking, "Now if you excuse me, I need to make sure Obert is still alive."

Elsa wasn't letting Dorit leave that easily, so she grabbed her wrist. "Dorit!"

Looking down at her wrist, Dorit watched as frost crawled up her sleeve, "Aunt Elsa, I suggest you don't touch me until you have your powers back under control."

Pulling her hand back, Elsa squeaked in shock, she never expected herself to lose control so easily. Feeling a warm hand on her back, caused her to let out a comforting sigh, "I can't believe she closed the gates."

Bryd placed a loving kiss on her wife's, once again platinum blonde head, "Don't worry, she it just upset. Give her some time. In the meanwhile, you need to relax."

"What do you mean?"

Bryd nodded towards the walls, where large icicles started to protrude from the wallpaper. "Oh…right, sorry."


	55. Chapter 55

Knock knock

Obert looked up from his bed, wincing as he tried to sit himself up. Dorit carefully entered, closing the door quietly behind her, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine. In pain, but fine." The corners of his mouth turned up to a little smile. "How are you?"

Sitting herself down on the edge of her friends bed, Dorit sighed, "To be honest I'm not sure if I should be angry or not."

Taking her small hand in his, Obert stroked it with his thumb, "Being angry is understandable, your mother was being threatened, your…friend, was shot. All in the comfort of your own home."

"What do you think I should do with Remy? Let him leave, keep him locked up?" She closed her eyes, taking in a deep sigh, "Kill him?"

"He committed Treason, and as far as I am aware Treason in Arendelle is punishable by hanging. It is the law."

"You're right..."

"However, you are the Queen and can almost do whatever you wish. Of course with the permission of the council."

"That is why I am meeting with them tomorrow." Dorit stood, patting the front of her dress down, "I will let you rest now. Goodnight, Obert."

Bowing his head slightly, Obert wished the Queen a goodnight. "Oh, and Dorit."

"Yes?"

"Don't let the council force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. Your wellbeing is more important than the laws."

Dorit let out a little chuckle, "Of course."

With that the Queen left Obert to think about the previous hours events, but as he watched the moon from his window all he could think about was Dorit. How he would happily take numerous swords, arrows and bullets to protect her and the people she holds dear. Taking in a deep breath, the young man closed his eyes.

_She is never going to love me, is she?_

* * *

Meanwhile at the other end of the castle Bryd was melting ice that formed over their vanity after an intense kissing session with Elsa. Blowing a piece of loose hair from her face, the Queen looked over to her wife, "Are you sure you can't thaw this?"

Elsa nods, burying herself deeper into the covers of the bed, "I've tried, it's just not working. It's like I have hit puberty all over again and my body has no idea what to do with my powers."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, as long as I don't get over emotional."

Bryd slinked into bed, spooning Elsa with a smile, "So does that mean no sex?"

The red head could feel Elsa laughing, but couldn't hear her. "Yes Bryd, that means no sex. At least not until I have this under control again."

"Well that isn't fun…."

"No, it's not."

"Elsa?"

Elsa sighed, knowing what was about to come. "Yes Bryd?"

"If you couldn't control your powers well when you – you know, started...growing and what not."

"Yes?"

"How did you, get around the whole masturbating thing?"

Elsa turned to look at Bryds green eyes. "Masturbating thing? Thing?"

"Yeah, did you find it difficult?"

"I guess I did yeah. I mean, I tried it once and froze the room over so badly I was stuck in there for a week until it melted on its own. So after that, I tried not to touch myself. And when I did I never brought myself to orgasm in fear of freezing Arendelle."

"Which you did anyway."

"Yes." Bryd couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, I just got an image of you freezing over Arendelle as a teenager and you having to explain to your parents it's because you touched yourself."

Playfully, Elsa shoved Bryd as she laughed. "That wouldn't have been funny."

"Yes it would have, and you know it."

Still feeling aroused from their previous session of heavy petting, Bryd straddling Elsa, wincing as her leg hit the mattress. "Does your leg hurt?"

Batting Elsa's hand away from her leg, Bryd put on a sexy face, waggling her eyebrows. "No focusing on my leg, you and I are having sex, right now."

"Bryd, please, you know I can't."

"And why not?" Bending over, Bryd proceeded to pepper Elsa's pale, and now once again, cold neck with kisses and the occasional bite. "Remember when we first made love and I burnt you?"

"Oh that was a long time ago."

"I know." Warm, freckled hands made their way down Elsa's nightgown. "But you said there was nothing to worry about because I didn't hurt you."

"Yes…"

"We can't hurt each other with our powers and there is nothing embarrassing about the occasional slip up." Before Elsa realised, both of them were nude, kissing wildly. "Plus, it shows you have completely put your guard down and are lost in the moment."

Elsa let out a moan, "You are right."

"I am always right."

Running her tongue along her wife's jaw, Elsa kneaded her breasts. "Cheeky." Elsa fingered Bryd's hair, staring at the mixture of greys, reds and blondes. She had never realised just how much Bryd suited being older. She had a more regal air about her, something she lacked when she was younger, where all she cared about was apples and sex. Okay, she hasn't changed that much, she still loves apples and sex, but at least she doesn't freak out when near a horse.

"Elsa? Hellooo…"

Elsa blinked a few times before realising Bryd was staring at her. "What?"

"You spaced out, are you okay?"

"Yes – sorry, I was just admiring your hair."

"My hair? Why? It's not that amazing."

Planting a kiss on Bryd's cheek, Elsa chuckled, "I disagree, the mixture of colours are amazing."

"What, red, grey and white?"

"It's not white, it's platinum blonde."

"Seriously? How many times do we have to have this discussion? It's practically white."

"Practically doesn't mean that it is white."

Bryd gave Elsa a hard stare, kissing her teeth with her tongue. "At times like this I wish you were a man."

"Why?"

"Because then you wouldn't pick up on every word I say."

Elsa shrugged, "Sorry Bryd, you are stuck with me and my womanliness."

Giggling like a horny teenager, Bryd grasped Elsa's exposed chest, "Good, because I don't want to lose your breasts."


	56. Not an update

**Hey guys, sorry but I am back in my sling. My arm is worse off than when I first injured it, I even heard a worrying crack on my shoulder. I just wanted to give you a heads up just in case I can't update. I am super sorry.**


	57. Chapter 56

**Bit of a choppy chapter, sorry**

* * *

Dorit leant back in her chair, her eyes darting away from the council who were all staring at her, waiting for a decision. Running her fingers through her fringe she sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I would love to…but I can't."

One of the council members, an elderly man, spoke up, "But your Majesty, he tried to kill a member of your family. He should be put to death."

"I know he should, but I just can't allow that to happen. I don't want my first decision as Queen to put a man to death."

"Actually, your first decision was to close the gates." The man was met with a stern stare, causing him to whimper and look away.

The Queen stood, forcing the council members to also stand. Her eyes stared down at her hands which were gripping the end of the table. "I shall have Remy taken back to his home…"

"But your Majesty!"

Slamming her hands on the table, Dorit raised her voice, "You shall not interrupt me again, am I clear?"

"I uh – Yes, yes your Majesty."

"Good. Now as I was saying, Remy is to be sent home. Escorted by Arendelle guards, alongside the threat of, 'if he ever steps onto Arendelle soil again he will be captured and sentenced to death, immediately.'" Her eyes looked up at the council, "Is that acceptable?"

The council murmured their agreement, they had no choice but to agree, and Dorit knew that but couldn't care. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep, after a restless night. She had spent the evening pacing up and down the library, thinking the day's events over in her head. What she couldn't understand is how Remy was able to enter the Castle without being invited.

When the Queen finally did retire, she laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as her mind continued to race. Eventually even Natasha was fed up of Dorit's muttering, kicking her out of bed. She only fell asleep three hours before dawn, in the arms of her lover in the servants quarters. The same arms she was now planning on finding again.

* * *

Dorit found Laura in the kitchen, talking to Bryd as she sat on the table and wolfed down an apple. "You do know that tables aren't meant to be sat on?"

Bryd looked up at her niece, "God, don't start." She carefully clambered off the table, gripping her leg, "I've already been given an earful from Laura. Plus you don't expect a cripple to eat standing up do you?"

Dorit took the apple from Bryd, smiling before taking a bite, cringing as she swallowed. "Eugh, apples… No, I expect you to wait until lunch."

"Oh, you are so mean."

"I learnt from the best. Now come on, off you go."

"Dorit, you do know you can't boss me about. I am Queen as well."

The two women looked at each other with a smile, "I know, but I am Queen of _this _Castle. Now off you go, I need to speak with Laura."

Bryd winked at the two girls, "Oh, I know what that means."

"Sorry to disappoint you Bryd, but I am not Natasha."

Walking away, the shorter Queen waved her hand back at Dorit, "Whatever you say _you_r Majesty."

Laura let out a little chuckle, causing Dorit to divert her attention back to her lover. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…" She paused, putting away some plates, "It's just I can see where you and your sister get your personalities from."

"You are exactly like Princess Elsa and Natasha is like Queen Bryd and Princess Anna."

Dorit hoisted herself onto the table top, picking up a recipe book that was perched up on a stand. "It is probably because I spent most of my time with Elsa to learn how to be Queen, whereas Natasha was more with Bryd learning how to use her powers…or eating apples, I was never a hundred percent on which one."

A faint tap caught Dorit's attention. When she looked up she saw Laura stood there, tapping her foot on the floor and an eyebrow raised, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you say to your Aunt, literally two minutes ago, that tables aren't meant to be sat on?"

"Well, uh – yes I did, but I…"

"No buts, off."

Dorit rolled her eyes, leaping off the table. "There, happy?"

"Yes, now what did you want to talk to me about?"

The Queen was now restless, unable to keep still she started to pace up and down the kitchen, Laura's eyes following her carefully. Dorit knew she would have to do this, but wasn't sure how to go about it. "I have made my decision."

"About?"

"About marrying Obert."

Laura laughed lightly, her hand brushing her black hair back. "I am surprised you didn't try to drag this out longer. You have until spring, which is two weeks away."

"I know, but after seeing him protecting mama, I knew…"

"You had to marry him."

"Yes."

Taking in a deep breath the maid jumped up on the table, patting a space next to her for the strawberry-blonde Queen. "Where does this leave us?"

"I had one idea, it is a win and lose situation for all three of us."

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want Dorit?"

She sighed, biting her lip before nodding at Obert who was still in bed, "Yes, I am sure. I will marry you."

Trying to force himself out of bed, Obert was met with a stern look, "However, I have a condition."

"Whatever you want my Queen."

"I suggest you listen first before saying such things. My condition is, I have Laura as my mistress."

"Your maid?"

"Yes, she will become my mistress, who I shall sleep with in our _own_ quarters. But during the days she shall remain a maid, taking over the role of housemaid, and I will be dedicated to you."

"What about heirs?"

Dorit closed her eyes, swallowing before speaking, "I shall sleep with you once a week until we have at least two, possibly three children. I will also allow you to have your own mistress if you wish."

With a smile on his face, Obert took the Queen's hand, "I have no need for a mistress, knowing I am by your side, even if it is just for show, is more than enough for me."

"So you accept my terms?"

"Gladly."

Nodding, Dorit turned to the door, "Very well, now if you excuse me. I have to tell my family we are getting married. God knows how that is going to pan out."

Once again Obert was left in his room, alone, and feeling a mixture of happiness yet deep depression.

* * *

As the sun set over Arendelle, Bryd found herself walking through the grounds of the castle, enjoying the warm breeze as it flowed past her. Her mind kept being drawn to the announcement of Dorit's and Obert's engagement.

The Queen took in a deep breath as she looked at the memorial stones of the former rulers. Turning, she sat down, her back against the cold stone. Bringing up her hand, she played with her wedding band, taking in another deep breath before speaking to the darkness, "Hey mama, how are you this evening?"

In a whip of flames, the former Queen of Arendelle was formed, sitting next to Bryd. "I am good thank you, yourself?"

"I'm not bad, exhausted, but not bad."

The Queen chuckled, settling herself further into the ground. "Exhausted? Why is that?"

Bryd scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Where to start…"

The redhead spent an hour reeling off the details of the last two months, all the way up until the engagement. "Does she love him? This Obert?"

"No, but she is doing this for him and for Arendelle. He loves her, and I know she couldn't break his heart. Dorit might seem cold, but she has a heart of gold."

The brunette 'hmmed' before pulling her bun loose, allowing a thick plait to fall. "Well I am sure everything will work out just fine." This action caught Bryd's attention, forcing her to stare at the woman. She had never seen the Queen seem so relaxed, even if she was made from flames. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing, I just never realised quite how much Elsa looks like you."

"Yes, but she's got Papa's temper."

The two Queens looked up to see Anna standing there, wrapped up in a loose shawl. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

Anna sat herself next to Bryd, "Everyone has gone to bed and I was lonely, so I went looking for you. At first I thought you were in the kitchen, but you weren't. Then I thought you might be with Olaf, until I realised it was still too early for that. So, here I am."

Taking her daughters hand, the blue eyed woman smiled, "So Anna, what do you think about this engagement?"

Pulling her legs up, Anna looked down, "I am not sure… I thought I would be thrilled, but, I guess – I don't know, I feel a little sad that she will put duty before love. I mean, don't get me wrong, Obert is a lovely young man, funny, smart and loyal. What other man would take a bullet for the mother of the woman he might not marry?"

"What?"

Bryd turned to the Queen, a worried smile on her face, "Oh – did I not mention that Anna was shot at by Remy?"

Stern blue eyes met with worried green, "No you didn't." Her eyes softened as they glanced over to Anna, "Is Obert fine?"

"Yes, luckily the bullet only scrapped him."

Placing a hand on her chest, Anna's mother let out a sigh, "Thank goodness."

Pouting, Anna crossed her arms, "I am also fine, thanks for asking."

"I know you are Anna – you always are. Now, what does Dorit plan for Remy?"

Bryd rolled her eyes while watching a flame lick around her fingers, "He is being sent home."

"What?"

"I know. Dorit can't do anything to him, I guess he is like all of us, gentle…scared of what power could do. Speaking of which." Bryd looked up to her mother-in-laws worried eyes, "Elsa has her powers back."

The Queen brought her hands up to her chest, playing with her fingers, "What? How did that happen?"

"We aren't sure, but she is struggling to keep it under control. She said it is like puberty all over again."

Cringing at memory, the Queen spoke in a worried tone, "She – she hasn't put the gloves back on has she?"

Both daughters shook their heads, before Anna spoke up, "No, but I am worried she is on the verge of locking herself back in her room."

"Which I won't allow."

Anna glanced up to Bryd, "You might not allow it, but you can't stop her."

Bryd wanted to say the younger woman was wrong, that she could stop Elsa from reverting back to childhood habits, but she knew that wasn't the case. All Bryd could do was support her during this time.

"You know who would love to hear of Dorit's engagement?"

"Who?"

The Queen smiled, "Kristoff."

Bryd put her hands up in the air, "No way. I promised him I would never bring him back."

"I know, and how long has that been?" She looked over at Anna who was sat watching, quietly. "I'm sure she could handle it."

Taking Anna's hand, the redhead gave it a slight squeeze, "Would you like that?"

Anna nodded, "Very much so."

Without so much as a breath, movement or whisper, a flame burst a few feet from the three women, slowly turning into Kristoff. At first Anna wasn't focused on Kristoff, but rather Bryd, her mouth gaped open "How – how did you do that? You didn't move a muscle."

Giggling, Bryd gave Anna a wink, "Magic. Now – " With a grunt Bryd stood, Anna quickly following, "I am going to leave you to talk. Goodnight." She leant in to give Anna a gentle kiss on the lips before turning, bowing to the former Queen, "Goodnight mama."

"Goodnight Bryd."

Wincing with each step, Bryd made her way to the former Ice master, patting him on the back before whispering in his ear, "Don't worry, you won't get her pregnant."

He stood in shock for a few moments before turning to Bryd, who was now hobbling away, "Wait, what?"

Waving her arms back, Bryd simply shouted, "It's been too long, you both need some action – Night."

Kristoff looked back at his wife, a smile on his face. "Hi Anna."

No words left Anna's mouth, just a squeal as she ran into her husband's strong arms, kissing him deeply. Once they broke the kiss Anna giggled, "Hi handsome."

"Happy to see me?"

"Always."

This is was right, her and Kristoff together. Despite Anna, knowing this wouldn't last as the magic has its limits, wanted to savour the moments she had with him. Quickly glancing over at her mother, Anna started to play with her hair nervously. "Mama…."

The Queen put her hands up in the air, "Don't worry, you two can leave. It's fine. Enjoy your night."

Nodding, Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand, pulling him back towards the castle. "Whoa, slow down, I'm not going anywhere."

"For now…" Anna mumbled under her voice.

Bryd stood in the window of the lower hallway, watching as the couple ran towards the main doors in great haste. Smiling she turned on her heels and headed for the kitchen, she was in much need of a late night snack before meeting Olaf.

Sitting on the table, she massaged her leg while chewing large chunks of apple before a noise caused her to jump up and let out a hiccup. "My God, Natasha, what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The young blonde girl stood there, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Sorry Bryd, sorry, I just wanted a drink of water."

Walking past her Aunt, Natasha glanced at her exposed leg with the brace wrapped around. "Is your leg hurting?"

Bryd shrugged, "Lately that is all it has done. I can't remember the last time it felt all right."

Stepping forward, Natasha examined the brace. "Well, the brace seems fine. So I don't see how your leg is still hurting so much."

"Old age probably." Bryd scoffed.

"You should probably have to Doctor look at …." Natasha cocked her head, watching as deep orange pulsed through Bryd's veins. "Bryd?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't your veins only pulse when you are using really strong magic?"

"Yes why?" She leant forward, looking to where Natasha was staring. "Oh – that can't be good."


	58. Chapter 57

Panting, Natasha ran down the moonlit corridors as fast as she could until she reached the bedroom of her Aunts. Ignoring her lessons on knocking, she slammed the wooden door open, causing Elsa to jump and yelp in shock.

For a moment the platinum blonde woman was about to give her niece a mouthful until she saw two worried eyes. Sitting on her edge of the bed, Elsa's heart became heavy. "Natasha, what's wrong?"

"Bryd… something's not right."

Ignoring her lack of a robe, Elsa ran with Natasha towards the kitchens in her nightdress. Once there Elsa's body started to shake as her eyes glanced over her wife, writhing on the table in pain, all the veins in her body pulsing. Rushing over Elsa took Bryd's hand, feeling a burning heat run through her. "Bryd, what's wrong?"

"Argh, I don't…" She started to pant hard between each pulse of pain. "I don't know… God, I haven't felt this pain in years."

"When was the last time you released your magic?"

"What do you mean?"

Elsa's grip became tighter, hoping to get Bryd to focus on her. "Remember the incident in the court-yard? When you first came here to live?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you release your magic like that?"

"It's – it's been years. I – fuck – I haven't had any need. I - " Bryd bit her lip as she held back a scream, "I've not been emotional, or – or – or – felt any build up. It's just - just suddenly come on."

Shaking her head, Elsa scooped the smaller woman up in her arms. "Come on. Natasha, make sure no one follows us."

"But, but where are you going?"

"To visit some rocks."

Without waking the stable hands or guards, Elsa saddled up the strongest, fastest horse they owned. Holding Bryd close to her arms she rode as fast as possible, though Arendelle and towards the valley. Each vibration caused Bryd to glow and groan. "Sorry Bryd."

"No it's – it's fine… I'm sorry."

Laughing slightly, Elsa pulled her closer to her chest, "Don't worry about it, we will fix it."

When they finally arrived at the Valley the two girls felt their hearts drop. It had been years since they last visited and everything was quiet. No laughing, no singing, nothing. The second eternal winter caused more havoc than the first, killing many, including Grand Pabbie, the oldest and wisest of the Trolls and a dear friend. After the elders passing the other Trolls remained in everlasting mourning, never revealing themselves to a human again. Elsa would have loved to see the Trolls again and ask for help, but that wasn't why she was here, she was here to keep Arendelle safe, her family safe. She knew how much power and fire Bryd could release when having one of her 'flares' as they liked to call it. Here it was secluded and mostly rock, meaning less damage in the long term.

Sighing, Elsa carried the redhead over to a large cluster of boulders and heat pockets, settling her down on a bed of moss Elsa smiled. "You will be safe here."

Kneeling down, the younger of the women held her wife's hand tight, her eyes never leaving the green pool of pain. As her eyes started to turn red and her body white, Elsa knew it was coming soon.

Noticing Bryd's eyes slowly close, Elsa snapped, "Hey, look at me." Her eyes jolted open. "Keep focusing on me, we can get through this together. Just you and me, together, like old times."

Bryd wanted to answer but instead let out a little scream of pain. "Is it close?" She nodded in reply.

Pulling her close Elsa started to let her powers naturally manifest, allowing a swirl of snow, ice and wind form around the women to try and counteract the fire that was about to come. Burying her head into the chest of her wife, Bryd arched her back, shaking in pain as flames licked across her olive skin. With a scream and large explosion of fire and heat turned everything white.

As Elsa continued to hold Bryd, both their powers battling for dominance she let out a little chuckle.

_It's as if my powers returned to me for this purpose, for Bryd._

Glancing down she noticed both of their nightdresses were burning away, leaving their delicate bodies exposed. Grasping Bryd's hands tighter, Elsa let out a moan as burning magic flowed through her body. It had been years that she felt Bryd's fire like this and it was just how she remembered, extraordinary.

Suddenly her heart became tight, her body started to heave much like Bryd's was. Then darkness. Both girls were aware of what was happening around them, they could hear the screams of each other and the sound of snow against fire but all they could see was their magic mixing. It made them feel young, powerful, in love all over again.

It wasn't until the morning sun cast it's light on the women did they finally wake, naked and in each other's arms. Sighing at the smell of comforting warmth radiating from Bryd's hair, Elsa spoke, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…great actually. You?"

"Never better." The two women pulled into a deep kiss, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Until Bryd jerked away, pulling a face. "What's wrong?"

Moving her hand behind her back she pulled out a sharp piece of stone, "I had rock up my arse. Kissing here is not comfortable."

Wagging her eyebrows, Elsa stood up, taking Bryd's hand. "I have a better idea."

* * *

The couple rode, now clothed in magic, for twenty minutes until they reached a large, ice palace. Looking up, Bryd's mouth fell open, "Wow…" She had never seen anything so beautiful. "So this is the ice castle."

"What? Have you never seen it?"

"No… I've heard about it. The last time we tried to get here was the day I broke my back…this is, just, wow." Bryd's jaw dropped once again when they entered into the foyer. "Wow…"

As Bryd took in the sights, Elsa ran her fingers across the thick, ice walls, sighing. "It's been too long."

She fingered cracks and ran her palms across melted holes. Letting out another sigh she closed her eyes, allowing her magic to flow through. And within a matter of minutes the Castle was back to its former glory, the ice the fresh, cold, crisp…perfect.

_Hmm, seems I am finally back in control._

Looking back at Bryd who had the face of a three year old, Elsa called over, her hand extended. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

With a slight smirk Elsa pulled Bryd into her arms, "The bedroom."

Bryd had high expectations for the bedroom, in her head were images of a large, intricately carved ice bed, with silk sheets and fur blanket. But her dreams were shattered when she walked into the so called bedroom. There was nothing, just walls and a balcony. "Uh, where is the bed?"

Elsa flicked her wrist creating a bed similar to that of what Bryd thought of, although without the silk sheets. "Sorry, when I first built the castle I never got around to creating furniture."

Bryd just stared at the snow mattress situated on the bed, her eyebrow raised, "You don't expect me to go on that do you?"

"Yes why?"

"I'll melt it!"

Elsa paused for a moment, thinking, "Are you able to lower your body temperature?"

"I can slightly, not to your temperature, but to that of a normal person...I'll try that."

Taking in a deep breath, Bryd took hold of her magic, pulling it deep inside, holding back the heat radiating from her body. Doing so caused her skin to lighten and her freckles to fade slightly. "All right, that should do it…what are you staring at?"

Elsa ran her fingers across Bryd's now cooler skin, amazed at her new skin tone, "I have to say, you look sexy like this."

Grabbing the top of Elsa's ice dress, Bryd pulled her into a deep kiss, "Less talk, more sex."

The two women fumbled back onto the mattress, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Icing the tips of her fingers, Elsa left a trail of frost leading from Bryd's ear, down her neck, across her pronounced clavicle and down to her breasts. The red haired woman arched her back slightly and gasped when the ice made its way around her small, hard nipples before being replaced by Elsa's mouth.

With each suck and flick of the tongue Bryd's moans became needy and her centre dripping. Elsa continued to give her wife's nipples much needed attention as she continued her ice trail across her stomach and down to the small patch of red hair between her legs. Running her slender fingers through the curls Elsa giggled.

_She is so wet._

Bryd let out a little grunt, while tugging on Elsa's loose blonde hair, "Elsa…" Her voice was that of a whining child, "Don't tease."

Moving her head down Bryd's body, Elsa spoke between her lips landing on the freckled skin, "Of course my Queen."

Creating a couple of snow pillows, Elsa placed them under Bryd's backside and bad leg, giving her better access to her lovely womanhood. Settling down, Elsa took in the needy scent before parting her lips and giving it a gentle lick.

_I will never get used to how great she tastes._

Running her tongue along Bryd's folds, Elsa reached her engorged bundle of nerves which were begging to be touched. Placing her whole mouth around her clit, Elsa sucked gradually, causing Bryd's hips to jerk under the sensation. "Oh Elsa!"

With each suck, lick and finger, Bryd could feel her body heating up, her centre preparing for release. So she let go with a scream. Her hips jerked harder than before, her walls clamped around Elsa and her body flashed light.

Once the orgasm subsided she pulled Elsa into a passionate kiss, "Wow, we haven't had sex like that in a long time."

"I know, it was great… Bryd, why are you sinking?"

Bryd looked down to notice her body temperature had gone back up causing the bed to melt underneath her. "Oops." Breathing in, she reined her powers in again. "Sorry."

Straddling Bryd's lowered body, Elsa allowed a few drops of want to land on her wife's stomach. "Don't worry about it." She grabbed Bryd's hand, placing it onto her sodden centre with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "Now, I think it is my turn."

"I couldn't agree more." Bryd easily pushed two fingers straight into the blonde before pulling her into a lust fuelled kiss.

* * *

**My arms isn't much better, in fact I am starting to think it is getting worse. But I have found a way of being able to type with two hands and a sling. I sit back in my chair, put my legs on the desk, keyboard on lap and type away! I just wish I had figured this out sooner when I was trying to write my dissertation proposal, but never mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
